Niña!
by Aquae
Summary: AU...Cuando Hinata es heredera al trono todo cambia para mal. Ahora ha escapado y ha encontrado a alguien que le ensañara que el amor puede ser desde despistado hasta alocado y seguir siendo amor...AU
1. Escapando

Si te caes vuelve a intentar…

Por que no sabes cuando alguien te ayudara,….

"Por que todo es así nunca podre ser alguien mas que la chica timida que no puede hablar con el chico que le gusta" se preguntaba aquella joven mientras estaba sentada en la ventana, viendo la luna. "Si yo se todo mi potencial esta aquí solo debo sacarlo pero no puedo soy la mayor de mi familia y nunca he podido hablar abiertamente con mis padres, por que? Si los conozco desde siempre, malditos valores japoneses familiares acaso no pueden preguntar como te fue como estas o por lo menos tener una sonriza al entrar a la casa. Como si fuera posible mi hermano no me odia pero se que tiene un disgusto por haber nacido 2 minutos antes por que no fue él, el primero en salir talvez así mivida no seria tan difícil o por lomenos mi madreestuviera de mi parte, acaso no es cruel la vida he de llevar el apellido Hyuga muy en alto para que sea reconocida como lo que soy una bailarina y cantante, me encanta cantar pero me da pena lo que piensen de mi, por que? Simple, me han criado como si un error que cometiera arrunaria el honor de la familia!" "Como quisiera serotra persona dondenadie supiera quien soy,donde nadie me tratara como si fuera una princesa, quieroser libre correr por los campos sin ser regañada por que estoy viviendo." Suspiro y pensó que era demasiado tarde para dormiry demasiado temprano para levantarse, lo que decidio fue algo muy distinto de lo que muchos esperaban… Se suicido…Son bromas decidio irse a otro estado que no comandaran los hyuga. Ese mismo día hizo una pequeña maleta para después de la escuela irse. Nadie la extrañaria total no tenia amigos nadie le hablaba solo era mas que laprincesa y que mas daria de todas formas se quizo ir. En lanoche todo fuedistinto al ser la hija mayor sus padres le daban todo lo material que ella necesitara pero no el amor que ella tanto añoraba, lo que hizo fue pedir dinero y como desde tiempo lo había estado planeando tenia el dinero suficiente para poder fugarse. Como de costumbre simulo comer sus alimentos en paz, como si nada malo estuviera ocurriendo mas nadie sabia lo que ella pretendia hacer, les dio una oportunidad para saber si querian saber de sus sentimientos pero como todos los días no leprestaron casinada de atención. Al momento de ir a la cama se despidio de sus padres como si nunca los iba a volver a ver nunca al igual que su hermano, se fue a dormir para aparentar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

A las 2:34 de la mañana empezó su acto heroico para salir de su ""prision". Trato de que ni siquiera los guardias se dieran cuenta por que si ellos la encontraban era el final para ella y su pequeña vida, pero lo logro al bajar de la ventana sentía que muchos escalofrios la llenaban, estaba nevando era hermoso se miraba como si fueran pedazos de nubes cayendo al suelo. "No te distraigas" continuo bajando hasta que logro alcanzar el pizo. En el instante en el que toco salio corriendo tratando de dejar esa prision atrás. Para donde iba no le importaba solo sabia que debía seguir caminando hasta encontrar un aldea hermosa para vivir, su cabello era negro como laoscuridad y eramuy largo parasiempre estar presentable ante los terratenientes de otras tierras a si que trato de no preocuparse y saco una kunai para cortarse el cabello hasta los hombros, como estaba nevando decidio regar el cabello por todos lados así si lo encontraban iban a tener mucho problema encontrandola y ese no era su objetivo. Aquella noche era fria, y sabia que si la iban a buscar iba a ser dese las ocho de lamañana si se detenia aunquesea a tomar un descanso podría haber hecho para nada y su vida se convertiria en una verdadera prision. Siguio caminado enla noche fria y oscura hasta que vio que una gran tormenta empezaba, trato de seguir pero era mucha la tormenta y cayo al suelo, todo se volvio totalmente negro sus ojos se nublaron y perdio el conocimiento de lo que había pasado. Todo el calor que había obtenido durante el viaje poco a poco se desvanecia y ella sabia que no duraria mucho, "morire, realmente no tengo buena suerte". Todos los recuerdos se infancia aparecieron, desde que conoció al chico de sus sueños hasta ese día que escapo. "por que escape por lo menos no tendré que ver como mis padres que no sufren nada por mi" era triste que nadie la iba a extrañar o al menos eso pensaba ella pero no lo siguió pensando ya que la oscuridad se estaba poniendo mas densa, su respiración era mas y mas pesada, sentía que la sangre se estaba congelando y que su corazón se estaba debiltando con cada segundo que pasaba, "no puedo mas" se le olvido por completo que estaba haciendo ahí que iba a morir, solo pensó que era un sueño en el que iba a despertar muy pronto.

-

-

Escucho mucho alboroto, sabia que había fracasado en su mision, su gran objetivo había sido en vano, pero estaba un poco feliz de que iba a poder vivir otra vez "Gracias Kami" aunque ella sabia que iba a estar igual que antes por eso temía a abrir sus ojos pero sabia que tarde o temprano tenia hacerlo! Los abrio por poco y se dio cuenta que no era su gran habitación con gran espacio, "donde estoy, esto no es mi casa", al escuchar la puerta corrediza salio una bella pelirosa que le decía -Mi abuelo te encontró dentro de una bulto de nieve!, le extraño que ese bulto se moviera así que trato de quitar todo la nieve que pudo para poder saber que era lo que se movía!- sonrío y continua – que bueno que no moriste en la nieve por que hubiera sido muy doloroso para tus padres el perderte!. – al oir esto pensó "Si mis padres supieran que me muero saltarían de alegría y así mi hermano seria el primogenito y así serian felices" y luego dijo – mis padres no saben que estoy aquí-

-Que acaso te perdiste?- le pregunto la pelirosa.

- No- y junto sus dedos en forma de timidez. – Es que escape de casa!-

-QUEEE!!- dijo con exclamo la pelirosa. – Pero tus padres deben estar muy preocupados por ti al saber que no estas y no se por que te escapaste pero deberías regresar!-

-Si ellos me quisieran me buscarian- agrego.

Al ver que la niña se sentía incomoda por la conversión cambio el tema para no hacerla sentir incomoda.

-Disculpa no me he presentado- se paro por un momento y agrego- Soy Sakura Haruno encantada de conocerte!-

-Soy… - pero la niña no pudo terminar su oración.

-Bueno no se por lo que has atravesado pero tienes que decirme tu nombre para que mis padres no piensen que eres una extraña.- Dijo Sakura

- Soy … Hinata Hyuga- dijo la niña un poco incomoda por su nombre.

- QUEE!! Eres la princesa Hinata! Por eso tu cara se me hacia un poco parecida. Pero princesa que hace usted a…

-FRENTUDAA!- grito una rubio al entrar al cuarto.

-Ino, no ves que tenemos visita!- dijo la pelirosa con enojo al momento que la rubio entro.

-Pero quien es ella..-

- Es la princesa Hinata Hyuga!- alegremente dijo Sakura.

-QUEE!! Pero que esta haciendo aquí y en nuestra casa y como llego!- pregunto con euforia.

-Ino!- respiro profundo y continuo Sakura – abuelo la rescato de morir congelada, escapo de su casa y estará algunos días con nosotras! A menos que… Princesa por que no nos dice por que escapo-

- Wow, princesa por que querria dejar a todos sus sirvientes, no hacer ninguna cosa en la casa!- y suspiro.

-Claro es fácil al oirlo pero, cuando estas sola sin nadie a quien contarle tus problemas, ser la primogenita y ser odiada por toda tu familia realmente no suena tan lindo.- dijo hinata. – Solo por eso seguire buscando un lugar donde no me traten como una princesa.-

- Princesa… esta usted segura de lo que piensa hacer.- Sakura le dijo preocupada.

-Sakura, tu sabes que los abuelos le dejarían quedarse aquí y llevar una vida normal!-

-Pero Ino, su nombre es demasiado conocido y su rostro es conocido por muchos lugares- Decía Sakura siempre preocupada.

-Sakura, pero se ve distinta con el cabello corto- Ino le dijo mientras que Hinata se acordo que su cabello no era tan largo como lo solia ser y que tenia pequeña marcas de los arbustos en su delicada cara- Ademas si ella se cambia el nombre por uno mas conveniente o solo se quita el apellido será mas diferente, su ropa podriamos prestarle de la nuestra ella no es tan gorda como tu así que le puede quedar mi ropa- dijo Ino seriamente.

-Ino Puerca!!- Gritandole a Ino Sakura -Pero me parece muy buena idea así no tendrá que regresar hasta que Neji-ou sea heredero de la familia Hyuga.-

Hinata la oir esto se lleno de felicidad, no podía creer que unas desconocidas se hubieran preocupado tanto por ella estaba bien feliz.


	2. Nuevo despertar

El amor se manifiesta de distintas formas…

Acaso tu te estas manifestando en mi corazón…

O acaso solo necesito un poco de cariño…?

Aquella niña no lo podía creer seria parte de una familia aunque sabia que algún día terminaría ella sabia que por ese instante ella haría todo posible para que perdurara!

-Buenos dias, Ino, Sakura- Se escucho una voz femenina.

-Buenos dias abuela!!- dijeron las dos jovenes y le dieron un beso en las mejillas a su abuela. "Abuela pero si es demasiado joven para ser una abuela su cabello es todavía rubio y su cuerpo es demasiado fino para ser una abuela" se quedo pensando Hinata mientras la miraba.

-Claro como su abuela les habla primero ya no se acuerdan de mi!- dijo el abuelo que estaba sentado leyendo el periódico.

- Abuelo, tu sabes que los queremos igual!- dijo Ino a su abuelo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Si abuelo ademas tu quieres mas a Naruto que a nosotras!- Dijo Sakura y le dio un beso en la otra mejilla.

-Bueno, bueno yo no tengo preferidos, y donde esta la jovencita- refiriéndose a Hinata- acaso ya despertó? O la despertaron- mirando a Sakura y a Ino.

-No padre como crees que ibamos a hacer eso-dijo Ino.

-Escuche un grito cuando le hablabas a Sakura- dijo el abuelo.

-Perdon, eeh, buenos días- dijo Hinata al aparecer en la cocina vestida con un pantalón y una blusa que al parecer le quedaba un poco grande.- Me llamo Hinata Masumoto-

- Oh, pero que preciosa niña tenemos aquí- al escuchar esto Hinata sintió que todo el amor que no le había dado su madre se lo estaba transmitiendo una mujer desconocida, y también se sonrojo- pero vaya que esa ropa que te ha dado Ino no te queda tu eres mas delgada deberías pedirle a Sakura que te preste ropa- Al escuchar esto Sakura miro a Ino con cara de "te lo dije!!" :p y Hinata al oir esto trato de no llorar sentía que estas personas la estaban tratando muy bien para ser ella una desconocida.

-Hinata-san quieres comer con nosotros – dijo el abuelo.

-Abuelo a Hinata no le gustan los prefijos si quieres puedes omitirlos – Le dijo Sakura.

-Hinata-san estas de acuerdo? Por que a mi no se me hace difícil llamarte así si tu quieres.- agrego el abuelo.

-Abuelo todos sabemos muy bien que odias los prefijos!- Ino interrumpio.

-Bueno, si pero esto es un caso especial-

-estem, No importa no me gustan los prefijos- Hinata le dijo.

-Bueno y cuentanos Hinata que te trae a este lugar- comento la abuela.

-Bueno, es que yo- trato de seguir hinata cuando fue interrumpida por Sakura.

-Hinata viene de los alrededores, hubo una guerra y toda su familia fallecio y por eso trato de ir a la aldea mas cercana- trago un poco de pan y prosiguió – cuando venia del campo se dio cuenta que habian saqueado su casa y tuvo que salir en medio de la noche y se perdio en la nieve.-

-Oh pobrecita! Has de haber tenido miedo! - Y corrio a abrazarle la abuela al sentir ese abrazo tan calido se le salio una lagrima la cual trato de esconder, pero se le hizo bien difícil.

-Tsunade la dejaras sin respiración suéltala.- dijo el abuelo

-JIRAIYA ESTAS HABLANDO DE MIS PECHOOOOOS!!- le grito Tsunade a Jiraiya y le pego un gran golpe en la cara.

Al ver esto la joven hinata se sintió mas apenada.

-No te preocupes siempre son así, y siempre terminan besándose y pidiendose perdon. Son realmente extraños!- le dijo a Hinata Ino mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

- Y no los has visto peleando con Naruto!- sonrío Sakura – a pero no te lo hemos presentado el es nuestro hermano es un poco tonto pero es una buena persona, estoy segura de que le caerás bien.-

No era que nunca le había hablado a chicos en su vida, pero ella pensaba que los guardias y los hombres mayores no contaba, el chico de quien estaba enamorada solo le hablaba por veces, al amigo de su hermano que tenian una buena relación excepto cuando su hermano estaba cerca. Y sus compañeros estaban aterrados de que los guardaespaldas los golpearan así que no se atrevian a hablarle. Pero eso ya era del pasado! Ahora tenia un pequeño problema, caerle bien a "Naruto"…

- Buenos dias!- dijo una voz a las espaldas de Hinata, al oir esto hinata salto del susto.

-Buenos dias Naruto-niichan!- dijeron las jovenes. Y al ver que sus abuelos no estaban..

-Están peleando verdad- Dijo el con un poco de decepción.

-Siempre-dijo la pelirosa.

-Buenos días- se escucho otra voz atrás de Naruto.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun- dijeron las dos muy emocionadas, estaban enamoradas de el desde que Naruto se los había presentado, aunque Sasuke solo estaba interesado en Sakura, pero eso ninguna de las dos lo sabia.

Al igual que Hinata, Sasuke era un principe pero el era el hijo segundo así que su vida era distinta que la de Hinata.

- A Naruto-niichan, Sasuke-kun ella es Hinata, estara viviendo con nosotros por un tiempo.- dijo la rubia siempre mirando a Sasuke.

-Buenos días Hinata-san- dijo Sasuke con una cara de incertidumbre. Hinata también lo miro con incertidumbre, "Sasuke yo se que lo conozco el es…

-oh buenos días Hinata-san- dijo el rubio al acercársele.

-o.o buenos días…- al escuchar se le olvido el tema de Sasuke y Hinata se sintió muy apenada ese chico le había hablado dulcemente. "Que lindos ojos tiene". Se había enamorado o acaso era que nunca nadie la había tratado asi? Eso lo iba a descubrir.

-no tienes que utilizar prefijos si quieres y ya sabemos que no te gustan los prefijos!- dijo Sakura tratando de fingir que no estaba interesada en Sasuke.

-

-

Las peleas habian terminado y era hora del baño así …

- Hinata vamos, te encantará- le dijo la pelirosa al jalarla de la mano.

-Es cierto vamos a las aguas termales- continuo la rubia.

-Aguas termales?- Hinata dijo muy sorprendida era invierno y no podían haber aguas termales o es acaso lo que ella pensó.

-Ah es cierto no te hemos contado de que este es un especie de hospital.- dijo la rubia siempre caminando.

- Nuestra abuela lo fundo y aqui aprendemos muchas cosas!!- continuo la pelirosa.

-Hospital? – siguió preguntado Hinata, "Siento que estoy en un mundo distinto al mio."

-Que?!?! No sabes nada?-dijo Ino

-Bueno en mi país los doctores van a revisar que estemos bien, no se nos permite salir al estar enfermos-

-Wow si que tenias una buena vida, claro excepto por los de tus padres- dijo Ino.

-De los viajeros que han pasado me han contado los doctores son elegidos cuidadosamente y si cometen un error…- dijo Sakura –Pero no es nada extraño que una princesa no sepa nada de eso-

- A mi me encantaria poder ayudarles! Seria interesante poder trabajar!! Y ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan!- dijo Hinata con entusiasmo.

-Bueno no nos podemos quedar mañana pero seguro en la tarde nos ayudaras y te enseñaremos!-

Las aguas termales se ubicaban en el sotano de la que parecía un casa normal. Pero para ellas era normal relajarse en un lugar calido como ese…

* * *

Hope you enjoy it! GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEERLO!!


	3. ¿Beso soñado?

**Si solo fuera cuestion de tiempo….**

**Tu y yo estariamos juntos…**

-Le caiste bien a Naruto, sabes- dijo Ino mientras jugaba con el agua. – Y te miro con un brillo distinto al que suele ver a nuestras compañeras-

Al oir esto Hinata se enrojecio y las tres sabían que no era el calor del agua.

"Que esta pasando" en el instante que tomaron el tema de Naruto su corazón empezó a acelerar. "Tranquilizate, no es nada".

-Sabes Ino serian una muy buena pareja!!-dijo Sakura para enrojecer mas a esa linda niña- y yo con Sasuke seriamos las dos mejores parejas!! – y esto lo dijo con mucho sarcasmo para poder hacer enojar a Ino! Hinata sonrío y se puso un poco mas de color rojo.

-FRENTUDA!-

-Solo bromeaba! No creo que el pueda estar enamorado de alguna de nosotras!- dijo Sakura decepcionada.

-Sakura-trato de confortarla Ino.

-Por que? Que pasa?- pregunto Hinata.

-El es como tu! Es de la realeza- dijo también Ino decepcionada.

Pero al oir esto Hinata sintió que su corazón se hundía, se había acordado que el era amigo de su hermano, y de ella. "OH NO! LES AVISARA A MIS PADRES!.

-Hinata que te pasa?, acaso hemos dicho algo que te ha perturbado?- dijo Sakura preocupado.

-No es que, el es amigo de mi hermano y mio, es muy posible que me haya reconocido.-

-No te preocupes mañana hablaremos con el verdad Sakura!- dijo ino sin tomar mucha importancia al tema.

-Claro, oye Ino ya terminaste las tareas? Por que Iruka-sensei nos pondra una mala nota si no la terminamos!-

-A decir verdad estaba esperando que terminaras tu la tarea!-

-Ino Cerda!!!- dijo Sakura enojada- pero entonces ven a ayudarme que tu le entendiste mas que yo!, Hinata vienes con nosotras?-

-No. Me quedare meditando un poco!-

-O hasta que te arrugues como pasa!!- dijo Ino tratandola de molestar.

-

"Y aquí estoy tratando de descifrar mis sentimientos, que estoy haciendo acaso es amor lo que siento, no solo es cariño, siento cariño por que es un chico de la misma edad que mi hermano y es así que me hubiera gustado que me tratara en mi infancia como el lo esta haciendo, eso debe ser por que si llega a ser algo mas no lo podre soportar mi corazón no esta preparado para sufrir mas". Pensaba aquella niña mientras se sumergía en el agua, "No, solo por que me sonroje al estar con el y mi corazón de un tono mas rapido que antes al estar con el no quiere decir que es amor, el amor se manifiesta en distintas formas y esta es una forma de amor fraternal, así que no pensare mas en eso por que solo estoy confundida… pero poco a poco saldre de esa pequeña confusion…"

-No se que pasa, mis sentimientos no los logro comprender, si supiera y si pudiera quisiera entenderlos y así… nunca confundida permanecer…- la niña que le fascinaba cantar y bailar, canto el pedazo de esa cancion compuesta por ella en ese instante… Pero ella no contaba en que alguien la escucharia con atención…

-Que dulce voz tienes -

-Kyaaa!!-Su corazón comenzo a latir mas rapido esa voz no era de nadie mas o acaso eran sus oidos que le estaban haciendo una mala broma, todo su cuerpo se empezó a tornar rojo y caliente sabia que el la había escuchado "Tonta voz, tontos sentimientos" no podía creer que estaba ahí por que por que ahorita acaso fueron las jovenes que le dijeron que ella estaba ahí, pero desde cuando estaba ahí, a que horas entro o acaso ya estaba adentro, acaso era su imaginación?, "Que hago, no puedo salir me va a escuchar, Soy una tonta no! Por que, por que?" era demasiada su desesperacion no podía con la pena.

- Perdon no era mi intencion asustarte pero realmente tienes una linda voz para que lo sepas!- dijo Tsunade quien estaba a punto afuera de las aguas estaba dejando unas toallas para aquella niña.

-Gracias, pensé que estaba sola.- sus preocupaciones se empezaron a alejar, sus oidos le habian traicionado ella había escuchado una voz mas masculina, mas diferente pero cuando hablo de nuevo sus grandes preocupaciones se esfumaron.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte tienes una hermosa voz deberias cantar mas a menudo y no debes tener pena por que como madre que soy se que es mejor hacer las cosas que tener arrepentimientos de no poder hacerlo!-

Al escuchar esto sentía mas amor por esa mujer tan extraña que la trataba como si fuera su verdadera hija, no podía contener las lagrimas así que se metio al agua y ahí saco todo lo que había guardado desde pequeña.

-Bueno ya me voy pasa una feliz noche y recuerda lo que te he dicho!-

-Gracias- trato de que su voz no sonara quebradiza aunque titubeo un poco.

"Gracias kami, no puedo creer que Tsunade me este dando consejos a mi , una desconocida y que le guste mi voz, había estado tratando de mejorar mi voz que se me olvido utilizarla, pero aun así me da mucha pena, por eso debo de ser mas cautelosa en donde canto, por que si hubiera sido el" refiriendose a Naruto "me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza".

-

Al rato de tanto pensar salio del agua, al momento de que ella había entrado al cuarto miro que las jovenes ya habían terminado casi toda la tarea y que lo que les faltaba era algo que le habían enseñado a la niña. Se miraba bien fácil así que les ayudo a terminarla para poder dormir…

-Buenas noches Hinata, Ino-

-Buenas noche a ti también Sakura, Hinata-

-Buenas noches chicas! Que descansen-

Al ser el primer día Hinata no podía lograr dormir por eso tuvo que salir a tomar un poco de agua, estando en la cocina se dio cuenta de que una figura extraña estaba atrás de ella, "kya" pensó pero se dio cuenta que era Naruto y se comportaba extraño al igual que su corazón.

-Estem, Naruto-kun… - y fue interrumpido por el

-Hinata no me gustan los prefijos porfavor llamame por mi propio nombre…-

-Oh si, esta bien pero que haces aquí?-

-Que haces tu aquí? Estas en mi cuarto-

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que era sonámbulo y que no lo debía despertar.

-Claro, vamos ven acuestate en tu cama- y le ayudo a llegar a su cuarto cuando estaba acostandolo…

la beso…

"kya estoy dormida o esto es real" . "es un sueño un tonto sueñoo…" y todo se oscurecio!

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it!! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo!! n_n Y si tienen alguna sugerencia o reclamo!! Hagamela saber!! `^.^´**


	4. ¿Beso destinado?

**La felicidad se busca hasta que se encuentra…**

**Pero cuando se sabe que la has encontrado?**

"Que extraño sueño, tenia razón solo era un sueño, tenia miedo de que fuera un terrible realidad, que bien que solo es un dulce, un dulce sueño" y suspiro al pemsarlo.

Todo el sueño que había tenido durante la noche había sido saciado por lo que parecio un dulce sueño. Abrio los ojos esperando que no hubiera nadie y que ella fuera la unica en la habitacion pero se dio cuenta de que no era así, pero al escuchar un ruido en la cocina supo que alguien ya se había levantado, así que decidio levantarse e ir a la cocina para poder platicar con Tsunade.

-

-Buenos dias Hinata-chan!

-umm Buenos dias!-

-Por lo que veo estas entusiasmada de ir a este nuevo colegio o es que ya es costumbre para ti!- empezó a abrir un cajon donde saco una bonita vestimenta y continuo- , hace tiempo le compre este uniforme a Sakura pero no le ha quedado, parece que ya estaba destinado para que vinieras y fuera tuyo, si que tienes mucha suerte!!-

-Gracias Tsunade-sama-

-Por favor Hinata –chan dime abuela y cuando tengas algún problema tratame como si fuera tu madre te dare cualquier tipo de consejo!- terminando esto y la abrazo.

-Gracias!- dijo la niña y se sonrojo un poco.

-Buenos dias!!- dijo Sakura al entrar a la cocina seguida de ino! Quien solo suspiro y se sento a la mesa para desayunar.

-Abuelo ya se fue?- dijo Ino siempre suspirando.

-Si se ha levantado mas temprano que todas ustedes pero talvez cenara con nosotros.-

Hinata al no saber de que estaba hablando puso una cara de interrogación.

-Ah es cierto Hinata no te habiamos dicho, es que el abuelo trabaja de escritor y muchas veces escolta a la familia Uchiha para poder tener ideas para su próximo libro- dijo la pelirosa al servise el desayuno.

-Wow, ese es un trabajo muy agotador -

-Si, pero Jiraiya lo ha hecho desde muy joven así que ya se ha acostumbrado- diciendo esto Tsunade dejo salir un suspiro para proseguir - y Naruto chicas?-

Al escuchar esto Ino y Sakura se miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente sabían que a Naruto le costaba levantarse temprano y que era momento de levantarlo.

-Sakura.- dijo Ino con un tono sarcastico.

-Dime Ino- también sarcásticamente.

-Sabes que hora es?-

-No, Ino dime!-

-Hora de torturar perdon despertar a nuestro hermano!- y las dos se empezaron a reír. – Hinata verdad que nos ayudaras? – y empezaron a mirar a Hinata con cara de angelitos!

-um Si- esto no era nada de lo que Hinata había echo era una emocion nueva que descubrir y dis….

-TSUNADE-SAMA, TSUNADE-SAMA!!!- se escucho los gritos de un joven afuera de la casa . Interrumpiendo todo lo estaban por hacer. Las cuatro salieron corriendo para poder atender al joven.

-Tsunade-sama Akamaru, Akamaru comio de estas hierbas y no se ha movido desde ayer en la noche, por favor Tsunade-sama-

-Kiba!- dijo Ino sorprendida-No te preocupes todo estara bien-

-Sakura, prepara el antidoto que te enseñe a hacer, Ino lleva a Akamaru a la sala de cirugias!

-Hai!- las jovenes respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Kiba por que no lo trajiste ayer?- dijo Ino al llevar a Akamaru.

-Bueno es que pensé que era…- y se alejaron rapidamente.

-Hinata, creo que no estas preparada para esto, mejor cambiate para el colegio y luego ve y despierta a Naruto esto no nos tomara mucho tiempo así que cuando terminemos deberan estar listos para las clases y tendran que irse lo mas pronto posible.-dijo Tsunade tratando de no decepcionar a Hinata!!-

-Esta bien-

Aunque le había dicho esto se sentía inútil en ese instante. "Dare lo mejor para levantar a Naruto!...Pero y si sucede lo que estuve soñando?" Su cara se torno roja en un solo instante… "No creo que deba pensar en eso…" pero aun así estaba rojita…

-Hinata si no lo puedes levantar de ninguna forma trata diciendole que ya no hay ramen en el mundo- dijo Sakura guiñandole el ojo – Siempre funciona!-

-SAKURA!!-

-Ya voy! Estaba dandole un consejo a Hinata!!-

-

Se cambio en un uniforme que le quedaba a la medida, era una falda con paletones rayada corta, una blusa ajustada al cuerpo blanca y una corbata verde que combinaba con la falda. Y para el cabello una bincha color verde claro. Se miraba realmente linda! Al llegar al cuarto de Naruto todo parecía normal excepto por los pequeños detalles que decía Naruto al estar dormido!

- Ramen dattebayou!! =^.^=

Se sento a la par de el y -Estem, Naruto-kun, digo Naruto- dijo mientras lo movía "mmm debo de quitarle el prefijo anoche el me lo dijo" Y ella se estaba sonrojando. "Pero solo fue un sueño" pero dejo de pensar en ese detalle cuando Naruto grito!

-RAMEN!, ramen, dattebayou!!-

-Naruto, Naruto, despierta- Pasaron mas de cinco minutos y todo el color de las mejillas se estaba desvaneciendo y Hinata se estaba molestando!!. -NARUTOOO!!! LEVANTATE!!-

-Eres… ramen… dattebayou-.-

-Si no- " ya no hay ramen en el mundo" pensó no creía que esas palabras lo levantaran ya lo había movido y gritado –Que mas da…-

-Naruto ya no hay ramen en el mundo!- le susurro frente a su cara para probar lo que Sakura le había dicho.

-QUEEE…!!- pero antes que pudiera terminar la oración se dio cuenta que sus labios estaban entrelazados con los de Hinata. Ella no pudo soportar mas se puso de color rojo bueno rojisima y luego se desmayo…

Por suerte Naruto estaba cerca (realmente cerca!) y la tomo en brazos!!

-Oi Hinata, lo siento!! No quería, perdon –le decía mientras movía a Hinata por los brazos y se dio cuenta de que el se estaba sonrojando. "De que me sonrojo la acabo de conocer!"

-

Después de algún tiempo…

"Que fue lo que ha pasado esto no…." y abrio los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Naruto.

-Oi Hinata, perdon, no quería, perdon-

El subconsciente de ella estaba todavía procesando la información, y al instante que se acordo lo que había sucedido se torno aun mas roja. -Estem, oh estem, no ha pasado nada, perdon por haberme puesto tan cerca es que-

- Si no pensaste que me levantaria con lo del ramen! Jaja no te preocupes es que me fascina el ramen- diciendo esto y tenia una sonrisa de zorrito! =^.^=

Hinata solo sonrío! Cuanto tiempo habían perdido no lo sabia solo sabia que se que el color rojo había tomado otro sentido para ella.

-

-CHICOS YA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!!- se escucho desde la cocina era Ino quien les informaba que ya habian terminado con el perrito de Kiba "Akamaru".

-Cusso, Esperenme ya voy!!-

-Hinata vámonos- le grito Sakura – Naruto nos alcanzara luego!!-

- Oh, si! – y se levanto para encontrarse en la cocina. – Hasta pronto Naruto!-

-No por favor esperenme!-

-

- Umm, no lo vamos a esperar?- dijo Hinata algo preocupada. – No vamos tarde!-

-No te preocupes siempre nos alcanza a medio camino y si lo esperamos llegaremos tarde- le contesto la rubia mientras las tres seguían caminando.

-

En el camino…

-Sabes Sakura, creo que…- pero los pensamientos de Hinata empezaban a tomar su cabeza y no estaba poniendo atención a lo que ellas decían…

"Me beso…" mientras colocaba sus delicadas manos sobre sus labios "pero solo fue un error, pero… fue un beso… un dulce beso…" el eco empezó a marear a Hinata un poco "No me puedo estar enamorando solo por un beso accidental esto solo es mi imaginación que esta jugando para hacerme caer en una trampa, para enamorarme de el, de ese chico come ramen, noo solo fue un bes…"

-Hinata nos escuchas, Hinata!! Oye Sakura creo que esta soñando despierta!-

-Si será que algo paso mientras ayudabamos a la abuela?- dijo la pelirosa levantando una de sus cejas. Hinata sabia que el color rojo iba de nuevo a recorrer sus mejillas.

-Yo creo que s…- dijo la rubia pero rubio muy agitado las tomo de sorpresa.

-Oi chicas!! No me esperaron!!- dijo mientras se acercaba a ellas y les empezó a desarreglar el cabello a lo que ambas contestaron con un…

-NARUTOOO, PODRIAS DEJAR NUESTRO CABELLO EN PAAZ!!- diciendo esto y le pegaron fuertemente en los hombros.

-Buenos días- dijo una voz atrás de ellas.

-Sasuke-kun! Buenos dias!!- Las dos voltearon a ver con mucha dulzura. Como si no hubieran hecho nada.

-Buen día teme- dijo el rubio sobando sus hombros por el dolor de los golpes.

Todos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al colegio donde Sasuke detuvo a Hinata…

-Sabes que te encontraran muy pronto-

- Acaso tu les has comunicado algo?- dijo Hinata un poco preocupada, sabia que la había reconocido. – No creo que estén preocupados por mi.

- Tal vez no por ti, pero si por la heredera al trono-

-Ya se pero la única forma que se den cuenta de que estoy justamente en esta aldea seria por ti…!

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it!! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic! Y ya saben si tienen algún comentario, reclamo o idea! Haganmelo saber *n_n Como dice ETOLPLOW-KUN ustedes nos motivan para que sigamos!!**

**Muchas gracias a ETOLPLOW-KUN que siempre esta pendiente! A Elchabon y a Heero Kusanagi**

**Jaja solo tengo cuatro reviews!!XD **

**Ja ne! *n_n***


	5. Amistad

**La amistad varia en muchas formas…**

**A veces es fácil de ver…**

**Y otras difícil sentir…**

**Pero sabes que siempre esta ahí…**

-

-

"Realmente me quiero quedar!" Pensaba ella. "Espero que Sasuke no haya avisado a mi familia"

-Realmente me quiero quedar Sasuke, aquí me han tratado mejor, y tu sabes como me trata mi familia!- dijo Hinata antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder!

-Lo se, los conozco desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Pero tu ya les informaste a mis padres- dijo ella decepcionada…

-No, no les he dicho nada, pero tu misma sabes que ellos tienen contactos en todos las aldeas cercanas, y no será muy difícil encontrar a la heredera al trono…-

-Si, pero…-

-Pero que, sabes que pueden encarcelarlos incluso matarlos, aun si ellos no estaban enterados. Y ellos son muy buenas personas! –

"Es cierto no me había puesto a pensar en eso, Sasuke tiene toda la razón! Pero…"- Pero si yo digo que yo escape! No los culparan! Y no los encarcelaran!!-

-Es buena idea, pero tu sabes que los Hyuga no dejarían que su reputación se manche, van a preferir echarles la culpa a ellos, pero… te puedes arriesgar- un silencio ronde el ambiente, y Sasuke lo interrumpió agregando. - Te ayudaré hasta donde pueda…- terminando y Hinata se acerco a darle un pequeño abrazo, lo cual hizo que el joven se mostrara incomodo.

-Gracias!! - pero se dio cuenta que no debía expresar sus sentimientos así! Era una princesa después de todo! – Perdon!- y un leve color rojo subió hasta sus mejillas.

Sasuke la quería como una gran amiga y se preocupaba por ella, no sabía desde cuando, pero no le gustaba demostrarlo mucho por la diferencia que tenía su hermano hacía ella pero aun así lo recibió tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta. -Deberíamos entrar ya vamos un poco tarde, Sakura te esta llamando, nos vemos mas tarde, trata de no sobresalir!-

-Hinata!! Vamos tenemos que ir a la dirección ahí te van a registrar para las clases!!- dijo Sakura mientras tomaba la mano de ella y corrían hacía la dirección seguida por la rubia.

–Por cierto Hinata que platicabas con Sasuke-kun? Claro si podemos saber - dijo Ino. Las dos se habian portado de maravilla con ella ademas ya sabían su secreto no les iba a ocultar lo sucedido.

-Bueno, es que me reconoció.- dijo Hinata ya no corrían solo caminaban al parecer ya estaban cerca.

-Les avisara a tus padres!- dijo Ino saltando de un brinco. Se había acordado que tenían que hablar con el antes de la escuela.

-Buenos días niñas- dijo una señorita cuando ellas entraron.

-Buenos días-dijeron las tres pero solo dos agregaron – Que tal ha estado Shizune- sensei?-

-Muy bien gracias, el director vendrá en unos momentos así que pueden esperar sentadas!- y les mostró un sillon donde dos de las tres ya estaban sentadas antes de que se les mencionara. Hinata se quedo parada un instante para luego unirse con sus amigas.

-Hinata Sasuke-kun ya le aviso a tus padres no es así!- dijo la pelirosa un tanto preocupada.

-Bueno, no exactamente, me cubrira hasta donde se le sea posible- sus bellos ojos perla se entristecieron por lo que comentaría- pero si me llegan a encontrar es muy posible que no les pase nada bueno…-. El silencio abrumador estaba rondando pero ahora era mas denso que cuando estaba hablando con Sasuke...

-No te preocupes, Kami nos ayudará!! Ten fe!!- interrumpio la bella pelirosa Sonrientemente.

-Pero y si…- dijo la ojiperla hasta que fue interrumpida por...

-Buenos días señoritas- era el director. Hinata lo dedujo por el tono en que se dirgía a ellas y por como las dos que la acompañaban habían reaccionado.

-Buenos días!- respondieron las tres levantándose de su asiento para hacer una leve reverencia. - Sartutobi-sensei- pero en esta ocasión solo la pelirosa y la rubia agregaron al mismo tiempo.

- Veo que trajeron compañía!-

-Hai!-

- Señorita Masumoto? – y miro a la niña pelinegra indicandole que entrará a la oficina. -Estoy en lo correcto?- a lo que la ojiperla tuvo un leve sonrojo.

-Hai!- la niña dejo a sus amigas atrás este tema tiene que ser platicado entre los dos. El director indico a las jovenes que se retiraran a clases lo cual no dudaron en aceptar.

Hinata tenía una pregunta rondando en su cabeza… "Como es que sabe mi…"

-Jiraiya me lo comunico ayer!- dijo el director como si leyera la mente de Hinata. –Me dijo que empezarias las clases desde hoy!- viendo la cara de la ojiperla como se asombraba de lo que el señor Jiraiya había hecho.

-

No tardaron mucho en la oficina del director pero debía quedarse en la tarde para arreglar los asuntos. Las clases iban a comenzar pronto no quería que la nueva alumna llegará su primer día tarde, que iban a pensar sus compañeros, y con una linda sonrisa termino…

-Nos vemos luego Hinata-san!-

-Pase buen día Sarutobi-sensei.-contesto ella sin mucho preámbulo.

-

El aula de clases era amplio y no tenía escritorios, los asientos se situaban de grada en grada, estas se dividían en dos columnas en las que se podían sentar cinco alumnos en total el aula poseía 30 asientos pero faltaban siete puestos a ocupar [Como el aula de clases de Naruto en las primeras temporadas] por ser un lindo lunes todos los alumnos estaban haciendo vida social, y el rubio de ojos azules no era la excepción.

-Oye teme! Que estabas platicando con Hinata?- dijo Naruto tratando de sonar relajado. Pero había visto la escena cuando ella le abrazo! Y por alguna extraña razón se sentía ¿Celoso?

- Nada dobe! ¿Qué Celoso?- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa sarcástica no podía revelar el pequeño secreto de su amiga aunque el fuera su mejor amigo.

- No, no! Yo solo quería tu sabes estar al tanto de la niña nueva!- esa pregunta lo tomo de sorpresa y se estaba sutilmente sonrojando. Trago un poco de saliva para luego contratacar. – Digo a mi me parece que hacen buena pareja, pero pobres de mis hermanas cuando sepan que la niña nueva les robo a su futuro novio.- y sonrió como zorrito. =^-^=.

Sasuke no noto cuando Naruto se sonrojaba se quedo pensativo en lo que dijo "Si Sakura se da cuenta de que la abraze" pensaba el pelinegro viendo a su amiga Sakura.

-

-Sakura! Estamos en graves problemas!! Oíste lo que dijo Hinata! Si nos descubren no nos ira muy bien! Bueno nosotras no importara mucho pero la reputación de los abuelos y el hospital quien lo manejaría!!- dijo la rubia muy alterada.

- Ino no saques conclusiones demasiado rápido!! Como dije antes hay que tener fe!!- dijo nuestra linda pelirosa.

-Pero…!-

-Buenos días!- dijo el profesor al entrar a la aula de clases interrumpiendo la discusión de las dos hermanas, y del resto de los alumnos

-Buenos días Iruka-sensei!- respondieron todos los alumnos y tomando sus respectivos asientos.

-Hoy tendremos una nueva alumna- mientras Hinata se asomaba a la puerta.

-Ella es Hinata Masumoto…- y dejo a entrar a la bella oji perla...

-Eto.. Buenos días- la pelinegra se situo en frente del salón donde el profesor escribía su nombre.

Todos los varones la miraban con asombro. Hinata se empezó a sonrojar nadie la había visto así! Acaso se miraba tan linda? Se preguntaba. La jovenes sentían envidia de que los varones actuaran así y trataban de ignorarla. Naruto por su parte no se había percatado de que bonito le quedaba el uniforme por el incidente de la mañana… "Yo le robe un beso a esa niña tan hermosa" y luego se sonrojo.

-

- Bueno te sentarás a la par de Ino- decía el profesor mientras señalaba un lugar en la tercera grada a la izquierda. Ino se ubicaba a la par de Sakura. Naruto y Sasuke estaban en la columna contraria y el rubio estaba embelezado en la bella pelinegra –Espero que tengas un día placentero.- y le sonrío a la niña y esta no tardó en sonrojarse. Mientras se iba a sentar noto que todos los varones suspiraban por ella lo que hizo voltear hacia Naruto que también la miro y le hizo recordar el incidente de la mañana. Y como podrán imaginarse el color rojo recorría sus mejillas. Sakura noto su gran sonrojo pero no comento deduciendo que era por los varones y también no la quería hacer sentir incomoda.

-

Ino y Sakura se tomaron la tarea de ayudarle en todas las clases pero no necesitaba mucha ayuda ya que en su colegio tenía clases extra todos los días. Y lo que estaban estudiando era como un repaso. Pero Hinata no les comento para pasar desapercibida.

-

En la hora de recreo…

-Hinata vamos?- le dijo la rubia. – Es recreo! debemos descansar del tormento de clases!-

-Oh Hai!- y se fue con la rubia.

Al salir noto que la pelirosa se reunía con muchas de las que la ignoraban anteriormente.

-No te preocupes, te ignoraban por que eres nueva, y la impresión que causaste a los varones hizo que se pusieran celosas, no te sientas intimidada les agradaras!-

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it!! ¡¡Y Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic!! ¡¡Y ya saben si tienen algún comentario, idea o reclamo!! Háganmelo saber! *****n_n***** Y Como dice ETOLPOW-KUN ustedes nos motivan a seguir!!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a ETOLPLOW-KUN, Heero Kusanagi y Elchabon que siempre estan pendiente! Y también gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic y no dejan review!! **

**Y a Niknok19 por su linda letra!! XD! Solo bromeo! Gracias por tu review!**

**Gracias por hacer llegar mis reviews hasta 8! =D**

**Ja ne!! *****n_n*******


	6. Triste Canción

**La primera impresión nunca es la mejor…**

-

-

Sakura estaba con cinco lindas jovenes que miraban a Hinata con indiferencia cuando esta se acercaba con Ino. Ninguna tenía intenciones de dirigirle la palabra hasta que…

-Ella es Hinata, y vive con nosotras!- dijo la pelirosa mientras la pelinegra hacía una leve reverencia diciendo…

- Eto…Buenos días…-

- ¡Enserio! No sabía que tenían otra hermana! – dijo una joven de cabellos castaños en un peinado de moños (¡¡Como Puca!!)

- No, ella es…- trato de mentir la pelirosa

- ¡Es una prima lejana! – pero Ino la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo. Sakura no sabía mentir en lo absoluto.

- ¡¿Lo es?!- pregunto Sakura. Ino la miro con cara de " Te mataré" y le dio un tic en el ojo derecho, Sakura no tardo en notar lo que eso significaba. – Si es cierto llego el sábado!! -

Todas quedaron viendo a la niña con cierta incertidumbre, no estaban muy convencidas que digamos, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia por la peculiar cara de la niña.

- Oye tu cara se me hace un tanto familiar- decía una rubia que no era Ino. Mirando directamente a Hinata y esta no tardo en sonrojarse y se puso nerviosa.

-Eto… ense…rio? – rió nerviosa Hinata – Eso me..me…lo dicen frecuentemente… - "Rayos, se dio cuenta no tardaran en regar la noticia"

-Sabes te pareces a una prin…-

-Hay Temari, no has escuchado que cada persona tiene siete almas iguales en el mundo! – dijo Ino tratando de sonar relajada, pero estaba mas asustada que Hinata. Todas de pronto se voltearon hacia Ino – ¡Si es una antigua leyenda Indu! Y que esas siete almas las poseen siete personas que se parecen tanto en el interior como en el exterior, en los sentimientos, en gustos, bueno tu sabes! – parecía que le estaban creyendo.

– Ademas si ella fuera quien tu crees, ¿cómo estaría aquí con nosotras? No crees que es algo ¿ilogico?- era Sakura estaba interrumpiendo para seguirle el juego a Ino, y parecía que estaba realmente funcionando.

- ¡Si, tienen razón!, solo es mi loca imaginación, Es cierto no nos hemos presentado, ¡¡soy Temari de la arena!!- una joven de cabello rubio dividido en cuatro coletas, con ojos color jade y llenos de confianza, piel blanca. Le extendía la mano a la bella ojiperla. La cual no dudo en tomar. – Soy alumna de intercambio! Vengo del reino de la arena! –

- Yo soy Ten-Ten- la joven del cabello castaño con dos moños, ojos cafe, tez blanca, y con confianza agrego – ¡Bienvenida al colegio! Perdon por haberte juzgado mal, pensé que ibas a ser una niña plástica por ser tan bonita, pero me equivoque – le sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia.

- Yo soy Matsuri, también soy del reino de la arena, ¡mucho gusto! – joven de cabello castaño, ojos negros oscuros, piel blanca.

- ¡¡Hola, yo soy Midori!!- joven de tez blanca, ojos de color topacio, cabello largo y negro con destellos azules,piernas torneadas, caderas no tan anchas, poco busto y un poco corta de estatura. Y sonrió fingidamente, parecía un poco presumida. – ¡Mucho gusto! –

- Yo soy Minorin – joven de piel blanca, cabello castaño oscuro y corto, ojos color agua marina, anchas caderas, piernas torneadas, bastante busto, raro para tener 15 años.

- Y yo soy Yuri….- joven de tez blanca la mas blanca de todas. Su piel hacía que sus mejillas tuvieran un leve tono de rojo. Ojos color café miel, estatura igual a la de Midori, cuerpo delgado y fino, poco busto y linda sonrisa.- Oye, Sakura no le han dado un recorrido del colegio a Hinata –

-Es cierto, pero Iruka-sensei no te asigno a nadie para que te lo mostrara- volteandose a Hinata.

-No…- dijo la pelinegra jugando con sus dedos indices.

- ¿Quieres ir?, la siguiente clase la tenemos libre y creo que debes conocer el colegio. – Hinata asintió. Sakura le dio la mano a la ojiperla para desaparecer de la escena.

-

-

Cuando estaban saliendo del aula Naruto no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación del gran acontecimiento, "La bella Ojiperla".

-¡Que hermosura, no lo creen! – era uno de los compañeros de Naruto que había suspirado por la bella Hinata.

-¡Si que lo es! ¡Y le viste el cuerpo!-

-¡El cuerpo y los pechos- este hizo una seña con sus manos que por vergüenza no voy a mencionar.

Por alguna razón esta conversación hacía que le hirviera la sangre a Naruto, Sasuke por su parte trataba de calmarlo.

-¡Tranquilo, dobe! Somos adolescentes, el ver a Hinata les causo mucha conmoción. Se les pasará- pero no estaba lográndolo convencer.

- No había sentido esto desde el primer día que llego Ino…-

- Y Sakura que no se te olvide!- el ultimo lo dijo con un tono de sarcasmo.

La gota que derramo el vaso, a Sasuke no le interesaba mucho Hinata, si la quería pero pensaba que era normal que se expresarán así por ella, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Sakura. Ambos Naruto y Sasuke se les colmo la paciencia… Naruto por Hinata y sus hermanas(mas por Hinata), Sasuke solo por Sakura…

- ¡No puedo creer que se expresen así de mis hermanas!- era Naruto que interrumpió la platica.

- ¡Para que oyes entonces, 'Uzumaki'?! ¿Quieres pelea? – dijo uno tronándose los dedos.

- Me dan asco… - menciono Sasuke tratándose de contener.

- ¿Que te pasa 'Principito' te gusta la nueva? –

- Vámonos no valen la pena – dijo Sasuke se percataba que un profesor venía en camino.

-

-No se, como pueden hablar así de Hinata – Naruto le comento a Sasuke quien estaba igual o mas enojado que el.

- Si, como si Sakura fuera un objeto!-

- Acaso ¿Hablan de mi? –

-¡¡Sa…Sakura!! ¿Que haces aquí? – Sasuke le dijo notadamente preocupado.

- ¿No les gusta mi compañía? ¡Es que le muestro el colegio a Hinata! ¡¡Bueno nos vemos!!-

- ¡Adios Sasuke, Adios Na..Naruto!- dijo la ojiperla sonrojándosey poniéndose nerviosa por el ultimo nombre y se alejaron.

"¡De la que me salve, no creo que Hinata haya escuchado el comentario!" pensaba Naruto "¡Pero que bonita se ve!" y se sonrojo "Y yo la bese…"

"¡Que bueno que el dobe no se dio cuenta de lo que dije!" pensaba Sasuke "¡ y creo que Sakura tampoco!"

-

-¡Esta la sala de maestros! Sabes Temari también es una princesa.- dijo la pelirosa al ver a Hinata pensativa y ¿sonrojada?. –¿Me estas escuchando? ¡¡¡Hinata!!! ¡¡¡HINATA!!!

- ¿Perdón, decías algo? –

- ¡Que Temari es una princesa! – dijo la ojijade enojada.

- ¿Enserio? Y por que esta aquí, dijo que era del reino de la arena! –

- Primero esta aquí por asuntos de realeza con el reino del fuego- no tuvo que explicar mucho Hinata se relacionaba con esas cosas. – Segundo por que le gusta el ambiente aunque este nevando, de donde ella viene solo hay arena sabes, y por ultimo se enamoro de alguien!!- agrego con un poco de misterio en su voz.

- ¡Wow! – la expresión de Hinata se miraba tierna y divertida e hizo que Sakura se empezara a reír. – ¡¡Que mala!! ¿Por que te ríes? –

-¡Estaba bromeando! La ultima razón es que se irán hasta cuando termine el invierno! ¡Aunque a veces pienso que esta enamorada! ¡Mira aquí es el salon de musica! A Sarutobi-sensei le gusta que los alumnos se expresen, ¿te gustaría entrar? – Hinata asintió, y entraron al gran salón.

Habían varios instrumentos pero el que mas destacaba era el piano que se ubicaba en el final del salón. Hinata se acerco al piano y lo quedo viendo detenidamente…

- Las clases las da Kurenai-sensei es una gran cantante! Y Toca todos los instrumentos. Pero la abuela menciono que tu cantas dulcemente!-

Hinata al escuchar se sonrojo y empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices – Yo… bueno… es que…-

- ¿No te gustaría cantar? Se tocar el piano. No como Kurenai-sensei pero…- la pelirosa vio que Hinata no estaba del todo convencida lo que hizo entristecer a Sakura – si no quieres no hay problema creo que no soy tan buena…- y sonrío falsamente.

- No… no digo que seas mala, pero es que me…me da pena cantar- dijo Hinata sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Pero si todos están en clases, nadie mas que yo te escucharé. Anda, ¿vamos?-e hizo un puchero.

-Eto…- jugando con sus dedos. –Pe… pero ¿no le dirás a nadie? – estaba nerviosa.

-¡¡Claro que no!! – la pelirosa estaba contenta y se sentó en el banquito del piano, espero hasta que Hinata comenzara para darle tono. El silencio tomo aquella aula para comenzar con la dulce canción…

_Hay una niña sola en su habitación jugando con el aire_

_Y su imaginación no comparte tesoros ni tampoco secretos_

_Su universo es grande mas que el mundo entero_

_-_

_Sakura comenzó a tocar una melodía suave y lenta…._

_-_

_Ella rié sin saber por que, Ella habla sin saber por que _

_Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve mas que dolor_

_Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir _

_Con tu vida no querrás seguir_

_Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir_

_Con tu vida no querrás seguir_

………

- Y eso es todo…- La cara de Hinata estaba de color rojo. Y estaba mas nerviosa que antes.

Sakura no respondió, tenía una cara de asombro, no pensaba que esa niña tenía esa voz tan hermosa, voz que cualquier mortal no dudaría en envidiar, parecía como la de una sirena.

-¡Lo se, desafine y no soy muy buena!Perd…-

-De que hablas es la mejor voz que he escuchado, envidio tuvoz – Sakura interrumpió.

- Gra..Gracias una de las pocas que ha oído mi voz…-

- ¿Por qué? Si tienes una voz así deberías ser escuchada en todas partes. aunque la canción es un poco triste!.-

- Lo se, pero el por que de la triste canción es que a mi padre no le gustaba que destacara en esas actividades, así que me lo prohibía ademas bueno no quiero hablar de esto…- Hinata dijo lo ultimo con un tono de tristeza que hizo que la pelirosa cambiara su expresión.

-Lo siento Hinata… Pero aquí puedes usar tu voz cuando quieras, es mas si quieres le podemos pedir a Kurenai-sensei que te de clases especiales- ese comentario hizo sonreír a la ojiperla.

-Gracias-

-¡Hinata ya debemos estar en el aula! – la pelirosa salio del salón mientras que la pelinegra quedo viendo el lugar detenidamente. – ¿Nos vamos? –

-

"Vaya que linda voz…" pensaba alguien que pasaba por el salón en el momento que Hinata cantó…

-

Cuando llegaron no había profesor todavía…

- Ino, Sakura, Hinata – era Temari.

-Dime – la rubio contesto.

- ¿Que van a hacer envísperas de navidad? –

- Lo usual tendremos una cena familiar y luego a dormir – la pelirosa contesto.

-¿Por que? –

- Es que ¡Haremos una fiesta! ¡Y mi tío me dijo que invitara a mis amigas! –

- ¿Una pijamadadirás?- la rubio pregunto.

- ¡No, es que a mi y Matsuri nos toca invitar a las niñas! Gaara y Kankouro se encargan de los chicos.-

-¿Y Sasuke-kun va estar invitado? –

- Gaara lo tiene que invitar es uno de los invitados especiales, para fortalecer los tratados, ustedes saben, pero entonces ¿van a ir? –

- ¡Le preguntaremos a la abuela!? No creo que haya problema-aunque en su mente se empezaban a formar muchas ideas.

Un profesor entró, señor de cabello castaño con un pañuelo en el, barba corta ojos cafés, y un cuerpo musculoso.

- ¡Buenas tardes jovenes! -

- Buenas tardes Asuma-sensei- cuando todos terminaron de contestar, se empezaron a levantar de sus asientos.

- Vamos Hinata, tenemos deportes! –

- ¿Deporte? ¿Con este frió?-

-¿Sakura no te enseño el gimnasio?- pregunto a la ojiperla Minorin.

- ¡Como ahorita tenemos deporte me salte el gimnasio! –

-

-

El profesor los organizó en cuatro grupos de seis, por ser las edecanes, Sakura, Ino debían estar en el mismo grupoque Hinata. Para suerte de la ojiperla solo habían dos niños en su grupo, Naruto y el muchacho de la mañana Kiba, y la ultima integrante era Minorin. Eligieron a Kiba como el coordinador de grupo y el profesor los había llamado para discutir lo que debían hacer en clase. Ino, Sakura y Hinata esta ultima viendo a Naruto, estaban platicando sobre la gran fiesta de Temari, Naruto platicaba con Minorin.

-

- ¿Crees que la abuela nos de permiso? – la pelirosa preguntaba.

- Estará difícil sabes que le gusta llevar a cabo las tradiciones. Y si nos da permiso será antes de la cena y nos tendremos que ir antes de las 12 para llegar a casa!-

Hinata simulaba prestar atención pero estaba observando al rubio conversar con la castaña, y por alguna razón quería interrumpir dicha platica.

-

Tanto era su afán por saber de que conversaban que no se percato de que sus acompañantes le estaban gritando.

- ¡¡¡Hinata!!! – era Sakura en el mismo tono de enojo de hace rato.

- Perdon, ¿me hablaban? –

- ¡Tenemos rato de hablar y tu no contestas! – Ino y Sakura voltearon a la misma dirección que cierta ojiperla – ¡¡Ya veo por que no contestas!!- las tres estaban viendo lo mismo… - Ella fue la novia de Naruto, rompieron hace dos semanas. Pero veo que los dos siguen sintiendo algo.- Hinata sintió un balde de agua fría al oir esas palabras…- Perdon Hinata no quise…-

- No, no te preocupes, es cierto se ven felices juntos…- la tristeza se notaba en esas palabras…

Sakura por su parte quedo viendo a Ino con cara " Ino puerca eres una …" ella iba a dar algunas palabras de aliento cuando….

Peep. Era el silbato del profesor para que todos se reunieran y empezaran a hacer deporte, Kiba se dispuso a explicar que se debía hacer…

-

El día paso sin mas contratiempos y la dulce Hinata arreglo los asuntos pendientes con Sarutobi-sensei, que estaba mas que complacido de tener a esta ojiperla en su colegio. Después de dos horas en la oficina se dispusieron a caminar Hinata, Sakura e Ino.

- ¡Naruto no nos quiso esperar! ¡Es un mal hermano!- dijo Ino sin recordar el pequeño incidente que hizo que la pelinegra quedara pensativa en toda la clase de deportes. – Creo que se fue con Minorin-

"¡Ino eres una…!" y le tiro una mirada de esas que matan bueno si las miradas mataran claro.

- Pero ¿por algo terminaron o no? – dijo la rubia con una gotita en la frente ante la mirada de muerte de Sakura

"¡Es cierto todavía tengo oportunidad!" El semblante de Hinata se volvió con mas esperanza y una leve pero sincera sonrisa se hizo presente. – Tienen razón-

-

En la cena, los abuelos(Mas Tsunade) empezaron a hacer una investigación tipo 007, preguntando cada detalle en el primer día de clases a la pobre Hinata. Para ahorrarse la saliva ella solo afirmaba o negaba según las preguntas. Así que las hermanitas antes de la cena armaron un plan para poder ir a la gran fiesta e incluyeron a Naruto aunque este no estaba muy convencido.

-Hinata mi cielo ¿te trataron bien tus nuevos compañeros? – pregunto una dulce Tsunade.

Hinata asentío. Y después de veinte minutos de platica (bueno después del interrogatorio diría yo) los hermanitos empezaron a hablar.

- ¡Abuela! – Sakura comenzó. – Sabes que somos amigos de los extranjeros del arena.-

- ¡Si! Y son buenas personas o ¿me equivoco?-

-¡No para nada! Son muy buenas personas y también amigables! Hasta el heredero, es bien amigo de Naruto!- ahora era Ino. Y volteo hacia Naruto para que la secundara.

- Al principio era muy cerrado pero ha cambiado ahora que somos amigos.-

- ¡Que bien que tengan buenos amigos! – dijo Tsunadesospechaba algo.

- Y como somos muy buenos amigos ¿adivina que? –dijo una ojijade confiada.

- ¡Chicos buenas noches! –

- Pero Jiraiya no es muy temprano-

- Si pero debo organizar las ideas para los libros…-

- ¡Buenas noches abuelo! – las tres niñas respondieron.

- Buenas noches ero-senin- Naruto dijo en voz de susurro.

- Buenas noches cariño- y Tsunade le poso sus labios en los de el para luego ser visto con asco departe de todos los jovenes presentes. Y se desapareció de la escena.

- ¿Y ya adivinaste? – la pelirosa insistía.

- Mmm… dejenme pensar…. ¡No tengo idea Sakura! Haber diganme…- y miro a los jovenes, imaginándose lo que iban a pedir.

- Pues nos invitaron a una fiesta! – contesto una feliz Ino.

- ¿Y cuando es?-

No era que su abuela no les diera permiso de ir a fiesta pero esta era distinta en época de navidad, donde hay que pasarla con seres queridos dando gracias a Dios, en fin Tsunade le gustaba esas tradiciones así que…

- ¡¡¡EL 24 DE DICIEMBRE!!! -

"Ya se por que el abuelo Jiraiya se fue antes de que pidieran permiso" le rondaba ese pensamiento a Hinata. Ya llevaban 15 minutos tratando de convecerla.

- Pero abuela todos nuestros amigos y compañeros van a ir…-

- ¡¡El 24 de diciembre!! ¿¿por que no eligieron otra fecha??-

- ¿Entonces que dices? – se les estaban acabando los pretextos a Ino y a Sakura, hasta Naruto que no estaba muy interesado trato de convencer a su abuela.

- Mi respuesta es…-

**¿Podrán ir a la fiesta de la Arena o tendrán que quedarse con Tsunade-oba-chan? ¡¡Sea como sea el siguiente episodio habrá bastante NaruHina!! Eso espero!!¡¡Kya que emocionante!! ¡Leanlo en el proximo capitulo! **

**Hope you enjoy it!! ¡¡Y Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic!! ¡¡Y ya saben si tienen algún comentario, idea o reclamo!! Háganmelo saber! *****n_n***** Y Como dice ETOLPOW-KUN ustedes nos motivan a seguir!!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a ETOLPLOW-KUN, HeeroKusanagi y Elchabon que siempre estan pendiente! Y también gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic y no dejan review!! **

**¡Y pues que les puedo decir pasen una**

**¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!! **

**Ja ne!! *****n_n*******


	7. Navidad de emociones

**El segundo beso es algo especial…**

**Aun si es interrumpido…**

-

- ¡No puedo creer que no nos haya dado permiso!- decía una pelirosa muy enojada sentada en el comedor.

-¡¡¡Intente con todo!!!- una rubia decía mientras se recostaba en la mesa con sus codos. – Hasta le hice carita de gatita a medio morir- al terminar esta oración se escucho una leve carcajada.

Y la pelirosa no tardo en tirarle una mirada matadora…- Ya se que tu no quieres ir, pero no es para que te burles!!- y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

- ¡¡AY!!-

-¡Idiota!-

- No me reía de sus intentos, ademas- "Como será ver a un gatito a medio morir por que la cara de Ino parecía un cerdito a medio morir" en un instante la cara del rubio se le puso una gran interrogación, para luego proseguir.– ¡Yo les ayudé a convencerla! No me levante hasta que ella dijo 'fin de la discusión'-

- ¿Pero entonces quieres ir? Tu no eres de los que nos hace favores así de difíciles-

- Bueno, Gaara es mi amigo y también es bueno cambiar de tradiciones, ademas el año pasado no fue una navidad muy divertida...- los tres hermanos se quedaron pensativos, estaban recordando algo realmente desagradable en opinión de Hinata quien los miraba con mucha incertidumbre.

- Tienes razón, pero aun así no la pudimos convencer, ni siquiera diciéndole que regresaríamos antes de las 12-

- Ino, ya no hay nada que hacer mejor vamos a acostarnos mañana tenemos literatura a primera hora y con Kakashi-sensei la clase se ve mas aburrida…-

Los jovenes se retiraron a sus respectivas alcobas pero en el cuarto de las hermanas, Hinata quería saber que había pasado el año pasado para que el rubio no quisiera estar con su abuela.

"Pero si es tan dulce, a veces empalagosa pero por que no quieren pasar con ella la navidad"

-Veo que tienes curiosidad de saber que paso el año pasado- la rubia se percato de la duda que Hinata tenía- te contaré…

---------------------Flash Back--------------------

11:56:45 p.m. /24 de diciembre

- La comida esta lista, demos gracias a Dios por poder celebrar otra navidad juntos…- Tsunade rezaba con toda la familia presente, todos vestidos con elegantes ropas, ninguno había empezado a comer hasta que el reloj de la sala diera las 12:00 y Tsunade terminara de dar gracias.

11:59:59p.m. /24 de diciembre

Ton, ton, ton…

12:00:15 m/25 de diciembre

-¡¡ITADAKIMASU!!- la familia dijo al terminar de sonar del reloj.

Comieron hasta que su hambre estaba saciada y brindaron…

- ¡¡Feliz Navidad!!!… - Jiraiya dijo levantando su copa y todos le presentes le siguieron.

- ¡¡Salud!!-

-

12:35:34a.m.

Todos se reunian alrededor del arbol de navidad…

- ¡Jiraiya esta ha sido la mejor navidad de todas! Y lo mejor es que la he pasado contigo mi amor…-.

- Yo también Te amo…- y Tsunade beso a su adorado Jiraiya

Los tres hermanos los miraban horrorizados…

- Por eso brindemos-

-

-Esta es la décima vez que brindamos, pero quien se esta tomando la botella es la abuela – Sakura decía consternada.

- Pero tu sabes como se pone Tsunade-oba-chan cuando no brindamos con ella- Naruto le respondía.

- ¡Pero en esta se termina! – dijo Ino sonriente.

-

-Pero que es esto… - Tsunade le daba vuelta a la botella y le daba golpes a la parte de atrás. – Ya no hay mas vino con que brindar!-

-Si- los jovenes dijeron en señal de victoria, pero no contaban con lo siguiente…

- Creo que tendremos que brindar con ¡¡¡SAKE!!!-

- ¡¡Si!! Enseguida lo traigo mi dulce bomboncito…-

-

12:45:34a.m./25 de diciembre

- ¡¡SALUD!!- Tsunade levantaba una botella de Sake.

- ¡¡SALUD!! – Jiraiya abrazaba a Tsunade. Mientras cantaban canciones de navidad, enfrente del arbol.

-

2:00:24 a.m.

- ¡¡Que aburrido, tengo sueño!!- Sakura dijo frotándose el ojo

- ¡¡Y hasta que no terminen el sake no nos dejan ir!!-

-

- Jiraiya, hicup, yo te digo que la navidad es, hicup la epoca mas hermosa, hicup.-

- Si Tsunade, te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos, hicup, tu estabas…-

-¡Hay no! Esto va durar para siempre- la rubia dijo estirándose. – Por que no podemos salir a alguna fiesta…-

- Acuérdate que abuela quería que la pasáramos en familia.- dijo Sakura recostándose en Ino.

-¡Ja, en familia, en bebida la estamos pasando, el otro año no pasare aquí de veras!-

4:34:37 a.m.

-¡Miren! ¡Ya se durmieron! Es ahora o nunca!- dijo Naruto despertando a las dos niñas.

-

- Chicos, hicup, ayudar abuela, hicup, cama.- Jiraiya dijo realmente borracho. Pero Tsunade estaba peor…

-Sakura tu ayuda al ero-senin…-

- No soy un viejo pervertido, hicup-

- Abuela – los rubios ayudaron a Tsunade a pararse, esta se tambaleaba y cuando logro ponerse en pie…

¡¡¡¡buuuurp!!!!

Los rubios sintieron algo viscoso en todo su cuerpo…

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!- grito Ino – ¡¡¡¡MI VESTIDO NUEVO!!!!

-¡¡¡¡WAKALA!!!!-

- Perdon,hicup, creo que me hizo daño la comida-

"La comida, todo el sake que bebiste" pensaron los dos rubios y miraban con asco la vo…

- ¿Están bien?- pregunto Sakura a sus hermanos quien no había sido afectada por el pequeño incidente.

- Vaya, hicup, Tsunade si que comiste – se burlaba Jiraiya – y bebiste mucho, hicup, tienes que aprender a mi que esas cosas no me, hicup, -

¡¡¡¡buuuurp!!!!

-¡¡¡QuE ASCOOOOOOOOOO!!!!- ahora era Sakura la quien gritaba.

- ¡¡¡¡noooo!!!! ¡¡¡los regalos!!!- Naruto gritaba con horror.

Esta vez la sustancia viscosa cayo encima de Sakura y del árbol de navidad.

-------------------Fin del Flashback----------------

-El solo acordarme me de asco…- dijo con Ino con desagrado.

- ¡¡Tenemos que ir a como de lugar!! ¡¡Y solo Naruto nos puede ayudar!!- Sakura dijo con esperanza. En cambio Hinata no tardo en Sonrojarse.

- ¿Pe…Pero por que Naruto?- Hinata preguntaba titubeando.

- ¡El Abuelo! – Ino y Sakura mencionaron.

- ¿¿De que hablan?? –

- La única forma de convencer a la abuela es que lo haga el abuelo- dijo la pelirosa mientras era interrumpida por la rubia.

- Y la única persona aparte de la abuela que puede convencer al abuelo es Naruto–

- ¡Oh! Pero el dijo que quería ir-

- Claro- dijo Ino irónicamente rodando los ojos en señal de mentira.

-

El día siguiente todo el salón de clases estaba hablando de la gran fiesta, excepto claro Ino, Sakura, y Hinata, hasta Naruto quien no tenía permiso comentaba con Sasuke.

- ¿Entonces dobe, Vas a ir? – preguntaba el guapo pelinegro tratando de averiguar si su amigo lo iba acompañar en el aburrimiento.

- No creo. No nos dieron permiso- dijo Naruto desinteresado.

- ¿Por que no tienes ganas de ir?- pregunto el pelinegro con intriga el sabía que si permiso de parte de su abuela quería solo a su abuelo convencer tenía.

- No creo que haya nadie interesante. Me encantaría ir por no pasarla con mi familia, pero es que bailar – suspiró – si no es con nadie que me interese mejor me hago el dormido, ademas toda la atención va a ser para el príncipe del fuego…-

- Gaara ya me explico cuanto debo soportar, piénsalo talvez haya alguien interesante.- termino con un tono de sarcasmo y volteo hacia donde estaba la bella ojiperla. Y Naruto no tardo en sonrojarse…

-

- …lo mas importante son los antifaces. – La rubia Temari explicaba a algunos de sus compañeros como se debían vestir para la fiesta de la arena.

- ¿La fiesta es de antifaces? – Ino preguntaba, se encontraba atrás platicando con Sakura y Hinata de lo frustrante que era no poder ir a la fiesta.

- ¡¡Claro!! Ayer mismo se me ocurrió le comente a mi tió y me dijo que estaba bien, miren como ustedes son mis amigas especiales sus antifaces también lo serán así que el viernes después de clases pueden pasar por ellos.- Temari estaba realmente encantada y emocionada de poder hacer esa gran fiesta.

- Temari…- la pelirosa suspiro para poder proseguir – no…-

- se nos olvidará ir por ellos.- interrumpió Ino mientras que Temari sonreía asintiendo para luego alejarse.- ¿¿Por qué intentas decir eso Sakura??-

- ¡Es la verdad! ¡No iremos! Naruto no nos hará ese favor. – dijo la pelirosa decepcionada.

- No, frentuda! Naruto nos va a ayudar! – dijo la rubia enojada y exaltada.

- Eso crees, Ino cerda!!- la pelirosa le contesto, las dos se estaban enojando, y Hinata trataba de calmarlas a ambas.

- Idiota-

- Fea-

- Frentuda-

-Cerda-

- ¡¡No, no peleen!! – decía Hinata con una gotita en la frente.

- Plana-

Hubieran seguido peleando hasta que el profesor Kakashi entro al aula dando su (aburrida) clase, no hacía mas que leer un libro bien raro, escrito por el gran Jiraiya, hasta el recreo, pero nuestra ojiperla preferida no salió con sus amigas como lo había hecho el día anterior ya que se entretuvo con el profesor quien le explicaba un poco mas del tema para que entendiera mejor.

En el pasillo que daba justo al aula se encontró con compañeros del aula quienes le deseaban por su esbelta figura…

- Pero miren si es la bella Hinata..- decía el más alto, joven de ojos verdes cabello del mismo color pero mas oscuro y alborotado con un fornido cuerpo cubierto por el uniforme, de a leguas se notaba que se ejercitaba;viéndola perversamente de pies a cabeza. Ella solo sonrió incómodamente. Eran cinco jovenes que le estaban rodeando…

- Vas a ir al baile verdad?- preguntaba otro que estaba atrás de ella y esta salto del susto. Los ojos de todos ellos la miraban como un premio por ganar con deseo e impaciencia…

- No te asustes no haremos nada…-

-A menos que nos lo pidas…- una sonrisa picara se asomo en los labios del que hablaba.

La preciosa ojiperla sentía su corazón acelerarse, su mente le mostraba posibles cosas que estaban por acontecer, los jovenes se empezaban a acercar mas a ella…

- ¡¿¡¡¿OI HASHODI!!?!? –un rubio grito alejando a todos los que la rodeaban, ella sin dudar se escondió atrás de el rubio realmente asustada.

- ¡¡UZUMAKI!!- dijo el de cabellos verdosos que parecía el líder. – ¡¡Que quieres!!

- Vengo a salvarla – dijo mirándolos con odio.

-Pero si solo estábamos conociéndonos no le íbamos a hacer daño, esto es un colegio, ¿que crees que somos?

-Ustedes son peor que la escoria! – dijo tomando la mano suave y delicada de Hinata. – Vámonos Hinata, antes de que se me acabe la paciencia.- La pelinegra asintió notablemente sonrojada por haberla tomado de la mano.

-

Naruto llevo a la pelinegra a un lugar mas calmado tenía ganas de matar a golpes a esos que se le estaban insinuando a Hinata. No podía ir a la cafetería en ese estado, empezarían a interrogarlos y no iba aguantar lidiar con sus amigos. Solo se había enojado así cuando los mismos tipos habían tratado de sorprender a una de sus mejores amigas en ese entonces su novia tomando la mala decisión de agarrarse a golpes. Pero en ese instante no quería acordarse de eso que lo hacía enfurecerse mas tenía que calmarse o su acompañante se asustaría.

-

Subieron al ultimo piso donde el rubio se estaba calmando y noto que no le había preguntado a su bella acompañante como estaba.

- ¿Es..estas bien? – hesito el rubio sintiendo algo suave entre sus dedos.

- Eto… Si –contesto ella aun sonrojada. – ¿y tu?

El miraba hacia la ventana aun molesto por el acontecimiento se dio la vuelta para tratar de explicar el por que del enojo pero la hermosa cara de la ojiperla le impidió formular oración alguna al ver como ella lo miraba agradecida.

Sus exquisitos labios rojo escarlata, sus ojos aperlados que brillaban mas en ese instante por como lo miraba, su perfecta nariz respingada, sus tiernas mejillas con un color carmesí que hacia su porte mas fino y delicado, le incitaban a besarla… "Simplemente hermosa…" pensaba viéndola con ternura.

Hinata notaba cada rasgo de ese extraño que lo había conocido ya hace cuatro días y le estaba robando algo, sus ojos azulados que la hacían estar en el cielo, sus mejillas con tono leve de escarlata asomándose, pero lo que mas notaba era sus labios, esos que ya había experimentado por error.

Por un instante los dos se miraban embelesados. El ya no aguantaba más sus instintos lo estaban dominando y quería besarla quería degustar de esos labios que lo estaban encantando, así que la arrincono poniendo una de sus manos en la pared y la otra tomando la mano de la ojiperla, ella no ponía resistencia alguna, ambos corazones latían mas rápido de lo normal, a su vez la respiración se estaba acelerando, "Un beso y ya" rondaba en la mente de Naruto…

Hinata sentía el aliento de el rubio cada segundo mas cerca, mas y mas hasta que…

¡¡RIIIIIING!! ¡¡RIIIING!!

Las campanas del colegio empezaban a sonar dando orden de volver a sus aulas, asustando a los jovenes quienes se avergonzaron al notar lo que estaban por hacer.

- Eto, ya tenemos que entrar a clases- dijo soltando la mano del ojiazul y sonrojandose al mismo tiempo.

- S...si tienes razón- "Maldición, que estaba por hacer" pensaba el ojiazultambién sonrojado."Estupidos instintos"

- ¿Vi..Vienes? -

-

Los días siguientes pasaron de lo mas normal Hinata poco a poco se hacía amiga del grupo de Ino y Sakura,platicaba y se estaba haciendo buena amiga de Naruto, aunque a veces al verlo a la cara directamente ella se sonrojaba. Pero ya era viernes en la mañana y las hermanas trataban de convencer al rubio proponiendo tratos que el estaría interesado en negociar, pero su respuesta siempre era la misma…

- ¡Vamos Naruto-nii-chan!- suplicaba y juntaba sus manos la rubia.

- ¡Ya les dije suplique con ustedes y Tsunade-oba-chan dijo que no! A quien deben de implorar permiso es a ella, solo ella cambiara de parecer!-

- Naruto todos sabemos que tu puedes convencer al abuelo para que convenza a la abuela- dijo la pelirosa de brazos cruzados.

- El no puede convencer a la abuela –

- Claro y cuando conseguiste ir con Sasuke-kun a la caseríael mes pasado-

- Bueno eso fue solo suerte –

- ¿Quieres que sigamos con la lista? – Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata quien lo miraba concara de "Que malo".

- Bueno esta bien, pero hoy no creo que la haga cambiar de opinión, ademas mañana es la fiesta-

- Pues gracias, si nos hubieras ayudado desde un principio podríamos ir.- y las tres se levantaron del comedor. Hinata todavía tenía la misma cara lo que hizo sentir mal al rubio.

-

En el colegio …

-¡¡Sakura no vamos a poder ir!!!- decía enojada Ino.

- ¡¡Lo se!! No puedo creer que Naruto no nos haya ayudado. Tendremos que decirle a Temari que no iremos. –

- Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer? – Hinata preguntaba para talvez ayudar.

- Solo Naruto puede…-

-Hinata… ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – Naruto preguntaba mientras tenía encima miradas matadoras, Hinata asintió.

- Hinata quiero preguntarte algo.- la miraba directamente a los ojos – ¿quieres ir a la fiesta de la arena? –

- Bueno, me encantaría poder pasar una cena familiar pero al ver el entusiasmo de tus hermanas por ir me lo han contagiado- dijo cortante, sonrió y se dio vuelta Naruto al percibir esto se marchó preocupado.

- ¡¿!Que quería el zorro!?! – este comentario hizo que Hinata se la saliera un lindo carcajeo.

- Me pregunto si quería ir a la fiesta-

- ¿¿¿Y que le respondiste??? – dijo Ino realmente agitada.

- Pues que sí… ¿hice mal? –

- ¡No! Talvez va a reconsiderar convencer al abuelo.-

- Parece que le gustaras a nuestro hermanito, por que lo hiciste cambiar de opinión en tan solo unas horas- decía divertida Ino y Hinata no tardo en sonrojarse.

-

Esa tarde Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Minorin, Yuri y Midori acompañaron a Temari y Matsuri a su casa donde les iban a dar unos antifaces especiales. Platicaban acerca de la gran fiesta que estaba por acontecer y como iban a ir vestidas, Hinata no hacía mucha platica estaba pensando en lo que le había comentado Ino acaso era cierto de que el gustaba de ella, "Casi me besa yo c…"

- Ya llegamos- interrumpió Temari los pensamientos de la ojiperla. Llegaban al casi-castillo que estaba cubierto de nieve, nadie admiro la belleza de esa obra de arte por el frió que estaban sintiendo. Ya adentro Temari explicaba en que circunstancias había sido construida y muchas otras cosas que Hinata no prestaba atención.

Se ubicaron en la sala donde Temari tenía listo los antifaces que les daría a cada una, todos eran similares decorados con bellas plumas en el lado izquierdo, se diferenciaban por el color de una pluma que se combinaba con el antifaz, es decir a Ino le tocaba el color plateado así que la pluma principal y el antifaz era de dicho color, alrededor del antifaz un hilo del mismo color, en la parte de los ojos brillantina de diferentes tonos del color principal. (Espero le hayan entendido…)

-

En la casa…

-¡Lo siento!- dijo Naruto decepcionado – El abuelo solo pudo conseguir permiso por mi…-

-¡¡Que!!-

- ¡¡Lo siento de veras!! El abuelo necesitaba más tiempo.-

- Te lo dijimos- dijo Sakura enojada.

- Pero hiciste lo que pudiste…- Hinata dijo tratando de consolarlo mientras Ino la miraba con seriedad.

- Si, pero no se preocupen no ire, me quedaré con ustedes –

- No, Naruto no te preocupes por nosotras, tu ve y diviértete-

- Pe…- trato de hablar Sakura cuando fue interrumpida.

- Nosotras estaremos bien-

-¿¿Se…seguras??- preguntaba dudoso Naruto pensando en el tormento que le podrían causar sus hermanitas.

-¿¿Seguras??- ahora era Sakura la que no entendía el porque de la tranquilidad de su hermana.

-Si, anda, no te culpamos a ti.- los tres incluso Hinata miraban a Ino con mucha perplejidad ella no era así. Naruto se retiro del lugar alegando que iba a conseguir un antifaz.

- Hinata tienes un gran encanto – preguntaba Ino divertida que hizo sonrojar a la pelinegra.

- Gracias..-

- y sabes que tienes un toque irresistible para pedir cosas…-

- Eto… - dijo la pelinegra jugando con sus dedos índices… - no.-

- Estas insinuando que Hinata ¿¿le pida permiso a la abuela??-

- ¡¡Bruja!!-

- Ino cerda –

- No te estoy insultando, adivinaste mi pensamiento cuando hablamos con ella el lunes Hinata no argumento nada, entonces que dices Hinata ¿¿¿le preguntas???- y le suplico hincada.

- Pero y si dice ¿que no?-

- No contestará eso ya como dice Sakura 'Ten fe'!!-

-

En la noche Hinata espero que todos se retiraran del comedor para intentar su plan…

- Eto… a…abuela- dijo alfin.

-Dime cariño-

- Es que… bueno… yo…-

- Dime- dijo Tsuanade relajada.

- Yo… quiero pedirte algo…-

- mmm, claro con tal de que este en mis manos dartelo…-

- bubueno es sobre mañana…-

- hay si ya tengo casi listo todo para la gran cena…-

- Es que yo te quería pedir una cosa-

Esta vez Tsunade no contesto sintiendo lo que la bella ojiperla estaba a punto de pedir…

- Es de la fiesta de la arena…-

- Quieres ir verdad…-

- Bueno no desprecio estar con ustedes pero es que todos están emocionados y va a ser como la despedida de los jovenes de la arena y somos muy buenas amigas de ellos- y la miro con la tierna mirada que la ojiperla tiene y sonrojada que la hacía ver adorable. – Aceptaremos cualquier condición que nos indiques…-

-mmm- Ino estaba en lo correcto esa mirada estaba dando resultado – bubueno –dijo Tsunade derrotada al escuchar esto Hinata sonrío de felicidad hasta que…

- Tienen que venir antes de las 12 –

- Como Cenicienta…- se notaba la tristeza.

- Bueno antes de las 2:00-

-¡¡¡Enserio!!! – abrazo a Tsunade y dos personas más se le unieron y exclamaron al mismo son - ¡¡¡GRACIAAAS!!!-

- ¡¡Con que ustedes estaban atrás de esto!!- dijo Tsunade viendo a las hermanas.

- ¡¡¡Buenas noches!!!- y las hermanas corrieron hacia su habitación.

- ¡Enserio, muchas gracias abuela!- dijo la ojiperla haciendo una reverencia – Pase buenas noches.-

-

El día anhelado llego, pero las tres incluyendo a Tsunade acordaron no decirle a Naruto para no arruinar la sorpresa. Los vestidos que usarían ese día ya estaban comprados excepto el de la ojiperla y en la aldea no encontraron ninguno que le tallara a la perfección. Tsunade siendo amiga de la familia real pudo conseguir un vestido que le quedará a la medida.

-

Tsunade hizo que Jiraiya contratara un carruaje para que dejara a las "princesas" al baile y las fuera a traer antes de las dos de la mañana.

- ¡Nos vemos mas tarde mis princesas! – dijo Tsunade cuando las tres se montaban al bello carruaje (**Cuty Ligia-chan: **Imaginen como si fuera el de cenicienta solo que este no era hecho de una calabaza).

- Si abuela, y otra vez gracias por darnos permiso –decía la del antifaz plateado Ino.

- ¡¡Si abuela muchas gracias!! – ahora era la del antifaz rosado Sakura, con la única diferencia que su cabello rosa estaba cubierto por una peluca café, ya que su cabello iba a destacar en la fiesta y no tendría caso usar antifaz todo los presentes sabrían que era ella.

- ¡La que esta mas agradecida soy yo- ahora era la del antifaz morado, Hinata.

-

(**Cuty Ligia-chan:**Advertencia lectores no soy muy buena describiendo vestuario así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.)

El vestido que la rubia llevaba era de una tela charmeau de tono azul, que esculpía su bien torneado cuerpo ajustado por un corse que se sujetaba con un listón en la parte de atrás, la parte inferior era de dos capas una abombada y para cubrirla caía una capa de crepé, un poco arriba de las poseedora de unos aretes largos con diamantes. El cabello recogido del lado derecho con una hermosa peineta color marino dejando caer mechones en su cuello.

El de la pelirosa era en su totalidad lila de tela tafetán que hacía definir su cintura, sin ningún detalle en la parte inferior era totalmente liso. En su cuello un elegante collar de perlas, haciendo juego con sus aretes. Como se había escrito anteriormente su cabello era café, falso, largo hasta los hombros. El maquillaje era tenue y hacía resaltar sus ojos esmeralda por el antifaz.

La figura de la ojiperla era definida por una seda plateada ajustada desde el busto hasta la cintura, mangas no tan ajustadas,la parte de atrás escotada, en la parte inferior una combinación de dos faldas la primera corta de enfrente y larga de atrás paletoneada en el mismo color plateado, la otra paletoneada con leves destellos de plata a la altura de las piernas. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño no tan perfecto dejando caer mechones del lado derecho. El cuello era adornado con una gargantilla y en el centro una perla. Sus labios llevaban un tono rosa.

Llegaron a la fiesta de la arena donde dos caballeros abrían las puertas de los elegantes carruajes. Muchos de los jovenes que platicaban voltearon En el instante que entraron ellas se sabía que eran invitadas especiales por el tipo de antifaz, lo que las hacía mas codiciada entre los varones. La fiesta no comenzaba aun todos esperaban que el anfritión, tió de los jovenes de la arena, diera inicio con la tan anhelada fiesta.

- Buenas noches…- una voz se escucho desde el segundo piso de la mansión-casi castillo un joven alto y fornido, cabello rojo casi igual al de Gaara, ojos cafesamielados vistiendo un levita blanco y pantalón del mismo color con un corbatín rojo.

Todos los presentes se asombraron al verlo, esperaban a alguien mas, mas viejo…

- Quiero agradecerles el estar aquí con nosotros celebrando esta fiesta de navidad… - Algunos de los comentarios que se escuchaban en ese instante eran:

Wow que hermoso...-

¿Querra bailar conmigo?

-¿Estará casado?

¿¡¿Ese es tío de Temari…?!?

- En honor a nuestro invitado especial El príncipe Sasuke Uchiha- Sasuke salía y hacía una reverencia entre el publico donde las mayoría de las jovenes comentaban…

- Que guapo-

- Me encantaría poder bailar con el-

- ¿Tendrá pareja?

Y a pesar de que muchas eran compañeras de el al parecer no le conocían mucho. Después de hablar unos 15 minutosSasori invito a los jovenes a bailar con la musica que la orquesta empezaría a tocar. Muchos de los jovenes tomaron pareja y se dispusieron a bailar algunos invitando a nuestras lindas "princesas" quienes rechazaron a todos excepto Ino quien decidió bailar con un joven algo parecido a Sasuke.

Mientras tanto Hinata buscaba a su rubio y Sakura tenía un dilema entre sacar a bailar al príncipe o bailar con cualquiera.

- Oi teme! No vas a bailar con alguna de las 'doncellas' – dijo divertido Naruto al darle mas énfasis a la palabra doncellas.

El joven príncipe vestía un frac, pantalón negro, camisa blanca y un corbatín ámbar, y se notaba que detrás de esas ropas un cuerpo atletico aparecería.

El joven rubio vestía una levita, pantalón y camisa ambos blancos, al igual que el príncipe una atletica figura se notaba detrás de esas ropas.

- ¡Baka! Ninguna me llama la atención – buscando entre la gente una cabellera rosa.

- Pero si tienes a todas las jovenes suspirando por ti –

- ¿Y que hay de ti? – mirando al rubio seriamente – también hay 'doncellas' – con un tono sarcástico – que quieren bailar contigo-

- Lo se, pero realmente vine por acompañarte –

- Si, claro-

-De veras –

- Estem… Permiso – era Minorin quien interrumpía llevaba puesto un vestido dorado ajustado por un corse, entrelazado por listones negros en la parte de atrás, la parte inferior una capa dorada cubierta por seda cristalina, llevaba un moño bien arreglado y poco maquillaje con un tono carmín en los labios– ¿Príncipe le molesta si me llevo a su acompañante?- Sasuke asintió así tendría menos interrupciones al buscar a Sakura. Mientras que Naruto sintió un leve cosquilleo en la boca del estomago. Y tomo la mano de ella.

Se adentraron al salón de baile donde se escuchaba una melodía suave y relajante. Naruto sabía bailar excelente gracias a Tsunade quien desde pequeños les enseño todas las artes posibles.

No estaban platicando el ambiente era denso a pesar de saber quienes eran los que se escondían en aquellos antifaces. Naruto tratando de no mirar la cara de su acompañante distinguió una cabellera negra azulada que sin duda alguna era la de la ojiperla, trato de seguirla con la vista pero no pudo espero hasta que la pieza al fin concluyera para encontrar a la que para el era Hinata.

-

- Hinata no se si pedirle Sasuke-kun que baile conmigo …- la pelirosa que ahora era pelo café titubeaba.

- Y por que no lo intentas, solo por que rechace a todas las que lo invitan no quiere decir que te rechace a ti.- terminando de decir esto y la ojiesmeralda le salió una gotita en la frente.

- Gracias por el animo…-

- De nada- dijo la ojiperla viendo a su alrededor aun buscando a su rubio.

- Deberías buscar a Naruto- ya se había dado cuenta que eso era lo que ella buscaba.- No te reconocera eso te lo aseguro-

- Eto…- se sonrojo – Yo no busco a Na…Naruto- el solo hecho de decir su nombre la hacía sonrojarse mas y verse mas hermosa.

- Bueno entonces te dejo tengo que salir de la duda, si Sasuke-kun no quiere bailar conmigo, bailo con cualquiera…- y se alejo.

-Pe…pero Sakura- logro decir la ojiperla pero Sakura no alcanzo a oir.

-

La canción estaba terminando y con ello las excusas que ponía Naruto para salir huyendo de los ojos agua marina.

- Perdóname, es que no debo dejar a Sasuke tanto tiempo solo, se ha de estar aburriendo- "Que excusa tan idiota" "Va pensar que me gusta Sasuke" y le salio una gotita en la frente.

Minorin asintió sabiendo bien que lo que el quería era que ella dejara de ser su compañía "He escuchado mejores excusas departe de Naruto"

-

Hinata por un momento quedo sola al ser abandonada por Sakura, Ino no se aparecía por ningún lado "Si que congenio con ese joven, y no puedo encontrar a Naruto" el solo pensar en ese nombre hacía que sus mejillas se tornaran de color rojo… "¿¿Pero donde estará??"

-

"Si la encontré" pensaba el joven ojiazul al ver la silueta de una pelinegra.

-Hin…-

-

- Buenas noches príncipe Uchiha – Sakura decía haciendo una leve reverencia "Vaya que se mira realmente elegante". Sasuke ni saludo. "Que raro que no me saludo, cada vez que salimos con el siempre saluda" – Me estaba preguntando si por casualidad le gustaría bailar conmigo…- tratando de sonar lo mas dulce posible.

"Ojos 7.8 puntos son verdes, frentuda 3.9 puntos, cabello 5.4 puntos café me gustan los colores raros, plana -10 puntos, cuerpo 8.5 puntos tiene buen cuerpo" de tantas doncellas que le habían estado pretendiendo se había dado la obligación de no aburrirse calificando a todas y Sakura al no ser Sakura no era la excepción. " mmm la anterior tuvo mas puntación que esta"

-

-

-nata-

"Me encontró el primero" y voltio.

-

-

- Disculpe, mi nombre no es ese- una joven de ojos azules le respondía – pero si quieres te acompaño esta noche- dijo con una sonrisa picara

"Rayos" – Jeje gracias, me equivoque-

-

-

"Vaya que Sasuke me esta haciendo enojar ni siquiera me ha contestado y me tiene aquí parada pura tonta" la linda imagen de "Sasuke-kun" estaba saliendo a la luz este príncipe estaba resultando un tipo Patan y ególatra. Sakura podía estar bien enamorada de ese tipo pero por que nunca había sido descortés con ella, pero entonces "Quiere decir que el contestaba solo por obligación al ser amigo de Naruto, vaya que me tenías engañada principito" – Le pregunto que si por casualidad le gustaría bailar conmigo- pero esta vez lo dijo en un tono mas simple y algo brusco.

-

-

- Ha…Hashodi- decía la ojiperla asustada, porque rayos estaba el en la fiesta. – Como supiste que era yo-

- Primero me lo acabas de comprobar- dijo con una sonrisa perversa- y segundo te escuche hablar con ¿Sakura?-

"¡¡Tonta!!" se había encontrado con el patan del colegio y se había delatado sola.

- ¡Así que bailaras conmigo mi bella pelinegra!-

- ¡Ni loca!- dijo ella indiferente.

- Pues eso lo veremos porque bailaras conmigo cueste lo que cueste – y la tomo de la cadera y una de sus delicadas manos.

- ¡Dejame! – decía la pelinegra tratando de soltarse y de no exaltarse.

- ¡No te resistas que nadie te puede salvar!-

- ¡¡¡SUELTAME!!!- ahora empezaba a gritar lo que hizo que los presentes los miraran, pero nadie hacía nada.

-

-

"mmm el vestido 7.5 la hace ver elegante"

- Permiso "príncipe"- dijo casi escupido lo ultimo – no puedo soportar hablar con la silla…- y se retiro la ojiesmeralda. "Estupidoegolatra"

"Vaya esta chica tiene agallas me parece interesante" y levanto una ceja mientras la miraba irse, el se levanto y la tomo de la mano, eso hizo que Sakura sintiera un escalofrío y se solto del agarre.

-Disculpa por ser tan grosero…-

- Príncipe si no quiere ser cortes no lo sea, usted me pareció una persona agradable pero me equivoque usted es un ególatra- "Que rayos acabo de decirle…"

-

-

"Era solo mi imaginación, Hinata esta con las chicas cenando" dijo el rubio poniendo sus manos adentro de sus bolsillos. "Vaya que están bailando bien para que les hagan un circulo, lo voy a pedir perdon a Minorin fui descortes con ella ni siquiera le di una excusa decente" y siguió caminando hasta que…

-¡¡¡SUELTAMEEEE!!!-

"¡¿¿¡Por que nadie interviene?!?!" y se escabullo dentro del círculo viendo como cuatro tipos detenía a los espectadores y otro tenía entre sus brazos una joven en contra de su voluntad.

- ¡¡¡Vamos bella!!! – dijo el patan de Hashodi.

- ¡¡¡SUELTAMEEE!!!- la ojiperla decía con desesperación.

- ¡¡¡Que no entiendes la joven quiere que la sueltes!!!- el rubio le empujo a uno de los tipos para poder pasar- ¡¡¡SUELTALA!!!- Y esta vez le pego en la cara al de cabellos verdosos, quien callo al suelo. - ¿Es…estas bien? – le pregunto a la ojiperla quien lo miraba sonrojada.

-¡Gra…Gracias!-

El patan de Hashodi se levanto y ordeno que sus "amigos" sostuvieran al rubio para pegarle, y le pego en la cara haciendo que el antifaz saliera por los aires e hizo escupir sangre al rubio (**Cuty Ligia-chan:** ¡AAAh! ¡¡¡Matenlo le doy permiso a los guardias que lo maten!!! **Naruto**: No me dolio mucho, de veras! Ademas alguien me cuido) Algunos de los guardias fueron advertidos, llegaron y sacar a Hashodi y su pandilla antes de que continuara el espectaculo.

- ¡¿!Es..estas bien?!?- ahora era la ojiperla quien preguntaba, y le ayudo a levantarlo.

-

-

- ¿Cómo dices que te llamas? – el pelinegro preguntaba con una sonrisa irresistible

– Perdón se supone que es un baile de antifaces…- la ojiesmeralda contesto fastidiada .

- Me habías preguntado si quería bailar – tomo la mano de Sakura para invitarla a bailar.

- Si, pero se me quitaron las ganas por su actitud -

- Y que te parece hablar…- Ella no contesto. – Lo tomare como un si- y le dedico una sonrisa que si no fuera por que Sakura estuviera enojada se hubiera derretido en frente de el.

"Idiota"

El estaba intrigado en saber quien se escondía detrás de ese hermoso antifaz esos ojos verdes sabía que los había visto en otro lugar pero ese cabello no podía ser el que el esperaba.

- Sabes eres realmente hermosa… - decía el pelinegro. – cuando te enojas - ese comentario hizo sonrojar a la Sakura. – ¿Podrá ser posible preguntar para conocerte mejor?- ella asintió sin dejar atrás su orgullo.

-

-

Hinata había pedido hielo para colocar en la mejilla del rubio. Estaban sentados en un sofá donde la música se escuchaba suave. Vaya que se miraban tiernos solos los dos, Hinata no se había quitado el antifaz y aun así se apreciaba que la joven tenía hermosas facciones.

- ¡Muchas gracias -

- ¡No te preocupes, esos tipos siempre son así! – se puso la bolsa con hielo bueno se la tiro… -¡¡¡AAAY!!! – dándole gracia a la ojiperla quien le contesto..

- No te la debes tirar, enseña yo te la voy a colocar…- y la ojiperla tomo la bolsa para situársela en la mejilla, su mano, su delicada y calida mano hizo que Naruto se sonrojara.

Naruto se sentía atraído por los bellos ojos perlas que lo miraban e imposibilitado de saber quien se escondía atrás de ese elegante antifaz. Tenía el presentimiento de sabe quien era pero ese antifaz no le daba del todo confianza.

- Sabes no es justo – dijo el rubio viendo a la ojiperla.

- ¿Que? – pregunto la ojiperla viéndose realmente adorable.

- ¡Que tu puedas saber quien soy – le tomo la mano que sostenía la bolsa – y yo no. – ella solo se sonrío y un tono carmín se poso en sus mejillas.

- ¿Te he visto en alguna parte? – dijo el ahora viéndola directamente con el cuidado de Hinata la mejilla estaba perfecta. - ¡No es por alagarte pero te ves realmente bella! – El tono carmesí se intensifico pero Naruto no lo noto.

- Gra…gracias, eres muy amable –

- No es amabilidad, es la verdad…-

La nieve se podía vislumbrar desde la gran ventana que estaba enfrente de ellos dos y al parecer la música tocaba algo mas romantico haciendo ese instante mas enternecedor….

-

-

- Te gustaría bailar ahora…- extendiéndole la mano a la ojiesmeralda la cual no dudo en tomar.

Sasuke le seguía preguntando a la adorable Sakura quien solo contestaba con si o no y hacía que Sasuke se intrigara e interesara mas… Después de ya 20 minutos bailando Sasuke invito a la ojiesmeralda al balcón donde se miraba un muerdago…

- Oh mira un muerdago – Temari apareció con alguien podríamos decir algo…problemático - Pero veo que esta ocupado…-

- ¡¡Temari!! – los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡¡Tienen que besarse!!- Temari los miraba disfrutando del mágico momento y que Sakura estaba totalmente sonrojada Sasuke en cambio disimulaba su leve sonrojo. – ¿No lo crees así? –

- Con que esa era tu trampa…-

-¡¿¡Shikamaru?!? –

- ¡¡Tienen que besarse no se les olvide!! –

- ¡Que mujer mas problemática! – y ambos se alejaron dejando a Sakura y Sasuke…

-

-

- ¡¡¡Mira esta nevando!!! – Hinata se levanto para colocarse enfrente de la ventana seguida de Naruto quien en vez de ver la ventana observaba a la pelinegra. –Se realmente hermoso cuando neva…-

Hinata y Naruto se estaban dejando llevar por la dulce melodía, los dos se miraban fijamente…

El se empezaba a acercar como si fuera atraído por una extraña fuerza era inevitable la resistencia, eran, eran sus instintos que le hacían moverse hacia esa extraña tal y como con Hinata, pero claro el no sabía que la extraña era Hinata.

Aprisiono a la ojiperla y se estaba acercando mas, con cuidado levanto el antifaz de la cara pero para su sorpresa esta estaba maquillada haciendo imposible de reconocer, el corazón de ambos empezaba a acelerarse como si estuvieran corriendo y así el acerco sus labios en los delicados labios de la ojiperla la cual no puso objeción alguna.

Los labios inexpertos de la ojiperla hacían que los labios "expertos" del ojiazul quisieran moverse ágilmente pero trataba de contenerse para hacerla disfrutar del beso. Cuando sintió que ella lo podía tolerar pidió permiso para introducir su lengua y al entrar Hinata no pudo suprimir un gemido que ese asalto le provoco, su lengua recorrió todo espacio posible por alcanzar que a su vez hizo gemir a la ojiperla, eso no le gustaba a la ojiperla… le encantaba el solo hecho de que Naruto el joven que le estaba robando el corazón la besara era mas que suficiente para totalmente enamorarse de el, nunca había experimentado sensación parecida y esto era mejor de lo que siempre había imaginado, todos los pensamientos que antes tenía se estaban olvidando para poder seguir el ritmo que el rubio le imponía, aunque para el era lento para ella era demasiado rápido controlarla pasión que ambos transmitían. Aunque era experto, esta sensación era la más sensacional que había podido sentir en su vida, no sabía si podría parar pero… la falta de aire se hizo presente y tuvieron que separase, pero solo de su cara seguían sintiendo el aliento del otro. Un segundo paso y esta vez la que empezó el beso fue ella.

Ton, Ton, Ton, Ton, Ton,

Hinata no pudo evitar oir las campanadas ya iba a ser mas de la 1:30 y como le había prometido a Tsunade. Salio corriendo hasta la puertas donde sabía que el carruaje estaría…

-Per…Perdon me tengo que ir…- dijo Hinata totalmente sonrojada y corriendo.

- Es…espera…- y salio corriendo detrás de ella pero la mala suerte le sonreía al rubio y la bolsa se había roto y el agua estaba hacía que estuviera liso… Y se callo... –Ni siquiera dejaste la zapatilla…-

* * *

¿Que tal les pareció este capitulo? Lo se estuvo super largo pero es que trate de hacer la fiesta en un solo capitulo, pero si creen que es muy largo solo díganme y lo voy a poner en tres partes. ¿¿Y que tal el Naruhina?? Si tienen sugerencias, reclamos ya saben háganmelas saber!! Y como dice ETOLPLOW-KUN ustedes nos motivan a continuar!

Hope you enjoy it!! ¡¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo!!

Agradecimientos a los que siguen y leen mi fic sin dejar comentarios.

Y Agradecimientos especiales a Elchabon, ETOLPLOW-KUN, Heero Kusanagi, -_shinofan_-* y anonimolol.

Bueno les deseo un año nuevo lleno de dicha, paz, salud, prosperidad y felicidad que sus metas se cumplan, que la pasen muy bien a lado de sus seres queridos.

¡¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo!!!

Ja ne! *n_n*


	8. Regalos sorpresas

**Eto…**

****Naruto y muchos de sus personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen bueno algunos si, pero los demás pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei… La historia es de Cuty Ligia productions así que no la copien, ni la vendan es uso exclusivo para entretenimiento y pasatiempo pero si la quieren vender por favor contactarse al numero que aparece en pantalla: 1-800-55CORRIENTE. Hablar con mi representante para hacer negocios. XD****

* * *

-¡Que mujer más problemática! – Shikamaru y Temari se alejaron dejando a dos jovenes sonrojados.

-

Ambas miradas estaban entrelazadas ninguno de los dos ponía atención en su entorno, debían besarse pero, ¿Quién daría el primer paso? Aunque el enojo de Sakura se desvaneciendo el orgullo estaba presente.

El pelinegro se acerco tímidamente, para acercar sus labios a la ojiesmeralda, ella trato de 'huir' pero su intento fue detenido por Sasuke quien la arrinconaba en el balcón. Ella al sentir su aliento, su cuerpo, sus labios, mas cerca no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y esperar que sus labios hicieran contacto. El le quito el antifaz dejando a la vista su hermosa cara maquillada. Que al principio hizo enojar al pelinegro por no poder descifrar quien era, se acerco y…

La beso…

Al principio ambos experimentaban el sabor y textura de los labios del otro, luego el pidió permiso para introducir su lengua en la de ella, ella por su parte sin ningúna objeción saco un gemido que hizo enojarla y mordió el labio inferior de el. El empezó a bajar hasta donde se encontraba su cuello que hizo que el corazón de la ojiesmeralda latiera cada vez mas rápido, ella empezó a jugar con el cabello rebelde disfrutando cada beso, luego el subió hasta donde estaban sus labios para otra vez introducirle la lengua y que en esta ocasión se topo con la de ella e hicieron una danza demostrando su pasión… Pero el aire era necesitado y se separaron de los labios del otro, sintiendo el aliento de ambos mas acelerado, iban a continuar cuando…

Ton - Ton -Ton

- Con su permiso, príncipe me tengo que retirar…- dijo ella tratando de soltarse del agarre que el le imponía y a la vez poniéndose el antifaz notablemente agitada. – Príncipe me tengo que retirar…-

- Y quien dice que te daré permiso…- decía el pelinegro tomándola de la cintura.

- Lo siento, pero me tengo ir – dijo ella quitando la mano de el de su cintura.

- Pues no te dejo…- y la volvio a besar, ella se estaba dejando llevar pero…

- ¡¡RO..ROSA!! – Hinata gritaba tratando de encontrarla "Fyu, casi le digo Sakura"

Sakura separo sus labios, sabía que debía irse no quería pero debía.

- Permiso… -

- Que no te lo quiero dar, ademas ya eres mía… – "Con que se llama Rosa, interesante"

"¡¡¡Ash!!! Ya me colmo la paciencia"- Yo no soy un juguete al que alguien puede poseer, suélteme o vera –

- ¡¡QUE NO!! -

Al solo terminar esta oración y Sakura le dio una cachetada que le quedo marcada en el rostro del bello 'príncipe'.

- Usted sigue siendo un ególatra manipulador-

-

-

- ¡¡¡In!!!- "Rayos, se olvido que ese no es el nombre." Pensaba una bella ojiperla corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Ino platicando con su 'príncipe'.

-

-¡¡Pascua!!-Grito la bella ojiperla.

- Me disculpas un momento.- Ino hizo una reverencia a su príncipe dejándose llevar por Sakura.- ¿Que pasa?-

- ¿¿No escuchases el reloj??-

- ¡¡¡De que hablas!!!-

-¡¡Debemos irnos!!!- dijo 'Rosa' tomando del brazo a 'Pascua' lo que imito la bella ojiperla.

- ¡¡¡Pero…. No me he despedido!!!-

- Ino, ¡¡¡Si llegamos aunque sea dos minutos tarde imagínate lo que no hará la abuela!!!-

- ¡¡Me voy con Naruto!!… -

- ¡¡Ni lo sueñes!! Las tres vinimos juntas y las tres regresaremos juntas –

Las tres empezaron a correr hacia la salida cogiendo sus abrigos y en cuanto salieron el carruaje las estaba esperando, Hinata y Sakura metieron (a la fuerza) a Ino quien solo lloraba….

---------------------------------------Flash back de Ino ----------------------------------------

- ¡Bueno chicas ya oyeron a Sasori-sama! Debemos empezar a bailar o nos van a llegar las 2 de la mañana haciendo nada! – dijo una emocionada Ino. Ambas asintieron. – ¡Acuérdense de no llamarnos por nuestros nombres! –

-Pero como nos llamaremos –

- Yo te puedo decir cerda…- dijo Sakura bromeando pero Ino no lo tomo así.

- Así, entonces tu serás plana – dijo(grito) Ino con una venita resaltada en la frente.

- Ino cerda…- algunos de los invitados voltearon a ver, Hinata se avergonzó y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

- No peleen o – ninguna de las dos dejo de mirarse retadoramente - o Sasuke sabrá quienes son…-

- Es cierto, Sasuke-kun no nos tiene que reconocer…- las dos hermanas se tomaron de las manos.

- ¿Entonces como nos llamaremos? –

- Con nombres de flores – dijo Ino.

- ¿Flores? –

-Si, tu Sakura serás 'Rosa', Hinata ' Lirio ' y yo seré 'Pascua'…

- Has tenido mejores ideas pero esta bien, ¿tu que dices Lirio?- le pregunto con un tono burlesco a la bella ojiperla

- Bueno…-

Muchos de los jovenes tomaron pareja y se dispusieron a bailar algunos invitando a nuestras lindas "princesas" quienes rechazaron a todos excepto .

-Me permite una pieza…- …- un joven de piel extremadamente blanca y cabellos negros, con un antifaz verde se le acercaba a 'Pascua' .

- Me disculpan…- ninguna se opuso.

-

- Baila usted encantadoramente –

-Gracias, puedo decir lo mismo de usted- le contestaba un poco coqueta.

Para desgracia de Ino la pieza ya iba a terminar y en eso una rubia le hacía señales de vida a Ino, era Temari, en cuanto concluyo, Ino se alejo del joven encantador y se acerco a su amiga…

-¿Pero Temari, que haces? – "No creo poder bailar con ese joven"

- Mi pareja no vino…- dijo en forma de susurro.

- ¿Como dices? –

- No nada, lo que pasa es que tienes que ver esto – Temari le enseñaba como Naruto y Sasuke platicaban... – No han parado de beber, no han bailado con nadie y rechazan a cualquiera que se acerque es algo frustrante-

- ¿Por que? ¡Si quieres invito a mi amado Sasuke! – dijo Ino con estrellitas en sus ojos y suspirando.

- No, a quien quiero que invitar bailar es a Naruto.-

- Perdón, el que te gusta no es….-

- ¡Shh! ¡Cállate! Mira quien los mira fijamente…-

- Es Minorin…-

-Si, y ha estado ahí desde que a Yuki, Midori y Ten Ten las invitaron a bailar. –

- ¡¡Están bailando!! –

- ¡Si! Lo puedes creer ellas juraron no bailar con nadie! Dos amigos de mi tío las invitaron a bailar- Ino la miraba con cara de "Son guapos" – ¡Son guapisimos! Uno de ellos creo que es el hermano de Sasuke, tienen un gran parecido.-

- ¡¡¡Itachi-sama!!! –

- ¿Lo conoces? –

- No mucho, el es mas reservado que Sasuke ¿y el tercero? –

- Un príncipe, no me acuerdo de que reino pero es de por aquí cerca y lo tuvimos que invitar. ¡Bueno en fin Minorin se quedo sola y creo que debe bailar con Naruto! –

- Pero si…-

-Rompieron lo se pero fue por una tontería y no ha pasado tanto así que ambos han de sentir lo mismo por el otro.- Ino la vio con inseguridad – Ya se que a tu primita le atrae Naruto, ella me cae bien y todo, si son familia no importa mucho, ella es una prima lejana, pero solo llevan una semana siendo amigos, y tu sabes lo que lloro Minorin cuando rompieron, ella tiene que tener su segunda oportunidad, es una de nuestras mejores amigas. –

"Por desgracia Temari tiene razón, perdón Hinata" Ino pensaba.- ¡Pero, quien tiene…-

- la ultima palabra es tu hermanito! Y eso no lo discutiré, vamos ve y dile que saque a bailar a Naruto, talvez te hace caso –

-

- Hola Minorin… - dijo divertida Ino.

- ¿Que tal? – respondió la ojiaguamarina.

- ¡Pobre de mi hermanito, no tiene con quien bailar y quien sabe cuantas copas se ha tomado! ¡ Y yo quiero bailar con Sasuke-kun! ¡Y ambos se miran aburridos!– miro a Minorin preocupada – tu crees que me puedas hacer un favorcito…-

- Pero…-

- Yo se que también quieres bailar con el…-

-Pero…-

- ¡Anda! ¡Sii! –

- Pero…- suspiro – ¡Esta bien! – y se alejo.

- ¡¡Listo!! – le dijo a Temari.

- Princesa Temari puedo invitar a su amiga a bailar. El mismo chico parecido a Sasuke.

- Claro…-

El joven tomo la mano de Ino.

-

"No puedo creer que me haya encontrado. ¡¡Nos podremos conocer mejor!!" – disculpe usted es acaso procedente de la familia real –

- No, pero usted es realmente hermosa -

- Gracias – Ino se sonrojo. – Pero no me parece conoci…- pero fue callada con un beso de aquel joven…

--------------------------------Fin del Flash Back de Ino----------------------------------------

- ¡¡Perdónanos Ino!! – Sakura decía quitándose la mascara y el cabello falso.

- ¿¿Nos perdonas Ino?? – Hinata le decía a Ino pero esta no contesto. – ¡¡Ino, no te pongas triste!!-

- Lo siento, pero es que.-

- Ino, como te dije antes las tres vinimos juntas y nos tenemos que regresar juntas. – Sakura interrumpió.

- Si, lo se pero me pude ir con Naruto-

- Pero Ino, si no nos íbamos de seguro llegaríamos tarde! ¡Y no podemos quedarle mal a la abuela que nos dio permiso!- le dijo Hinata.

- Sasuke-kun nos pudo dejar en su carruaje real! – le contesto enojada a Hinata, quien empezó a jugar con sus dedos…

- Si, claro, como digas Ino. Pero no te enojes con Hinata que sabes que ella tiene razón. ¿Cambiando de tema, encontré a Temari muy bien acompañada- dijo Sakura levantando la ceja izquierda.

- Si, ya se eso no es nada nuevo sabes. –

- Perdon, pensé que te interesaría, y ¿¿no nos quieres preguntar como nos fue??-

- ¡No, gracias! – dijo Ino apoyándose en la ventana izquierda del carruaje, pero lo único que se miraba era nieve por todos lados…

- ¡¡¡No tienes que ser tan grosera!!!- Ino ignoro el comentario de Sakura. - ¡¡¡Oye!!! ¡¡¡Te estoy hablando!!!-

- Perdón, no te escuche. –

- ¡¡¡Que no me escuchaste pero si estoy gritando!!!-

- Chicas no peleen…-

- Hazlo que dice Hina-chan.-

- ¡¡¡QUEEE!! ¡¡¡INO CE…!!!-

- eto, Sakura y a que tal te fue? – La ojiperla interrumpió con una gotita en la frente ya se había acostumbrado a las peleas repentinas de las dos y que esta no era la excepción.

- A mí- Sakura no esperaba tener que responder esa pregunta y se sonrojo completamente. – Bueno yo, pues, eto, cuéntanos tu primero Hina-chan- "Fyu, me salve"

- eto, yo pues, yo, eto- la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, y como siempre el color rojo se apodero de sus lindas mejillas y también de su cara y empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices, como explicarle a sus amigas que se había besado con 'Su Hermano', no era realmente muy difícil ellas conocían su secreto, pero una cosa es que le gustara y otra que se hayan besado. "¡¡Que vergüenza!!"-

- Hay no cállense me duele la cabeza – dijo una irritada Ino.

"¡¡Fyuuuu!! Salvadas por Ino!!" las dos suspiraron al unísono.

-

"¿¿Por que??? ¡¡¡No me dejaron despedirme de el!!!" Ino pensaba mientras suspiraba. "¡Y quien sabe cuando lo voy a volver a ver! ¡¡¡Mi vida es tan cruel!!!"

-

"¡Me beso!" dijo la ojiperla colocando sus delicadas manos en sus labios. "Pero no puedo creer que no me haya reconocido o ¿lo habrá hecho?"

-

"'¡No puedo creer que le di una cachetada…! Debo de controlar mis impulsos, aunque" la ojiesmeralda se mordió el labio interior " besa muy bien.

-

El carruaje después de largo tiempo se detuvo, habían llegado. El asistente del carruaje abrió la puerta dejando entrar el frió aire de la madruga y las tres se despertaron de sus pensamientos de un brinco al sentir el helado aire recorrerles el cuerpo.

- Señoritas, ya llegamos. -

Con escalofríos, Ino salió primero ayudada por el asistente seguida de Hinata y Sakura.

Entraron a la casa y se dieron cuenta que no había nadie esperándolas, ninguna luz encendida.

- ¡Que raro! La abuela debería estar sentada en la sala esperándonos- Ino comento.

- ¡O el abuelo afuera para agradecerle al señor del carruaje! – dijo Sakura. – ¡Esto es demasiado extraño! ¡Ni siquiera hay olor a alcohol! –

-

Las tres subieron hasta su dormitorio donde se arreglaron para dormir quitándose todo el maquillaje y vistiendo unos hermosos camisones de seda, de los colores rosa para Sakura, lila para Hinata y azul para Ino.

- Crees que Sakura encuentre algúna pista de los abuelos – pregunto Hinata cepillandose el cabello.

- Quien sabe, ellos nunca dejan la casa así no mas, pero talvez hoy se acostaron temprano por el incidente del año pasado, no hay de que preocuparnos. –

- ¿Ino pero y el hospital? –

- Bueno en estas fechas solo se abre por emergencias, la abuela aprovecha para descansar. –

-

- ¡Sakura llegaste! ¿¿Por que estas sonrojada?? – Ino cuestionaba a la pelirosa.

- Se acuerdan los ruiditos que escuchamos mas temprano. –

- Si, pero eso que tiene que ver con que estés sonrojada. –

Sakura se torno aun mas roja, mas roja que Hinata ya se lo podrán imaginar.

- ¡¿Sakura que paso con los abuelos, están bien, los encontraste?!-

-Si- contesto casi en modo de susurro aun sonrojada.

- ¿Y donde estaban? –

- En su dormitorio…-

- ¿Les avisaste que ya habíamos llegado?-

- No-

- ¡Ash! Sinceramente tengo que hacer el trabajo yo! Ya vengo –

- No recomiendo que vayas – muy tarde Ino había desaparecido de la habitación.

- Eto, ¿Sakura estas bien? – Hinata preguntaba para saber como se encontraba su amiga.

- Si, gracias –

- Eto, ¿Que paso? –

Sakura se acerco a su oído y le susurro algo que hizo sonrojar, bueno poner totalmente roja a Hinata.

-

Ino entro igual o mas roja que Sakura a la habitación.

- ¡¡¡Por que no me lo advertiste!!! -

- Te le dije pero ya te habías ido…-

(**Cuty Ligia-chan: **Se los dejo a su imaginación…)

-

-

Después del 'Acontecimiento' ninguna se dispuso a discutir la fiesta, estaban demasiado pensativas y solo de dispusieron a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-

El día siguiente, bueno ese mismo día, era hora de abrir regalos, aunque para Hinata eso no le traía buenos recuerdos ya que nunca había pasado con su familia este tipo de eventos, pero igual se levanto. Raramente era la primera en levantarse por que no escucho ningún tipo de ruido. "Que silencio" pensó. Sakura le comento que cuando todos despertaran se reunirían para abrir los regalos.

Vaya que se había levantado tarde las 11 de la mañana, era un nuevo record para ella. Hinata comenzó a bajar elegantemente las gradas para llegar a la cocina, su hermoso cabello suelto caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros haciéndola ver tan hermosa como siempre, cantaba una canción para sí misma, pero no contaba con quien estaba en la cocina, ¿Esperándola?

_Na na na na…_

_Tu me fascinas…_

_Na na Narutoooo_!!!

- ¡ugh! ¡¡Buenos Días!! Hinata…- un rubio sentado en el desayunador con una bolsa con hielo en la cabeza. Al parecer tenía 'resaca'.

- Bu..buenos días…- dijo la ojiperla notablemente sonrosada. Y con el corazón acelerado… "Esta aquí…"

- No sabía que cantarás. ¡ugh! –

- Eto, yo, bueno, este –

- ¡Cantas realmente lindo! –

- Eto, yo bueno, Gracias – le respondió jugando con sus dedos y rojita, pero Naruto le prestaba mas atención al terrible dolor de cabeza que la noche de copas le había dado.

- ¿Y que hicieron ayer? – aun si dejar la bolsa con hielo.

- Pues – el mentir no era una gran cualidad de la ojiperla. – nos dormimos temprano.- "Si, claro esta la peor mentira que he tratado de decir." Naruto ni se dio cuenta siempre despistado.

-

Ninguno de los dos mencionaba palabra alguna, bueno Naruto se había dormido en la mesa, y Hinata no sabía que era mejor si verlo dormir o regresar al dormitorio, y estaba tratando de elegir hasta que…

- ¡¡Buenos días!! – Tsunade apareció de repente. – ¡Que hermosa mañana es esta!- Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el "acontecimiento".

- ¡¡Buenos días cariño, que tal les fue ayer, tienes fiebre – acercándose y colocando su mano izquierda en la frente de Hinata. – ¿No estuvieron bebiendo anoche? –

-No, para nada – respondió Naruto de metido.

- Si, claro, te preparare el tónico secreto- le contesto sacando muchos ingredientes algo raros… -con esto te sentirás como nuevo en poco tiempo…- Batió, mezclo y en cinco minutos tenía listo el tónico, Naruto lo bebió con algo de desagrado pero al terminarlo se miraba mucho mejor, como si todas las energías le hubieran regresado.

- ¡¡¡Gracias oba-chan!!! – y abrazo a su querida abuela.

- Si, pero la proxima vez trata de controlarte… y lavate la boca que tu aliento esta peor que la de un dragon.-

- ¡¡¡Clarooo dattebayou!!! – y se fue emocionado.

- ¿Que tal Hinata, te divertiste anoche? – Hinata solo asintió. – ¡En cuanto se levanten las chicas abriremos los regalos!- Hinata sonrió, no lo odiaba pero tampoco estaba emocionada.

Pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos cuando se escucho un gran grito, Hinata se levanto de un brinco tratando de averiguar el por que de ese grito…

- No te preocupes, Naruto fue a levantar a las chicas, y recibió un golpe departe de ellas – la ojiperla se sentó nuevamente – Es un gran acontecimiento para Naruto.-

Y así fue dos molestas hermanas bajaron hacia la cocina.

-Buenos días- saludaron irritadas. – ¡Naruto no respeta el sueño! – las dos comentaron al mismo tiempo.

- Es cierto, pero muchas veces 'no hay ramen en el mundo' – Tsunade les respondía.

- Si tienes razón, ademas solo lo hace una vez al año- la pelirosa dijo nerviosa.

- No hay problema en eso, je je- Ino sonrío nerviosamente.

- ¡¡¡REGALOS!!!- Un adolorido pero emocionado Naruto grito antes de llegar a la cocina esta era la décimo cuarta vez que decía eso.

- Tenemos que abrir esos regalos, ya no soporto a Naruto – Ino decía mientras se recostaba en la mesa.

- ¿Pero entonces desayunaremos mas tarde? – la pelirosa preguntaba.

- ¡¡¡SIII!!! – Naruto aparecía atrás de la pelirosa, haciendo que esta saltara de un brinco. - ¡¡REGALOS!!-

- ¡Baka! – la pelirosa le dio un golpe en el hombro.

- ¡Auch! –

- ¿Ya se levanto Jiraiya? –

- ¡¡Ya vengo!! – y en un instante Naruto desapareció.

-

-¡¡AAAAH!! ¡¡¡NARUTO!!! – una voz ronca grito desde el segundo piso.

-

- Sip, definitivamente esta despierto…- se rió Hinata.

Jiraiya llego a la cocina sin nada de ánimos.

- ¡Buenos días cariño! – y le dio un beso a su adorado esposo con una sonrisa picara.

- Tsunade como amaneciste – y ahora los dos se besaron.

Los cuatro jovenes presentes pusieron cara de asco, pero tres jovencitas al mirar esa escena se acordaron de el "acontecimiento" y se tornaron totalmente rojas…

- ¿Oigan tienen fiebre? – pregunto el rubio mientras colocaba su mano en la frente de la ojiperla.

La reacción de la ojiperla fue tornarse totalmente roja y casi desmayarse.

- ¡Baka! Deja a Hina-chan en paz. -

- Hablando de paz, es hora de abrir ¡¡¡REGALOS!! – dijo el rubio emocionado.

A Ino, Sakura y Jiraiya se les formo una aura negra al escuchar a Naruto hablar de regalos después de haberlos despertado. Iban a tratar de estrangularlo pero…

-

- ¡¡Tsunade-sama!! – gritos de afuera de la residencia - ¡¡¡Tsunade-sama!!! –

Tsunade, seguida de Ino y Sakura corrieron hasta la salida. Una joven de piel blanca, ojos profundos y oscuros, cabello grisáceo apareció en la entrada del hospital.

- ¡¡Anko-san!! – Sakura lo recibió. – ¿¿Qué paso??

- ¡¡Zabuza escapo y casi mata a este niño!! – se refería a un joven de piel totalmente blanca, cabello negro y manchado por sangre.

- ¡¡Ino, Sakura ya saben que hacer!! – las dos chicas no esperaron una segunda orden y llevaron al niño al quirófano.

- Tsunade-sama tengo avisar a la familia real, por favor cuídelo…-

- Tu sabes que siempre lo hago. Jiraiya ira contigo - la joven desapareció…

-

Hinata estaba desconcertada quien era el, y que pasaba nadie le podía dar explicaciones, prácticamente la obligaron a quedarse con Naruto no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, se sentía frustrada…

- No te preocupes, Hina-chan… -

- ¡Como no preocuparme me dijeron que la próxima vez ayudaría! Y aquí estoy haciendo nada! –

- Yo tampoco estoy haciendo nada. – le sonrío con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba. – Y no sabes lo mal que me siento en no poder hacer nada, ¡¡Zabuza!! – la sonrisa que tenía se borro en una tetrica mirada.

- ¿¿Na…Naruto estas bien?? –

- Paso hace tres años –

- ¿Naruto? – dijo la ojiperla asustada.

- Olvídalo, el pasado es pasado, mejor platiquemos para pasar el rato… -

- ¿¿Seguro que estas bien?? – una gotita estilo anime se le asomo en la frente a Hinata.

- ¡Si! –

-

Y así los dos jovenes platicaron prácticamente hasta el atardecer, no podían abrir los regalos por desgracia de Naruto.

- ¿Y que hacías, donde dijiste que vivías, pero acaso eres mi prima? – pregunto el rubio.

"¿¿Donde es que vivía?? ¡¡Oh no!! ¡¡No me acuerdo para nada!!" – Eto, bueno yo… - Maldijo por lo bajo el no acordarse de información tan básica.

- ¡¡Bueno, se que sufriste mucho, pero estudiabas verdad!! -

"¡¡Fyuuu!! Gracias a Kami que Naruto es tan despistado" – ¡¡Ha Si!! Estudiaba lo mismo que aquí!! – "Pero no habíamos tenido esta conversación la semana pasada"

- ¡Pero eres mi prima lejana por que en la escuela muchos piensan eso! –

"Atrapada, sabía que esa mentira no iba resultar a nada bueno, ahora que le digo"

- Y Sakura-chan nos comento de tu trágica historia. –

"¡Genial!" la ojiperla estaba nerviosa, que hacer era obvio que Naruto no era nada despistado, y descifraría el pequeño secreto.

- No pude conocer a mis tíos –

A Hinata se le hizo una gotita en la frente, "¡Comprobado! ¡Naruto es un despistado!"

- ¡Hey! ¡¡¡Ahora que me acuerdo tu estabas cantando en la mañana!!! - El rubio se emociono por la idea de tener una cantante en la familia. La ojiperla no tardo en sonrojarse. – Por que sabes podrías cantar con nosotros, bueno "la banda", ¿tienes fiebre? -

- ¡um, No! –

- Y pues próximamente entraremos en una guerra de bandas y todavía no tenemos cantante, es que sabes, ni Ino ni Sakura cantan _bien_-

- ¿ Por que bajas la voz? –

- Las paredes tienen oídos…, en fin Sakura-chan toca el piano, pero no se la de eso de cantar, y a Ino, ¡por Kami!, no se si has escuchado los chillidos de un cerdo – Hinata asintió – bueno _es casi lo mismo _–

La pelinegra se río con Naruto, "¡Vaya que es hermosa cuando ríe!" el rubio pensó.

- Y pues están casi todos mis amigos, y nos vendría bien una hermosa voz femenina- Hinata se sonrojo, Naruto llevo su mano hacia la barbilla- los únicos que cantamos son el teme y yo… ¡Ha si! ¡También esta Minorin! -

"¡Oh Kami!" Si, la chica por la que ella se ponía ¿celosa? Estaba con su querido Naruto. La chica en sí no le caía mal, bueno solo cuando se le acercaba a Naruto, pero iban a ser días muy tensos tenerlos que ver juntos. Pero… no perdía nada intentando, ¿o sí?

- Pero no te dejes intimidar por su voz, es linda, pero no llega a ser la primera voz , ella es mas bien una corista. Nuestra corista. Entonces ¿que dices? – El rubio la miraba tan lindo que era casi imposible decirle que no.

- Eto…yo…bueno – empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices – Me encantaría – el rubio sonrío tan galán – Pero a mí me da mucha pena – la sonrisa iba disminuyendo – y no creo poder cantar enfrente de muchas personas – la sonrisa desapareció.

- Pero…- y antes que el pudiera encontrar buenos argumentos para convencerla…

- Buenas noches – la joven de la mañana, Anko, había llegado con Jiraiya.

- ¿Tsunade ya termino? – Jiriaya pregunto .

Eran pasadas de las cinco así que era tiempo de que la cirugía hubiera terminado.

- ¡No nos han venido a dar noticias! – Hinata contesto antes de que Naruto pudiera interrumpirla.–

- Bueno iremos a buscarlos, ya venimos, pueden esperarnos en la sala – los dos que habían llegado se retiraron.

- Vamos Hina-chan, escuche tu voz es bien linda. –

"Un momento, escuche tu voz, pero si solo fue un verso, ¿como puede saber que es linda? Será que me ha escuchado en otro lugar" su cara se volvió roja y también con mucha preocupación. Su querido Naruto la había escuchado. "¡¡¡Que pena!!!"

- Digo, no soy un maestro de música, pero tengo buen oído y con lo que escuche se que tu voz es realmente privilegiada. -

"Ok. No me ha escuchado en otro lugar que no fuera en la mañana ¿o si?"

- Entonces – pregunto el rubio.

- Eto… deberíamos ir a la sala – Hinata se levanto de repente de su asiento, y completamente sonrojada. Se dirigió a la Sala que estaba a la par de la cocina…

- Espera – le dijo a la pelinegra antes de que pudiera entrar a la sala – Hina-chan, di que sí –

- Eto, yo –

- Están bajo un muerdago – Sakura apareció de repente, seguida de toda la familia.

- Deben besarse – grito Ino.

- ¡¡¡QUEEE!!! – ambos Hinata y Naruto gritaron.

- Es una tradición- Tsunade los interrumpió.

- ¡¡Pero ustedes nos están viendo!!- Naruto les grito.

"Entonces me besaría si no estuvieran ellos" la ojiperla se sonrojo.

- Solo es un pequeño beso – Jiraiya comento – me resultaría buen material para mis libros - llevándose un dedo a la barbilla.

- Ero-sanin- el rubio le dedico una mirada asesina.

- Déjenlos en paz…- el viejo pervertido, perdón, Jiraiya se retiro antes de que Naruto hiciera algo espantoso con él.

- Bueno, no nos iremos sin ver el beso. – Sakura dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Oh vamos no sean caprichosas! – Jiraiya insistió.

- Esta bien, nos iremos pero…- Ino dijo.

- tendrán que besarse – Tsunade interrumpió esta vez.

Ambos se miraban fijamente sonrojados, alguno de dos los dos tenía que dar el primer paso… pero quien…

Naruto…

El rubio se acerco lentamente a la ojiperla dejándola a ella inmovilizada. La respiración de Hinata se empezó a acelerar en unison con su corazón. Ella sentía como el respirar del rubio se acercaba a su delicada cara, sus ojos se cerraron paulatinamente y este aprovecho en unir sus labios con los de ella…

Un beso rápido…

No duro mas de dos segundos, pero por parte de la ojiperla hubiera querido que durara toda la vida. Naruto sabía que todos los estaban espiando y era obvio que no iba a propasarse con su ¿Prima? Enfrente de los presentes.

Aunque rápido ambos degustaron los labios del otro. Las respiraciones poco a poco se iban normalizando, se vieron por ultima vez para luego sonrojarse y mirar el suelo.

-

Todos se reunieron en la sala, Jiraiya puso música mas relajante y así pasaron un buen momento, incluso Hinata estaba realmente feliz, no podía creer que su pequeña aventura le guiará a una verdadera familia y a un nuevo amor.

La hora de los regalos se aproximaba. Los primeros en entregar regalo fueron, Jiraiya y Tsunade.

- Niñas, este es nuestro regalo para ustedes – Jiraiya levantó del el árbol tres cajitas con moños de distintos colores.

- Esperamos les agraden – las tres niñas abrieron sus cajitas en ellas encontraron un juego de aretes combinados con un gargantilla en el centro una piedra preciosa. Los colores distribuidos así…

Ruby para Sakura, Diamante para Ino y Amatista para Hinata. Las tres no cabían de la alegría.

- ¡Muchas Gracias!. – Exclamo la pelirosa - Son realmente hermosos.

- ¡Como sabían que esto quería! – dijo una Ino emocionada. –

- Eto.. Gracias – dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos – No se hubieran molestado.

- ¡Como crees cariño, esto no es ninguna molestia ya que perteneces a nuestra familia! – Tsunade le dijo mientras abrazaba a la ojiperla, esta no tardo en sonrojarse.

- Y para nuestro nieto… - Jiraiya menciono sacando una enorme caja decorado con un moño naranja y papel para envolver regalos color negro.

- ¡¡Que es!! – dijo Naruto mirando detenidamente la caja y abriendo, bueno rasgando el papel. - ¡¡Justo lo que quería!! – en el interior yacía una guitarra eléctrica negra.

- ¡¡Esto es para ti abuela!! – Ino dijo emocionada, mientras Hinata sonrojada le daba una cajita decorada con un moño amarillo a Tsunade.

- ¡¡Lo escogimos entre las tres!! –

- ¡Vaya! Que es hermoso. – Tsunade sacó de la pequeña caja un hermoso prendedor de jade.

- Esto es para ti ero-senin, perdon, abuelo – el rubio le dio una caja forrada con diseños de cuadros verde oscuro, y un lazo verde menta enrollándolo.

- Gracias – dijo Jiraiya mirándolo asesinamente. – ¡Vaya que esto perfecto para mis historias! – saco del interior del paquete un juego de lápices, bolígrafos y cuadernos para que escribiera sus historias. – ¡¡Gracias!!

- Hermanito, esto es lo que te regalo yo – dijo Sakura entregándole caja decorada solo un moño azul. - Para que guardes y andes tu nueva guitarra. –

Naruto rasgo el moño y saco un estuche negro decorado con el símbolo de Konoha.

- ¡¡Gracias, Sakura-chan!! –

- ¡Mi regalo es este!- dijo Ino emocionada dándole una pequeña caja con moño azul.

- ¡¡Gracias Ino-chan!! – del interior saco unas cuerdas metalicas.

- Yo.. este… - Hinata se empezó a sonrojar y le dio una cajita naranja. – Tus hermanas me dijeron que te gustaría – empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices.

Naruto abrió la pequeña caja para encontrarse con un collar negro, que en el centro tenía un trozo de Jade con dos pequeñas bolas de metal rodeándolo. (**Cuty Ligia-chan:** El collar que le da Tsunade a Naruto en las ultimas temporadas de "Naruto")

- ¡Me encanta! – menciono el rubio y se lo puso. – ¡Gracias Hina-chan! – De la emoción este abrazo a Hinata, quien se puso mas roja que un tomate. Y le susurro algo en el oído. _– Hina-chan entonces aceptaras entrar en la banda -_

* * *

__

**¡¡Konishiwa!!**

**Primero… ¡¡Perdon!! (Cuty Ligia-chan hace una gran reverencia) ¡¡Lo se me tarde muchisimo en actualizar!! Pero veran, el pequeño beso de Hinata y Naruto me costo organizarlo, ¡Dios! Lo escribi mas de seis veces y no me gustaba, y hasta hace cuatro días se me ocurrió como organizarlo. Después la pagina me impedía actualizar por algún error que supuestamente poseía T^T. ¡Y pues por eso no podía actualizarlo! Pero como ven es mas largo que los primeros capitulos, ^-^. **

**¿Que tal les pareció este capitulo? ¿Aburrido? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¡¡Ustedes juzguen!! ¿¿Y que tal el Naruhina?? Se que no hubo tanto como en el capitulo pasado, pero como pudieron leer no se iban a besar enfrente de toda la familia. u.u . ¿Y el SasuSaku? Sakura se dio cuenta como era Sasuke o.O . Sasuke piensa que la pelirosa se llama "Rosa". Y la pobre de Ino se fue sin despedirse de su "principe" que proximamente saldra…u.u**

**Si tienen sugerencias, reclamos ya saben háganmelas saber!! Y como dice ETOLPLOW-KUN ustedes nos motivan a continuar!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a los que siguen y leen mi fic sin dejar comentarios. Los kello mucho, sin ustedes no soy nada. Pero si quieren dejar comentario haganlo seran bien recibidos. **

**Agradecimientos super especiales a Elchabon, ETOLPLOW-KUN, Heero Kusanagi, *-_shinofan_-*, anonimolol y hukissita. ¡¡n – n Ustedes son los que mas feliz me hacen!! ¡¡Arigatou-gozaimasu!! =3 ¡Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review!**

**¡¡Pequeñas Contestaciones!!**

***-_shinofan_-*; ¡¡Primero gracias por que te haya gustado!! Y por que no la pudo reconocer, bueno primero, Naruto andaba un poco tomado, como se puede leer en este capitulo, y segundo el pequeño gran golpe que le dio el idiota de "Hashodi" lo dejo mas despistado de lo que ya es. Pero, tal vez la haya reconocido…o.O**

**anonimolol; ¡¡Gracias por que te haya gustado!! =D y Feliz año Nuevo para ti tambien. **

**ETOLPLOW-KUN; ¡¡Gracias!! ¡¡Que bueno que te haya gustado!! Y espero seguir así. ¡¡Feliz año Nuevo para ti tambien!! **

**Heero Kusanagi; ¡Gracias! Pues Naruto, como escribi antes, tal vez la ha de reconocer, pero eso estara por leerse. **

**Hukissita; Primero ¡¡Gracias por integrarte en la lista de mis reviewers favoritos!! XD Segundo espero que este capitulo haya sido largo suficiente para ti! =3 Y perdon por no continuarlo tan pronto como se que lo esperabas, ¡¡pero ya esta aqui!! **

***Una pequeña encuesta, que quieren que Naruto le regale a Hinata***

**Hope you enjoy it!! ¡¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo!!**

**¡Ne Ne! ¡Ja ne! *n_n***


	9. Imprevistos

**_**Eto _**

****Naruto y muchos de sus personajes mencionados en esta historia no son míos, aunque quien no desearía poseerlos, son de Kishimoto sensei que se esmero en crearlos, solo algunos son a base de mi loca imaginación. Como he dicho antes este fic es solo para uso exclusivo de entretención no lo copien ni vendan'ttebayou!! ****

-

Los obstáculos son superados…

Los problemas resueltos…

Pero… ¿qué pasa con los imprevistos?

**__**

-

-

– Hina-chan entonces aceptaras entrar en la banda –

- Bueno pero, pero si no canto bien me salgo. – dijo la ojiperla sonrojada.

- ¡¡¡Sabía que aceptarías!!! – abrazo a la ojiperla, la levanto y le dio dos vueltas alrededor de el– ¡¡¡Claro que no te saldras por que cantas excelente!!!- la ojiperla se puso aun mas roja.

-

-

- Este es nuestro regalo – dijo Sakura, mientras ino le entregaba un boleto a Hinata. – Como perdiste todas tus pertenencias en el incendio sabemos que no tienes abrigo así que mañana iremos a cambiar ese boleto por un abrigo que sea de tu agrado. – Y ambas hermanas abrazaron a Hinata, esta sonrojándose.

- Gracias – dijo la ojiperla sonrojándose y aceptando el regalo – Eto… este es su regalo… - la ojiperla les entrego dos cajitas una rosa para Sakura y la otra azul celeste para Ino.

- Wow- ambas hermanas exclamaron – Hinata estas segura de esto…- el regalo eran broches para cabello de la realeza que Hinata traía.

- ¿Que pasa niñas? – pregunto Tsunade.

- No nada, ¿¿¿Y tu hermanito que le vas a regalar a Hinata??? –

- Bueno, yo…- el rubio se sonrojo ante tal pregunta, no le había comprado nada a Hinata…

- No importa, se que es un imprevisto de que yo…-

- ¡¡¡De que hablas no tienes un regalos para nosotras??? Eres de lo peor Naruto!! –

- Bueno es que para ustedes si tengo para quien no tengo es para Hina-chan…-

- No importa…-

- Realmente eres un…-

-Bueno chicas no se enojen con el, el tendrá un regalo para el otro año, ¿verdad Naruto?- comento Tsunade.

- ¡¡Yo bueno, Si!! ¡De veras! –

Las dos hermanas lo miraban con cara de "Que vergüenza".

-

El tiempo paso y ya era hora de ir a dormir, lo mejor de todo es que se podían levantar a la hora que quisieran ya que tenían al fin vacaciones, unas dos semanas para relajarse, nada de tareas solo descanso.

-

-¿Oye Ino y Hinata? – le preguntaba la pelirosa a la rubia.

- Dijo que estaría en las aguas termales, ¿por qué? –

- Es que quería que vieras esto…- Sakura le entrego un pequeño sobre morado a Ino.

- Que bárbara Sakura, tocándole las cosas a Hinata, Que vergüenza –

- Ash déjate te de payasadas, estaba arreglando el cuarto lo cual una de las dos lo debía de hacer…- Ino empezó a disimular viendo el techo de la habitación –en fin en la pequeña maleta que traía Hinata callo esto-

-Como crees que lo voy a leer…

- Ino déjate de bufonadas, yo seque te mueres por leerlo. –

"Para mi dulce niña…

En este día tan especial como lo es tu cumpleaños te deseo que la pases bien al lado de tus seres queridos. Tal vez no pueda estar contigo como tu lo quisieras pero sabes que siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites…

Feliz cumpleaños

27 de diciembre"

- ¿Y que hay de especial en esto? Una nota de amor…- bufo la rubia.

- Tal vez sería que la fecha es pasado mañana… - exclamo la pelirosa moviendo sus manos.

- ¡¡¡Es cierto, quiere decir que ya va a cumplir años!!! –

- ¡¡Hay que hacerle una pequeña fiesta!!-

- Invitaremos a todos nuestros compañeros –

- ¡No! Que coincidencia sería que Hinata cumpliera el mismo día que la princesa Hinata, acuérdate que Temari sabe de esas cosas y puede que descubra el secreto.-

- Entonces digámosle a la abuela y ¡¡hagamos una mini fiesta!! –

-

-

-¡¡Buenos días!! – la bella ojiperla dijo al bajar a la cocina. Esta vestía un vestido con un vestido con mangas cortas, en un tono de azul pastel, su cabello lo andaba suelto y peinado en perfecto orden por una pequeña peineta decorada con pequeños claveles azules, usaba una sandalias de taco corrido. A pesar del frío, esa casa era calida, y solo cuando el ambiente estaba realmente frío era necesario un suéter, o chaqueta. No había nevado desde el día anterior así que el frío no estaba tan fuerte.

- Buenos días cariño – Tsunade le decía. Tsunade vestía un atuendo casual, pantalón blanco al igual que su blusa, esta era de mangas tres cuartos. Su cabello como siempre en vuelto en dos coletas que la hacían ver un poco infantil.

- Eto… A…Abuela, sabes donde están Sakura e Ino. –

- Dijeron que ya venían y que no te querían despertar –

- Pero me dijeron que me iban a llevar – la ojiperla dijo entristecidamente.

- No te pongas triste…- dijo Tsunade colocando un rico desayuno.

- ¡¡Buenas días!! – Naruto dijo mientras aparecía en la cocina. Este vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa roja con dibujos de navidad, su cabello lo tenía perfectamente desordenado.

- Buenas días – dijeron ambas volteando a verlo.

- ¿Hina-chan me quieres ayudar con una tarea? Es que no esta Sakura y pues no le entiendo muy bien.

- Eto… no tengo nada que hacer… Esta bien –

-

-

-¿Estas segura? – le preguntaba una pelirrosa a una rubia.

- ¡Claro! ¿A quién no le gusta la tarta de chocolate? – las hermanas discutían sobre que cosas podrían encargar para la fiesta de la bella ojiperla.

- ¿No sería mejor consultarlo con la abuela? –

- Frentuda, quieres o no quieres hacerle la mini fiesta a Hina-chan? –

- Claro, que quiero, pero es que tengo un mal presentimiento. – dijo la pelirrosa llevandose un dedo a su menton – Oye a quien llamas Frent-

- Sakura, no te preocupes, es como si acertarás cada vez que tuvieras tus "Presentimientos" –

- ¿Cuándo el abuelo se perdió? –

- Coincidencia -

- ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que paso con Sasuke? –

- Bueno si, pero eso pudo haber sido una coincidencia –

- ¿Papá y mamá? –

- Bueno esta bien tienes tu punto. Pero no hay que arruinarle el día a Hinata, ademas pasará todo el día con nosotros. Ni que algún maniático pueda llegar – dijo entre risas Ino para aligerar el ambiente.

- Jeje – rió la pelirrosa nerviosamente – Tienes razón, no se ni de que me preocupo -

-

-

La habitación de Naruto, la ojiperla ya había entrado ahí aunque esta vez estaba distinto. Un escritorio yacía en frente de una ventana, la luz penetraba sin ningún estorbo, la cama estaba perfectamente ordenada en el rincón de la derecha. Una puerta deslizable se ubicaba a la par de la cama. Se sabía que esa puerta llevaba hacia un balcón. Un ropero hecho de fina madera, de puertas corredizas se podía vislumbrar en el rincón izquierdo.

- Ino me dijo que es una falta de respeto tener tanto desorden – dijo el ojicielo rascando se la cabeza – bueno me amenazo, si no tenía arreglado me iba a ir muy mal -

- Pero, es tu habitación –

- Lo se, eso mismo le dije, pero es que dijo que tu no mereces ver todo el desorden que tengo en las mañanas –

Era cierto desde aquel día del "Beso" Hinata había sido la encargada de levantar a Naruto todos los días, Hinata no era una Ama del orden pero Naruto no tenía idea de que era el orden, desde hace dos días Hinata se acordaba que el piso no se podía ver las muchas prendas que se acomodaban en el. El único lugar vacío era la cama ya que Naruto le gustaba moverse y si había ropa en la mañana esta amanecía en el suelo. Y el aroma que desprendía bueno no era muy agradable para una niña de la realeza.

- OH – logro atinar la ojiperla ante la gran explicación de su orden que para nada le caía mal, ahora se podía oler la fragancia de melón, vaya que le gustaba.

- Bueno, realmente no tengo tareas, es quería pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió…-

- Ayer…- le interrumpió la ojiperla totalmente sonrojada. – Bueno no te preocupes, -Naruto se acerco notablemente a la ojiperla. -Se que lo hiciste por la pres…-

El rubio entrelazo sus labios con la pelinegra quien lo tomo por sorpresa… Primero iban lento experimentando la textura y sabor de labios. Luego el rubio asalto la boca con su lengua provocando un gemido por parte de la ojiperla, quien en desquite mordió el labio inferior del rubio. El aire era necesitado y se separaron para perderse en los ojos del otro respirando entrecortadamente.

- Yo. Yo perdón no quise ser imprudente – y la ojiperla salio de la habitación de Naruto, totalmente sonrojada.

-

-

-Hola Hinata, discúlpanos por no llevarte… -

La ojiperla todavía no podía creer lo que ocurrido y estaba petrificada en la ordenada cama de Ino, "Pero, el fue que se acerco, yo solo me deje llevar por su delicioso aroma, ¡Por Kami! No se como poder seguir junto a el sin sonrojar…"

- ¡¡Hinata!! – la rubia le grito a Hinata pasando su mano enfrente de sus ojos.

- OH, Hola chicas, ¿que tal fue? –

- Hina-chan, ¿por que estabas tan pensativa? – Pregunto Ino.

- Yo. Yo bueno es que – la Ojiperla se empezaba a sonrojar – olvídenlo – y rió nerviosa.

- Hinata, mañana vamos a ir, ¿no importa si te levantamos temprano? – pregunto Sakura, notando el leve sonrojo de la pelinegra, y quitando vistiendo con un suéter rosa.

- ¿Y que andaban haciendo que se tardaron tanto? – la pelinegra pregunto tratando de disimular su sonrojo. Pero no recibió respuesta. – ¿Chicas? –

- A pues, solo viendo tiendas…- dijo la rubia mirando nerviosa a su hermana.

Hinata se limito a preguntar, y su mirada se perdió en el cielo lleno de nubes blancas, "Vaya que es hermoso, nunca había podido apreciar una blanca navidad…" Suspiro.

El tiempo paso y era la hora de la cena. Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse o que su corazón se acelerara por escuchar y sentir a su amado Naruto.

- ¿Hinata, te sientes bien? – pregunto Tsunade preocupándose por la bella ojiperla.

- Claro – mintió – Gracias por la comida! – trago su cena – Permiso – y corrió hacia al dormitorio.

- Seguro, es por mañana – Dijo Sakura, quien le había contado el pequeño secreto de su cumpleaños.

Naruto estaba ansioso, pero solo tenía el pensamiento clavado en algo, bueno alguien, todavía podía sentir el aliento de Hinata en su boca y como imprudentemente le beso.

"No se lo que tiene esta niña, su fragancia hace a mis sentidos enloquecer, pero aun así vivimos bajo el mismo techo. Malditos instintos."

- ¿Están todos de acuerdo? – pregunto Tsunade mirando lo incomodo que se miraba Naruto. –Cariño están pensativo desde que empezó la cena. -

- Ah, si es que me distraje un poco, y si estoy de acuerdo. –

Mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, y Tsunade sabía que algo no iba bien entre esos dos, tenía en mente que era pero decidió dejar a su intuición por fuera.

-

La mañana llego sin mucha algarabía, más bien con un silencio algo atemorizante. El cielo estaba mas opaco de lo que había estado el día anterior, parecía que nuevamente iba a nevar, pero no en la mañana por que si lo fuera ya estuviera nevando. Como de costumbre se levantaron las tres jovenes llegando a la cocina para comer y luego partir.

"Que dicha" pensó con sarcasmo "Hoy es mi cumpleaños, no me siento especial, bueno nunca lo he sentido, al que siempre hacían sentir especial era a mi Otouto, desde que tengo memoria nunca he recibido ese cariño de mis padres, como nadie sabe que hoy es mi cumpleaños voy a sentir igual que todos mis 'dichosos' años"

- Buenos días – las tres dijeron con alborozo, vistiendo ropas perfectas para la época, Sakura vestía un pantalón blanco y una blusa de mangas largas color rosa. Ino, un pantalón blanco y una blusa azul celeste de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga. Hinata vestía un pantalón blanco con una blusa mangas largas cuello normal de color morado lila.

- Buenos días, si se apuran podrán regresar antes de que la tormenta se asome – Jiraiya les comento. El vestía unos pantalones flojos rojos, y una camisa blanca holgada.

- En ese caso nos iremos ahora – dijo

- ¿Están seguras que no necesitan compañía? – dijo Tsunade quien quería acompañar a las tres jovenes. Ella vestía un pantalón verde oscuro, y una chaqueta del mismo color, de centro una blusa blanca en forma de V.

- No te preocupes abuela – la Sakura le dijo.

- Vendremos rápido, solo compramos y nos regresamos. -

-

El centro de es pequeña aldea, no estaba concurrida como de costumbre, pero si habían personas comprando y otras solo pasando el rato. Entraron a una pequeña casa, en el interior había distintas clases de ropa lo que mas sobresalían eran los abrigos.

- ¿Cuál te gusta? – pregunto Ino midiéndose abrigos.

- Eto, no creo… -

- Buenos días, Señoritas en que les puedo ayudar – una joven pelirroja cabello largo con un raro corte, ojos azabaches escondidos por unas gafas, piel nívea nariz perfilada, cuerpo delgado, poco busto, cintura torneada, vistiendo un pantalón negro corto una chaqueta gris dejando a la vista su ombligo unas calcetas hasta las piernas dejando descubierto una pequeña parte de sus piernas y una chaqueta azul oscura.

- ¿Eres nueva? – pregunto Ino sin modestia. "¿No tiene Frió?"

- Ino – dijo la pelirrosa codeando a su hermana.

- Pues, si me acabo de mudar –

- Encantadas de conocerte - la pelirrosa le contesto apenada. – Soy Sakura, y ellas son Ino y Hinata-

- Interesante, Soy Karin – la pelirroja contesto con un tono misterioso. - En que les puedo ayudar?-

- Bueno, Hinata esta buscando un abrigo –

- Tenemos unos hermosos aquí – dijo Karin riendo maliciosamente.

- Ino, mira es Katsuyu - una babosa morada apareció – Pero que haces aquí –

- Tsunade-sama me mando a llamarlas – la babosa les dijo en un tono algo alarmante.

- Sakura deberíamos irnos –

- No se preocupen, podremos venir otro día –

- No Hinata, quédate Karin te ayudará a escoger tu abrigo -

- –

- Hina-chan, tu quédate, regresaremos lo más rápido posible. –

- Esta bien – Hinata sabía que no iba a ser de mucha ayuda así que les hizo caso.

-

-

- Te queda hermoso –

- Enserio lo dices – dijo Hinata viendo su hermosa figura en el espejo frente a ella, después de media hora había encontrado uno que le quedaba a la perfección definiendo su hermosa figura.

- ¡Claro! –

- En ese caso, me lo llevo, pero Sa…-

- No, ellas ya pagaron, ¿te lo quieres llevar puesto? –

- Si, pero me dijeron que las esperara. –

- Como tu digas – dijo la pelirroja revoleando los ojos.

-

-

"Ya llevo mucho esperando, será que es muy difícil llegar sin perderse. Desde hace 20 minutos Karin se retiro alegando que tenía labores domésticos que hacer, Si en los próximos quince minutos no llegan, me voy sola."

Hinata espero los quince minutos pero nadie llegaba, emprendió camino después de despedirse de Karin. Ya empezaba a oscurecer por la tormenta que se aproximaba. El viento era mas seco y frío, las pocas personas que antes compraban y vendían eran remplazados por el silencio del viento. La ojiperla miraba hacia todos lados buscando alguna cosa familiar para poder seguir pero era en vano, tampoco habían personas que le indicaran el por donde ir. Había perdido la fracción del tiempo.

"Si no fuera por la nieve encontraría el camino ¡Creo que me he perdido! ¡Debí haber esperado!!" doblo por una esquina en particular..-

-Hola, linda niña!- dijo un hombre alto, fornido que llevaba puesto un pantalón café y una camisa negra y llevaba consigo una gran espada.-Me parece que te has perdido, o ¿me equivoco?-

-Bueno realmente solo quisiera saber una cosa!- dijo Hinata un poco preocupada. "No parece mala persona! Talvez me ayude a llegar a casa! Aunque esa espada" – Es que estoy buscando el hospital!

-El hospital, bueno si quieres te puedo llevar hasta el lugar no queda muy lejos.- dijo el muchacho un poco serio.

-Enserio, seria muy amable de su parte!! Gracias-

-No te preocupes esta espada es para protección pero sabes una linda niña como tu no debería caminar sola, en esta ciudad hay muchos peligros, y la tormenta que se aproxima es uno de ellos-

- Si, pero gracias a usted llegare bien a mi destino-le dijo sonrientemente.

-Sabes la mayoría de personas en este lugar me conocen muy bien, por eso me pareció extraño que una linda niña como tu estuviera sola y en un lugar tan peligroso como este, debes de ser una viajera! y sonrío, Hinata al oir esto ya no estaba tan confiada, sus manos empezaron a sudar – Pero creo que este será tu ultimo viaje- y saco una espada, pero Hinata logro correr para poder escapar de aquel hombre! El en cambio solo siguió caminando – ¿Niña donde te escondes? ¡Ven y sal a jugar conmigo! – Hinata siguió corriendo y logro esconderse atrás de un barril, "Tonta, debí haberme quedado en la casa de Karin esperando a Sakura, por que a mi! Me va a matar, Que lindo cumpleaños resulto ser este" las lagrimas se empezaban a asomar por sus ojos. "Lo único que puedo hacer es enfrentarlo sin armas, sin armas, moriré en un instante mas " El hombre se acercaba mas y no pensaba retroceder.

-Linda Niña si sales ahora no haré tu cuerpo pedazos- dijo aquel hombre.

Al estar escondida ahí encontró un pedazo de papel con una foto que describía a ese hombre "Zabusa Momochi – Espadachín Experto – Recompensa – Tenga mucho cuidado con este hombre. Tiene desordenes mentales y puede destruir cualquier cosa que se le ponga frente." Hinata dio un suspiro sabia que ella estaba proxima a morir. "Kami por favor ayudamé"

-Linda niña, sabes que es lo mas triste, que nadie te va a encontrar hasta primavera ya que tus pedazos serán cubiertos por la blanca nieve que esta por caer!- y río enfurecidamente. Zabusa no corría, solo se limitaba a caminar y hablar.

-¡Niña! Sal que ya me estoy enojando y tengo ganas de usar esta bella espada en tu delicada piel-

"Moriré seguro moriré!!" su corazón se estaba acelerando!! La adrenalina estaba recorriendo su cuerpo entero! Mientras pensaba en que hacer el la logro encontrar.

- ¡Te encontré linda niña! Y mira estas en un callejón sin salida será mas difícil que te encuentren! -

Así que puso su espada enfrente de ella para matarla. "Es el fin, me hubiera gustado despedirme de Narutoy su familia! ADIOS" sus lagrimas corrían mas y mas…

Zabusa proyecto su espada con mucha fuerza hacia ella y…

**_

* * *

_**

_¡¡Konishiwa!!_

¿Qué tal la pasaron?

¿Qué tal este capitulo? Hubo un poco de Naruhina, los dos están sumamente atraídos por el otro. Naruto como siempre de despistado no le regalo nada a la bella ojiperla, pero como la ojiperla esta de cumpleaños todavía puede regalarle algo. Y han salido dos personajes que van a cambiar mucho la trama, próximamente saldrán otros que van a hacer de la vida de Hinata y Naruto un desastre.

Ahora las preguntas del millón, ¿Matarán a Hinata? ¿Zabusa se compadecerá de ella? Y si no ¿Podrá alguien salvarla? ¿Dónde rayos se metieron Ino y Sakura?

*Pequeña Encuesta*

Todavía sigo con ella ¿Qué quieren que le regale Naruto a Hinata? Gracias a *-_shinofan_-* por contestar mi pequeña encuesta la tomare en cuenta.

Agradecimientos especiales a los que siguen y leen mi fic. Sin dejar comentarios sin ustedes la motivación no existe.

Agradecimientos super especiales a los que comentan: Elchabon, ETOLPLOW-KUN, Heero Kusanagi, *-_shinofan_-*, anonimolol, hukissita y ¡¡n – n Ustedes son los que mas feliz me hacen!! ¡¡Arigatou-gozaimasu!! =3 ¡Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review!

Hope you enjoy it!! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo!!n_n Si quieren hacer mas feliz a esta Niña! Pulsen el boton de abajo y dejen un review, ya sea corto, largo, de critica, de comentario... o.-!!

¡¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!! Aunque un poco tarde!

¡¡nE Ne jA nE!! *n_n*


	10. Byakugan

_****Eto **_

_****Naruto y muchos de sus personajes mencionados en esta historia no son míos, aunque quien no desearía poseerlos, son de Kishimoto sensei que se esmero en crearlos, solo algunos son a base de mi loca imaginación. Como he dicho antes este fic es solo para uso exclusivo de entretención no lo copien ni vendan'ttebayou!! ****_

-

-

Ser protegida a veces es odioso…

Pero es hermoso si…

Es la persona que te gusta!

-

-

---------------------------------------Pensamientos de Hinata--------------------------------------------

Donde estoy y por que me siento adolorida.

_-¡Hinata!- _Por que Naruto me estaba gritando… acaso me ha pasado algo…-

Las imágenes ya no están muy claras pero ha pasado algo. Le habrá pasado algo a Naruto…

_***Hola Hinata**__* _

Una imagen de un hombre de cabello negro y largo, piel nívea, ojos ¿aperlados?, viste una fina levita, pantalón y camisa ambos blancos, una corona…

-Padre… no, tu no lo eres te pareces a el pero no lo eres…

**Si que lo soy bella hija***

- No lo eres, mi padre esta en mi reino digo en el Reino Zafiro -

**No, el no es tu padre.***

- Por favor, debo de estar soñando por que esto es algo absurdo.

**No lo es, Yo, tu padre, morí al poco tiempo de que naciste, no sin antes hacer jurar a mi hermano gemelo que te tratará como una de sus hijas***

- No, ¡¡Mientes!!, eres un producto de mi imaginación, por que he de creerte, mi padre nunca me ha hablado de ti ademas, además tengo un hermano gemelo idéntico.

**Hiashi y yo somos idénticos así que les heredamos las mismas facciones, por eso debes creer que el es tu hermano gemelo.***

- No, además mi madre ella es mi madre ¿verdad?, por que dudo ella es mi madre -

**Te vuelves a equivocar, bella hija, tu madre también murió**

- Mientes, solo mientes. No te puedo creer.

**No lo hago, desde que morí tu madre y yo te hemos estado cuidando y se que no has sido tratada con amor. Ellos no es que no te quieran, pero simplemente eres la heredera al trono, y debes ser tratada con respeto. Lo que no entendió Hiashi es que yo quería que te trataran con amor, con el mismo amor como fuimos criados…***

- No te puedo creer…

**Lo comprenderás con el tiempo… Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños***

-Re..Regalo, mi cumpleaños, que ha pasado lo ultimo que me acuerdo es que estaba con Naruto, en un callejón, una ventisca y con el asesino.

_-¡Te encontré linda niña! Y mira estas en un callejón sin salida será mas difícil que te encuentren! - _

_Es el fin, me hubiera gustado despedirme de Naruto y su familia! ADIOS. No puedo evitar llorar en esta situación…_

_Zabuza proyecta su espada con mucha fuerza hacia mi y…_

_-¡¡Naruto!!- Grito._

_- Hinata, ¿estas bien? – el me ha salvado, con un kunai ha logrado desviar la espada. Así que me protejo en su espalda. _

_- Si – le contesto, todavía sorprendida de donde ha salido…_

_- ¿Que haces? No ves que esta linda niña y yo estamos jugando…- ese asesino le dice en tono sumamente burlesco._

_- Tu…- el semblante de Naruto cambia a uno más rudo, que estará pasando por su mente…_

_- Te me haces conocido…- Zabuza lo mira intrigado – Pero primero me encargaré de ella - me apunta a mi. _

_- Ni siquiera te atrevas… - Naruto esta distinto, su aura ha cambiado, esta rodeado de ira, es un poco atemorizante…_

_- Por favor le haré lo mismo que al niño de el otro día o mejor le haré lo mismo que a…-_

_-Ni te atrevas a mencionar su nombre... – el aura de Naruto esta creciendo más._

_- Naruto – le susurro – estas bi..bien- pero Zabuza blinda su espada hacia nosotros, pero Naruto logra detenerla por un instante. _

_- Hinata corre – _

_- Pe…pero – me tira una mira un tanto tétrica y salgo corriendo… Solo escucho muchos sonidos del combate… _

_- ¡¡Muere!! –_

_- ¡¡¡AAAAH!!! – es Naruto, algo le han hecho, no puedo evitar voltear lo..lo va a matar…_

_- NARUTOOO – grito y todo se vuelve muy borroso y solo escucho que gritan mi nombre…_

No logro recordar con claridad lo que sucedió y apenas recuerdo algunas frases que escuche… Mis parpados están demasiado pesados para abrirlos será mejor seguir descansando, espero que Naruto este bien…

----------------------------------------Fin de los Pensamientos de Hinata---------------------------------------

Si tan solo no le hubiera dejado, si tan solo alguna de las dos se hubiera quedado, si tan solo Hinata no se hubiera ido. Pero era en vano el hubiera no existe. Los tres hermanos se culpaban mentalmente. Lo que más le preocupaba a Naruto era que había pasado algo inexplicable, estaba a punto de ser cortado por la filosa espada de Zabuza, cuando de repente…

- Todavía no ha despertado – pregunto la pelirrosa al rubio quien se notaba cansado y ojeroso este niega con la cabeza – Deberías descansar, sabes que no fue tu culpa ni la de ella -

- Tampoco la de ustedes –

- Gracias, pero no debes seguir preocupandote –

- No ha despertado – contesta el rubio – después de dos semanas, crees que no me he de preocupar –

- La abuela dijo que no me debíamos preocuparnos – la pelirrosa dudo un instante – por lo menos déjame a mi y ve a comer algo. No vamos a querer que Hinata se encuentre con un preocupado Naruto. – Naruto no se movió – Si que se entristecería saber que por su culpa tu no has podido descansar. –

- Esta bien –

Se encontraban en un cuarto de hospital donde todo era blanco había una cortina que cubría la cama de Hinata, en el lado derecho de la cama había una silla donde Sakura se encontraba, La joven Hinata yacía vendada. Habían pasado ya dos semanas de aquel incidente donde la bella ojiperla había sido la afectada, gracias a Kami-sama que habían llegado en su ayuda sin embargo la ventisca empeoro la situación…

--------------------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------

- Na…ru…to… –

-¡Hinata!- el aura de ira que rodeaba al joven rubio desapareció...-Estas bien Hinata- y la tomo en brazos, sus ropas llenas de sangre la herida parecía grave por tanto la sangre no cesaba de correr.

-Pero vaya que tenemos un héroe- dijo Zabuza riendo de Naruto – Pero… - Zabuza miro detenidamente a Naruto – Acaso no eres el nieto de el gran Jiraiya creo que encontré un mejor premio que matar a esta linda niña, ahora matare a el nieto de Jiraiya- y se río de los dos.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, ninguno de los dos iba a ceder pero era obvio que la espada era mejor que el pequeño kunai, pero a parte de eso Naruto no podía dejar a Hinata en el suelo iba a ser un blanco perfecto para Zabuza.

Que había pasado de un momento a otro Hinata estaba corriendo y luego estaba en los brazos de Naruto ensangrentada, "¿Acaso sueño? No… Esto es real…" pensaba pero sus ojos estaban entrando en estado de somnolencia, y su cuerpo no reaccionaba con nada.

-¡Hinata! No te duermas, despierta!- pero Hinata no alcanzaba a oír su voz, ya todo estaba borroso y ella ya no podía mas le dolía demasiado. Unos segundos pasaron y ella no sentía el tremendo dolor de sus heridas. " El dolor se ha ido por que estoy caminando hacia la luz, la luz me esta quitando este dolor, debo seguir la luz…"

_**No te rindas**__* _"¿Quien eres?, es mejor rendirme y caminar hacia la luz ademas mi cuerpo no responde a mis mandatos…"

- ¡¡¡Temeraaaa!!! No te lo perdonaré- dijo el mirando a Zabuza, pero en vez de enojo este ultimo reía.

-Vaya parece que ha muerto-

-No, no ha muerto, Hinata despierta, abre los ojos, Hinata!!- el cuerpo de Hinata se estaba poniendo cada vez mas frío por el clima y por la herida que no dejaba de sangrar.- ¡¡HINATAAA!! ¡¡Despierta!! No te mueras!!- Pero Hinata no escuchaba nada mas que la luz. Naruto se quedo en silencio por un momento para luego decir una frase…

- Tal vez esto funciona! Hinata Ya-no-hay-ramen-en-el-mundo!! – Naruto le susurro al oído a lo que Hinata pudo increíblemente oir! "¿Naruto? ¡¡Pero que hace el aquí!! ¡¡Ay!! ¡Por que la luz se esta alejando y el dolor esta volviendo!"

**Despierta*** "¿Quién eres?" **Lo sabrás en su momento, ahora despierta* **

-Na…ru…to –

-Hinata, no cierres los ojos mantente despierta, pronto te llevare al hospital pero no te mueras…-

- Bueno si tu no empiezas la diversión creo que yo lo haré- y se acerco lentamente. –Primero matare a la niña que acaba de despertar, no hay que hacerla sufrir, ya que es una linda niña-

- Temera- y tiro dos shurikens justo en el brazo que sostenía la espada y en una de sus piernas, había inmovilizado el brazo pero Zabuza enfureció. Sostuvo la espada con la otra mano para siempre poder matarlos pero no tomo en cuenta un detalle… Alguien llego en su rescate. Un joven de piel nívea y cabello grisaceo plateado, tenía cubierto un ojo vestía un pantalón y blusa ambos negros y sostenía una pequeña espada lo que hizo retroceder a Zabusa al sorprenderlo.

-¡¡Naruto llévatela al hospital antes de que muera desangrada, yo me encargare de este criminal!-

-¡¡Ka..kashi-sensei!! – dijo Naruto algo sorprendido pero no se detuvo para preguntar salio de la escena cargando a Hinata! ¡Por que su cuerpo estaba cada minuto mas frío! "Quiero ir hacia la luz, me duele mucho la luz me quita el dolor" sus ojos empezaron a tener mas sueño.

-¡¡Hinata! ¡¡Despierta ya casi llegamos!!-

-

- Kakashi- dijo Zabuza dejando la sorpresa – ¡A que se debe el honor!-

-Zabuza tiempo sin verte- ambos se miraban fijamente talvez recordando viejos tiempos – pensé que te habían dado la pena de muerte-

-Si, pero los tiempos cambian y yo quería volver a mi aldea! Es tan tranquila he estado en muchos lugares pero no hay mejor lugar como el hogar lo que más me gusta de esta aldea es la ingenuidad de las personas y esa niña, Kubikiri Hōcho quería probar su sangre no tengo la culpa de que se haya perdido y que llegara justamente hasta aquí, lo único malo es que el nieto de Jiraiya vino en su rescate y no la pude matar totalmente.- arqueo una ceja – Aunque no creo que le quede mucho de vida, Kubikiri dice que ha sido una de las mejores sangres que ha probado mejor que la del niño Uchiha…-

-No debiste traicionar la confianza de los Uchihas.-

- ¡Lo se pero ahora me divierto mas! Y puedo matar a cualquiera, incluyéndote…-

-Pero muy pronto estarás en la cárcel y se cumplirá tu sentencia.-

-La única forma que se lleve acabo esa sentencia es que me mates aquí- se tiro una carcajada - lo cual creo que será imposible.-

-¡Es cierto no tengo ordenes de matarte pero si de capturarte!- terminando de decir eso y Kakashi apunto directamente a los brazos de Zabuza, pero Zabuza utilizo a Kubikiri para bloquear el ataque y apartar a Kakashi.

Los dos comenzaron una feroz batalla, ninguno de los dos podía mejorar las habilidades del otro parecía que todo estaba empatado. Zabuza apuntaba al cuello pero era contrarestado por Kakashi que volvía a contraatacar.

-Vaya que has incrementado tus habilidades Zabuza, antes no podías contra mi!-

- El que ha mejorado ha sido tu. Por que la ultima vez que combatimos tus amigos guardaespaldas tuvieron que ayudarte, pero basta de juegos si no me matas te mataré yo!- y lanzo su espada justo al estomago de Kakashi para destrozarlo, pero Kakashi lo esquivo y coloco su espada en el cuello de Zabuza.

-Zabuza creo que he ganado! Ríndete-

-Nunca- Pero era muy tarde todo el callejón estaba rodeado de policías y lo encadenaron…

-

Mientras tanto Naruto corría lo mas rápido para llegar, Hinata ya no podía aguantar mas el dolor…

-¡Hinata resiste!-

-Me…duele…- Hinata no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Entro a la casa y se dirigió hacia el hospital. -¡¡Llegamos!!, ¡¡Ino, Sakura!!- Naruto gritaba angustiado. En eso salió la pelirrosa un poco enojada.

- Naruto no grites acabamos de terminar con el paciente, por cierto te tardaste mas de lo que…- pero fue interrumpida por Naruto.

- ¡¡Sakura!! Hinata fue atacada, ¿donde esta la abuela?-

- Esta en la sala de espera, Pero que paso-

-No es hora de explicaciones, esta perdiendo mucha sangre!- la colocaron en una camilla para llevarla a la sala de operaciones lo mas pronto posible.

-Llamare a la abuela, tu llévala a la sala de operaciones para evitar el sangrado- le dijo a Naruto mientras corría hacia su abuela.

-

-¡¡Abuela!! Tienes que ir de inmediato a la sala de operaciones- dijo Naruto afligido.

-No te preocupes ya termine.- dijo Tsunade limpiando sus manos.

-No lo digo por tu paciente lo digo por Hinata, fue atacada y ha perdido mucha sangre.-

-¿Hinata? ¿Pero que ha pasado? Dile a Ino para que se preparen-

-

-¡¡¡Ino!!! Dice la abuela que te cambies rápido tienen otra operación!-

-¡¿!Que!?! Pero si acabamos de terminar! ¡¡Ya iba a darme una ducha!!-

-Ino! ¡¡Es Hinata!!-

-¡¡Quee!!?!? ¿Qué le paso? –

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones!! ¡¡Apúrate!!- Las dos salieron corriendo hacia la sala de operaciones.

-¿Pero a ti no te ha pasado nada? -

Todo paso muy rapido pero Tsunade sabia lo que hacia y en poco tiempo termino la cirugía.

--------------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------------------

La pelirrosa suspiro, no había nada mas que hacer que esperar a que su amiga mejorara… Desde aquel día sus vacaciones no eran más que asegurarse de que Hinata estuviera mejor y especialmente que no muriera, todos los días se turnaban para cuidarla, pero aun así Naruto pedía estar con ella en las noches para velar su sueño sin importarle el propio.

El aspecto de Hinata no era el mismo sus mejillas que siempre andaban con un color carmín ya fuera por Naruto o por cualquier otro suceso ahora eran pálidas y parecían haber perdido su vivacidad. Su sedoso cabello largo y negro azabache ahora solo era negro ya que el impacto de la espada corto su hermosa melena. Sus labios que andaban teñidos en color carmesí pronto fueron cambiados por un tono morado que la hacía ver en muy malas condiciones.

**Despierta Hija***

"Despertar, pero sí me acabo de dormir."

**No, tus energías ya están recobradas. Ademas todos están extremadamente preocupados por ti***

"¿Preocupados por mí?" La bella ojiperla trataba descifrar lo que eso significaba "Entonces la que resulto herida fui yo…"

- Sakura – le llamo Ino. – Veo que todavía no ha despertado. -

- Sabes ni si quiera pudimos felicitarla –

-Sakura, no te pongas así – se acerco la rubia y poniéndole su brazo en su hermana prosiguió – Solo fue un imprevisto, no estaba escrito que sucediera así, no podíamos saber que esto ocurriría –

- Eso es el problema que yo lo presentía – dijo en tre sollozos la pelirrosa.

- Tu misma lo dijiste 'Lo presentías' – trato de calmar la rubia.

- Lo se, pero me siento culpable de que le haya pasado algo, al igual que a nuestros padres pudimos haberlo evitado. -

- ¿Como? -

– Si no la hubiéramos dejado sola, sabiendo bien que un asesino estaba suelto, nos fuimos dejándola a su suerte. –

- El hubiera no existe Sakura y el tiempo es imposible retroceder -

- Pero –

- Pero ¿qué?, hicimos los preparativos de la celebración de Hinata y eso nos tomo un poco de tiempo. Ademas cuando ya estábamos por salir y traerla hubo un imprevisto al tener que ayudar a la abuela. No podíamos dejarla sola necesitaba de la ayuda de ambas. –

- Lo se –

- Naruto en ese instante andaba con el abuelo y le encargamos luego que trajera a Hinata -

- Lo se, pero es que me siento, tan – y sus lagrimas empezaron a salir rebeldemente de la pelirrosa quien trataba de contenerlas el mayor tiempo posible. – tan incompetente, no poder hacer nada para ayudarla –

- No llores, se como te sientes pero debes recordar que ahora todo depende de ella y que Hinata no se deja vencer tan fácilmente –

- Pero –

- Ya, calma, no quieres que Hinata te encuentre llorando por que ella no ha despertado, pensará que todo es su culpa y se pondrá más triste aun. –

- Gracias Ino – y esbozo una sonrisa sincera hacia su hermana – realmente me haces sentir mejor. – y la abrazo.

-

-

Mientras tanto dos amorosos abuelos debatían sobre un tema en específico que decidieron no comentarlo con sus nietos.

- Tsunade, lo que nos contó Naruto no era exactamente algo sencillo de entender -

- Jiraiya, mi cielo, no es nada complicado, ella solo lo salvo – le respondía ella.

- No lo entiendes hay algo en ella distinto, algo que la hizo reaccionar de esa forma –

- Sabes que eso solo ha sucedido en las familias de la realeza –

- Pero, y si ella no es una niña ordinaria y puede ser la princesa Hinata del Reino Zafiro. – pregunto con intriga el de cabello plateado.

- Acaso no te acuerdas como la encontraste, sepultada en la nieve. Como puedes explicar el hecho de que una princesa este sepultada en la nieve – Jiraiya negó – Es algo imposible, además tu has andado por muchos reinos y no te has enterado de noticias que digan que la princesa Zafiro esta perdida-

- Bien sabes que ese tipo de información no es nada fácil de escuchar y que solo la pueden saber los miembros de la realeza. –

- Tal vez –

- Hay que protegerla mejor –

- A TODOS protegeremos por igual –

-

-

En la mesa del comedor estaba un rubio pensativo, no había probado ningún poco de su comida preferida.

"Soy un tonto no debí dejarla Si…"

- Naruto – era Tsunade interrumpiendo todo pensamiento de Naruto – tengo una noticia que te animará un poco -

- Hinata – dijo levantándose de su silla – ya despertó – su antes preocupada cara se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa.

- Me encantaría poder decir que es eso – la preocupación de Naruto volvió instantáneamente como si la felicidad no hubiera existido. – pero pasado mañana vendrá Deidara –

Deidara, su hermano, su mejor amigo de la infancia una de las personas más importantes en la vida de Naruto, después de aquella tragedia donde sus padres habían muerto, después de cinco largos años fuera de sus vidas regresaba. Por que se había ido nadie más que Kami-sama, sus abuelos y él tenían la respuesta por que algo había sucedido para que el no estuviera presente en sus vidas, le extrañaba más de lo que se pudiera imaginar no era que no quisiera a sus hermanas pero el era hombre y los hombres necesitan convivir con los de su mismo genero y su vida estaba llena de tres sin incluir a Hinata( que para empezar disfrutaba su compañía y no contaba como una hermana si no que algo más que todavía no quería admitir) su abuelo no pasaba con el, y cuando lo hacía era para hablar de sus libros algo pervertidos. Su hermano en cambio era distinto el era sabio, aniñado y alocado, su modelo a seguir aunque era menor que el, si menor que el un año, pero más precoz que un niña de su edad, había alcanzado a Naruto y dejado atrás, talvez por eso que no se había quedado con ellos. Tenían una relación llena de confianza y por eso sus lazos se fortalecían cada día que pasaban.

- Enserio – dijo el rubio con emoción, sin dejar aun lado la situación de Hinata – me encantaría que Hinata lo pudiera conocer -

- Iré a revisar como se encuentra –

- No, no te preocupes, yo iré –

- Pero si no has comido nada –

- Es que no tengo mucha hambre –

- ¿Seguro estas bien?- y le coloco la mano derecha al ojicielo quien la miraba con un deje de desagrado - Nunca dejas un plato de ramen recién hecho. –

- Estoy seguro – y camino hacia la habitación de la ojiperla.

-

Sakura había sido calmada por su hermana y se encontraba mejor que antes.

- Yo seguiré con la guardia – entro Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

- Deberías descansar – objeto Ino.

- Tsunade-oba-chan les dará una noticia que las alegrara por los menos un momento. –

- De que hablas – pregunto Sakura – ¿Por que no nos la dices tu? –

- Por que ella se las quiere dar la noticia personalmente –

No siguieron objetando pero estaban dudosas en ir, Naruto no era de esos chicos que hacían lo que se les pedían.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunto Ino.

- Si – dijo molesto el ojicielo.

- En ese caso ya venimos – dijo Sakura. – Avísanos si hay alguna novedad –

- Claro – y se sentó en la silla justo a la derecha de la cama de Hinata.

-

- Realmente esta preocupado – preguntaba Sakura mientras caminaban hacia Tsunade.

- Tu crees, no lo he visto así desde – dudo – nunca.

- Será que…-

- Chicas, ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo Tsunade quien las encontró primero.

- Abuela, dijo Naruto que nos tienes una noticia que, según Naruto, nos alegrara por un momento. –

- Ah, si claro, pero y por que no se las contó él –

- Quien sabe esta preocupado por Hinata –

- En fin, talvez les alegra más a Naruto. Veran ayer llego una carta de parte de Deidara, diciendo que llegará pasado mañana-

- Hermanito – dijo con mucha emoción Ino – Hace tiempo que no nos visita ni nos manda ninguna carta.

Deidara era el gemelo idéntico de la bella Ino, talvez no tenían la misma confianza que Naruto y el, pero tenían un fuerte lazo de consanguinidad que los hacía inseparables, a medida que el tiempo pasaba se notaba que ambos poseían una inteligencia espectacular, pero Ino opto por quedarse en el mismo nivel que su hermano mayor. Ellos no se entristecieron en su despedida por que sabían que su lazo era más largo que la distancia.

Sakura tenía una relación distinta, como si se apartará de ella, tal vez no le quería, pero al comentarlo con sus superiores ellos decían que eran cosas de Sakura, no eran nada unidos y cuando ella trataba de acercársele el ponía una barrera y hasta ahí quedaba y ella no seguía intentándolo. Siempre pensaba que era su culpa, ya que Sakura estaba al lado de su madre inseparablemente, parecía que no la aceptaba como hermana. Pero talvez ahora este sentimiento sea distinto tal vez los años le hayan dado mas madurez y se acerque a ella.

-

- Hinata no debí dejarte – el rubio tomo la mano de la ojiperla – ¿Me perdonas? –

En eso Hinata comenzo a abrir sus hermosas perlas y encontrarse que estaba en una habitación disstinta a la de donde había dormido últimamente y que estaba muy bien vendada. No le sorprendió tanto hasta que vió a Naruto tomandole la mano.

- Na..Naruto-kun – dijo sin pensar que había utilizado un prefijo.

- Hinata –levanto la mirada el ojicielo encontrándose a una sorprendida pelinegra que lo miraba con muchas dudas – Despertaste – y la halo hacia si para darle un abrazo.

Hinata en cambio quedo estupefacta ante tal acción, claro que quería recibir un abrazo de el pero en ese instante quería respuestas de todo lo sucedido y luego reacciono tornándose del color rojo que la caracterizaba su vivacidad si que había vuelto de nuevo.

- Hinata – la miro a los ojos – Bienvenida de vuelta – y siguió abrazándola.

Tres figuritas estaban escuchando y viendo el pequeño teatro que habían armado los chico y querían seguir viendo para saber en que iba a terminar aquel tierno abrazo…

- ¡Que hacen! – las sorprendió el señor Jiraiya dejándolas totalmente sonrosadas. Pero actuaron rápido y saltaron hacia Hinata para abrazarla.

- Hinata, cariño – menciono emocionada Tsunade.

- ¡¡Hinata!! – Gritaron las hermanas.

- Hola chicas – decía Hinata aplastada y notablemente sonrojada - ¿Qué paso? –

Todos los presentes se voltearon a ver para saber quien iba a relatarle lo que había pasado. Sakura tomo la palabra.

- Cuando te dejamos con Karin, veníamos a arreglar para celebrar tu cumpleaños – suspiro – pero no pudimos regresar ya que había un paciente-

- Y Naruto no estaba y hasta que el llego te fue a traer. – prosiguió Ino.

- Te encontraste con el maldito de Zabuza y me salvaste la vida –

- Naruto- lo reprendió Tsunade – Zabuza te hirió gravemente y te trajo hasta acá-

La ojiperla solo logro atinar un –OH- para luego callar y dejar un silencio incomodo.

- Perdónanos Hinata – dijeron las hermanas mientras hacían una reverencia – Queríamos que pasaras el mejor de los cumpleaños en cambio, pasaste un experiencia de vida o muerte -

- NO hay problema, son cosas que a veces pasan. Ademas ya estoy mejor ven – la chica en cuestión se levanto de la cama, vestía una bata de hospital (ojo no estaba rajada atrás), y se perdió el equilibrio y estaba a punto de caer para ser atrapada por nuestro rubio preferido quien la miro con preocupación – Eto… Estoy bien solo me maree un poco – el color rojo estaba presente en ambos pero era más notable en Hinata.

- Debes seguir descansando – dijo el ojicielo aun sosteniéndola, las demás personas que miraban esta escena se limitaron en no interrumpirlos, vaya que se miraban lindos.

- Estoy bien, de veras – y la niña sonrió encantadoramente haciendo que la preocupación de Naruto se cambiara por un gesto de ternura y levantándola la volvió a colocar delicadamente en la cama. – Naruto – Hinata se fijo muy bien en el rostro de su querido Naruto, y se notaba unas tremendas ojeras que según ella habían sido provocada por la preocupación de cuidarla – Perdón – entristeció.

- De que hablas – dijo el rubio, ambos seguían ignorando el hecho de que todos estaban presente incluso Jiraiya quien se había escondido detrás de la pared para escuchar.

- No quiero que te moleste en preocuparte por mi… -

- Solo lo hago por que me importas- Hinata se sonrojo al oír lo que decía y empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices.

- Ejem – dijeron las tres personas que presenciaban el acto.

- Digo, bueno me importan todos en mi familia no es que sea un insensible - Naruto se torno de un color rojizo que fue notado por todos los presentes. El estomago de Naruto empezó a sonar haciendo que este se avergonzara más.

- Por eso te había preguntado si te sentía mal – rió Tsunade.

- Al parecer tengo hambre de nuevo- y se retiro corriendo aun rojo de la vergüenza.

- Eto..Abuela – la ojiperla preguntaba – ¿tendré qué seguir en esta habitación? –

- Pues, te recomendaría que te quedarás solo hoy para –

- Esta bien – dijo un poco desilusionada.

- Si te da miedo, te podemos cuidar –

- mmm – dudo la pelinegra.

- Piensalo – sonrió la pelirrosa.

- Chicas me retiro – y en menos de cinco segundos Tsunade ya estaba afuera.

- Nos tenías preocupadas – exclamo Ino.

- Perdón – respondió Hinata.

- No es para que te disculpes ademas fue algo que sucedió inesperadamente – Sakura le brindo una sonrisa que hizo sentir mejor a Hinata – pero hay algo que seguimos sin comprender – a Hinata se le dibujo un signo de interrogación – Naruto nos contó una versión de lo que sucedió ese día –

- Y realmente fue un suceso extraño –

- De que hablan – pregunto al fin la pelinegra.

- Oiste lo que Naruto dijo, de que tu le habías salvado la vida, pues el nos contó que tu te encontrabas escapando y cuando la espada iba a tocarlo tu apareciste de la nada y el salvaste la vida. –

- Pues, solo me acuerdo de el grito que dio el asesino y luego los recuerdos son muy borrosos –

- Mmm. Que extraño – termino diciendo la rubia.

- Hinata no te habíamos dicho algo –

- ¿Nani? – pregunto la ojiperla.

- Pues tu cabello, ya no es igual de largo como antes –

- De que hablan – y se toco el cabello – esta realmente corto – era cierto su cabello estaba un poco arriba de los hombros y había perdido un poco el brillo. - Pero, ¿cómo se corto? –

- Pues cuando te cortaron, tu cabello también recibió el impacto. –

- ¿Y se mira tan mal? –

- Para nada, te miras distinta pero igual de linda – le animo Sakura.

- Eto… Gracias – dijo jugando con sus dedos índices

-Y que dices dormimos contigo. –

- Si – exclamo animada Hinata. –

-

-

--------------------------------------------Pensamientos de Hinata-------------------------------------------------

-Otra vez este lugar. Vaya que es hermoso parece como si estuviera en el cielo, lleno de nubes y brisa fresca. -

**No te equivocas mucho****

-Perdón. -Una joven de cabellos negros azabaches, ojos aperlados, viste un hermoso vestido blanco liso.

**Te he extrañado bastante****

-¿Madre? – la joven empieza a abrazarme y llora.

**Hinata mi vida****

**Parece que se volvieron a reencontrar*** dice el señor que dice ser mi padre.

-¿Padre? ¿Cómo puedo creerles?

**Pues, no tendrías un sueño con los mismos personajes y que siguen la conversación pasada* -** es mi padre el que habla.

**Hinata todo lo que te dijo tu padre antes, es cierto, nosotros morimos a causa de un accidente en el reino Rubí** **- ahora mi madre.

-Pero, por que nunca me contaron que ustedes habían muerto.

**Por que siempre le decía a mi hermano que si llegará a ocurrirme algo que te tomará como una hija, y si tu, por casualidad, llegaras a llamarle padre, que no te contará que nosotros habíamos muerto*** - dijo mi padre.

- Por que rayos querían que no me enterará de su muerte -

**Por que, queríamos que vivieras sin dolor***

- Pues se equivocaron – no pude contener unas lagrimas rebeldes. -

**Hija no llores, nos equivocamos y estamos arrepentidos, pero no llores**** - mi madre trata de confortarme y me abraza.

**Hiashi tal vez entendió mal y pensó que no lo perdonarías si te decía la verdad, pero no te odian solo que te tienen más respeto al ser la heredera al trono***

- Pero padre, yo escape de ahí y no pienso en volver, ademas están mejor sin mi-

**No digas eso, tu deber con tu reino es ascender al trono**** dijo mi madre.

- Pero aquí me siento mejor que en ninguna otra parte. -

**Llegará el tiempo que te des cuenta por ti misma, estamos aquí por otra razón**** mi madre toma la palabra.

**Ya has cumplido diez y siete años, por lo tanto tu poder ha despertado*** mi padre prosigue.

- ¿Po..Poder? -

**Exacto, tu poder, al igual que muchos de la casa principal, ha despertado dándote unas ciertas habilidades, que todos los príncipes y princesas poseen, un ejemplo es tu primo Neji, aunque no creo que el te haya comentado***

- No -

**Lo que dice tu amigo, es cierto, tu le salvaste la vida, ese fue el momento en el cual tu poder se despertó y ayudo a llegar hacia donde el estaba, pero fue casi a costa de tu vida. El nombre que recibe este poder es Byakugan, tu velocidad aumenta según como lo quieras, y también puedes percibir cosas a largas distancias, ademas tus ojos pueden ver más de lo que imaginas, y puede controlar el agua a tu gusto, y la principal tienes tecnicas de taijutsu únicas de entre todos los reinos, cuando éramos pequeños este era uno de las técnicas más codiciadas en todos los reinos, pero el reino Zafiro se quedo con ella.***

- Wow si que es algo importante-

**Pero no debes decirle a nadie que lo posees, ni utilizarlo en público, por que en vez de protegerte te pueden matar***

**- **Y entonces de que sirve -

**No es que no lo puedas usar, pero hay alguien, alguien que constantemente te ha estado observando, hay alguien que te quiere.***

- Me…Me quiere- dude, será que es Na…

**No para algo bueno, te quiere usar para algo maligno, algo que causara un caos en todos los reinos.***

- ¿Caos? -

**Pudo haber sido el quien mando al asesino Zabuza, para matarte…***

- Pe..Pero nadie sabe que soy una princesa, las únicas son Sakura e Ino, y ellas nunca me delatarían-

**No dudo de ellas. Pero mas bien pienso que te han estado vigilando desde que saliste esa noche, no creo que el señor Jiraiya te haya salvado, tal vez alguien mas lo haya hecho para luego usarte a su conveniencia.***

- ¿¿Y como sabre quien es?? -

…

…

--------------------------------Fin de los pensamientos de Hinata-------------------------------------------------

Hinata seguía durmiendo en la cama, habían dos colchones en el suelo ocupados por Ino y Sakura.

- ¿Hina-chan te sientes bien? - pregunto Sakura al ver despertar a Hinata.

- Eto, si, ¿por qué la pregunta? –

- Mencionaste a tu madre y a tu padre –

- Lo..Lo hice-

Sakura asiente. – Segura que estas bien, acaso no extrañas tu casa –

- No, para nada. – miente – tal vez un poco - una cara adorable pero nostalgica aparece en el rostro de Hinata, viendo los rayos de luna sobre pasar la ventana de la habitación.

- Puedes regresar cuando quieras, y también sabes que tendrás nuestro apoyo. –

- Lo se, pero no es eso… -

- Yo también los extraño…- dijo la pelirrosa.

- ¿Los extrañas? – pregunto dudosa.

- A mis padres, paso hace diez años…-

--------------------------------------------------Flashback de Sakura------------------------------------------------

Era un día soleado como cualquier otro, las aves cantaban en el esplendor del cielo. No había nada que opacara ese día. Madre e hija se reunían en una sala de estar, las paredes estaban pintadas con un dorado oscuro, pinturas de diversos estilos decoran dichas paredes, hay dos ventanales que dejan pasar los rayos de luz y estos están decoradas con cortinas que combinan con el color del lugar.

- Buenos días – una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos y largos, facciones elegantes, ojos color cielo, nariz perfectamente perfilada, piel blanca y suave, estatura promedio, vestía un vestido azul claro con mangas y pequeños revuelos en la parte baja de dicho vestido.

- Buenos días – contestó una niña de 5 años, cabello corto y rosa, facciones delicadas y aniñadas, nariz respingada, y de ojos dos bellas esmeraldas.

- Mañana iremos al consejo Real del Reino Granate, por favor cuida que tus hermanos hagan caso. – la mujer de cabello rojizo dijo.

- Kushina, mi amor – un hombre de cabellos rubios, ojos profundos como el mar, piel morena y tersa, vestía un frac, pantalón negro, camisa blanca , y se notaba que detrás de esas ropas un cuerpo atlético aparecería. – No consientas demasiado a Sakurita –

- ¡Papá! – la pequeña pelirrosa dice en modo de enojo. El rubio empieza a revolver el cabello pelirrosa.

- Minato, cariño, ¿donde están Naruto y los gemelos? –

- Pues, están enfadados ya que concientes solo a la 'rosita princesita ' –

- ¡¡Papá!! -

- Puedes hablarles, quiero dejar claras algunas reglas –

- Madre, ¿Porqué deben ir? –

- Te lo hemos dicho antes, debemos hacer un tratado de paz con esa nación, después del atentado hacia los reyes del reino Aguamarina hace ya diez años, las relaciones se han hecho más difíciles con el reino Granate, ya que el incidente sucedió en sus afueras, y ahora todos los reinos cercanos no le tienen mucha confianza. Nuestro reino es uno de los más poderosos y confiables, y al hacer este tratado de paz aseguramos el éxito de ambas naciones, y de que el reino Aguamarina no le declare la guerra al reino Granate. –

- Pero madre, si los implicados son el Reino Granate y Aguamarina, por que debe nuestro reino ser el que arregle ese asunto. –

- Por que, nosotros somos aliados de el Reino Aguamarina –

- Pero por que deben ir ustedes… -

- Por que se nos ha asignado –

-Pero-

-No hija, no puedo tomar esa decisión a la ligera, todos los preparativos para el viaje ya están hechos y no nos podemos dar el lujo de cancelar esta oportunidad por que fueron ellos los que nos invitaron. Y no creo que puedas convencer a tu padre –

- Madre nos hablaste – tres pequeños rubios llegaron a la sala de estar.

- Si, quiero que no se acuesten tarde y hagan caso sumiso a Shizune –

- Pero mamá, Shizune no prepara el ramen como tu lo haces! – se quejo el mayor de los rubios.

- Quiere decir que solo para eso me necesitas – menciono molesta Kushina.

- ¡Naruto! Ves ya hiciste enojar a mamá, - la pequeña rubia regaño a su hermano – No puedo creer que seas mi hermano mayor, y te comportas como mi hermano menor.

- Hermano, por eso es que te gano en todo –menciono Deidara el gemelo mayor de Ino. –

- Gracias por el apoyo chicos – menciono el pequeño Naruto.

Kushina esbozo una gran sonrisa al ver como se peleaban por ella.

-

-

- Sakura – pregunto una rubia al entrar al cuarto de una pelirrosa - ¿estas despierta? –

- Pues si te contesto, creo que si – y la rubia se escabullo en la cama de Sakura.

- Creo que no te sientes cómoda con que madre y padre partan a este viaje , ¿me equivoco? –

- No…, es que este sentimiento ya lo había vivido antes, no me acuerdo donde, pero se que no era buen sentimiento…-

- Sakura, no te sigas preocupando, sabes que Irán bien acompañados –

- Y si no vuelven –

- Boton de cerezo, no seas tan pesimista, solo son dos días para pasado mañana estarán aquí, y mírale el lado bueno, con Shizune seremos tres chicas contra dos chicos…-

- Je je, si, tienes razón, trataré de no preocuparme… -

- Este…-

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto una tímida ojiesmeralda.

- Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí contigo…-

-Claro. –

-

-

El siguiente día llego sin mucho alborozo, en vez de eso una fuerte lluvia se desato por todo el reino haciendo que la pequeña Sakura se preocupara mas.

- ¿Madre, padre todavía tienen que ir…?

- Claro, hija. – respondió Minato.

- Pero, pero –

- Naruto, como el niño mayor de la familia que eres, debes cuidar a tus hermanos –

- Lo haré, de veras – grito el rubio haciendo un gesto de soldado –

Minato y Kushina abrazaron luego a sus queridos hijos…

- Háganle caso a Shizune, no se acuesten tarde….

- Si mamá, - interrumpió el pequeño Deidara – tus sabes que todos los haremos –

- Excepto Naruto – delato Ino.

- ¡Hey! – grito en tono de regaño – No es cierto –

- Si lo es –

-Que no – y mientras Naruto y Deidara peleaban Sakura hacía sus últimos intentos .

- Madre, no quiero que vayan voy a tener mucho miedo y los extrañaré también – y abrazo a Kushina, unas leves lagrimas empezaron a caer de la blanca piel de la ojismeralda. Minato se agacho hasta donde su hija.

- Sakura - le limpio algunas lagrimas – Tu eres valiente y ademas tienes a tus hermanos que te cuidaran. También te extrañaremos- y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. – Vendremos lo más pronto que se nos sea posible, no te preocupes -

- Buenos días – una joven de cabello negro y corto. Vestia un largo vestido blanco liso..

- Shizune, llegaste –

Y entraron al carruaje que los esperaba, los cuatro niños y Shizune se despedían.

- Vamos niños - dijo Shizune – que se les apetece comer -

- ¡¡RAMEN!!- grito el pequeño Naruto.

- Naruto, sabes que Shizune-chan no hace ramen- dijo Ino mientras tomaba la mano de la muchacha- ademas eso hizo mamá ayer en la noche –

- Pero yo quiero Ramen –

Mientras seguían alegando caminaban hacia la sala de estar, Sakura, se quedaba viendo el bello paisaje ser humedecido por la lluvia y como el pequeño carruaje iba impulsado de cuatro caballos y como desaparecía del paisaje…

-Sakura, - pregunto la joven pelinegra – quieres comer – pero esta, seguía viendo las gotas caer - ¿Sakura? –

- Gracias Shizune-chan, pero me quedaré viendo un rato más el hermoso paisaje…- dijo sonriendo falsamente.

-

Los días pasaban así como las hojas de los árboles caían y volaban, la lluvia era constante, y muchas veces el sol salía para secar lo humedecido, pero las nubes volvían a cubrirlo y la lluvia comenzaba de nuevo. Y así paso una semana sin saber nada, Minato y Kushina seguían sin regresar, suponiendo que el viaje era largo tres de los hermanos no se preocupaban, en cambio Sakura, había cambiado radicalmente. La siempre sonriente Sakura ahora se dedicaba a ver hacia el horizonte esperando el tan anhelado regreso de sus padres, para no equivocarse en su "Corazonada", todavía no se le quitaba esa opresión en el pecho que la hacía pensar y sentir de que algo estaba por ocurrir algo malo, algo que los lastimaría. Todo se volvió borroso, esto era lo que había querido borrar desde ya hace mucho así que le costaba realmente ubicar todo lo que había realmente sucedido, apenas pudo escuchar un "Buenos días" de parte de alguien que no conocía..

- Buenos días –

- Hubo un atentado…-

Las palabras resonaban…-

- Fallecido -

…como baldes de agua fría….

- No se pudo hacer nada, todos -

Era tonto, ¿no? Como una sola palabra podía hacer cambiar toda una vida.

-han fallecido –

Nadie esta preparado para la muerte, nadie, en especial unos pequeños niños…

- No se les puede dejar aquí, es muy peligroso -

"Fallecer… Eso significa algo que… ¿ya no esta en este mundo?" pensaba la pequeña pelirrosa, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que ese señor decía. El dolor que antes oprimía su pecho se elimino por completo, pero se convirtió en algo más doloroso, como un hueco, algo le hacía falta…

- Shizune-chan – dijo la rubia… - ¿Qué quiere decir Fallecer? – pregunto con inocencia aun siendo más inteligente no era tan aplicada como Sakura y le gustaba que le respondieran todo lo que preguntaba para así entenderlo fácilmente…

- Murie – dijo entre dientes la pequeña Sakura – ron – como dolía, esa palabra, tres silabas, ocho letras, un significado tan extenso que no ocupaba de tanta explicación.

- Murieron – pregunto ilusa de nuevo mientras muchas lagrimas invadían sus mejillas – pero ellos prometieron regresar - Los dos rubios llegaron hacia donde ellas se encontraban. Se asombraron que Ino lloraba..

- Ino, que te pasa – pregunto el rubio. – Tu nunca lloras – Ino en cambio abrazo a su gemelo y siguió llorando. Mientras este le consolaba y lloraba con ella sabiendo, aun sin palabras, lo que acaban de escuchar.

- Sakura-chan ¿por qué todos están llorando? –

- Naruto – dijo quitándose algunas lagrimas que caían de los ojos esmeraldas de ella. – Naruto –

- ¿Que pasa? Sabes que yo te protegeré-

- Mamá y papá – dijo mientras la voz se quebraba – mu..rie..ron – termino al fin y Naruto la abrazo también llorando, y sin hacer pregunta alguna.

-

Había sido una gran tragedia pero Sakura no había salido de su habitación desde que le dijeron la gran mala noticia… Solo se miraba a la pequeña pelirrosa llorando sin duda alguna no había salido de su habitación, vistiendo un hermoso vestido negro seguía llorando. Después de aquel trágico día dos visitas llegaron. Que les cambiaron el transcurso de la vida a los ahora huerfanos.

-

Todo había pasado tan rápido, el viaje, la noticia, la muerte, la visita y la mudanza, si, la mudanza los cuatro niños habían sido llevados a la casa de sus abuelos muy lejos de donde habían vivido, sus abuelos vivían en el Reino Onix, ¿ pero por qué? Pues Sakura no tenía muchos recuerdos acerca de ese acontecimiento en particular, solo podía acordarse de que sus padres ya no iban a estar a su lado y de que le dolía mucho su pequeño y frágil corazón, primero por que sus padres habían muerto y no podrían nunca más volver a verlos, y la segunda por que ella lo presentía y sus padres no le hicieron caso, en su pensar ella tenía la culpa de que murieran ya que no pudo hacer nada para impedir ese viaje.

-

Apenas habían pasado tres días y para los cuatro hermanos todo ese tiempo les había parecido eterno, ni siquiera Naruto era el mismo de antes, todo animo que tenía les hacía recordar de sus padres. Habían pasado cuatro días, Jiraiya trataba de hacerlos sentir mejor de cualquier forma pero era en vano, por que hasta el se sentía mal de lo ocurrido y en vez de dar ánimos los hacían sentir peor. Tsunade en cambio trataba de hacerlos sentir mejor por poco fuese les animaba preparando comidas deliciosas, al principio nada de eso los alegraba… pero al pasar de los días se sentían queridos y los acontecimientos poco a poco se fueron olvidando, convirtiéndose en memorias dolorosas que preferían evitar recordar. Los únicos días que se acordaban de aquel doloroso suceso era en los cumpleaños de ambos padres y el aniversario de la muerte.

--------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback de Sakura---------------------------------------------

-No me acuerdo de muchas cosas, pero creo que sientes igual que yo – dijo la pelirrosa, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que aquel suceso doloroso había ocurrido, que lo dejo empolvarse en un rincón de su mente, para nunca más sentirse sola.

- Así que desde ese entonces están con tus abuelos -

- Si, aunque me han educado bien, muchas veces quisiera verlos de nuevo, pero como es imposible hacerlo me da tristeza pensar en ellos. –

- Pero sabes que ellos te acompañan siempre –

-Si, pero no es lo mismo, por eso te envidio un poco –

- Claro-dijo en tono sarcástico – mis padres nunca sentían afecto hacia mi – "Será por que nunca fueron mis padres verdaderos"

- Pero sabes que están vivos-

- Pero no me aman – replico la ojiperla.

- Como quieras, duerme bien… - la pelirrosa se da vuelta y sigue durmiendo.

La ojiperla no podía lograr dormir su mente estaba puesta en eso que le dijeron sus ¿padres? Cuanto hacía que había pasado ese incidente y por que no se acordaba, tendría que haber recordado algo, pero como recordar si estaba niña, tal vez por que su padre es idéntico a su ¿tío? Pero y su madre… Todavía tenía dudas acerca de los que dicen ser su padres, pero habían dicho algunas cosas que explicaban su "su poder" y si el sueño había tenido continuación, y desde pequeña nunca le había pasado eso de soñar algo despertar y volver a soñar ese algo… Lo que más le sorprendía era el hecho de que los padres de Sakura hayan sido matados casi de la misma manera que la de sus propios padres, eso le daba una idea de que tal vez todo lo que ha pasado había sido dominado por alguien y que no fue su destino conocer a estas personas. Acaso podría haber alguien manipulando su situación… giraba y giraba y aun no podía conciliar su sueño, alguien la quería lastimar, pero para que, que había hecho ella para recibir tal venganza, que habían hecho sus padres y a los padres de Sakura, demasiado extraño. Si pudiera manipularla, que no pudiera hacer, pero…No… Si le pudiera manipular ya le habría hecho y no se estaría cuestionando en este instante, y ahora que sería de su vida, que tal si la encontraban y les pasaba algo malo a sus ahora familiares, o peor aun, que tal si lastimaba a su querido Naruto por culpa de ella, eso casi sucedía de no ser por el extraño "Byakugan", que todavía no entendía su buen uso, no se lo perdonaría a nadie. Su mente seguía divagando en el espacio tratando de encontrar explicación alguna, pero nada, era imposible… así que decidió buscar un vaso de leche, tal vez eso le podría ayudar a despejar su mente y dormir tranquilamente.

Mientras iba caminando se topo con alguien…

- Auch - se quejo.

- Perdón – dijo una voz conocida – iba a ver a Hinata –

- Eto… soy yo – dijo tímidamente, mientras era ayudada por un conocido rubio – Estoy bien –

- Pero que haces despierta a estas horas deberías estar descansando –

- No podía dormir –

- Quieres tomar leche con chocolate – sonrió – a mi me funciona, en especial cuando tengo frió –

Hinata asintió y caminaron hacia la cocina.

- No te debes molestar en preocuparte por mí – dijo con alegría la ojiperla.

- Como dije antes lo hago por que me interesas…- Hinata se sonrojo. – Desde tu cumpleaños quería darte esto –

- No te hubieras molestado…- y tomo un gran sorbo de leche.

- No es ninguna molestia – y el joven rubio se acerco a la pelinegra… - Aquel día antes de que sucediera el imprevisto, el ero-sanin me llevo a un aldea cercana que cultivan perlas de ostras, y…-

Los latidos del corazón de Hinata empezaron a acelerarse… El joven rubio se acerco más para ¿abrazarla?, no, coloco algo en el níveo cuello de la hermosa ojiperla.

- Cuando mire esta perla solo me pude acordar de tus hermosos ojos luna. – era una gargantilla que en el centro tenía una perla en forma de corazón, la chica de ojos aperlados apreció el obsequio.

- Gracias, esta hermoso… - dijo tímidamente, luego sonrío y miro al chico que tenía enfrente. El chico rubio la observo y lentamente se acerco a los labios de la ojiperla para darle un sutil beso y lentamente ella profundizó el beso, y el le correspondió e hizo algo inesperado uno de sus brazos se entrelazo en su cuello tomándola como si fuera una delicada rosa a la cual proteger así mismo su otro brazo tomo su bello y corto cabello entre su mano y la acaricio tan delicadamente que hacia a Hinata derretir, parecía como si no hubiera nunca besado a alguien con tanta pasión, y ella al sentirlo hizo lo mismo sus brazos se colgaron del cuello de el y entre mas se besaban ella mas la atraía hacia su cuerpo y el al de el… Los labios de ella se hundieron mas y mas dentro de los de el, el aire era necesitado y ambos se separaron con las respiraciones entrecortadas empezaron a perderse en los ojos del otro.

- Hinata – menciono el rubio. – Quería preguntarte algo –

- Que es.. – dijo ella viéndole totalmente sonrojada…

- Tu eras la chica….- Hinata no pudo evitar desmayarse en los brazos del joven ojos cielos dejándolo sorprendido ante tal suceso.

-

Cargo a Hinata hasta su habitación tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos para no despertarla llego en menos de cinco minutos, al llegar noto que habían unos pequeños obstáculos, llámese Ino y Sakura, que impedían el fácil acceso a la cama de la ojiperla… Naruto entonces se las ingenio para no caer con Hinata en brazos y la coloco delicadamente en la cama dejando así sus finas facciones a la luz de la luna…

- Buenas noches Mi querida Niña…- y acomodo un cabello rebelde atrás de la oreja de la ojiperla. - Que sueñes con migo…- y deposito un tenue beso en su mejillas….

* * *

_¡¡¡Konnishiwa!!! _

_¿¿Qué tal han estado?? Mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto, pero es que he tenido unos grandes inconvenientes. Espero que este capitulo merezca la tardanza. _

_¿¿Qué tal les pareció?? A Hinata le cortaron el cabello, que mal. A que no se imaginaban que aparecía el "Byakugan". Y ahora sabemos por que Naruto y sus hermanos viven con sus abuelos, y que todo lo que le ha pasado a Hinata es manipulado por alguien. Deidara es el hermano gemelo de Ino, y aparecerá en el siguiente cap. Naruto ha aceptado que esta enamorado de Hinata, y se besaron, ¡¡¡otra vez!!! ¡¡Konishiwa!!_

_Gracias a *-_shinofan_-* __Heero Kusanagi, lucy-chan97 o luchytwinsakura __por contestar mi pequeña encuesta la tomare en cuenta, pero más adelante._

_Agradecimientos especiales a los que siguen y leen mi fic. Sin dejar comentarios sin ustedes la motivación no existe. _

Agradecimientos super especiales…

Elchabon

ETOLPLOW-KUN

Heero Kusanagi,

*-_shinofan_-*

anonimolol

Niknok19

Hukissita

uzumaki hyuuga kimiko

Mil disculpas por no haber agregado a y a Niknok19.

¡¡n – n Ustedes son los que mas feliz me hacen!! ¡¡Arigatou-gozaimasu!! =3 ¡Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review!

Hope you enjoy it!! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo!!n_n

_¡¡nE Ne jA nE!! *n_n* _


	11. Cueva de Ilusiones

_****Eto **_

_****Naruto y muchos de sus personajes mencionados en esta historia no son míos, aunque quien no desearía poseerlos, son de Kishimoto sensei que se esmero en crearlos, solo algunos son a base de mi loca imaginación. Como he dicho antes este fic es solo para uso exclusivo de entretención no lo copien ni vendan'ttebayou!! ****_

_**-0-**_

Has escuchado la frase

"El mundo es pequeño"

Le has hecho caso…

-0-

Dormir no había sido un gran habito para cierta ojiperla, pero en los dos días que habían pasado, todo eso había cambiado. El sueño la dominaba y despertaba hasta que este fuera saciado. Debía de romper ese habito ya que las vacaciones terminarían en una semana.

- Buenos días – dijo con emoción Hinata mientras entraba a la cocina.

- Buenas tardes diría yo, Hina-chan – dijo la pelirrosa mientras sonreía. La pelinegra solo se sonrojo.

- ¿Por qué estas sola? – pregunto.

- Pues, Naruto sigue dormido. – Desde que la ojiperla despertó, este se dio la tarea de dormir todo lo que había perdido por velar el sueño de Hinata. – Igual que ayer – Hinata se sonrojo mas. Pero Sakura no se percato ya que estaba jugando con su comida – Ino esta con la abuela, buscando que hacer para la cena de bienvenida, que por cierto no será hasta principios de la otra semana–

- Y ¿por qué no fuistes con ellas? –

- Pues, cuando me levante ya se habían ido. –

- ¿Y el abuelo anda con ellas? – pregunto la ojiperla nuevamente.

- No, el anda en una misión – dijo sin muchas ganas. - Sasuke-kun te esta esperando en la sala –

- ¿Sasuke? – la pelirrosa asintió. -¿Por qué posiblemente me ha de buscar Sasuke?

- No se lo pregunte –

- ¿y Por que no estas con el? –

La pelirrosa solo gruño.

- ¿Estas bien? – la pelirrosa asintió - ¿Me acompañas? -

- Realmente no tengo mucho por hacer, vamos –

- Hola Sasuke – dijo la ojiperla.

- Al fin despiertas – respondió el azabache.

- Gracias por tus buenos deseos – dijo irónicamente la pelinegra.

- Mi inusual visita, es para…- volteo a ver a Sakura.

- Yo ya lose Sasuke-kun – dijo amargamente la pelirrosa en especial el nombre.

Desde la fiesta el contacto entre Sakura y Sasuke había cambiado, no solo por que no fue invitado por la pelirrosa a la noche de navidad si no que cuando pasaba a traer a su amigo Naruto, Sakura le ignoraba por completo. Sasuke no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle el por que de su distancia ya que ella le rechazaba alegando que debía cuidar de Hinata.

- AL parecer hay un infiltrado. -

- ¿Un infiltrado? –

- Si, de tu reino hay alguien que te anda buscando. –

-Pero –

- No tengo idea, como se han dado cuenta de que estas aquí. Han buscado en los reinos cercanos, pero aquí han mandado a "Tosou Komo" – la expresión de Hinata asusto a Sakura.

- ¿Que pasa? –

- Tosou Komo, es uno de los cinco mayores espías de todos los reinos. Este es poseído por el Reino Zafiro. –

- Ahora si que me descubrirán – dijo preocupada la ojiperla.

- Tal vez, pero se la hará más difícil… Acuérdate que solo se les he permitido hablar con el rey. Y no te conoce, además todos los reinos te conocen como la princesa de cabello azabache -

- Y de ojos de luna , soy la única niña en todo tu reino que tiene estos ojos, tal vez no lo hayan notado o quizás ya lo saben y por eso lo han enviado específicamente hasta acá. –

- Lo dices por Temari- pregunto la pelirrosa. Hinata asintió – Pero…-

- Por eso te traje esto… - le dio un pergamino.

- Pero ¿que es? – pregunto.

- Desde hace mucho tiempo mi reino ha tenido, al igual que ustedes, el poderoso "Sharingan", y uno de los reinos aliados quiso copiarlo y robo esto- refiriéndose al pergamino – es un pequeño trozo de cristal que se creo por el sharingan, según la leyenda se dice que cuando el que coma del cristal "Onix" podrá cambiar sus ojos a los del "Sharingan" . Fue así que mi antiguo antepasado "Madara Uchiha" se convirtió en el rey de "Onix". –

- Entonces ¿tendré los poderes de la casa real? -

- No, más tarde se descubrió que solo cambiaba el color de los ojos, y los hacía más oscuros al color natural. En tu caso los hará negros, si no me equivoco, ya que tu sangre es pura. No se cuanto durara, pero por lo menos pasarás desapercibida. Y tu cabello creo que ya esta resuelto – dijo el azabache mirando el cabello corto de la ojiperla.

- Y como lo conseguimos – pregunto la ojijade.

- La cueva de las ilusiones – dijo el pelinegro sin inmutarse. – Es ahí donde se ponen a prueba todos los futuros reyes, fue ahí donde Madara se convirtió en el rey, se dice que es un lugar tétric, indescriptible y solo los que tienen el poder para ser reyes pueden salir vivos –

La ojiperla trago saliva, como diablos traería un pedazo de esa piedra….

- Pero tu tienes sangre real, tal vez no se te hace complicado -

- De que estas hablando Sasuke-kun – se cuestiono la ojijade – no irás con ella para ayudarla –

- No –

Eso le cayo como balde de agua fría, todavía tenía que hacerlo sola…

- Genial, principito – dijo Sakura entre dientes, que no paso desapercibido por cierto azabache. –Yo iré contigo, Hina-chan -

- La razón por la cual no puedo ir con ella es que la prueba solo la puede tomar una persona, no por que no quiera ayudarla, _Sakurita_, - La pelirrosa lo fulmino con la mirada. – Entre más rápido lo hagas mejor –

- Pe..pero- dudo la ojiperla – como me guiare-

- El pergamino relata todo lo que debes hacer –

- Cuanto tiempo me tardaré –

- Mi padre se tardo no más de un día –

- Un día – grito la pelirrosa, estaba decidida a hacerle la pequeña estancia a Sasuke lo más desesperante posible – ¿Cómo crees que explicaremos el desaparecer de Hinata? –

- Ya le he pedido permiso a Jiraiya-sama y ha aceptado – la pelirosa lo fulmino con la mirada – No le he contado acerca del viaje solo que íbamos a dar un paseo, los cuatro… -

- Sasuke-kun, Ino no ha venido –

- Y Quien dijo que iría Ino – volteo su mirada hacia la ojiperla y con tono de picares dijo – Naruto vendrá con nosotros – Hinata no tardo en sonrojarse, tratando de disimular. –

- Teme, Ya estoy listo, donde vamos hoy – grito nuestro rubio preferido, dándose cuenta de que no solo íban ellos dos si no que dos doncellas los iban a acompañar…

Subieron al carruaje del príncipe Uchiha. Sasuke y Sakura iban en el mismo asiento, al igual que Naruto y Hinata, quienes venían pensativos.

- _Sasuse-kun_ – susurro la pelirrosa al oído del azabache – _Que excusa le pusiste a Naruto_. -

- _Que iríamos a la cueva de las ilusiones – _

_- Como pudiste – _

_- No se dará cuenta- _

_- Es despistado pero no tonto – _

_- Lo se, pero iremos cabalgando así que tu te perderas con Hinata y yo me quedare con el. – _

_- Pero, no conozco donde queda esa cueva –_

_- No te preocupes – _y el azabache le dio un trozo de papel – este mapa es fácil de usar con el puedes llegar. –

- Esta bien, Pero ¿como nos encontraran? –

- De eso me encargo yo –

- ¿Cómo haremos en tanto tiempo? No piensas dejarla ahí hasta mañana –

----------------------------Pensamientos de Hinata-----------------------------------------------------------------

Al parecer Sasuke y Sakura ya hicieron las pases los miro bastante juntos, da igual todavía tengo que lidiar con ese gran problema. Como podré llegar hasta la piedra, primero es un lugar peligroso y no se que peligros debo enfrentar, segundo iré sola y no puedo defenderme, ese tal 'Taijutsu' no creo que funcione primero he de aprenderlo. Suspiro pesadamente . Manejar el agua, ni siquiera se ha derretido la nieve, la verdad es que…

_**Te debiste quedar con el castillo. **_

Genial solo me faltaba escuchar la voz de mi conciencia. No le prestare atención, en que cabeza cabe que una princesa entrará a una cueva que es para los futuros reyes.

_**Al parecer en la tuya, tu aceptaste. **_

Consciencia algo que últimamente no he escuchado para tomar mis decisiones.

_**He ahí las consecuencias.**_

Suspiro. Debo procurar dormir menos. En fin tendré que entrar hasta ese lugar sola, pero y si muero en el intento. Tengo miedo…

_**Por que no paras…**_

No lo haré ya he llegado lejos además no me trago el cuento de mis supuestos padres, respeto, bah, el respeto también se convierte en cariño. Por que me siguen buscando tienen a Neji, que el sea el rey y que mi vida queda como una simple plebeya.

_**Deberías hacerle caso a tus padres…**_

Te podrías callar, ya no necesito más sermones tengo suficiente con ir a esa cueva. Aunque pensándolo bien no se escucha tan mal 'Cueva de las ilusiones' tal vez es un lugar donde todas tus fantasías se hacen realidad y solo tienes que llegar hasta el lugar donde imaginas que esta la piedra y ahí estará.

_**Sabes que mandan a los futuros reyes ahí para probar si son capaces de reinar. **_

Gracias, me estaba tratando de auto-animar, por que debo de escuchar a mi conciencia en este instante.

El carruaje ha parado….-

--------------------------------Fin de los pensamientos de Hinata -------------------------------------------

Los cuatro jovenes salían del carruaje ayudados por los vasallo, quien vestía con pantalón, chaleco, corbatín y sombrero todos verde de camisa llevaba una blanca. Se encontraron en un establo donde se podían ver varios hombres cuidando caballos.

- Cabalgaremos – anuncio Sasuke, y el vasallo les mostró el camino. – Este será el tuyo Hinata – le mostró un hermoso mustang piel café dorado, cabello rubio y amarrado en una perfecta coleta, al igual que la cola. Los demás al parecer ya sabían que caballos montar por que salieron hacia el bosque, el de Sakura era parecido al de Hinata lo único que difería era que tenía manchas blancas. El de Naruto era totalmente café. El de Sasuke era el más hermoso, color de piel totalmente negro al igual que su cabello.

Sakura bajo del caballo y le hablo a Hinata.

- Hinata, nos separaremos de los chicos así que cuando empiece a ganar velocidad sígueme. -

- Las huellas nos delataran, por la nieve –

- Solo sígueme – la ojiperla asintió.

- Listos – pregunto Sasuke. Y empezó a cabalgar hacia el gran bosque, fue imitado por sus acompañantes.

El clima no era tan frió como lo solía ser hace ya dos semanas, tampoco era del todo cálido solo estaba perfecto. Cabalgar era una de las pasiones de la ojiperla, Sasuke lo sabía por eso le dio uno de los mejores caballos, sentir como el caballo tenía la total confianza en la persona que lo montaba era lo que más apreciaba, sin duda alguna era hermoso ver a Hinata cabalgar inspiraba mucha serenidad y confianza. El mundo no existía cuando ella cabalgaba solo el saber de que todo en ese instante lo podía sentir y apreciar, cuando había pasado desde que la ojiperla no hacía ese hermoso pasatiempo, Honey, su querida yegua la había dejado sin despedirse como quiso por un instante volver el tiempo y haberse despedido de ella, maldijo la nieve por un momento sabiendo bien que no monto a Honey por el simple hecho de no arriesgar a su animal a sufrir la desgracia de morir, por lo menos en su reino estaría bien cuidada.

- Hinata – menciono la pelirrosa, la ojiperla asintió, empezaron a ganar velocidad, dejando confundido a cierto rubio quien empezó a cabalgar cada vez más rápido.

- Que les pasa – pregunto el ojicielo preocupado-

- Ni idea, dejalas no creo que puedan llegar tan lejos –

- Y si se pierden –

- Conoces a tu hermana si eso llegara a ocurrir realmente sería catastrofico – Sakura tenía el don de nunca perderse y si lo hacía encontraba el camino de regreso.

- Cierto- Naruto se fue convenciendo de ello, no mucho, y disminuyo un poco su velocidad –

- Segura que este es el camino – esperando un no, o talvez un 'nos perdimos'

- Claro Hina-chan confía en mi – la pelinegra asintió, para que no encontraran sus huellas Sakura hacía que los caballos se metieran entre árboles para así poder camuflajiarse. Después de diez minutos llegaron a una montaña cubierta por nieve. No podía ser ese el lugar no había una cueva. Había una fuente, dicha fuente no estaba congelada al igual que su derredor, tenía una figurilla de arcilla en forma de una mascara solo con hueco abierto, al parecer para solo ver. "Que extraño pensó para si la ojperla"

- Acércate… - comento la ojijade. La aludida no tardo en hacer caso.

La supuesta piedra comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños y la nieva que cubría empezó a derretirse. La entrada a la cueva se empezaba a ver. No era nada particular, parecía que el espacio era sumamente necesitado para poder atravesar.

- ¿Como entrare? -

- De eso me encargo yo – dijo una voz despreocupada y aniñada.

- Quien hablo – esa voz salía de la mascara. – muestra tu cara – dijo asustada la ojijade.

- Eso no creo que sea posible – la figurilla rápidamente empezó a crear un cuerpo – si me quito la mascara no tendría emoción el juego – rió el ¿chico?

- ¿Quién eres? –

- Soy Tobi – el chico se empezó a maldecir y se mordió la lengua – No debí decir eso – Ambas chicas les salio una gotita en la sien. – Olvida eso, soy el que te juzgara- el tal Tobi empezó a inspeccionarla – El tiempo ha cambiado, o es que acaso los Uchihas han perdido antes la Casa Real Hyuuga- la ojiperla trago saliva con dificultad. – Gran poder posees, Pero dime niña- la voz aniñada y despreocupada comenzo a tornarse más ronca – Tu no vienes para la prueba para ser reina…-

- Nn..no.- mencionó con duda.

- Para que vienes… -

- Necesito cambiar mis ojos, y para eso necesito comer de la piedra "Onix" –

- No mientes…- Tobi quien vestía una tunica negra, la seguía inspeccionando. – Eres sincera, pero, tus ojos nunca cambiaran- Hinata sentía su mundo desfallecer - siempre tendrán el mismo poder que ahora posees, la única reacción será que se convertirán en más oscuros o de algún color que se les asemeje. – Hinata sonrió. – Por tu respuesta tan determinada y cierta, tus obstáculos no te mataran, pero aun así serán difíciles – la voz aniñada empezó a hablar – ejem, disculpen, pero a veces me pierdo en lo que digo, solo serán tres etapas, en la ultima te daré un consejo, claro si puedes llegar – se burlo el ojinegro - ¡¡Suerte!! Hinata-chan!! –

- Como supiste mi nombre – las chicas presentes quedaron sorprendidas ante tal suceso.

- Cosas que se aprenden, cuidando de este lugar. ¿Lista? –

- No creo que pueda entrar –

- Solo es una ilusión, Nada es lo que parece –

La pelinegra trago saliva y con su mano izquierda le hizo una señal de despedida a su amiga, y escucho dos 'Suerte' de Sakura y Tobi, entro a la cueva que rápidamente la entrada se convirtió en un portal multicolor. Hinata empezó a ver miles de colores muchos que ni siquiera sabía que existían y repentinamente salio hacia un campo lleno de flores con un cielo azul despejado, pájaros cantando y volando en distintas direcciones. En cuanto recapacito se dio la vuelta para poder ver que el portal ya no existía.

Comenzó a caminar sin saber que rumbo tomar pero era realmente agradable caminar la fragancia de las flores le embriagaban todos los sentidos. "Delicioso" pensó.

- ¡¡Hinata-chan!! – grito alguien familiar. – Te he buscado desde hace rato -

- Sa…Sakura-chan – como había hecho eso, como podía entrar al portal - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Lo que hacemos todos los días. Que no es nada bueno sabes, te estas jugando tu vida –

- ¿¿Y que hacemos?? –

- Siempre de despistada, tus padres te han estado buscando –

- Pe..pero – "Una ilusión" la ojiperla se pellizco – Auch! –

- Que haces, no te van a sermonear – rió la ojijade, que ahora vestía con un vestido sencillo verde. – Tal vez un poco.

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia el castillo en el cual residía la Ojiperla.

- Su majestad –

- Princesa - la madre de los sueños de Hinata corría a abrazarle- Hija, donde estabas te hemos extrañado –

- Gracias, ¿Madre? – la delicadeza de la nívea reina, la había llenada de satisfacción

- ¿Por que dudas hija? –

- Olvídalo –

En un instante la noche llego y se dirigieron a cenar.

- Te vas a quedar a cenar Sakura-chan y también Ino-chan -

- Claro, no me podemos ir cabalgando a nuestros reinos a esta hora – dijo con leve sarcasmo la pelirrosa.

- La cena esta servida – una de las sirvientes anuncio a ambas chicas.

- Vamos, Hina-chan – dijo la rubia.

- Hola, Hija – menciono el padre de los sueños de Hinata – espero que disfrutes de esta cena-

- Gracias – "No hay nadie más que nosotros cinco en el comedor"

- Chicas, como ya saben siéntanse como en su reino – dijo la madre.

- Siempre – sonrieron Ino y Sakura.

Comieron y luego se dispusieron a prepararse a dormir.

"Esto debe ser una ilusión el día esta pasando demasiado rápido, todo, pero como he de pasar esto, y ademas mis aspecto ha cambiado"

- Has estado despistada el día de hoy Hinata –

- Enserio -

- Buenos días – dijo la pelirrosa – Si que te has tardado mucho en arreglarte –

- Eto..Si – "Como puedo llegar al siguiente obstáculo" Un vestido sencillo de flores color celeste, y su cabello estaba largo y sedoso.

Aparecían en el campo nuevamente…

- Mira ahí esta – dijo Ino. – Ve y háblale - Hinata camino hacia el chico, que no lo reconocía muy bien hasta que…

- ¡¡Es una ilusión!!! – grito la pelirrosa - ¡¡Hinata corre!! –

- Que… - Muy tarde ese chico se había transformado en Zabuza Momochi.

-Hola, nos encontramos de nuevo –

- De..De nuevo – el pulso cardíaco comenzó a subir esto no podía ser una ilusión o ¿si? Demasiado miedo.

- Su majestad, he traído a su hija –

- Hinata debes dejar de escaparte. Desde aquella noche, te hemos estado buscando, pudiste haber muerto, - "Compasión, los de mis sueños tenían razón" pensó la ojiperla - si te vuelves a escapar, hemos de matar a todas esas personas que te han visto o entablado una conversación con tigo…-

- Noo – se exalto Hinata.

- Si, que lo haré, tu perteneces a este reino y tu destino esta en ser la reina, aunque todos sabemos que tu hermano Neji, sería un mejor ejemplar de rey que una debilucha niña…-

- Ve a tu habitación- menciono la reina. – y no salgas hasta que recapacites todo lo que has hecho-

La niña de largos rizo negros corrió hacia la que ella suponía era su habitación. Ese castillo se asemejaba al que Hinata alguna vez vivió, sentía tan malos recuerdos y esa tristeza la estaba dejando sin energías para continuar su plan.

- Por que, sabía que todo había terminado pero ahora si que no tengo salida – empezó a decir a la luna que era su única confidente, y lagrimas, amargas lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus níveas mejías.

Y por esa noche pudo lograr dormir…

"Otra vez a la misma rutina"

Camino hacia el comedor. Pero se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.

- Hola Hinata – la saludo con cortesía el azabache - ¿Cómo has estado? -

- Siempre has sabido que estando aquí siempre estoy mal – dijo amargamente.

-¿Cuantas veces van ya? – dijo el azabache contando con sus dedos.

- Como –

- Escapándote –

- Esta es la primera – dijo con incertidumbre

- Neji me dijo que era la numero veinte -

- Ve..veinte –

- Si, pero como tu digas, ya me voy – y Sasuke se alejo dejando a un ojiperla sumamente confundida.

"Es una ilusión…"

La vivacidad de Hinata la empezó a llenar y decidió escapar otra vez que tan difícil sería, lo había hecho antes ¿no? Se escabullo hacia el balcón de su habitación y escuchaba que muchos soldados rondaban. Decidió entonces poner bultos de ropa en la cama y así hacer pensar a todos que estaba dormida.

Anudo cinco sabanas y empezó a bajar, nadie la vio o eso creyó…

Comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde había caído el primer día y observo que en el lado izquierdo estaba el campo de flores y todo lo hermoso que había sentido, el cielo era brillante y hermoso. En el lado derecho en cambio, el cielo era oscuro y las nubes amenazaban con truenos y rayos y también estaban las cosas que la habían lastimado.

"Es una ilusión donde yo soy la protagonista puede ser que estos sean una ilusión de mis sentimientos…"

- Din din din Tenemos ganadora, pero deberás pasar por mi para el siguiente obstáculo, tal vez no pueda matarte pero puedo dejarte mal herida y cuando regreses de seguro morirás- Zabuza estaba detrás de ella con su espada.

"No, otra vez"

"_**Utiliza el byakugan" **_

"No se como hacerlo…"

"_**Solo sientelo"**_

La ojiperla trago saliva forzadamente y de un brinco quedo frente a el de cabellos negros.

- BYAKUGAN- los ojos aperlados emitieron un luz que emanaba mucha fuerza y poder. En el derredor de sus ojos pequeñas venas se podían ver exaltadas. Ahora miraba distinto todo era más claro y todos los movimientos que Zabuza utilizaba eran más fáciles de esquivar y así lo hacía apuntara donde apuntara Hinata los podía ver y luego esquivar, cuanta razón tenía su padre, pero ahora como haría para utilizar el taijutsu. Se concentro y pensó en lo que estaba viviendo, había escuchado que muchos de los ataques de su reino consistían en usar el yin y el yang, pero no se acordaba como posiblemente se decía. Un circulo que solo Hinata podía ver se formo haciendo el simbolo del Yin y Yang. Emitiendo mucho viento levanto el cabello de la ojiperla y un poco su vestido ya que ella lo agarraba para que no subiera, una frase se le vino a la mente y la dijo sin pensar en el resultado.

**-Hakke Rokujūyonshō** – (Cirulo celsestial, 64 puntos de adivinación) – los movimientos que antes hacía para esquivar increíblemente, se empezaron a conducir hacia las manos que tenían una posición algo extraña, en posición de combate chino.

-¿Qué haces? – se cuestiono indignado el asesino. Y comenzó a blandir su espada lo más rápido que pudo.

- hakke nishō- (_ocho trigres, dos palmas_ )– la niña empezaba golpear sus puntos clave – yonshō -(_cuatro palmas_), - Zabuza no podía defenderse - hashō -(_ocho palmas_) jūrokushō -(_dieciséis palmas_)- Hinata no comprendía como podia hacer tal ataque sin si quiera haber aprendido algo. Los golpes eran cada vez más rápidos y al igual que Zabuza Hinata se estaba cansando -sanjūnishō (_treinta y dos palmas_), rokuijuū yonshō (_sesenta y cuatro palmas_).-

Y al fin había acabado con el, quien yacía vencido en el césped. Sus manos ardían un poco. Pero no le dio mucha importancia. Se sobo un poco sus manos y exactamente cuando se disponía a caminar la ilusión comenzo a desaparecer, y empezaba a caer en un acantilado…

"Pero el dijo que no iba a morir"…

Cuando ya estaba por chocar contra las rocas una mano atrapo a Hinata de la cintura…

- Naruto…-

-0-

-0-

_¡__**¡¡Konnishiwa!!! **_

_**¿¿Qué tal les pareció?? Lo se nada de Naruhina, pero bueno en el siguiente cap. fijo va a haber!!! Se preguntaran por que lo del viaje, pues al principio no lo tenía planeado pero es que no sabía como hacer los ojos de Hinata de otro color y se me ocurrió sacar esa piedra "Onix" y la verdad me pareció más emocionante que Hinata la encontrara que Sasuke y así no más se la diera, no me gustaba. El siguiente cap terminan las pruebas y tal vez ya entren a clases según como salga el cap. Que tal les pareció la parte del Byakugan no soy muy buena relatando peleas (Eso ya lo notaron verdad?) Le robe el jutsu a Neji, pero me parecía que era el mejor para usar por lo del bien y el mal y que usa el símbolo del Yin y el yang. Comprenden?!? Espero que sí! **_

_**Vamos a la zona de agradecimientos!! **_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a los que siguen y leen mi fic. Sin dejar comentarios sin ustedes la motivación no existe. **_

_**Agradecimientos super especiales…**_

_**Elchabon**_

_**ETOLPLOW-KUN**_

_**Heero Kusanagi,**_

_***-_shinofan_-***_

_**anonimolol**_

_**Niknok19**_

_**Hukissita**_

_**Nesumy19 . Oz**_

_**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko**_

_**Mil disculpas por no haber agregado a Nesumy19 . Oz y a Niknok19. Espero me disculpen.**_

_**¡¡n – n Ustedes son los que mas feliz me hacen!! ¡¡Arigatou-gozaimasu!! =3 ¡Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review!**_

_**Hope you enjoy it!! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo!!n_n Les invito a darle al botoncito de abajo que dice algo como Review this chapter!!!**_

_**¡¡nE Ne jA nE!! ≧ ◡ ≦**_


	12. Muchos secretos

_***Niña!**_

_**Cuando Hinata es heredera al trono todo cambia para mal. Ahora escapa para encontrarse con alguien que le ensañara que el amor puede ser desde despistado a cómico y seguir siendo amor.***_

-0-

-0-

_***Eto **_

_**Naruto y muchos de sus personajes mencionados en esta historia no son míos, aunque quien no desearía poseerlos, son de Kishimoto sensei que se esmero en crearlos, solo algunos son a base de mi loca imaginación. Espero les guste la nueva entrega de niña'ttebayou! ***_

-0-

-0-

Dos por dos cuatro

Cuatro por cuatro diez y seis

Si eres una multiplicación

¿Por qué tu verdadero ser no puedo ver?

-0-

-0-

Hace mucho tiempo en un región muy lejana donde la paz era percibida hasta los confines te todas las regiones cercanas, se inicio una guerra que perjudico esa paz tan anhelada e hizo que toda esa región sufrieran de pobreza, muchos de los habitantes murieran y que se dividieran y fueran enemigos, fue así que los reyes buscaron apoyo con los guardianes de su reino, estos predijeron que después de que ellos reinaran, en un día que los rayos de luna cubrieran con su manto al sol y que la oscuridad por un instante reinara como si fuera la noche, nacería el heredero al trono que sería la mejor persona conocida por todo los confines de esa tierra y que al cumplir la mayoría de edad volvería a unir esos reinos perdidos por la maldad de esa época. Y así año tras año el rey sufría no poder tener el siguiente heredero al trono, si vida se estaba acortando al igual que su bella y delicada esposa quien se había contagiado de una enfermedad que hasta esos entonces podría causarle la muerte. El rey en un intento desesperado por no morir hasta que el heredero al trono naciera tuvo entonces pedirle a la maldita hechicera del reino que le ayudase, ella acepto pero con la mísera condición que cuando el salvador de esa tierra naciera sería destinado a ella o en caso de ser niña que ella pudiera obtener todas las riquezas casándola con su futuro hijo. El año paso y un pequeño heredero nació y creció. Los reyes parecían sentirse mejor y pudieron ver como su pequeño pudo encontrar el amor en una plebeya, nadie se opuso a su matrimonió más bien, hubo regocijo en el pueblo he hicieron ese matrimonio una fiesta nacional. Llego el día en que los reyes murieron y en pocos meses la nueva reina había concebido al heredero. En un día de primavera, cuando un eclipse lunar cubrió de oscuridad todas las regiones que existían, la reina dio a luz una pequeña niña quien no lloraba si no que reía por estar en ese mundo. Los aldeanos hicieron otra fecha memorable. Aquella princesa crecía y entre más días pasaban su juventud se acercaba. La doncella tenía envidiable hermosura, sus rasgos eran finos y delicados, piel blanca como la nieve y de porcelana, cabellos negros largos azabaches, cuerpo fino y delgado perfectamente proporcionado caderas bien torneadas piernas largas y esbeltas, buena proporción de busto, pero por lo que más era envidiada era por sus ojos, dados en regalos por la Diosa de la luna, ojos totalmente aperlados que la hacían ver como una Diosa. Los reyes sabían que la condición era próxima en hacerse realidad así que mandaron a la princesa hacia un lugar remoto en donde nadie más podría encontrarla hasta que ella encontrara alguien con quien desposarse así la hechicera no podría obligarle a nada. El lugar que habito era hermoso pero no poseía castillo alguno ya que era custodiado solo por criaturas mágicas y mitológicas, habían sirenas, unicornios, hadas, príncipes azules, princesas hermosas, pero también habían criaturas que no eran del todo hermosas, centauros, hipogrifos, elfos, duendes, dragones y muchos más, pero no todas eran buenas tal y como lo pintaban todos los libros de historia que se le habían enseñado, habían algunos demonios y las que más temía eran las serpientes camaleónicas, la serpientes camaleónicas no eran reptiles que tenían forma de camaleones que se arrastraban y que cambiaban de apariencia, no, eran personas traicioneras que al tener en su cuerpo toxinas venenosas dadas por algún reptil, hacían que se le que con un beso dividían a la persona en dos mitades parecidas; por eso se les decía así. Esas tales serpientes no eran nada buenas, pero resulto que uno de esos seres se enamoro de la bella princesa de ojos aperlados. Él era distinto caballeroso y nada arrogante, compartía el mismo color que el cabello de ella y pues en una extraña coincidencia sus mismo ojos, piel nívea, cuerpo de un dios a la vista de un ser humano y perfectas facciones, era el candidato perfecto, pero los sentimientos de la princesa no eran iguales a los de aquel joven. Los meses pasaron y la amistad era más fuerte, pero en una noche de luna llena llego el… un joven de cabello rojizo con tonos cobrizo, detalles toscos, ojos rojos con destellos melosos, cuerpo sumamente trabajado, midiendo tal vez 1.90. El chico quedo sumamente impresionado por la belleza de cierta ojiperla así que decidió permanecer a lado de ambos ojiperla, lo cual no causaba gracia al chico serpiente y encantaba a la princesilla. Al principio ambos chicos entraron en cierta rivalidad que hizo que la princesa se preocupara y decidió entonces dejarles claro que ella no era un premio por ganar. Faltando ya dos meses la hechicera comenzó a perseguir su premio y llevo a su hijo para poderlos casar, pero se llevo gran sorpresa que hizo explotar toda su ira así que envió a su hijo a buscar a la dama y si esta se había casado la tendría que matar, los reyes rogaron nuevamente a sus guardianes para que no sucediera tal desgracia pero estos no les ayudaron, le imploraron a la hechicera cualquier otra riqueza pero ella no escuchaba razón. Los reyes no quisieron delatarle el paradero de la princesa pero no contaban que la hechicera pudiera localizarla con solo una gota de sangre de sus padres, fue así que el chico emprendió viaje buscando ese lugar de fantasía, pero no contaba que al encontrarlo la chica fuese enamorada por dos jovenes. Así que utilizo el conjuro que le había encomendado su madre, y la princesa cayo, literalmente, rendida a sus pies. Al ver esto los chicos debatieron y buscaron alguna forma en la que la doncella no se les escapase de las manos, pero era inútil la doncella de ojos aperlados había sido llevada a su lugar de origen en el momento que toco a su capto. El chico de cabello rojizo revelo su secreto, ser un Tengu, alegando que había sido enviado a encontrar la princesa bendecida por la Diosa de la Luna de la cual se enamoraría y se desposaría. El chico de ojos perla sabía que la princesa no estaba enamorado de el así que accedió a ayudar al Tengu para que la princesa viviera feliz. La princesa se iba a casar el día que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Así que el Tengu y el reptil planearon todo para poder matar a los culpables de la desgracia. Y solo la fiesta de la princesa se realizo. Fue así que el chico de ojos aperlados regreso al lugar fantástico pensando que la princesa no sentía nada por el y que se quedaría con el tengu. La princesa pensaba en desposar al joven Tengu pero al saber que su mejor amigo regreso al mundo de las fantasías, decidió regresar con el joven Tengu. Ambos chicos le declararon sus sentimientos y ella debía decidir quien era el que más le importaba. Lo pensó día y noche pero no podía tener una respuesta concisa ya que sus sentimientos estaban divididos entre los dos. Las Diosas del Sol y Luna descendieron para poder ayudarla a tomar una decisión y le regalaron dos tipos de piedras un Zafiro y un Onix. Cualquiera que tomara primero sería la respuesta a la decisión. La princesa las tomo al mismo tiempo así que no se había solucionado, hasta que La diosa Luna le pregunto al joven camaleónico de que sí podía regalarle un poco de su veneno. La Diosa Sol le pregunto a la princesa si estaría bien que la dividieran en dos para así no tener que decidir por uno y poder estar con ambos, ella acepto y fue así que su alma se dividió en dos cuerpos y pudo permanecer al lado de ambos chicos. Y fue así que su reino se dividió en dos pero aun así la profecía se hizo realidad y todo volvió a ser prospero. Las piedras regaladas por las diosas llevaban consigo misteriosos poderes que solo los de las casas real podían usar y que así se podía encontrar a los próximos reyes.

Esa era la leyenda que se contaba al referirse de la piedra Onix.

-0-

-0-

- Na..Naruto – menciono la ojiperla.

El rubio la sostenía de la cintura para que esta no cayera al vacío. Tocaron tierra firme, estaban dentro de una cueva, el juego continuaba. Al principio la ojiperla pensó de que era real, pero luego se acordó que el estaba con Sasuke y esta era su prueba a pasar. Silencio. Había un incomodo silencio entre ambos, Hinata los sabía, este no era su Naruto, pero desde cuando comenzó a ser "Su" Naruto… La chica se sonrojo levemente. En definitiva tenía que averiguar como pasar el siguiente juego, y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a de la que había sido salvada.

"Esto todavía sigue siendo una ilusión" pensó "Pero, como podré salir ahora de esta" siguió caminando ignorando olímpicamente a su salvador, quien no paso desapercibido eso, "Acabo de utilizar el Byakugan, tal vez tenga que utilizar los demás poderes. Pero como podré utilizarlos si ni siquiera se si los tengo."

"**Sientelos"**

"Es cierto al igual que lo hice con el byakugan, pero primero he de saber que tipo de desafío es este"

- Hinata – le grito el ojicielo, la aludida no tardo en voltear a ver a su salvador, acaso él era el nuevo desafío. – Por que viniste -

- De.. De que hablas – pregunto desconcertada.

- Por que arriesgas tu vida solo por un pedazo de cristal – Hinata no contesto, acaso ese Naruto era "Su" Naruto. No imposible, esto pasaba igual que con Sakura e Ino, esto era una vil ilusión más. – No, no soy una ilusión más – Imposible era un imposible, el era falso el no era Su Naruto, mentira. – Sasuke me dijo que arriesgarías todo por ese pedazo de cristal, que es lo que posee es cristal que tanto necesitas –

- Yo..yo…- no sabía como contestar. Seguía siendo una vil mentira, una farsa.

- Si es para añadir más belleza a tu ser, no lo necesitas tu eres hermosa tal y como eres – Hinata no tardo en sonrojarse, pero…

- Tu no eres Naruto – dijo con seguridad – Solo eres una ilusión – "El no puede ser, ademas el tal Toby dijo que solo una persona podía entrar… "

"**¿Realmente lo dijo?"**

"Si, si lo hizo" empezó a dudar la ojiperla.

- No soy ninguna ilusión -

- To…Toby dijo que solo una persona podía entrar a la prueba -

- Toby nunca menciono algo sobre ello. – –… "No de..debo de ser una trampa" la pelinegra seguía sin creer – Te di un regalo hace dos noches. –

- Eto…Yo…- tartamudeo la chica.

- Te bese antes de que quedarás inconsciente – esa respuesta le cayo como balde de agua fría a la bella pelinegra. Entonces era cierto…

- NO, tu…- pero la ojiperla fue callada por los labios expertos del rubio, quien experimentaba el sabor y textura de esos labios que siempre lo dejaban pidiendo más. Eso si que era real, el tenía que ser el verdadero, el era "Su" Naruto. Hinata se dejo guiar por los labios del ojicielo, y comenzó a profundizar el beso cuando Hinata sintió una leve descarga que no le daba buena espina, que tal si no era su Naruto y se estaba besando con el…

- De..Deberíamos irnos – opino la ojiperla, notablemente sonrojada… El momento había sido arruinado, algo en su interior le decía que debían continuar. – O continuaremos con las pruebas – pregunto tímidamente –

- Claro que no- se exalto el rubio – no permitiré que te vuelva a pasar nada, no me lo perdonaría. –

-Pe..pero…- "El no sabe por que estoy aquí" – Necesito cambiar el color de mis ojos. –

- Te lo he dicho no necesitas ningún camb…-

- Te..tendré que regresar del lugar que.. que…provengo si mis ojos no cambian –

- No iras a ninguna parte –

- De..De que estas hablando – la ojiperla se sentía un poco nerviosa ante tal respuesta.

- Tu eres mía ahora así que no permitiré que te lleven –

- Tu… - ahora estaba segura, el no era, como podía hablarle de esa forma – Tu no eres na..-

Pero antes de que pudiera reclamar algo, fue bruscamente aprisionada por las manos del joven ojicielo quien en un intento desesperado comenzó a besarla forzadamente arrinconándola en una de las paredes de la cueva.

- Suel..táme – trato de gritar y librarse de el al mismo tiempo –

- Eres mía, - Hinata traba de soltarse como lo hacían los ruiseñores al ser privados de la libertad. – ahora regresaras conmigo y nunca veras la luz del sol…– el ojicielo besaba su cuello y comenzaba a subir. La ojiperla estaba tratando de contener sus lagrimas pero algunas rebeldes salían al no poder ser libre de ese ruin impostor. La fuerza bruta de su captor no le dejaba ni siquiera respirar bien.

- Suél…ta…me – dijo tratando de poder hablar y respirar, las fuerzas que en unos instante tenía con el tiempo se estaban debilitando y las lagrimas salían rebeldemente. – Por favor -

- ¡No! Ahora eres mía y me perteneces, nadie más podrá poseerte, por que siempre has sabido que eres una niña torpe y debil, que nunca debió nacer…-

Las palabras que había dicho el ojicielo empezaron a resonar por todo el interior de la niña. "No es cierto, el nunca me hablaría de esa forma además soy una princesa heredera al trono y no voy a dejar que una simple amenaza me arruine todo lo que he hecho dentro de esta cueva."

- ¡Suéltame! – grito, el chico no la dejaba más bien ejercía más presión. – ¡Te digo que me sueltes!- volvió a gritar pero esta vez atino a pegarle en la entrepierna.

- ¡Auch! – se quejo el ojicielo, como por arte de magia la dejo de sostener y cayo directamente al suelo totalmente contorsionado. La ojiperla no dudo dos veces en desaparecerse de esa escena. Corrió esperando que el dichoso byakugan empezara a hacer efecto y dejar totalmente atrás a esa copia barata de su Naruto.

Había corrido lo más que le daban sus piernas, lo que no entendía es que para ser una copia o ilusión no se levanto después del golpe. "Espero este bien, no, el no es Mi Naruto, es un ilusión" ante tal pensamiento la niña volteo para ver si no era perseguida. La humedad que sentía desde que entro en la cueva se empezaba a secar, y se dio cuenta que la cueva era más y mas grande a medida seguía su recorrido. Ahora se acercaba a un paraíso subterráneo. Habían tres montañas ano tan enormes que eran cubiertas por variedad de pastos, plantas y flores. La montaña que se situaba en medio tenía una cascada de agua cristalina, por lo que la bella ojiperla podía notar, se fue acercando más y más para encontrarse la gran diversidad de criaturas naturales que habían. Recorrió el lugar encontrándose con el río de agua cristalina, decidió tomar un poco de agua al estar cansada por la carrera que hizo para no volverse a topar con ese impostor. Se sentó bajo la brisa fresca de un árbol de manzanas. Se cuestionaba mentalmente que horas serían si estuviera en el mundo real. Su estomago gruño he hizo hacerla sonrojar. A decir verdad no había desayunado ese día y además no sabía si había comido en aquellos castillos al ser todo una ilusión. Una manzana callo justo en el regazo de la ojiperla.

- Es para ti Hina-chan – un rubio conocido apareció en el árbol y dándose vuelta se puso a la altura de cierta ojiperla quien se asusto y se torno del color rojo.

- Gra…gracias – respondió tímidamente y se disponía a comer de la manzana hasta que "El es otra ilusión no debo caer en sus engaños" – Pe..pero no tengo Hambre – un gruñido de su estomago se hizo presente y la delato completamente.

- Tu estomago dice lo contrario –

- Eto… si, pero no puedo confiar en ti. –

- Y eso por que? Acaso he hecho algo malo por el cual deba arrepentirme. –

- Etoo… - "No caigas no caigas" - Tu..Tu eres una más de las ilusiones provocadas por este lu..lugar. –

- Mmm, es cierto pero no todos somos malos –

- De…de que estas hablando, hay más de ti? – pregunto la ojiperla. "Y si me esta Mintiendo"

- Debes de descifrarlo por tu cuenta antes de que se caigan todas las manzanas de este árbol. –

- Y si..-

- Pierdes –

- Pe..pero como lo haré –

- Te he dicho más de lo que se me había permitido decirte.- el semblante del falso Naruto se torno triste. Por lo que la ojiperla se sintió mal y se disculpo.

- Perdón, ¿te harán algo malo? – pregunto preocupada la pelinegra. Comenzó a jugar con la manzana roja la cual tenía unas ganas de probarle.

- No, pero a la que le debo una disculpa es a ti – la niña lo miro con incertidumbre - tu tiempo se ha reducido, Perdón –

- N..no hay problema. – "¿Puedo acaso creerle?" muchas manzanas comenzaron a caer alrededor de ambos chicos.

- Eso confirma lo que te decía- Hinata seguía jugando con la manzana.- no te preocupes las manzanas no están envenenadas, ni nada malo que te lastime. –

La ojiperla aunque dudo probó de aquella manzana roja se miraba tan apetitosa así que la mordió y en el instante noto que era solo las manzanas del su palacio sabían igual que esa. Pero no se debía distraer en saborear aquella perfecta manzana, si no se quedaría sin la piedra y debería continuar con su tortura de vida. Suspiro pesadamente que debía hacer ahora. Se levanto y miro todas las ramas del árbol. Habían como veinte manzanas ahora tenía que saber en cuanto tiempo se caían las manzanas.

- Se que lo resolverás – el rubio le sonrió con una sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

La niña le correspondió la sonrisa y siguió esperando hasta que una manzana cayera. Mientras esperaba empezaba a preguntarse que era lo que posiblemente tendría que hacer. Espero casi una hora y una manzana verde cayo. Un rubio apareció de la nada y se sentó a la par de otros narutos….

- ¿Por..Por qué hay tantos de ustedes?- pregunto exaltada y preocupada.

- Hina-chan te vengo a visitar –

- Pero claro que estoy aquí por que te amo –

- Hinata-chan siempre cuentas conmigo -

- Hinata eres muy bella lo sabías – dijo uno haciéndose pasar por un "don Juan" tomo la mano de la pelinegra y la beso.

- ¡Que..que haces! – retiro su mano al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba al extremo.

- Solo te demostraba mi amor hacia ti –

- ¡Pero soy yo quien la ama más! – grito desesperado otro.

En un instante todos los Narutos presentes comenzaron a pelear dejando a una ojiperla totalmente asustada y sonrojada por todos los comentarios que hacían hacia ella.

"Como puedo salir de aquí"

- Hinata – grito uno mientras le extendía la mano – vamos te llevo a otro lugar. – La aludida no espero dos veces y tomo la mano de un Naruto que se miraba más confiable.

- Gracias – aunque no estuviera muy segura de que aquel joven no la traicionaría en un ultimo momento. Se habían subido a el árbol de manzanas y luego a otro más grande y así iban de árbol en árbol para llegar a un terreno más elevado donde esta libre de narutos.

- Es un sueño hecho realidad – bromeo el rubio. La ojiperla lo miro intrigada, mientras era ayudada por el rubio a subir al ultimo árbol. – Tener a miles de Narutos bajo tus pies –

- Yo..Noo…no… bueno – comenzó a tartamudear y se torno totalmente roja, en cierta forma ese chico tenía mucha razón aunque ella tratará de negarlo alguna vez tuvo un sueño parecido a este.

- Princesa – el rubio hizo una reverencia y le dio la mano para bajarla con delicadeza del árbol, ella la tomo sin dudar y se ruborizo un poco.

- Gracias –

- Nos vemos luego – el rubio desapareció en una cortina de humo.

"Como lo hizo… Será que, no" Como las tales técnicas del Taijutsu había muchas más que poseían diversos reinos una de ellas era la de los clones de sombra… "Pero eso solo era un mito."

**Al igual que el Taijutsu**

"Y si tengo que descubrir al original"

**Muy buena idea**

Al fin lo había logrado maquinar lo único que debía hacer era desaparecer a todos los falsos narutos o mejor dicho los clones. Sabía que con solo un golpe certero estos desaparecerían pero y si en esta ilusión ninguno desaparecía.

**Y si usas el Byakugan**

- Pe..pero no me acuerdo como lo hice la vez pasada. -

- Hola, MI Hinata – el rubio que le había salvado la vida con anterioridad apreció de la nada – Te perdono por haber me pegado ahí, pero no te perdono por que me hayas dejado solito –

La niña comenzó a correr, era hora de sentir ese byakugan, "Como era, como era, Sentirlo, sentir el byakugan,"

- Esta vez no escaparas pequeña, Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu – al momento de decir estas palabras se aparecieron miles de Narutos en una cortina de humo.

- Otra vez no… - la niña continuaba corriendo, pero sabía que un instante o dos sería atrapada por los clones. – Sientelo, sientelo – paro un instante por que se encontraba justo en el acantilado de la cascada, no había salida.

- Hinata-chan – gritaron varios – nos vas a acompañar para siempre – gritaron otros.

- Tendremos que tratarla como una frágil princesa – menciono el lider.

- Nun..nunca – grito y se dejo caer hacia tal barranco. – Creo que no habrá salida de esta… -

-Hina-chan – grito uno que al sonar de Hinata era el verdadero.

- No me he de rendir…. ¡BYAKUGAN! - Lo mismo que había sucedido antes los ojos aperlados emitieron un luz que emanaba mucha fuerza y poder. En el derredor de sus ojos pequeñas venas se podían ver exaltadas. Pero esta vez miraba como el agua parecía entenderle. "Por favor ayudame a no morir"

La cascada comenzó a ser irregular y se podía ver como una mano se comenzaba a formar y poco poco se acercaba a la ojiperla quien pensaba una y otra vez que la salvaran. La mano se convirtió en una burbuja de agua que cayo en el río. La niña estaba salvada. Todavía no se convencía estaba empapada pero segura, comenzó a nadar no sin antes darse cuenta que no estaba respirando pero no le hacía falta respirar. Al momento de salir se dio cuenta que muchos de los narutos que la estaban acosando la querían proteger. Tenía poco tiempo para acordarse de aquella técnica de Taijutsu que había realizado acaso solo lo podía utilizar una vez.

- Hinata-chan debes de huir – le dijo uno los clones que ella consideraba buenos.

- Nosotros estaremos bien –

- ¡Hai! – pero donde podría esconderse para pensar que usar, el agua le había ayudado. – Mizu-sama, me podría ayudar – se sentó a la orilla del río para pedirle al río ayuda – Se que ya me ayudo pero no puedo utilizar la técnica que una vez he usado. –

- Os ayudaré pero solo vais a tener una hora para poder resolver esta ilusión – una voz delicada, pero firme de una joven doncella empezó hablar.

- ¿En..en serio? – dudo.

- Solo si vos estais segura de ello – hablo la misma doncella.

- Gracias Mizu-sama –

- Pon atención ya que vuestros amigos no duraran mucho en la pelea – en efecto la gran cantidad de admiradores de Hinata comenzaban a disminuir.

- **Suiton Shinpiteki Na Mira** (Espejo Místico de Elemento Agua) y **Suiton Amadare no jutsu** (Técnia de Elemento de Agua, Gotas de lluvia) Espero puedas resolverle –La niña tenía el nombre de la tecnica pero no el significado.

- **Suiton Shinpiteki Na Mira** (Espejo Místico de Elemento Agua) – una pared invisible, visible para Hinata, comenzó a aparecer con el vapor del agua. Los clones malvados comenzaron a acercarce a ella sin tomar en cuenta que este les atraparía y les sofocaría. "Espero que esto fun…funcione…"

Crack..

En la vista de Hinata la pared parecía rajarse y se estaba debilitando. "Van a llegar hacia mi"

**Confía**

Cuando todos pasaron el umbral del espejo poco a poco fueron cayendo y desapareciendo con un vapor caliente.

- ¡Lo..lo logre! – sonrió de alegría la ojiperla.

- Vaya parece que los has destruido, pero no creo que puedas conmigo pequeña.

- **Suiton Shinpiteki Na Mira** (Espejo Místico de Elemento Agua) – grito nuevamente la ojiperla si había podido con los demás por que este sería diferente. –

La pared se hizo presente y esta vez más rápido que la anterior. El clon comenzó traspasando la barrera y como hizo anteriormente el espejo empezaba a romperse. Hinata seguía a la orilla del río. Cuando el vapor se hizo presente, una voz de cierto ojicielo comenzaba pedir auxilio. Hinata trato de no escucharle.

- Hinata, - empezaba a toser – yo soy al que buscabas -

-No le hagas caso – se repetía mentalmente la ojiperla. Como al parecer Hinata no le hacía caso éste cambió su voz de suplica a altanería.

- Sabes a mi me gusta el fuego – la niña no comprendía por que el no se evaporaba como lo habían hecho los demás. – el fuego evapora el agua. – que podía hacer, tal vez solo estaba jugando – Yo se usarlo a mi conveniencia – el rubio repentinamente chasqueo sus dedos y todo el vapor se iba en dirección al cielo cubierto por rocas y su silueta comenzaba a salir. – No creo que dures mucho, y no encontraras al verdadero. – Ahora estaba claro debía encontrar a su Naruto, pero este rubio no le dejaría el camino abierto. Probaría entonces con la otra técnica.

- **Suiton Amadare no jutsu** (Técnica de Elemento Agua, Gotas de lluvia) – esta vez el agua se formo en una especie de lluvia que solo cubría a Hinata como si tuviera otro tipo de piel.

- No importará que uses no pasaras sobre mi. – El chico comenzó a pegarle a Hinata y esta los esquivaba con facilidad – No es que te quiera golpear, si no que debes estar inconsciente para que el tiempo se acabe y te quedes conmigo para siempre –

- No lo haré – Todavía no podía comprender la técnica, solo se sentía mojada y ya que de relevante tenía eso…- En poco tiempo te venceré –

- Me estas cansando – el chico comenzó a formar una aura roja, que parecía ser el fuego emanando de todo su ser. Ahora los golpes eran más certeros y difíciles de esquivar uno logro alcanzar a Hinata pero no le dolió solo sintió esa parte totalmente seca. "Solo me protege, debo de acordarme de la tecnica de taijutsu"

- Sabes que solo estamos calentando para ponernos serios. –

"Como pude olvidarlo.." al fin se había acordado. El circulo celestial.

– **Hakke Rokujūyonshō** – (Circulo celestial, 64 puntos de adivinación) – la posición de combate chino hizo acto de presencia y ella sabía que era el fin de su falso rubio.

- Sabes he escuchado de ese movimiento -

- **hakke nishō- **(_ocho trigres, dos palmas_ )– la niña empezaba golpear sus puntos clave – **yonshō** -(_cuatro palmas_) Pero al parecer este se resistía y en vez de ceder se limitaba a reír, y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago a la ojiperla que quedo en el suelo un buen tiempo, le ardían su estomago y sus manos también había logrado quemarse sus manos. Y las gotas de lluvia se empezaron a evaporar completamente.

- Yo uso el fuego como regenerativo. – ese clon la verdad que no era nada de lo que esperaba ahora si estaba perdida, hasta que se le ocurrió saltar al río – Ni intentes en hacerlo, lo evaporaré. No te sabes ninguna técnica de taijutso o ¿si? –

"Piensa, Hinata, piensa, leyendas de tu origen, leyendas…"

- Se que te duele el estomago así que contaré hasta veinte para que sigamos con el juego que yo ganaré. -

- Uno…-

"No me acuerdo…"

-Dos-

"Si tan solo hubiera puesto más atención"

-Tres –

"El Taijutsu, de donde proviene esa palabra…"

-Cuatro-

"Algo de cuerpo a cuerpo…"

- Cinco -

"Se utiliza el cuerpo para atacar"

- Seis -

"Que decían los profesores"

-Siete

" Puño…"

-Ocho-

"Puño, si Puno dulce"

-Nueve-

"No, Puño suave"

-Diez-

"Espero que sea eso si no "

-Once-

"No viviré para contarla"

-Doce-

"Que hacía… Algo de dañar sus órganos vitales"

-Trece-

"Pero me quemará nuevamente"

-Catorce-

- **Suiton Amadare no jutsu** (Técnica de Elemento Agua, Gotas de lluvia) – otra vez la lluvia comenzó a situarse en el cuerpo de Hinata haciendo una especie de armadura.

- Aunque hagas eso siempre no podrás conmigo. -

- **Juuken **(Puño Suave) La niña comenzó a apuntar sus palmas hacia el primer punto vital en los brazos. El ojicielo no pudo esquivar y su brazos se paralizaron. Por lo que empezó a dar patadas la cuales eran dificilmente para la ojiperla esquivar y cada vez que la golpeaba su escudo de agua se debilitaba.

-No se lo que hiciste pero, me recuperare en un momento – al escuchar esto puso mas ímpetu en su trabajo y empezó a atinar a sus piernas, las cuales se movían igual o más que sus brazos. Hinata comenzaba a ver los fallos que el clon estaba dando y era que después de la patada de la pie izquierdo daba un pequeño salto para poder recobrar su equilibrio, justo cuando lo encontró el rubio le dio semejante patada en la cara que hizo hacerla retroceder y sentir mucho ardor. Pero no retrocedió por mucho tiempo y en un instante le había paralizado sus piernas, dejando al descubierto su corazón.

-¿Por qué lo haces? – fue lo ultimo que dijo…

Con toda la fuerza que tenía le pego y este en un santa y amen desapareció…

- No pensé que los clones fueran tan difíciles de vencer – dijo la ojiperla mientras se sentaba a descansar sobándose sus cara que en ese instante estaba roja, pero no de estar sonrojada si no del tremendo golpe que le había propinado el señor clon. El agua se convirtió en vapor aliviando un poco el dolor. Se iba a quedar más tiempo descansando. Pero se acordó que el tiempo seguía corriendo y todavía tenía que encontrar al Naruto verdadero.

Vio que la cascada se estaba cortando, no dudo en acercarse a ese lugar.

- Hinata-chan – vio que un rubio se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso fugaz en sus labios. -

-Na..Naruto – la chica en prospecto se ruborizo totalmente.

- Toma Hina-chan – y le dio un sobre. – Nos vemos en el mundo real –

-0-

-0-

- Se esta tardando demasiado- mencionaba una peli rosa para sí misma.

- Los príncipes que quieren llegar a ser reyes se tardan incluso dos días, ¿Por qué piensas que ella lo hará en un tres horas? – el chico llamada Toby se apareció a la par de Sakura que estaba sentada en un tronco de algún árbol.

- Tu..tu otra vez. – tartamudeo la chica - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Pues tengo que cuidar de aquí sabes. Y te iba a dar noticias de la pequeña princesa – el tal Toby empezó a caminar como si se sintiera mal rechazado.

- No, no te vayas. –

- ¡Hinata-chan ha pasado exitosamente las dos pruebas, exitosamente!

- Enserio, y que tan difícil es la ultima prueba. – dijo en tono meloso la peli rosa.

- Pues, sencilla, si sigue lo que le digo.

- ¿De que estas hablando? –

- Pues si no sigue al pie de la letra lo que le di… No podrá pasar la prueba. –

- Y si no lo hace…-

- Ya veremos lo que sucede. – dijo pícaramente el chico.

- Sasuke y Naruto han de estar preocupados. –

- Si no vienen no lo están – dijo el chico.

- Hmp, es cierto –

- Todo se arregla con palabras –

"Estará leyendo mi mente" – De que hablas. –

- Tu sabes de lo que hablo - el chico comenzó a desvanecerse.

- Pe..pero.. – muy tarde el chico había desaparecido totalmente. – Que chico más raro – la ojijade volvió a suspirar – Y si vienen que les puedo decir… Hinata espero estés bien. –

-0-

-0-

¡Hola Princesa!

Si recibiste este mensaje quiere decir que llegaste hasta el final! Wiii! Sabía que lo lograrías. Pero ahora viene la parte en la que me tienes que hacer caso o si no, no encontrarás lo que buscas. Vamos a ver las reglas…

No ayudes a nadie.

No toques nada que no sea la piedra.

No creas lo que te dicen.

Solo tienes una hora para llegar hasta la recamara de la piedra.

Si no llegas a tiempo la puerta no se podrá abrir.

Cuando estés adentro el tiempo parara.

No me acuerdo de nada más… Pues….No se…...

Toby

PD. Si no haces caso a mis advertencias se te irán quitando minutos.

-0-

-0-

A la ojiperla se le salió una gota en la sien, pensar que el era el que custodiaba ese lugar. Suspiro pesadamente y siguió caminando adentro de la cueva de donde la habían dado esa carta tan rara. Entro a un pasillo que tenía muchas puertas abiertas.

- Hina-chan – se escucho de una habitación. – ¡Ayúdame! - una rubia estaba atada en un tronco y al parecer le iban a quitar la vida. Tenía muchas ojeras, su cabello estaba maltratado, marcas en todo su cuerpo.

- Ino-chan, no puedo –

- Por que no, solo debes ayudarme a salir. –

- Ino-chan solo eres una ilusión. –

- ¡Hinataaaa! –

- Lo siento… - la ojiperla comenzó a correr para no ver lo que iba a suceder. Aunque solo era una ilusión le dolía saber lo que le iba a pasar a su querida amiga. Que podía pasar si no le hacía caso a Toby.

Al seguir caminando se encontró con una peli rosa.

- Hinata-chan, mira encontré la piedra ya nos podemos regresar. -

- Enserio, - Hinata se acerco a la ojijade para tomar la dichosa piedra que era de color negro carbón. Pero como podía estar Sakura… "Es otra ilusión" – Me tengo que ir Sakura-chan .

- Hinata-chan esta es la verdadera piedra –

- Solo me quedan 30 minutos, - menciono para sí misma. Cada vez que corría cerca de las puertas del pasillo estas se abrían dejando ver personas que Hinata conocía muy bien, le pedían ayuda pero ella muy sabía que eran ilusiones más y que si caía sus minutos se empezarían a acabar.

-¡Hinata!- grito una joven de ojos aguamarina – Tienes que venir, Naruto esta en problemas.

- ¡Mi..Minorin! Seguro eres una ilusión más –

- No, ven mira en esta habitación ahí esta el debes ayudarlo –

- Po…por que no lo salvas tu misma –

- Por que tu caerás –

- De que.. ¡kyaaaa! – La ojiperla había sido empujada por su rival. Y ahora lo único que hacía era descender. Cayo en un piso igual que el anterior, no estaba dañada solo que un reloj le indicaba que solo tenía quince minutos para encontrar la piedra y comenzó a correr todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

- Hinata, tome la piedra por ti – Toby aparecía con la supuesta piedra en manos. –Es tuya. –

- Eto…Gracias – "Pero no me puede dar toda la piedra " – Pero no gracias - siguió corriendo hasta encontrar una puerta enorme puerta de madera con dibujos de ángeles tallados en ella. La empujo con dificultad hasta poder entrar. El viento de ese lugar revolvió los negros cabellos de la ojiperla impregnando así su nariz que la hizo detectar el olor melón que tanto le fascinaba. Cuando al fin pudo entrar yacía un altar con una figurilla que iluminaba aquel gran cuarto. Los ojos de la ojiperla se iluminaron con belleza al saber que había cumplido, la ultima prueba en efecto era la más fácil. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella pero de repente la puerta se cerro dejando aquel lugar solo con la iluminación del altar. La niña comenzó a caminar temerosa, pero sabía que si no llegaba en exactamente cinco minutos todo su esfuerzo sería en vano. La figurilla comenzaba a hacerse más y más visible para los ojos perlas de la niña. Era una estatua de una hermosa mujer de cabello largo, cuerpo delgado y fino, caderas y piernas torneadas, cara con rasgos delicados, nariz perfilada ojos aperlados vistiendo una tunica blanca ceñido al cuerpo.

-Soy…yo –

- No – Hinata pego un brinco al escuchar que la voz provenía de su espalda. – Ella es mi madre…- El chico empezó a acercarse y su figura ahora era visible. Tenía el cabello corto rubio con un peinado revuelto, cuerpo atlético, facciones toscas, y ojos de un azul igual al cielo.

- Tu..tu madre…Naruto, no entiendo… -

- No, no soy Naruto. Soy Madara, Uchiha Madara – la voz del falso rubio comenzó a hacerse más grave y un joven de cabello negro largo y revuelto y cuerpo cubierto por una tunica negra con nubes rojas apareció.

- Pe..pero como si el esta muerto. –

- Es cierto… Los guardianes de la casas real no.- Hinata lo seguía mirando con duda. – Cada reino de esta región posee un importante guardián que protege a las piedras dadas por los dioses. Se hacen llamar los akatsukis, quienes prevén que las piedras solo sean poseídas por los siguientes herederos al trono. – Hinata asintió – Y de ahí el origen de los nombres de los reinos. Te pareces tanto, es más podría jurar que eres la misma persona. –

- ¿De…. Que hablas?-

- La leyenda del origen de los reinos –

- Pe…pero y que tengo que ver yo en…en esa historia – preguntaba tímidamente la pelinegra.

- Eres idéntica a mi madre, su nombre era Hinami Hyuuga, era una de las doncellas más hermosas de todo el reino destinada a mejorar todos los reinos de esta región. Tu tienes una misión parecida…- dijo lo ultimo en susurro que casi no llega a los oídos de la ojiperla.

- ¿Yo? –

- Si, no me es permitido comentarte sobre ello, pero espero que tomes la decisión correcta…-

- Deceisión…Co…rrecta… -

- Sabes que no se le permite a nadie, ni siquiera que fuese de la realeza, utilizar las piedras a beneficio propio, pero las diosas de la luna y sol están contigo. – el joven tomo la piedra en manos y esta comenzó a soltar pedazos de cristales negros. – Esto será suficiente –

- Muchas gracias – la ojiperla le sonrió y el chico no tardo en abrazarla. – Pe..pero Uchiha-san – los colores rojos amenazaron con aparecer, y así lo hicieron en menos de tres segundos Hinata estaba sumamente sonrojada.

- Lo siento, actué sin pensar que tu no eres mi madre. –

- No..No hay problema – tartamudeaba y miraba al suelo como si algo en el le llamara la atención. – Pero por que me ha ayudado –

- No has puesto mucha atención a lo que te he dicho, ¿no es así? –

- Lo siento –

- Ya estaba destinado que usaras la piedra onix para tu beneficio, hay alguien que te quiere hacer daño y por eso debes protegerte lo más posible. Llegará el tiempo en el que tomes una decisión que afectará el futuro de toda esta región. –

- … - la niña no contesto.

- Gracias por brindarme un momento de mi pasado…

- ¿Nani?-

- Suerte, Come solo lo suficiente –

- Y como sabre cuant…- muy tarde el chico se había desvanecido en el aire. El lugar obscuro se empezó a convertir en vértice de colores el cual atrapaba a Hinata y la llevaba al principio de la cueva.

-0-

-0-

- Teme, no es por nada pero llevamos más de dos horas buscando a Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan. –

- Dobe no te preocupes. –

- Pero es que Hina-chan apenas se ha recuperado –

- Claro, es como mi prima –

- O tal vez te gusta- dijo el pelinegro con una ceja alzada.

- jejeje, - el rubio se sonrojo pero pudo contraatacar - y a ti mi hermana –

- … - Sasuke solo bufo levemente sonrojado.

- Mira, es Sakura-chan -

- Pero que le abra pasado a Hinata, no viene con ella. - Los dos aceleraron el paso y alcanzaron a la peli rosa.

- Chicos, al fin los encuentro. Hinata se desmayo –

- Pero hina-chan esta bien –

- Si, pero no la he podido subir al caballo, -

-No te preocupes, el dobe la llevará – dijo en tono picaro.

- ¡Si! –

- ¿Por qué será que siempre tienes un gran interés en Hina? -

- Eso solo lo dices tu teme –

- No, yo también lo he notado – rió con picares la peli rosa. – En fin, tu llévala y nosotros nos adelantaremos. –

- Esta bien – dijo entre dientes el rubio al oír todos los comentarios, y se alejo dejándolos solos.

- Oye Sakura – dijo en susurro mientras Naruto se alejaba. – ¿Que tal esta Hinata? –

- Bien-

- Pero por que se desmayo –

- Alguna excusa debía encontrar sabes –

- No se por que te comportas así –

- Pues, eso lo has de saber muy bien –

- De que hablas –

La peli rosa bufo y luego le contesto – ¿Te acuerdas la fiesta de la princesa Te-ma-ri? – el chico azabache asintió – Debes de saber por que ahora –

- Pero… - la chica peli rosa comenzó a correr más rápido en su caballo mientras que el azabache solo bufaba enfadado "Hay Sakura en que lió te estas metiendo" y en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa sutil.

Por otro lado Naruto iba a traer a la damisela en "peligro" sin saber que ella no estaba desmayada ni nada malo le había pasado.

Hinata estaba recostada sobre un tronco, su cabello había vuelto a su normalidad, corto Desde que había salido de la cueva solo tenía en mente la decisión que tendría que tomar, que era tan importante como para cambiar el futuro de esta región. No le comprendía por que ella y no otra persona, habían muchos príncipes y princesas pero justamente de todos ella debía ser. El mundo estaba contra ella, si hubiera sabido todo lo que pasaría por haberse escapado de seguro seguiría sufriendo por los momentos. No, prefería esto a no conocer su rubio zorruno. El había hecho tanto por ella y pues sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, era tan despistado y cómico, pero cuando se ponía serio era tierno y sincero. Definitivamente prefería tener que tomar esa difícil decisión siempre y cuando su rubio estuviera con ella. Su rubio, de cuando acá el era su rubio, todo este tiempo que había pasado con el era hermoso. Había otro rubio por el que se sentía bastante atraída cuando se escapo de su reino, acaso ese sentimiento que compartía con Naruto era pasajero, no, no se sentía así el transmitía mucha confianza al estar junto a el y sentía atraída. Ese rubio también la hacía sentir cómoda y atraída aunque nunca, por mucha timidez, había podido declararle sus sentimientos, será que podía estar confundida, no, el pasado es pasado. Pero algo la saco de esos pensamientos enamoradizos. Hinata trago saliva esperando no ser descubierta, trato de abrir su ojo izquierdo para saber si era Sasuke. Pero un aroma, que ella conocía muy bien, le dio la certesa de que su amiguita Sakura le había mentido, el que estaba ahí era el chico de ojos cielos.

Si era bien que Naruto era un chico distraído, era pervertido, en ciertas(N/A: Muchas ocasiones… Naruto: Hey, s…soy hombre. Y ero-senin siempre me lleva a sus investigaciones. N/A: Por lo tanto más ideas se pasan por tu cabeza. Naruto: bueno, yo…jeje) Y pues la chica no estaba perfectamente cubierta que digamos, la chaqueta que estaba usando en la mañana ahora la utilizaba como almohada, y pues solo llevaba puesta una camisa en corte v que hacía que su busto se mostrara un poco más de lo que se debía.

" Hina-chan se mira…"

Muchas imágenes vergonzosas se empezaron a pasar la mente de cierto rubio. Y algo en el se empezaba animar mucho, el chico ya no estaba pensando racionalmente. Se empezaba a acercar a la pequeña niña indefensa como si fuera una presa a comer.

Hinata se preguntaba por que no pasaba nada y era cargada por el rubio a el caballo. Tosió un poco lo que hizo reaccionar al rubio. El rubio enrojeció totalmente, decidió entonces tomar a la niña delicadamente para hacer lo que había sido mandado a hacer. Pero no se percato que la blusa no era nada gruesa y al cargarla sintió como su busto rozaba con su cuerpo.

"Concéntrate, además lo he hecho otras veces."

Pero en vano, un líquido rojo comenzó a salirle de la nariz. Para su desgracia perdió el equilibrio y Hinata cayo, cómodamente, encima de Naruto, y Naruto se ahogaba en su busto, al no aguantar tanta emoción se desmayo.

-0-

-0-

- Solo sufrió una hemorragia – menciono la ojijade al entrar a la sala.

- De seguro estaba pensando en algo pervertido. –

- Te tengo que dar toda la razón. – rió la ojijade.

- Quien iba a imaginarse que el salvador se convirtió en el salvado –

- N..no fue nada- tartamudeo la ojiperla sonrojada.

- En fin, no sigamos torturando a Hinata – la ojiperla les miro desconcertada. "Acaso ya saben que a…" y se torno mas roja aun.

- Sería buena idea que lo comieras ahorita para saber en que color se convierten – comentó la ojijade.

La pelinegra mordió el trozo, y se dio cuenta de que era difícil de morder, en primera impresión el sabor era amargo pero en cuanto la saliva toco la piedra el sabor cambio de amargo a agridulce y se fue suavizando y al final se lo trago. Se sentía mareada y confundida, cerro sus ojos por un instante tratando de asimilar lo que había comido.

- Estas bien Hina-chan- pregunto la peli rosa preocupada.

-…- Hinata no respondía.

- Dejala un instante – la peli rosa asintió.

-¿Hinata? –

- Eto… ¿Cambiaron? – dijo la ojiperla abriendo sus ojos y enseñándoselos a su amiga Sakura.

- Si –

- Son color azul oscuro – dijo sorprendido el azabache. – Te ves realmente distinta, no te pareces a la princesa del reino Zafiro –

La niña parpadeo, no podía creerlo, Sasuke nunca mentía. Y luego Sakura reacciono. Como podría explicarle a las demás personas su cambio repentino de ojos!

- Chicos, no lo había pensado hasta ahora pero ¡Como rayos les explicáramos a los demás que Hinata ha cambiado de ojos! -

Sasuke se cruzo de brazos y cerro sus ojos. Hinata puso su dedo índice en su mentón. Sakura quedo viendo el techo tal vez ahí encontraría la respuesta. Pero nada se les ocurría, debían haber pensado en ello antes de hacerlo.

- Enserio, no se me ocurre de nada -

- ¡Llegamos! – grito una rubia al entrar a la sala.

- Cierra los ojos – menciono Sasuke, Hinata asintió y le hizo caso.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo estas? – dijo Ino abrazando al azabache quien se limito a rodar sus ojos. – Sakura por que no estas tratando de robarme a Sasuke-kun – pregunto sarcásticamente – o es que ya te diste por vencido de que yo gane su amor? –

- Has lo que quieras Ino, me da igual – dijo la pelirrosa. Sasuke no paso desapercibido ese comentario.

- ¡Ino! – grito Tsunade - ¡Cariño, no dejes tirada la comida! –

- ¡Si! –grito la rubia – ya vengo – y se salio de la sala.

- No se dio cuenta – menciono Sasuke.

- Nunca lo hace – dijo Sakura – Alguna idea –

- Ninguna –

- ¿puedo abrir mis ojos? -

- Si –

- Solo deberíamos convencer a la abuela. El abuelo es un poco despistado. Ademas si convencemos a la abuela el abuelo no tendrá objeción de alguna vez tus ojos fueron aperlados. –

- ¿Y Naruto? – pregunto la ojiperla a hora ojiazul exaltada

- El dobe no se da cuenta ni de donde esta parado. –

-Pero – dudo la pelinegra recordando el suceso de hace dos días cuando le regalo el bello collar.

- ¿Pero? Hay alguna razón por la que se diera cuenta de tus ojos…? – pregunto la pelirrosa interesada en la respuesta.

- No, no – dudo la pelinegra mientras se sonrojaba. Pero la pelirrosa no puso atención ya que alguien apareció nuevamente.

- Sasuke-kun- grito Ino y lo abrazo – Hinata, tus ojos, ¿son azules? –

- Genial – dijo Sakura. – Ayúdanos a buscar una excusa del por que del cambio de ojos de Hinata –

- ¿Y que le paso? –

- Luego te digo, por ahora ayúdanos a encontrar una buena excusa que engañe a la abuela… -

- Que tal si es por el clima, cuando es verano son de color azul oscuro y como estábamos en invierno se volvieron perla. –

- Todavía no estamos en verano –

- Que eres descendiente lejano del reino Zafiro y que por eso se te han cambiado los ojos –

- Acaso quieres que se den cuenta más fácil de donde es! – dijo Sakura algo alterada.

- Mmm, por que no dices que a la edad de, ¿cuántos años tienes? –

- Diez y siete –

- Que en tu familia cuando cumples diez y siete tus ojos cambian de color a uno más oscuro, hay muchos casos registrados, saben. –

- Pero solo suceden a las edades de tres o cuatro años. –

- Lo se pero puedes decir que tu caso es especial, ademas no es café si no que es azul no es un cambio radical –

- Es mas creíble que las ultimas tres – menciono Sasuke.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke – dijo Hinata.

– Esperemos que la abuela se la crea. – dijo la peli rosa.

- Ahora tendremos que descubrir cuanto dura el efecto, y que no se desvanezca en clases. – en eso apareció una rubia que los hizo estar nervisos.

- Sasuke, cariño, te quedarás a cenar. –

- No, - contesto por Sasuke cierta oji jade. – el ya se va. –

- Por que Sasuke-kun –

- No tengo nada que hacer para tener que regresar –

- Perfecto, entonces la cena ya esta servida. Pero aquí falta un niño hiperactivo. –

- Naruto esta en su cuarto, descansando. –

- ¿Que le paso? –

- Nada, en especial. Esta cansado de la caminata que dimos esta tarde. –

-0-

-0-

Los días pasaron unos tras otros. Naruto no podía evitar sonrojarse al estar en presencia de la bella ojiperla. Hinata por su parte no se fijaba en sus sonrojos. El tema del color de ojos de Hinata al parecer era perfectamente aceptado, o por lo menos era lo que se pensaba. Ino trataba de descubrir el resentimiento que tenía Sakura hacia el principito. Pero sabía muy bien que cuando Sakura no quería hablar era imposible hacerle hacer lo contrario.

- Ya es Domingo – cantaba el rubio extremadamente feliz abrazado de su hermana rubia.

- Deidra-oniichan esta por venir. – Ino le hacía coros. Cantando un poco desafinados.

- Pasaremos tiempo junto a el – siguió el rubio,.

- Volveremos a recordar viejos tiempos. – continuo Ino.

- Lo arruinaste – se molesto el chico con su hermana.

- ¿Por que? –

- Eso no rima. –

- Tu tampoco rimaste nada – contraataco Ino.

- Ya chicos no peleen. – dijo Tsunade con una gota en la sien, "Nunca cambian" – ¿Y Sakura? –

- Ya viene – la pelinegra bajaba hasta la sala. Vistiendo un vestido ceñido al cuerpo color azul cielo, una mini chaqueta y unas zapatillas blancas, el cabello lo llevaba suelto con un broche azul de estrellas y decorando su cuello el collar que le había regalado el distraído de Naruto. Ino vestía un vestido blanco ceñido al busto y luego suelto hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas, usaba unas sandalias de tacón plateadas su cuello y rejas eran decorados por el regalo de sus abuelos. Tsunade usaba un vestido rosa largo hasta debajo de las rodillas, de mangas tres cuartos con tacones del mismo color y un collar de perlas. Naruto vestía un frac negro y pantalón de mismo color.

Hinata al ver como el rubio la miraba no tardo en ponerse de un color rojizo.

- Ino-chan – llamo la atención de su amiga rubia – y si Deidara-san no me acepta -

- Por favor Hinata, tu eres una de las niñas más adorables que he conocido y el no es tan minucioso en cuanto amigos se refiere. No te preocupes por cosas que no han pasado. –

- Claro…- dijo un poco desanimada.

- Al fin bajas – dijo Tsunade algo irritada.

- El hecho de que sea mi hermano, no quiere decir que me lleve de maravilla con el como ellos – menciono la peli rosa vistiendo de pantalones negros y una blusa celeste mangas largas en corte v decorando su cuello con el regalo de sus abuelos. Ambos chicos la reprendieron con la mirada. - ¡Que! Saben que es cierto – dijo rolando los ojos.

- Últimamente, Sakura anda más enojona que de costumbre. – dijo en un tono burlesco Ino. Sakura se limito a responder y en su lugar solo bufo irritada.

- Ya esta aquí – dijo Jiraiya sin preocuparse por las discusiones que sus nietas sostenían. El vestía un esmoquin negro.

- Hola Familia – dijo con emoción un rubio de cabello algo largo, ojos iguales al cielo y de vestimenta una fina levita y pantalón negro camisa blanca y una corbata azul celeste.

- Deidara- grito Naruto y le fue a abrazar.

- Deidara-oniichan- grito su gemela Ino quien al verlo se le abalanzo.

- Cariño – dijo la rubia mayor quitando a los rubios menores para poder abrazar a su querido nieto.

- Hijo – menciono Jiraiya. – Que bueno que has regresado. – Jiraiya solo le pudo extenderle la mano para estrecharla.

- Hola Deidara – menciono en un tono tímido la peli rosa, sabiendo muy bien que su saludo no sería correspondido.

- Sakura-chan – esto desconcertó a la peli rosa – Te he extrañado mucho – el chico se aparto de la rubia mayor y se unió a Sakura en un muy calido abrazo que intranquilizaba a la ojijade y la dejo sin palabras.

- Deidara – menciono Tsunade. –Ella es nuestra huésped – mostró a la ahora ojiazul. – Hina-chan-

- Mucho gusto – menciono la pelinegra con su mirada baja, el chico entonces tomo la mano de la niña y ella no le quedo más que dejar atrás su timidez y verle directamente a sus ojos.

- Encantando – dijo el, que hizo poner un poco celoso a Naruto.

"No puede ser el…"

La bella pelinegra se desmayo de repente. Siendo atrapada por Deidara, quien la analizaba con la mirada.

-0-

-0-

_¡__**¡**__**Konnishiwa!**_

_**¿Qué tal les pareció? Ahora Hinata es la pieza más importante del futuro. Pero cual será esa decisión que debe tomar… Les gusto la historia del inició, era para explicar el por que de tanta amabilidad del señor Madara. El naruhina, que tal estuvo? Ahora si que Hinata ha vivido el sueño de estar rodeada de narutos! xD Y Naruto es un pervertido! Jeje Estar con el ero-senin lo afecta un poco. X3 Cuanto durara el efecto de los ojos… la meterá en problemas a Hinata? Que hara Sasuke para recuperar el amor de Sakura? Deidara al fin aparece y todos le quieren pero que hay que decir del trato amoroso que le da Deidara a Sakura. Se han preguntado por que Sakura tiene el pelo rosa? Por que Hinata se desmayo al ver a ese rubio? Y el por que la analizaba como si la conociera… Que pasará en el proximo cap. Esten atentos! *^-^***_

_**Estoy tan feliz de que en el anime ya se declaro Hinata a Naruto! Kyaaa! *^-^* Aunque no le he visto! Estoy esperando esta semana para ver el final de la pelea de Pain vs Naruto! wiii! x3 **_

_**Vamos a la zona de agradecimientos!**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a los que siguen y leen mi fic. Sin dejar comentarios sin ustedes la motivación no existe.**_

_**Agradecimientos super especiales…**_

_**Elchabon**_

_**ETOLPLOW-KUN**_

_**Heero Kusanagi,**_

_***-_shinofan_-***_

_**anonimolol**_

_**Niknok19**_

_**Hukissita**_

_**Nesumy19 . Oz**_

_**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko**_

_**lucy-chan97 o luchytwinsakura**_

_**10xXx10**_

_**Xiwy**_

_**¡n – n Ustedes son los que mas feliz me hacen! ¡Arigatou-gozaimasu! =3 ¡Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review!**_

_**Hope you enjoy it! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo!n_n Les invito a darle al botoncito de abajo que dice algo como Review this chapter! Para comentarios, sugerencias, disgustos molestias! Y si algo no les gusta no duden en avisarme tratare de mejorarlo! x3**_

**_¡Les deseo un feliz día! *^-^* _**

_**¡nE Ne jA nE! *≧ ◡ ≦ * **_


	13. Encuentros

_***Niña!**_

_**Cuando Hinata es heredera al trono todo cambia para mal. Ahora ha escapado y ha encontrado a alguien que le ensañara que el amor puede ser desde despistado a alocado y seguir siendo amor.***_

-0-

-0-

_***Eto**_

_**Naruto y muchos de sus personajes mencionados en esta historia no son míos, aunque quien no desearía poseerlos, son de Kishimoto sensei que se esmero en crearlos, solo algunos son a base de mi loca imaginación. Espero les guste la nueva entrega de niña'ttebayou! ***_

-0-

-0-

Las cosas no son lo que parecen…

Acaso es un engaño…

Por favor no intentes confundirme…

-0-

-0-

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_- Deidara – menciono Tsunade. –Ella es nuestra huésped – mostró a la ahora ojiazul. – Hina-chan-_

_- Mucho gusto – menciono la pelinegra con su mirada baja, el chico entonces tomo la mano de la niña y ella no le quedo más que dejar atrás su timidez y verle directamente a sus ojos. _

_- Encantando – dijo el, que hizo poner un poco celoso a Naruto. _

"_No puede ser el…" _

_La bella pelinegra se desmayo de repente. Siendo atrapada por Deidara, quien la analizaba con la mirada. _

-0-

-0-

¿Cuantas personas con el mismo nombre conoces? La respuesta sería muchas que me costaría contarlas. Lo mismo le sucedía a Hinata.

-Flash back-

- Buenos días princesa – un joven de cabello rubio enrollado en una coleta, ojos del color del cielo, piel blanca, saludaba a Hinata vestía un pantalón negro y camisa blanca con una corbata negra.

- Bue…buenos d-días Deidara-kun – Lo odiaba, no a el claro si no el hecho de no poder pronunciar su nombre sin tartamudear, acaso el mundo estaba en contra de ella. No se acordaba desde cuando pero ella sentía su corazón desfallecer cuando lo miraba. Estaba dos años adelantado pero eso no le quitaba de ser amigo de la ojiperla.

- Pase un feliz día – Su nombre Deidara, defecto, ninguno a la vista de la ojiperla, consecuencia estar enamorada de el en secreto. Solo le hablaba una vez al día cuando la ojiperla entraba al instituto. Por que pues era uno de los pocos chicos que no le temían a sus soldados. Era un chico refinado y de buenos sentimientos. Pero la falta de seguridad en el carácter de Hinata le quitaba puntos a su favor nunca podía pedirle que comieran juntos. El, aunque valiente nada tonto, y no quería ser ahorcado por los guardias solo por insinuársele a la ojiperla que le era de su agrado.

- Eto..- Hinata entristeció, no pudo preguntarle nada – Será mejor dejarlo – susurro para sí. Además de que era una gran persona no era juzgado a mal por su hermano, no era que le importase mucho pero por lo menos tendría apruebo de sus padres para poder ser su amigo. Odiaba ser una princesa, cuanto lo odiaba.

En la hora del recreo puede notar como su hermano hablaba animadamente con todos sus compañeros.

"Por este instante desearía poder hablar sin tartamudear como Neji"

Aquel día iba ser el día en el que la princesa del reino Zafiro, desaparecería y nunca nadie encontraría rastro de ella. Por que la noche anterior no podía más pretendiendo ser la heredera al trono y ahora necesitaba salir de esa maldita prisión llamada rutina. Todo pasaba tan rápido que no se dio cuanta cuando ya era hora de salir. Se sentía feliz y triste. Feliz por que al fin dejaría de ser llamada princesa y triste por que no podría estar con aquel rubio que le brindaba lindas sonrisas y se le había declarado con el regalo de cumpleaños del año anterior.

Y así fue que ese día termino.

-Fin del flashback-

Pareciera que fuera ayer cuando todo eso había acontecido. Que tal si la reconoció. Por que tenía que resultar así. Había despertado después de que Deidara la había cargado hasta la habitación. Solo había sido el Shock de volverlo a ver. Su corazón palpitaba desenfrenadamente. Que era lo que ahora sentía. Eran hermanos, ambos rubios tal vez era por eso que le gustaba Naruto.

"No, Naruto es distinto, pero entonces por que me siento así, " - que es lo que siento… - susurro, mientras una pelirrosa entraba a la habitación.

- ¿Hinata-chan estas bien? Veo que ya estas despierta. – suspiro aliviada – Será que esa piedra era toxica. -

- No, para nada –

- Y por que te desmayaste? –

- Pues, como explicarte. –

- No te preocupes ahora, vamos a cenar que esperan por ti –

- Pero es que- muy tarde ya era jaloneada por Sakura quien solo mencionaba cosas como "No puedes dejarme sola" "Todos platican animadamente con Deidara" y demás.

- Hinata mi vida – dijo Tsunade al ver la esbelta figura de la pelinegra acercarse al comedor – Estas bien no será que has pescado un resfriado –

La mesa del comedor estaba distribuida así. Jiraiya en la silla principal, Tsunade al lado derecho y al izquierdo Naruto, seguido de Naruto estaba Deidara y luego Ino. A la par de Tsunade Hinata y luego Sakura.

- N-no, solo me maree un poco – dijo al sentir todas las miradas encima y sonrojándose en el instante.

- Que bueno que estas bien HIna-chan – dijo Naruto alegremente.

- Nos tenías bastante preocupados – menciono Ino. – Tu que dices hermanito – refiriendose a Deidara.

- Lo mismo, espero no este enferma – le dijo el chico sonriéndole.

- G-gracias- respondió con un acentuado color en las mejillas. A lo que la peli rosa pensó "Hinata esta tartamudeando y eso solo lo hacía cuando Naruto estaba presente."

- Hinata siéntate junto a mi – dijo la peli rosa.

- Oni-chan por lo que veo te has dejado crecer más el pelo – menciono Ino abrazando a Deidara.

- Si, la verdad es que cada vez que me miraba en el espejo me acordaba de ti, y opte por dejarlo crecer. – le sonrió Deidara. – Pero pienso en cortármelo a la misma altura de Naruto. Que piensas Sakura –

- ¿Yo? – "Desde cuando le ha importado mi opinión" – Pues la verdad que de todas las maneras te ves bien tal vez si te lo recortaras un poco no sería igualito a Ino – dijo con un poco de desgano.

- Ha decir verdad te pareces bastante a Ino-chan – Naruto menciono en modo de broma.

- Será por que somos hermanos gemelos ¡baka! – Dijo a la defensiva la rubia. – Naruto nunca cambias ni por que eres el mayor.

- Es hermoso recordar viejos tiempos – menciono Tsunade.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no comíamos toda la familia junta. – le secundo Jiraiya.

-..-Hinata comenzó a sentirse mal. "Me estoy entrometiendo, no se por que hasta ahora me siento así".

- Hina-chan, tu eres parte de esta familia ahora así que no debes menos preciarte. – le dijo la ojijade en el oído. –Así que no pongas esa cara y muestra una linda sonrisa.

- Hai – dijo la ojiperla un poco más feliz.

- Y que nos cuentas hijo, -pregunto Jiraiya con bastante interés – Ya que has estado en otro reino, me imagino que has dejado atrás muchos corazones rotos. -

- Ha decir verdad, no, pues que te diré me concentraba más en los estudios más que en cualquier otra cosa, y después de la conmoción del secuestro de la princesa creo que era imposible permanecer más haya. –

- ¿Que dices, hubo un secuestro? - pregunto incrédulamente Ino.

- Si… Pasó hace no más de dos meses –

- Pero saben quién fue o que ha pasado. – pregunto Naruto. Hinata solo escuchaba el relato sin mucha importancia.

- Anda Onii-chan cuéntanos un poco. – dijo Ino. –¿Pero antes que nada de que reino nos habías dicho que venías? Realmente se me olvido, por tanto tiempo – rió nerviosa la rubia. – ¿Me perdonas?-

- Claro, vengo del reino Zafiro. – dijo sin más el rubio de cabello largo.

-..- Hinata al escuchar de donde provenía aquel chico, su corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora, "No puede ser el" aunque muy en el fondo sabía que era cierto el era la persona de la que se había enamorado tiempo atrás, y la persona que iba a descubrirla en cuestión de segundos, pero era en vano decir que parara por que levantaría demasiadas sospechas. Ino y Sakura en el instante que escucharon ese nombre sabían que el podría haber tenido contacto con Hinata y que la podría descubrir, pero ambas pensaban igual si detenían esa conversación aparte de que Naruto insistiría al extremo levantaría muchas sorpresas. El color rojizo que acompañaba a la ojiperla ahora se convertía en blanco, blanco que no había sido visto por ninguna de sus amigas, por que sí las hermanas volteaban a ver disimuladamente a la bella ex ojiperla. Sentía muchos escalofríos recorrer su piel, pero era en vano no había solución alguna para que aquel acontecimiento dejara de suceder.

- Si mal no recuerdo fue hace dos meses. – el chico puso su dedo índice en su mentón para proseguir con su historia, mientras que Ino se quería morir por haber hecho esa pregunta tan imprudente y que ahora estaba a punto de descubrir a la heredera al trono. – Al principio nadie noto extraño que la princesa faltara a clases, pero comenzó a expandirse un rumor de que la princesa se había casado y que por eso ya no la volveríamos a ver, pero al ser poco creíble se comenzó otro rumor que la princesa se había quitado la vida por la presión de ser la futura reina. Al igual que el rumor anterior nadie le tomaba mucha importancia ya que era demasiado extremista. Al fin optaron por preguntarle al príncipe el hermano gemelo de ella, el al principio no contestaba nada alegando que era un asunto real pero creo que al ser presionado tanto no le quedo más opción por revelar el secreto. Al parecer un reino cercano la secuestro para apoderarse del reino Zafiro. Y lo planeo todo en la primera noche que nevó se camuflajearon y pudieron tomar a la bella princesa para someter al reino. Al escuchar la historia breve de labios del príncipe no quedo otra opción más que hacerle caso. Todo era un caos en ese instituto y el reino era más que inseguridad tratando de dar con la princesa.-

- Vaya historia – menciono Tsunade.

- Quién diría que podría pasarle eso a uno de los reinos más poderosos. -

- Y tu la conocías – pregunto con mucha emoción el despistado rubio. – ¿Es decir al menos le hablaste?

El corazón de Hinata dio un brinco pero todavía tenía la cara de miedo puesta en la comida

- Claro, pero no como tu piensas, pervertido –

-Hey – respondió indignado el rubio mayor.

- Le hablaba de vez en cuando, no era muy fácil. –

El corazón de Hinata comenzaba a acelerarse pero no como lo había hecho al estar con Naruto, "Tal vez es el miedo a ser descubierta" pensaba "Y si no es por eso" forzadamente trago saliva y le dio un gran sorbo al vaso con agua.

- ¿Por que era tan difícil? - Ino y Sakura querían estrangular a cierto rubio con marcas en la cara. Y le dedicaban miradas asesinas. – Acaso era una de esas princesas que solo por ser de la realeza pensaban que eran unas diosas. -

-No – dijo un poco exaltado el rubio. – No, para nada. Más bien ella era todo lo contrario era bastante humilde y como decirlo… tímida, pero eso no importaba por que se notaba que tenía un buen corazón.

La respiración de cierta ex ojiperla comenzó a acelerarse en unisón con su ritmo cardíaco.

- Ahora que me acuerdo… - dijo el joven de ojos cielos – Sasuke me ha contado acerca de ella, dice que es bastante hermosa. -

- Si, si que lo es…- dijo esto en un tono nostálgico Deidara.

- Vaya que alguien salió con el corazón roto… -dijo imprudentemente el anciano de cabellos grisaceos.

- De que hablas abuelo – dijo notablemente sonrojado el joven Deidara. – Yo bueno solo… Pienso que es atractiva, nada más, aparte que esta en este momento pasando por algo nada agradable. Oye y Sasuke -

Hinata suspiro de alivio al escuchar que ya no estaban hablando sobre ese tema, al parecer su cabello y el cambio de ojos era bastante efectivo. Ino y Sakura se miraron algo sorprendidas, no por el hecho de que el secreto ya estaba salvado si no por como describió su hermano la situación.

- El teme, pues iba a venir, perooo- Naruto quedo viendo sin disimular a la peli rosa. – Una muchacha objeto demasiado para no invitarlo. -

- Y ni siquiera ha justificado el por que de su objeción – continuo Ino.

- Y por ahora no la tendrán –

- Vaya, vaya creo que esto se esta volviendo un poco tenso. – Menciono Tsunade. – Me encanta. -

- Chicos no peleen. – dijo Jiraiya.

- Claro, abuelo.- dedicándole un sonrisa tan hermoso que daba miedo - Gracias por la comida. Vamos Hina-chan – menciono la ojijade.

- H-hai, gracias por la comida. – dijo apenada la de cabellos azabaches.

- No te vaya Sakura-chan, solo estábamos bromeando. –

Pero la peli rosa ya se había ido cuando eso mencionaron algo.

- ¿Ino acaso no sabes por que esta así? -

- He intentado con todo- dijo Ino jugando con su bebida. – Pero nada, sabes que cuando Sakura se cierra nadie la hace cambiar de parecer. –

- hmm, y si le pregunto yo? – dijo Deidara dejando a todos con mucha duda. –

- No creo que te lo diga. – dijo Naruto – Apuesto que no lo lograras. –

- No se metan en muchas problemas. –

-0-

-0-

- Es que no lo puedo creer, no se que se creen – decía por enésima vez cierta ojijade. – Es que, ¡Ah! Y lo peor es que ya me lo han preguntado toda la semana. –

- Eto.. –

- Y si piensan que les voy a contestar están muy equivocados –

- Demo..-

- Ninguno se va a dar cuenta. –

- Sakura-chan-

- Como si les interesara –

- Creo que si –

- Pero es que¡AAAAh!

- Eto ne… Sakura-chan –

- ¡Y lo peor es que también esta Deidara no le entiendo nada! –

- Sakura-chan – dijo frustrada la joven de cabello azabache. –

- Y es que no… -

-¡Sakura! – grito al fin Hinata para que Sakura se percatara de que la estaba ignorando olímpicamente.

- ¿Nande?-

- La verdad es que no le has dicho a nadie el por que de tu enojo con Sasuke. Y nos tiene bastante intrigados. –

- Es que no me gusta hablar de mis problemas con nadie, es más desde que tengo memoria a la única que le contaba mis problemas era a mi madre y mira que cuando era pequeña no tenía casi ninguno. Se había vuelto un habito hasta que ella desapareció desde entonces no le cuento a nadie de mi familia –

- A veces es bueno desahogarse con alguien -

- Si, pero quien quisiera escuchar mis problemas –

- No es por nada, pero todos querían escuchar el por que de tu rechazo hacia Sasuke. –

- Lo se, pero no se si puedo tenerles la suficiente confianza –

- Deberías intentar, poco a poco la confianza se va ganando. –

- Tienes razón, v-voy a intentarlo –

La de cabellos azabaches solo pudo atinar a sonreír. Y se le vino a la mente el suceso de ese día y no tardo en sonrojarse.

- Entonce te contare a ti primero. - menciono la peli rosa - ¿Por qué te sonrojas? -

- Y-yo b-bueno, jeje nada de importancia, no te atrases por mí –

- Esta bien te contare- Sakura dejo de caminar y se sentó a la par de Hinata para luego continuar. – Pero tu en cambio me contarás algo que he notado. –

- N-notado – dudo.

- Sabes eres bien linda cuando te sonrojas- El color rojo no soltaba las mejillas de la ex ojiperla – Pero sí me tienes que contar, algo –

"Se dio cuenta"- Si – respondió arrepentida de haber aceptado, si bien ella e Ino eran buenas amigas muchas veces algunos secretos debían permanecer secretos, y también ella necesitaba más tiempo para que ellas ganaran toda su confianza, pero que le podía hacer lo único que le quedaba hacer era tratar lo más posible en disimular, cosa que era casi, por no decir totalmente, imposible. Una gran parte de su ser se sintió por primera vez feliz por que realmente podía empezar a confiar en alguien pero dudosa de que hubiera algún error y esa confianza fuese traicionada.

- Empiezo… Verás el día del baile cuando fui a buscar a Sasuke, el no me prestaba nada de atención, nunca lo ha hecho, pero esta vez era distinto como si le importara poco lo que siente una joven por el. Comence a tratar de convencerlo alegando que era un honor poder bailar con el. me empezaba a sentir molesta por que entre más le hablaba una sonrisa burlesca se formaba en su rostro. Me resulto algo tan desagradable que el tenga dos caras una con sus amigos y otra, la cual descubrí esa noche, la del egolatra que se cree mejor que todos por tener una posición de monarca y que puede hacer lo que quiera con las doncellas que se le declarasen.

Me pone de mal humor que todo este tiempo que tengo de conocerle me haya estado desviviendo por el y que él solo piense en mi como una joven tonta que solo se enamora del príncipe por ser eso, un príncipe. – termino de decir Sakura . Aunque había mencionado todos sus sentimientos no iba admitir que el beso que le plasmo el principito le había encanto, pero su orgullo era más fuerte que eso.

"**Hasta que al fin te das cuenta que nuestro Sasukito es un ególatra, pero un egolatra ultra guapo. Anda Sakura no te enojes con el, Sasuke será Sasuke y eso no lo puedes cambiar mejor acéptalo como es y hazte su novio así seremos extremadamente felices."** Menciono su alter ego que tenía por nombre 'inner' **" Y hasta que al fin me dejas expresarme, sabías que tantos pensamientos de orgullo te nublan la mente, soy tu amiga no tu enemiga"**

- Callate - menciono enojada la peli rosa.

- Aunque no lo creas es cierto – dijo algo molesta Hinata.

- L-lo siento Hinata, estaba pensando en otra cosa. – **"Diras, en alguien"** "Calla, déjame concentrarme" – Que decías –

- Pues que Sasuke no es así . –

- Que no lo es, siempre se comportaba frío ante nuestra presencia. –

- Ese ha sido su carácter desde que lo conocí –

- siempre evitaba que lo abrazáramos –

- Eventualmente se fue acostumbrando. –

- Si, pero como se comporto conmigo de seguro que se ha comportado con todas las jovenes que se le han declarado. –

- Cuando mi hermano y el eran invitados a una fiesta de nuestro reino. Muchas veces tuve la oportunidad de escuchar un rumor que se había vuelto más tarde una leyenda. –

- Que tiene que ver Sasuke con esto –

- Que el rumor giraba entorno a los príncipes de Onix, Sasuke –

- Sasuke tiene un hermano mayor –

- Lo se pero Sasuke era el que pasaba mayor tiempo en nuestro reino además que Itachi era bastante complaciente con las señoritas que conocía. –

- ¿Qué? –

- No vas a creer que le gustaban todas, solo que el platicaba amenamente con cada una de ella y cuando se le declaraban el, de un modo táctil las rechazaba. –

- Es decir que no era frío con ellas –

- No, era un caballero de primera. –

- Me hubiera enamorado de el mejor. – susurro la de cabellos rosas con la cabeza viendo hacia una dirección contraria a la de Hinata.

- ¿Como dices? – fingió no haber escuchado la de cabellos negros, pero bien había escuchado solo quería reirse un poco a costas de Sakura antes de que ella le hiciera igual o algo peor. Por que tenía que hablar si o sí.

- No, nada. Prosigue con el relato. –

- El rumor decía que el príncipe del reino de la piedra Onix era un amuleto. –

- Un amuleto, que rumor más…-

- Sakura-chan – suplico la de cabello azabache quien no tenía intenciones en seguir soportando cada interrupción más.

- Lo siento, te dejo terminar. – la peli rosa hizo un ademán con su mano haciendo como si cerraba la boca como un ziper.

- Que si pudieras bailar una pieza con él o que le declararas tus sentimientos, aun si fuesen rechazados, los astros de Venus y Marte se alinearían con tu persona y con ello el amor llegaría a ti. –

- Enserio –

- No se si sea cierto, pero según varios comentarios, lo que sucedía con ellos era cierto – Sakura solo la miro esperando una confirmación de sus palabras – Si, habían muchas jovenes que habían encontrado el príncipe perfecto, aunque claro príncipes solo Sasuke, Itachi y mi hermano. Todas lo creían. Y así el rumor comenzó a hacerse más fiable. Eso realmente era irritante para Sasuke y con ello llego el resentimiento por los cariños de todas las doncellas del reino. Para el era frustrante que todas las jovenes tuvieran en mente acercársele solo por conseguir amor verdadero y poco a poco dejo de perder el interés en 'eso' como el suele llamarle al amor. –

- Aun así no me gusta que tenga dos mascaras. Quien me afirma que no este usando otra mascara con nosotras y con Naruto, el cual supongo es su mejor amigo, otra. –

- No estoy de acuerdo el 100% con el pero por lo menos trata de comprender que tal vez el no quiso ser así, si no que las circunstancias de su vida lo obligaron a ser así. –

- Aun así. –

- Deberías de charlar con el para poder plantearle tu punto de vista. –

- Lo pensare…-

- V-voy a tomar un poco de agua, - dijo tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

- Hinata – la llamo la peli rosa,

No convenció a nadie ni si quera a ella misma.

- Hai? – Dijo con un tono de interrogación para hacerse la desentendida y que no le preguntaran nada.

- Sabes que el turno de hablar es tuyo. Y no podrás escapar. –

- Yo no estaba escapando. – dijo comenzando con el color rojo en sus mejillas.

- Hinata, ahora es tu turno de contarme. –

La niña rió nerviosamente. – Eto.. Que quieres que te cuente? - dijo siempre con ingenuidad para tal vez evadir las preguntas que seguro iban a ser preguntadas aunque no quisiera.

- Hinata no eres nada buena tratando de disimular y además acabas de comer no creo que sigas teniendo hambre. –

- Pero ¡no me dejaste terminar de comer! -

- ¿Enserio? – dijo la pelirrosa olvidando el tema de discusión – Discúlpame, estaba tan metida en mi mundo que me desconecte –

- Si. No te preocupes pero voy a tomarme un vaso con agua – y la sonrisa de Hinata se convirtió en una de VICTORIA.

- Pero después tienes que contarme TODO – la sonrisa de la peli negra se volvió a una de desgano, no había funcionado su pequeña táctica. Pero ahora que iba a hacer contaría su secreto?

-0-

-0-

En alguna otra parte….

- Espero que pueda llevarse bien con sus alumnos. - el director del instituto saludaba amenamente a un joven de cabellos negros y de piel blanquecina sin mucha vida.

- Claro- decía mostrando una sonrisa bastante fingida.

- Cualquier duda que tenga puede avocarse conmigo y no se preocupe, el secreto del reino Zafiro esta guardado conmigo. –

- Eso espero. –

- Pero no creo que pueda encontrarla aquí ya que nos hubiéramos dado cuenta enseguida. –

El chico solo sonrió, fingidamente, y le dio la mano al señor de cabellos grisáceos, en forma de despedida. - Muchas gracias. – dijo antes de pasar por la puerta de entrada y que en ese instante para el era de salida.

-0-

-0-

"Ay no! Sakura quiere saber que a mi me gustaba Deidara, y estoy totalmente acorralada. Por que no puedo disimular. Estoy atrapada sin ninguna salida". Hinata siguió bebiendo agua hasta que su estomago se negó en seguir tragando aquel líquido sin sabor que tanto refresco le daba. "No puedo mentirle, soy pésima en ello, ni siquiera puedo cambiar de tema ella esta mentada en saber"

- Hinata, te has tardado mucho así que te he venido a traer para que podamos terminar nuestra conversión -

Hinata no puedo evitar dar un pequeño brinco al sentir la presencia de Sakura bastante cerca. "Maldición" pensó mientras se quejaba – Me asustaste. – y esas dos palabras milagrosamente hicieron que su tempestad de pensamientos se volviera en un domingo por la tarde descansando. "Tengo una solución" siguió pensando mientras era guiada inconscientemente por Sakura hasta su habitación.

- Entonces, - dijo Sakura cruzándose de piernas y apoyando su barbilla que a su vez estaba apoyada en una de las piernas. – Quieres que te pregunte yo, o vas a ceder sin resistirte. -

Si fuera en otro momento, a Hinata no le hubiera quedado de otra que soltar toda la información, pero habían terminado de comer eso quería decir que en menos de dos minutos todos se dispondrían a subir y podrían – Escucharnos, hablando sobre ello. No es inconveniente que todos se den cuenta de lo que pasa, o si? –

- Tienes razón pero no por ello quiere decir que estarán escuchando detrás de la puerta. -

En un santa y amen la ídea desarrollada de Hinata se había vuelto realidad, Naruto apareció con Deidra en el cuarto de la pelirosa.

- Que diablos hacen mi cuarto. – dijo en susurro la peli rosa. – Chicos ¿por que vienen a mi habitación? Ino no viene con ustedes. – pregunto totalmente desconcertada cierta peli rosa. Jamás había Deidara entrado a la habitación si que ino estuviera presente. Pero en ese instante lo único que importaba era averiguar lo que la pelinegra escondía. Pero tendría que sacar a su rubios hermanos antes de proceder a la pequeña tortura. O como ella le decía "juego de adivinanzas"

- Por que…- hablo el rubio mayor dudando si debía responder la pregunta.

- esta ayudando a la abuela en la cocina. –

- Pero ¿por qué ustedes están aquí? -

- Naruto quiere hablar con Hina-chan – todos tuvieron diferentes reacciones a tal comentario. Hinata suspiraba de alivio al saber que tendría que posponer su tortura con la pelirrosa. Sakura maldecía por lo bajo que fuera interrumpida cuando ya tenía afiladas todas las preguntas que lanzaría a la ex – ojiperla. Naruto golpeo el hombre de el rubio menor al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada asesina; y por ultimo Deidara se quejo en silencio de dolor mientras miraba divertido la cara de color carmín del mayor ojicielo. – No es así, Naruto- el ultimo nombre lo dijo de forma lenta. Ante este ultimo suceso tres personas a excepción del que había hablado dieron un respingo y voltearon a ver a Deidara esperando que volviera a hablar. Este por su parte vio a Naruto en señal que era él, el encargado de continuar.

- Ah. Si! Jeje, ¿te molesta Sakura-chan? – dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos atrás de su nuca y riendo nerviosamente.

- Claro que no querido hermano. – menciono la oji jade entre dientes fingiendo una sonrisa. –Después seguimos hablando – su gesto se convirtió en uno que denotaba travesura y satisfacción al ver como la de cabello azabache bajaba la mirada y caminaba con pesadez.

- H-hai. – termino Hinata al haber ganado una batalla pero quien sabe la guerra.

- ¿Te pasa algo Hinata? – pregunto el rubio incrédulamente.

- N-no. Pero dime ¿de que querías hablarme? –

-¿Yo? – La niña le miro incrédula. – ¡Ha Si! Jeje yo. – El rubio se quedo pensativo un momento como tratando de recordar algo que había olvidado. – ¡Es de la banda! Si, de eso era. –

- Ooh! – logro responder la ex ojiperla.

- Mira al parecer en una semana tendremos una presentación y pues estas semanas ensayaremos todo lo que sea posible. Y me preguntaba si no tienes ningún problema con ello, ya que eres nuestra cantante –

- N-no, claro que no – respondió tornándose de un color carmín. – Pero y si no alcanzo las expectativas de todos. –

- De que hablas si cantas excelente. Además Minorin te ayudara puesto que ella es una de las coristas. –

- Ooh – Y ahora toda la timidez se convirtió en algo de enojo al escuchar el nombre de la persona que odiaba ver con su Naruto. Pero no iba a dejar que ella estuviese con el la mayoría del tiempo, no eso no. Haría todo lo posible para mantenerla junto a ella todos los ensayos aun si eso significase ponerse de color rojo por su timidez.

-0-

-0-

- Sakura, yo quería pedirte perdón –

- Tu, pedirme perdón a mi –

Deidara asintió.

- Pero ¿por que?

- Cuando éramos niños nunca te trataba con respeto y tal vez pensabas que no te quería–

- Pero por que te disculpas ahora – La peli rosa no entendía como después de tanto tiempo pensando que su pequeño hermano la odiaba ahora le pedía perdón.

- Por que hasta ahora que he madurado me he dado cuenta de todo el resentimiento que te tenía por el hecho de que siempre estabas con nuestra madre. Y que nada de lo que sucedió era tu culpa. - Esa frase hizo que una lagrima rebelde resbalara de la cara de porcelana de la de ojos jade. – Perdón Sakura. – el chico se acerco más a ella y le abrazo. – Pero no te preocupes, espero que un futuro seamos muy buenos amigos y no me tengas ningún resentimiento. –

- No, es que pensé que me odiabas y que era mi culpa el que me odiaras. – menciono la pelirrosa tratando de no seguir llorando.

- Espero me perdones. Y que nos llevemos mejor de ahora en adelante. –

- Si. –

-0-

-0-

- Todo comienza ahora. ¿Podrá mantenerla controlada? – dijo un joven de gafas.

- Claro, solo es cuestión de mostrar el Kyuubi y si ella podrá sacrificarlo todo. – dijo casi seseando como una serpiente un señor de piel escamosa y de cabello negro.

- Pero y si es descubierta antes no será un inconveniente.-

- Nos ayudara más a nuestro cometido y así ningún príncipe ni princesa podrá interrumpir. -

-0-

-0-

- Hina-chan te puedo preguntar algo pero me contestas con la verdad – pregunto el de ojos cielo

- Claro. – Que podía preguntar que fuera tan importante.

- Tu ya conocías a…-

-0-

-0-

_¡__**¡**__**Konnichiwa!**_

_**Después de casi dos meses sin actualizar. Enserio perdon! Pero la U me tiene realmente corta de tiempo y de inspiración Pero he de actualizar más seguido. ¿Qué tal les pareció? *^-^* Y lose nada de Naruhina! Pero el otro fijo tiene que haber! Y quienes son los tres personajes que aparecieron! Son buenos o malos? Sacan conclusiones de quienes son? Hmm… El fin esta cerca! xD Son bromas esperemos que hayan como minimo quince caps más para terminar el fic! =D Y vivieron felices para siempre…?**_

**_Ahora las preguntas del millon! Que siente Hinata hacia Deidara? Será lo mismo que lo que siente con Naruto? Sakura perdonara a Sasuke? Podrá jugar con Hinata a torturarla? Inner hablara más? _****_Ino será feliz en el inicio de clases? Deidara entrara a la misma sección que todos los chicos? Saldra Rock Lee en el fic? Quien es el chico de cabello negro y sonrisa fingida? Y El chico de lentes y el señor con voz de serpiente quienes serán? Que le preguntara Naruto, sera que ya se diio cuenta? Y la ultima y no menos importante Podra el fic llegar a los 40 reviews! (Inner: Vamos chicaaaaaaas y chicoooos! DEjen su review! Esta comprobado que dejar un review aumenta la inspiración y tienes un lugar ganado en el cielo! O solo le pueden tirar una bomba a la autora y así YO me apodero del mundo mua ja ja jaja! ) _**

_**Vamos a la zona de agradecimientos!**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a los que siguen y leen mi fic. Sin dejar comentarios!**_

_**Agradecimientos super especiales…**_

_**Elchabon**_

_**ETOLPLOW-KUN**_

_**Heero Kusanagi,**_

_***-_shinofan_-***_

_**anonimolol**_

_**Niknok19**_

_**Hukissita**_

_**Nesumy19 . Oz**_

_**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko**_

_**lucy-chan97 o luchytwinsakura**_

_**10xXx10**_

_**Xiwy**_

**_nagaraboshi4739_**

**_xDxDNaRuHiNa4eVeRxDxD_**

_**Y si no he anotado a alguien haganmelo saber! Por que soy una despistada! **_

_**¡n – n Ustedes son los que mas feliz me hacen! ¡Arigatou-gozaimasu! =3 ¡Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review! **_

_**Que bueno que les gusto el capitulo anterior! Este no esta super pero a medida que vayamos avanzando la princesa comenzara a pelear como toda una profesional! Espero poder hacer las peleas lo más explicitas! **_

_**Hope you enjoy it! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo!n_n Les invito a darle al botoncito de abajo que dice algo como Review this chapter!**_

_**¡nE Ne jA nE! **_


	14. Verdades

_***Niña!**_

_**Cuando Hinata es heredera al trono todo cambia para mal. Ahora ha escapado y ha encontrado a alguien que le ensañara que el amor puede ser desde despistado hasta alocado y seguir siendo amor.***_

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

_***Eto **_

_**Naruto y muchos de sus personajes mencionados en esta historia no son míos, aunque quien no desearía poseerlos, son de Kishimoto sensei que se esmero en crearlos, solo algunos son a base de mi loca imaginación. Espero les guste la nueva entrega de niña'ttebayou! ***_

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Siento que todo es eterno…

Aunque todo fuese mentira…

Solo me quedan las experiencias vividas…

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Todo estaba perdido, el sabía su secreto no podía mantenerlo tan bien, la cara de Hinata comenzó a tornarse blanca, "Se ha dado cuenta"

- Tu ya conocías a…-

- ¡Naruto! – una rubia bastante conocida se lanzo a los brazos del rubio mayor. –

- Ino – dijo con enojo el rubio de ojos cielo. – Estoy hablando. –

- Que genio. ¿Sabes donde esta Deidara? –

- Con Sakura, platicando. – la cara Ino se torno a una de asombro – Decisión de Deidara. –

- Si – respondió con desgano el rubio.

- Wow, si que ha venido cambiado. –

- Si. –

- Pero es algo muy bueno, así podremos ser una familia más unida que nunca. –

- Si. – respondió un poco de desesperación, debía terminar de hablar con Hinata antes que sucediera algo inesperado.

- ¡Dobe! – Lo que le faltaba Sasuke. – Quedamos que a las siete, son las ocho. –

- Teme, ahorita no, ne….-

-¡Sasuke-kun! – de un momento a otro paso de los brazos del rubio al los del azabache. – Que mal que no pudieras venir a comer las delisiosuras que prepare para la familia. – Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración a Naruto se le vino la brillante idea de mandar a Sasuke con Ino y así por fin terminaría la conversación con Hinata.

- Ino, si tanto quieres que el teme pruebe tu deliciosa comida, por que no le sirves un plato solo para el. –

- ¡Hermanito! Tu siempre con ideas fabulosas, ¿no te parece Sasuke-kun? –

- hmm. –

- Ahora si, - Tenía por lo menos ciento ochenta segundos para hablar con Hinata si no lo aprovechaba ahora le costaría hacerlo en la noche. Que complicado era hablar en privado. - Hina-chan en que, ¿hina-chan? –

- Se fue cuando Sasuke-kun entro a la cocina. –

- Voy ir a…-

- Ni te muevas, que ya nos vamos. –

- ¡Pero Teme! Espera, necesito hablar. –

- Tuviste tiempo suficiente, -

- Teme, ¡por favor! – rogó, pero le fue en vano.

- No. –

- Creí que tenía tres minutos. –

- Si, los tenías, pero si ibas a hacer lo que querías hacer te ibas a tardar cinco, así que te ahorre la molestia de gastar inútilmente esos cinco minutos. –

- Teme, por favor, no lo entiendes –

- Hasta luego Ino – menciono con desgano el joven príncipe.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – grito con puchero al darse cuenta que no había probado nada de lo que le había servido. – Estas libre. – el puchero lo cambio a una voz seria y desganada.

- Gracias Ino-chan – dijo Hinata al salir debajo de la mesa, con una tierna sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

- Cuando quieras- respondió Ino con una sonrisa. – Oye, ¿y Sakura? ¿Es cierto que esta platicando con Deidara? –

- Pues Naruto quería hablar conmigo así que me saco de la habitación y nos vinimos para acá. –

- Así que quieren hacer las pases. - menciono Ino con cierta emoción indescriptible para hinata. – Pero tu nos tienes que contar lo que paso en la cena, aunque es un poco obvio, lo queremos saber por medio de tus labios. –

- Si lo se, - la de cabello azabache no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario, si que les gustaba informarse – pero esperemos a Sakura, así no tendré que repetirlo. Ya decirlo me avergüenza bastante. –

- Si, eso se puede notar a leguas. – bromeo la rubia, tratando de relajar un poco a la ex ojiperla.

Mientras esperaban sentadas en la cocina Sakura bajo con una incríeble aura blanca, al parecer todo estaba perfecto.

- ¿Qué-que te pasa? – pregunto dudando la rubia menor, las únicas veces que la había visto así era cuando entendía un problema de matemáticas o cuando le había quedado perfecto un pastel. La pelirrosa no era muy buena en la repostería.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? -

Hinata miraba expectante.

- ¿Por qué… - antes de que pudiera formular bien la pregunta fue interrumpida por su hermana.

- No quiero saber la pregunta, me vas a quitar mi buen humor mejor les cuento lo que sucedió con Dei-chan-

- Desde cuando le dices _Dei-chan –_ Ino comenzaba a asustarse, su hermana de cabello raro estaba actuando extraño.

- Desde hoy, ¡hicimos las pases!- tomo las manos de Ino dando un pequeño salto de alegría. - Bueno, el más bien me pidió disculpas! - sonrió como si el mundo fuese de color de rosa.

- Si, me asustas Sakura –

- Es que, como les explico, - suspiro – Nunca he tenido la culpa de que el no me quisiera. –

- Y ¿Cuál ha sido el motivo por el cual no se hayan llevado muy bien? –

- Pues, fue bastante extraño…-

- Pero si no fuera extraño no estaría en nuestra familia. – Bromeo Ino. Hinata solo volteaba de un lado para otro lo que cada una decía, prestando la mayor de la atención y tratando de respirar lo mas suave que pudiera, si llegaba a ser descubierta empezaría el interrogatorio.

- Cierto. En cuanto llego a mi habitación, y después de que Naruto se llevara a Hinata, no lo hemos olvidado,- Hinata suspiro pesadamente, pensó que estaba pasando desapercibida. – Me pidió perdón, actúe totalmente desconcertada y me respondió las preguntas que siempre me hacía mentalmente –

- ¿Y luego? –

- Pues, de la nada una lagrima salió lo que causo que el se acercara y me abrazara. –

- Te abrazo, que adorable . –

- Si, me sentí como si todo lo que había pasado solo fuese una pesadilla. Estaba tan feliz que por ahora nada me puede hacer sentir mal. Luego estuvimos platicando hasta que llego Sasuke y se lo llevo, aun eso no me molesto en lo mas mínimo. –

- ¡Me alegro mucho hermanita! –

- Si – sonrieron y se abrazaron. – Es hora de Hinata – le susurro la peli rosa a la rubia.

- Cierto – respondió la rubia. – Hermana, no seamos descorteces e invitemos a Hinata a nuestro abrazo familiar. –

- Si, ven Hina-chan; te queremos mucho. – dijo con un poco de picarez la peli rosa.

- Eto…- el color carmín amenazaba con subir. – Gr-gracias, y-yo también. – dijo adorablemente siendo abrazada por las dos jóvenes. – l-las quiero. – en cuanto hubo terminado de decir la palabra, ambas hermanas sonrieron con victoria; había caído directo al grano; no tenía escapatoria.

- Ahora bien, - dijo Sakura apartando sus brazos de Ino y Hinata. – Hinata nos tiene que contar algo. –

La ex ojiperla trago en seco, las muestras de afecto afectaban sus actos. No podía mentir, no tuvo el suficente tiempo como para hacer una excusa buena y convencible; aunque nunca se la ha dado bueno mentir, suspiro resignada; era hora de hablar hasta que quedaran saciadas o hasta que el rojo de sus mejillas la dejara, por que aunque podía controlarse, muy raras veces, esta vez era algo imposible sabía que la el noventa porciento de la conversación sus mejillas estarían sonrosadas, su corazón latería a mil por hora, sus manos sudarían como si las hubiera lavado, claro que en sudor; y tartamudearía hasta tal punto que hablar rápido sería un impedimento. Trato de calmarse, después de que ella terminase todo el caos acabaría y podría continuar con sus pensamiento en paz.

- Es-sta bien. – tartamudeo. – P-pero no crean que hablaré rápido, p-por que esto es algo que me da mucha p-pena.-

- ¡Ves que te dije! – dijo Ino a Sakura sin apartarle la mirada a Hinata, que estaba sentada en un banco enfrente del desayunador, la verdad es que parecía una muñequita de porcelana – Es tan adorable. –

- Si, es totalmente adorable. – mencionaron con emoción tratando, aunque muy difícil, de hacerlo lo más callado posible.

- ¡D-dejen de avergonzarme! - dijo con voz fuerte, pero fue en vano.

- La verdad es que las _princesas _son bellas y parecen muñecas de porcelana. – diciendo princesas en susurro.

- B-bueno, n-no diré nada-

- Esta bien, no te molestes, pero es que si supieras que bella te ves, antes parecías una princesa sacada de un libro de fantasía por tus ojos, pero ahora ya te vez como una princesa sacada de un cuento de adas donde la princesa se queda con el príncipe. -

- Emm… si, creo que te hizo daño hablar con Dei-chan –

- ¡Quién te entiende! Primero que muy enojada y muy mandona, y ahora que muy fantasiosa. A veces concuerdo con Naruto y el abuelo, quien entiende a las mujeres. –

- Esta bien, disculpa. Pero demos chance a Hinata para que hable, ya hemos atrasado esto demasiado, y pueden venir la abuela y los demás y lo tendremos que dejar para otra vez. –

- Es cierto, puedes comenzar Hinata. –

A Hinata le salía una gota estilo anime al ver este tipo de discusiones entre hermanas. Lo único bueno fue que al menos sus mejillas se tornaron a color porcelana y podía procesar mejor la información que tendría que decir a su amigas confidentes.

- P-pues, - respiro profundo y rogo al cielo para que ninguna palabra se le trabase, por lo menos hasta que comenzara a hablar de su encuentro con Deidara. - en el instituto al que yo asistía habían tres tipos de estudiantes: los estudiantes de sangre privilegiada, como hijos de reyes, condes, y todos relacionados a la realeza; los estudiantes con capacidad intelectual privilegiada y los estudiantes que tenían la capacidad monetaria como para pagar ese instituto. – Volvió a suspirar, así podía tranquilizarse y continuar con su relato. - Como ustedes saben, yo soy – hizo un gesto que las demás conocieron a la perfección – por lo que entraba sin ningún problema, pero él – refiriéndose a Deidara- tenía que hacer un examen que probara lo brillante que era. Días antes de empezar las clases, llegue al instituto a inspeccionar el lugar con mi hermano y padre, nadie podía estar ahí, y los que estaban no se les permitía hablar con nosotros. Me separe un rato de ellos, al haber perdido mi broche y lo conocí a el. -

- ¡Kya! ¡Qué emoción! – gritaron lo mas bajo posible, pero fue en vano. – Continua, - menciono alguna de ellas.

- N-no fue g-gran cosa. – las hermanas la miraban expectante. – Puesto que el me devolvió el broche. –

- ¡Kya! –

-¡Sshhh! – Trato de callarlas, sabía que sus mejillas ya no poseían ese color blanquecino que las caracterizaba ahora debería estar de color tomate. – El caso, es que el no siguió las ordenes de no hablarme, aun sabiendo que podría meterse un serios problemas. Platicamos de cosas muy animadas, al parecer teníamos gustos parecidos. Ese día paso de lo más rápido, el me conto que venía de otro reino y que era un gran sacrificio para todos en su familia. Me – de repente se dio cuenta que había hablado lo mas natural posible, y se acordó de que ella tartamudeaba, se recrimino mentalmente por haberse dado cuenta. – s-sentía tan identificada c-con él, el mundo no era tan malo como lo s-solía pintar. –

- Y ¿qué paso luego? – pregunto Sakura con emoción desbordada.

- P-pues, como siempre, la tarde cambio al anochecer y fue tiempo de irme, mi hermano vio que alguien me había hablado y pues tal vez por eso siempre estaba rodeada de guardias. Aunque D-Deidara le simpatizaba había r-roto las reglas. Los días s-se convirtieron en s-semanas y las s-emanas en meses y un año paso. –

- Pero ¿seguían teniendo conversaciones como esa? –

- No, - ambas hermanas la vieron con preocupación. – por que como les dije nadie puede hablar con la heredera al trono, a menos que paso por los guardias, l-lo más que se podía hacer, era un "hola y adiós" l-los guardias son bastante intimidadores. Pero él aunque sea con tres oraciones me hablaba. –

- Pero, tuvo que haber algo. –

- Para que te, -interrumpió Ino. –hayas sonrojado de esa manera tuvo que haber algo que lo haya desencadenado. –

- Etto… - no faltaba sus deditos juntándose y alejándose. - hace un año, en mi f-fiesta de cumpleaños. Llevo un broche en forma de a-alas. –

- ¡Aaaw! Que tierno. – dijeron en unisón las hermanas.

- Y luego me dijo algo, aunque no entendí muy bien lo que era.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntaron emocionadas.

- P-pues… "S-solo es libre el esclavo de sus sentimientos."- paro un momento tratándose de acordar.- "N-ada ocurre por casualidad. Todo lo que pasa tiene un porqué" Etto… T-tal vez tu cerebro no lo sepa, y p-puede que jamás lo imagine. Pero tu corazón lo sabe. T-tu corazón s-siempre lo sabe. " O algo por el estilo. –

Ambas jóvenes se quedaron sin palabras.

- Creo que se me declaro, pero no se. Aun así nunca pude llegar a entablar una c-conversación mas de tres oraciones. N-no se si podría decir que me gusta, pues no he p-podido ser muy sociable como para averiguarlo- volvió a suspirar dándose cuenta de que no le estaban poniendo atención. – Oigan, ya es bastante vergonzoso decirlo, y lo es más si solo se lo estoy diciendo al aire. -

- Disculpa, - ambas estaban cincuenta porciento seguras pero el otro cincuenta les daba una duda terrible, Deidara hablaba en acertijos, algunas veces, pero con este se había pasado, exactamente a quien se refería. – Pero es que nos ha dejado impresionadas. Si se tratase de otra persona, créenos que lo tomaríamos como una declaración, pero Deidara siempre tiene una doble intención en sus palabras. Tendrías que preguntárselo cara a cara, pero te jugarías el riesgo de ser atrapada como la princesa que eres. –

- Pienso que es demasiado riesgo, así que lo dejare en incógnita. No se preocupen tengo otro tipo de cosas en que preocuparme. –

- Cierto- dijo la peli rosa. – Es mejor que estés siempre pendiente de tus ojos. Ya que…-

- ¿Ojos? – una voz conocida hizo acto de presencia - Haber mis niñas, que hablan acerca de los ojos. –

- Eto… - dijeron todas.

- Que si a los ojos les pones pepino se descansan bastante. – dijo astutamente Ino.

- Vaya, dándole tips de belleza – menciono Tsunade no tan convencida.

- Si, por que debemos de comenzar desde jóvenes a cuidar nuestra piel. – menciono con estrellitas en los ojos. – Y luego una mascarilla de aguacate y limón, la dejamos reposar por veinte minutos, escuchando música relajante, te deja la cara brillante y radiante, así como la mía. –

- Wow, creo que ya se te subio a la cabeza, es mejor que te recuestes para tu siesta de descanso. - menciono empujando a Ino fuera de la cocina siendo seguida por Hinata. –

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Toda la mañana había estado demasiado aburrida, el profesor Kakashi no había asistido lo cual era intrigante para Naruto, el era el único que había presenciado, al menos conscientemente, lo que se hizo con Zabusa. Hinata estaba soñando despierta con lo que había pasado con Deidara y lo que sentía por Naruto, era tan confuso, hasta se le había olvidado la práctica de la tarde. Ino estaba soñando despierta con su príncipe de baile real, pensando que talvez algún día lo iba a poder ver. Sakura estaba pensando en que si al transformar el logaritmo en exponente que pasaba con la base, ella era la única que prestaba atención al profoser Iruka. Sasuke estaba pensando en Sakura, es más no había dejado de verla desde que empezaron clases.

- Y si el logaritmo es de base diez, es igual a que tengamos logaritmo natural, por consiguiente las propiedades del logaritmo son iguales a las del logaritmo natural. -

- Permiso. – tocaron la puerta de la clase, reacción siguiente todos vieron a hacia la puerta y vieron al director pasar con un joven. – ¿Me permite presentar a un nuevo alumno? -

- Adelante, Director. –

- Jovenes, el es el joven Sai Deushi. –

- Mucho gusto – Sai, un joven de piel nívea, cabello azabache ni tan largo ni tan corto, ojos profundamente negros, nariz perfilada, estatura promedio, cuerpo delgado vistiendo el uniforme impecable. – Espero que nos llevemos bien. – Una sonrisa con dientes perfectamente perfilados y blancos apareció en la cara del joven apuesto, aunque bella parecía un poco falsa, pero eso no impidió que algunas alumnas suspiraran y cayeran en su encanto.

Ino que al parecer le tomo por sorpresa el anuncio, volteo a ver a ese chico del cual todas suspiraban… No lo podía creer, era su príncipe. El chico de la fiesta. – Es él…- sus pensamientos salieron sin que ella se diese cuenta de ello. –

- ¿Quién es Ino? – pregunto Sakura intrigada.

- Es él… - atino a decir, dándose cuenta que estaba levemente sonrojada.

El chico no paso desapercibida la mirada de Ino, por lo que clavo sus orbes negras en los cielos de la rubia, dando como resultado más sonrojo para ella y asegurar que era el.

-Espero que sean buenos con él – menciono el director para luego salir del aula de clases.

- Te puedes sentar en el asiento atrás de Uchiha. – el chico asintió y camino hacia su nuevo lugar pasando así cerca del asiento de Ino, provocando suspiros de las alumnas y un sonrojo más para Ino. Sakura no dejaba de prestarle atención a su querida hermana, no iba a ser en ese instante que le preguntaría encontraría el momento adecuado.

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

El día había pasado lento con la llegada del nuevo estudiante, todos querían saber lo más posible acerca de el. Hinata no se incluía puesto que al final de la penúltima hora se le comento que debía ir a los ensayos de la banda, es decir tener a Minorin junto a su Naruto. La última hora termino y todo estaban dispuestos a dejar el aburrido salón de clases por lo que guardaban sus cosas Hinata imito a sus compañeros pero seguía erguida en sus pensamientos acerca de la dichosa práctica, si bien ella cantaba como un ángel, al menos eso le decían, tenía un terrible pánico escénico, que debía enfrentar aunque se desmayara en el intento. Suspiro y siguió caminando junto a la rubia y a la pelirrosa, ellas no iban a poder asistir la verdad es que no estaban dentro de la banda así que no tenían asuntos que resolver por ahí.

- Hola Hina-chan. – dijo una voz bastante familiar, que hizo dar un pequeño brinco a la ex ojiperla.

- Na..Naruto- menciono viéndole a la cara. – Hola –

- Solo falta que vayamos por Minorin y así podremos ensayar sin menor preocupación. -

- Nosotras no tenemos velo en este entierro, así que nos vemos dentro de unas horas en la casa. – la peli rosa se despidió tomando a Ino del brazo. – No lleguen tarde. –

- Claro. – grito el rubio hermanas caminaron lo suficiente como para que quedaran solos. –Bien, antes de que nos vayamos a la mansión del teme.- Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su destino. - te quiero preguntar algo que no pude preguntar debido al poco tiempo que me dio el teme. –

- Pre..pre..pregunta. – tartamudeo y trago en seco. "Diablos" pensó inevitablemente la ex ojiperla.

- No quiero una respuesta pero por lo menos quiero que sepas que tengo esa duda –

Hinata volvió a tragar en seco, y le miro con miedo, que iba a hacer después de todo si se enteraba él, quería decir que todos lo sabían; sería capaz de decir que ella es la princesa.

- Y..yo olvide algo – no quería, pero debía hacerlo, huir. – Que..quedate aquí y..ya vuelvo. – tartamudeo nuevamente. -

- Pero… - y antes que el rubio pudiese objetar algo la de cabello azabache corrió en dirección al colegio que se encontraba rodeado de muchos árboles y flores. Debía perder a Naruto, o por lo menos retrasar lo más posible esa pregunta, el día anterior había sido ayudada por Sasuke e Ino pero ahora no tenía escapatoria, la pregunta ahora era que debía hacer y solo tenía un minuto de ventaja para que Naruto la alcanzara.

Perderse era una magnifica respuesta, no estaba pensando claro pero tal vez estando sola podía articular una respuesta que convenciera el de ojos cielo.

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

-¡Oh vamos Sakura! – se quejo Ino. – Ya te dije que salió en uno de mis sueños. –

- Puedo ser tonta en ciertos aspectos pero en lo que se refiere a saber lo que te pasa soy experta, y ese no pudo haber sido solo un sueño. –

- Si lo fue. –

- Esta bien, olvídate que te contaré acerca de mi situación con Sasuke. –

- Vamos Sakura, con chantajes no juegues. –

-Es la única forma en la que accedes a soltar la sopa. –

- Pe..pero –

La mirada de ternura de Sakura cambio ese pero en un adorable si. –

- Esta bien, te contaré. A veces pienso que enseñarte a ser perspicaz es ineficiente para mi. -

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Hinata había desaparecido de la vista del rubio, lo peor es que se quedo pensando por que la dejo irse tan fácilmente. Había tratado de alcanzarla pero al parecer había llegado bastante lejos o tal vez, que esperaba estar equivocado, había caído por un acantilado; por que al colegio no iba de eso él estaba seguro.

- ¡Aaaaah! – un grito agudo lo saco del camino que estaba tomando.

-Hinata. – menciono en susurro, y corrió lo más que le daban sus piernas. Había acertado en su segunda opción, odiaba acertar en la segunda. Siguió corriendo hasta encontrar un árbol de cerezos el cual había sido plantado ahí para guiar a los exploradores en donde estaban lo acantilados, que no eran grandísimo como el gran cañón, pero caerse de ahí vendría a equivaler a mucha sangre y no era conveniente para su bella azabache terminar así después de haber pasado una mala semana con el incidente de Zabusa. Se asomo a ver en el acantilado la figura de una ex ojiperla agarrando una raíz del árbol. -¡Hinata sostente de mi brazo! – el chico alzo lo más que pudo su brazo para sacar a la joven nívea de esa horrible pesadilla. La niña al no tener más escapatoria lo hizo, tomo su brazo y pudo salir. - ¿Qué tal estas? –

- B..bien – menciono con mucha tímidez, Naruto no aguanto y la abrazo como si la hubiese perdido para siempre.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – el semblante feliz y divertido, que le caracterizaba, cambio a uno serio e inesperado. - ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza? –

- Y..yo. – trato de defenderse la joven nívea.

- Contesta, ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza? – la miro profundizando en su mirada, era imposible salir de esos ojos cielo, pero Hinata tuvo la suficiente fuerzas para soltarse del agarre y levantarse. Agilmente, Naruto ya estaba de pie acercándose a ella, cada vez mas.

-Na…naruto – tartamudeo tratando nuevamente de buscar una escapatoria, sus ojos intentando buscar la mejor ruta de escape le dieron la respuesta a Naruto de que escaparía por la derecha. En cuanto ella hubo dado un paso, Naruto la intercedió y la pego hacia el árbol más cercano tomando así una de sus muñecas y pegandola a la misma altura de sus hombro. Su otra mano libre la puso en cerca de su otro hombro, impidiendo así su huida. –Y..yo. –

- Se que no me tienes la confianza. –

- N..no es eso. – grito Hinata, - es solo que… -

- Que ¿que? – pregunto. – Que ¿qué? –

- Que no quiero que decepciones de mi. – grito viéndolo directamtne a los ojos, provocando así una respuesta inesperada de naruto.

- Lo se todo Hinata. –

- To…todo. – la ex ojiperla bajo su mirada. - De que hablas -

- Todo – dijo un poco más tranquilo y tomando la barbilla de ella para que lo encarara. –Se que no eres de nuestra familia- Hinata comenzó a tornarse pálida, raro en ella que el único color que utilizaba era el carmín. – Se que eres la joven que bese en la fiesta de disfrazes. – se sonrojo violentamente, ya era hora de que el color rojo apareciera en su fina cara. – Se que ya habías conocido a Deidara y a Sasuke – Volvio a tornarse palida. – Se que cambiaste el color de tus ojos. – trago en seco. – Y se que eres una princesa que se ha escapado de su reino. –

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

¡Hola!

¡Al fin actualizé! Que les pareció el cap? Intrigante no? Naruto puede ser despistado pero no idiota, se ha dado cuenta de todo lo que ha pasado. Hinata esta al borde de la Histeria. Como diablos se dio cuenta? Que pasará de ahora en adelante con su relación?

Agradezco mucho a las personas que han leído, aunque sea una vez este fic….

_**Elchabon**_

Namikaze Rock

_**Heero Kusanagi,**_

_***-_shinofan_-***_

_**anonimolol**_

_**Niknok19**_

_**Hukissita**_

_**Nesumy19 . Oz**_

_**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko**_

_**lucy-chan97 o luchytwinsakura**_

_**10xXx10**_

_**Xiwy**_

Agoz25

Gatinix

Music Of The Sun

Athena Hyuuga

nagarAboshi4739

_**¡n – n Ustedes son los que mas feliz me hacen! ¡Arigatou-gozaimasu! =3 ¡Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review! Si he olvidado a alguien ruego que me informen!  
**_

_**Próximo capitulo a estrenarse pronto… Naruhina incluído… :D**_

_**¡Hasta luego! **_**(ﾉ｡･ω･)八(｡･ω･｡)八(･ω･｡)ﾉ**


	15. Atrapada

_***Niña!**_

_**Cuando Hinata es heredera al trono todo cambia para mal. Ahora ha escapado y ha encontrado a alguien que le ensañara que el amor puede ser desde despistado hasta alocado y seguir siendo amor.***_

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

_***Eto **_

_**Naruto y muchos de sus personajes mencionados en esta historia no son míos, aunque quien no desearía poseerlos, son de Kishimoto sensei que se esmero en crearlos, solo algunos son a base de mi loca imaginación. Espero les guste la nueva entrega de niña'ttebayou! ***_

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Atrapada…

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

- Lo se todo Hinata. –

- To…todo. – la ex ojiperla bajo su mirada.

- Todo – dijo un poco más tranquilo y tomando la barbilla de ella para que lo encarara. –Se que no eres de nuestra familia- Hinata comenzó a tornarse pálida, raro en ella que el único color que utilizaba era el carmín. – Se que eres la joven que bese en la fiesta de disfraces. – se sonrojo violentamente, ya era hora de que el color rojo apareciera en su fina cara. – Se que ya conociste habías conocido a Deidara y a Sasuke – Volvió a tornarse pálida. – Se que cambiaste el color de tus ojos. – trago en seco. – Y se que eres una princesa que se ha escapado de su reino. –

Hinata no pudo más y rompió en llanto, Naruto al ver su reacción pensó que le había hecho daño y la abrazo.

- Perdón. – menciono preocupado en los oídos de Hinata. – No quise ser tan brusco. -

Hinata no podía articular palabra alguna todavía lloraba e hipeaba.

- Lo se desde que llegaste a la casa, la persona que te encontró fui yo, abuelo me ayudo a traerte. No quise que te intimidarás por mi, por lo que el abuelo tomo la responsabilidad de decir que te había encontrado. – el de ojos cielo proseguía hablando suavemente en su oído. Hinata comenzó a temblar, no hacía frío pero tenía miedo de lo que proseguía en el relato del rubio. – Trataba de hacer tu estadía lo más fácilmente ya que me imagine que habías sufrido bastante en tu prisión. -

Hinata le presto más atención tratando de comprender por que le había dicho eso, es decir la única persona que sabía acerca de ello era… nadie, tal vez Sasuke pero le podría haber dicho?

- Sasuke me conto un poco acerca de tu situación, pero el que más me ha contado ha sido Deidara, pero cuando lo hicieron no tenía idea de que tu eras la princesa Zafiro.- Dejo de abrazarla y prosiguió con su relato viéndola a la cara. - Cuando te bese en la fiesta de disfrazes sabía que eras tú… tu figura, tu aroma, tu cabello, tus labios y especialmente tus ojos hipnotizan tés.- todo esto lo dijo viendo cada una de las facciones que había descrito. - Era casi imposible perderme de ellos. – Hinata comenzaba a calmarse, pero muchos sentimientos comenzaban a apoderarse de su cuerpo. – Tu trato con Sasuke fue lo que me hizo dudar de que si se conocían o no, Sasuke ha sido frío, - un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del rubio. – desde que tengo memoria, son raras y contadas las personas que le agradan al teme. Y tu, siendo una persona extraña raramente le agradaste desde que lo conociste, puedo ser despistado pero no tonto, bueno a veces, - el ultimo comentario hizo reir a la niña, Naruto sonrió internamente ya no estaba temblando. – Pero lo que hizo afirmar mis dudas fueron el cambio repentino de tus ojos. Exactamente no me puedo acordar, pero había escuchado que los dos reinos, el de Onix y el de zafiro compartían algo en común la rareza de sus ojos, y pues siempre me he fijado en ti desde que te encontré en la nieve, eres dulce e inocente, cuando te sonrojas te ves hermosa, y aunque se poco sobre tu vida no le guardas resentimiento a tus padres. – Hinata sonrió ante tal comentario. – Tus ojos de luna, no son nada difícil de encontrar es más solo el reino zafiro los posee, nunca los había visto en persona pero el día que te perdiste con Sakura me pude dar cuenta que estaban tras esa piedra, ese mito es bastante popular dentro de este reino, y que luego te aparezcas con esos ojos, que no te quedan para nada mal pero tus ojos son bellos por sí solos, como que es algo bastante ilógico aun para mí. Además que Sasuke me conto que andaban haciendo. – ese comentario hizo que a Hinata le saliera una gota estilo anime en la sien, Naruto será siempre Naruto. – Y lo que confirmo mis sospechas fue que te desmayaras solo por ver a mi hermano, las historias que me había contado eran acerca de ti. – volvió a sonreir y la vió directamente a sus ojos. – Disculpa por no haber aguantado más en revelarte este secreto, pero es que me sentía tan impotente que todos pudiesen ayudarte mientras yo solo fingía demensia. Quiero estar ahí para protegerte, y no quiero que te aparten de mi lado, y no pienso dejarlos intentar algo contra ti aun si mi vida dependiera de ello. Quería que tu tuvieras la confianza necesaria para que me lo dijeras pero veo que no has podido, por eso tuve que decírtelo. -

- Perd… - trato de decir la ex ojiperla cuando fue callada por los labios del joven Naruto. Que la besaba como si fuesen a escapar los labios de ella. Los movía rápido, tanto que Hinata le costaba moverlos al mismo compas. La deseaba, eso se podía notar al verle mover sus labios. Pasión eso era lo que se podía denotar a leguas entre ambos jóvenes. La falta de aire les impidió continuar. Ambos se vieron el uno al otro, sin decir alguna palabra solo se miraban tratando de expresar con sus ojos cuanto se querían. Hinata comenzó esta vez, dando besos suaves en las comisuras de los labios de Naruto, el se dejaba acariciar y pasaba su mano por su corto pero lasio cabello negro. Hinata comenzó a remontar la velocidad, besándole apasionadamente tomando la cara del rubio con sus delicadas manos, luego movió una de sus manos a la espalda de él acariciándole suavemente. El rubio proseguía tocando su cabello, y comenzó a bajar por su espalda provocando un pequeño escalofrío en la ex ojiperla. Hinata acariciaba su rostro lo más suave posible y Naruto la atraía más a su cuerpo, ambos se necesitaban mutuamente. Hinata entrelazo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Naruto y este en su cintura torneada. Ambos proseguían entretenidos en los labios del otro, Naruto tomo la delantera e hizo algo inesperado para la azabache, mordió su labio inferior dando como consecuencia que abriera su boca para que así el rubio pudiese inspeccionarla con más detalle. El sabor del rubio le encantaba a Hinata, no era dulce ni amargo era un sabor que no podía describir, un sabor que solo ella podía degustar. Le encantaba besarlo con frenesí para que se diese cuenta de cuanto le necesitaba y le quería. Pero como siempre el aire volvió a ser necesitado y se tuvieron que separar viéndose a sus ojos y respirando entrecortadamente.

Los pájaros cantaban para denotar que la luz del día ya iba a concluir. El viento soplaba creando un sonido especial y agradable.

- Te quiero Hinata. – dijo de la nada el rubio.

- Yo también te quiero N-naruto. – respondió ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto sin previo aviso, haciendo que sus mejillas, y prácticamente su cara agarraran mas color rojo del que habían poseído alguna vez

- Y-yo…- demasiada emociones por un día provocó que Hinata cayera desmallada en los brazos de Naruto.

- Creo que no era el momento de preguntar.- Naruto sonrió de forma zorruna. - Vamos Hina-chan. –

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

- T-te quiero. – murmuro entre sueños Hinata. Quien estaba en la espalda de Naruto.

- Yo también, pero no me has dado una respuesta. – siguieron caminando pasando por el pueblo, muchas personas le miraban curiosamente murmurando como dos chicos podrían armar semejante show. Naruto solo atinaba a suspirar, que más podría hacer la chica de sus sueños estaba dormida y no quería ni tenía intenciones de despertarla. Después de un largo recorrido pudieron llegar a la casa. Aunque Naruto hiciera ejercicio traer a alguien cargado desde el colegio no era bastante grato, además sabía lo que venía a continuación, volvió a suspirar resignado, en aproximadamente cinco segundos la poca paz que había tenido con su futura novia, "Espero que diga que sí" pensó, iba a ser sustituido por gritos, chillidos, y demás sonido que las mujeres de su casa comenzarían. Las amaba, a cada una de ellas, pero en realidad muchas veces quería quitarles la boca y así no escuchar tantos ruidos dramáticos.

Naruto estaba seguro de muchas cosas, la primera, comenzarían a gritar desesperadas por saber que le pasaba a su querida ojiperla, luego comenzarían a amenazarlo de que no había cuidado muy bien de ella, luego lo mirarían con ojos reprobatorios, luego le interrogarían demasiado que ni siquiera le dejarían hablar, después de haberse calmado le dejarían hablar pero le interrumpirían cada cinco segundo adivinando que había pasado, y por último, hablaría con toda sinceridad y no le creerían, bueno al menos trataría por que no les diría lo que en realidad paso, todas entrarían en estado de shock. "Mujeres, no puedes vivir con ellas ni sin ellas".

- Ya llegue – grito para que todos escucharan y así comenzara con el interrogatorio dramático.

- Te habéis tardado bastante. – grito Tsunade desde la cocina.

- Si es que nos desviamos un poco de la ruta. –

- ¿Por que? Cariño. –

- Por que…-

- ¡Naruto, que le hiciste a Hinata! – Ino ingreso a la sala viendo como Hinata estaba recostada en el sofá.

- ¡Naruto te decimos que la cuides y es lo primero que no haces! – grito desesperada Sakura. – la golpeaste o que hiciste. -

- Naruto. – miro reprobatoriamente la rubia mayor.

- ¿Naruto? ¿Que le hiciste? ¿Cómo se desmayo? ¿Hace cuanto se desmayo? ¿Por qué no la trajiste rápido? ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Por qué solo nos quedas viendo? -

- Bien, por ahora es mejor calmarnos y dejar que naruto nos cuente lo que paso. – Tsunade le dio luz verde a naruto para que pudiese contar su relato.

- Bien. –

- Le pusiste el pie y se cayo. –

Naruto negó con su cabeza. – Cuando íbamos hacia. –

- Una rata, una rata la asusto. – dijo Sakura-

- No, se desmayo por que no había comido muy bien. –

- En serio Naruto, no nos estas diciendo mentiras. – pregunto Ino.

- Que gano yo con decirles mentiras. – odiaba este tipo de interrogatorios.

- Cierto. –

- Pero seguro que no le paso nada más. –

- Si.-

- Te creemos Naruto. – dijeron en unisón ambas hermanas.

- Bueno me voy antes de que continúen con su interrogatorio. -

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Hinata se levanto en la madrugada, había tenido un sueño bastante peculiar, pero lo sentía tan real, bueno le dolía el cuerpo levemente. Pero había que tal si hubiese sido realidad. Salió y fue por un poco de agua, desde que había estado en esa casa cada vez que tomaba agua algo le sucedía con Naruto.

- Hola Hina-chan. – dijo Naruto esperándola en la cocina.

- Ho-ola. –

- Lo que crees que soñaste no fue un sueño, te lo aclaro. –

- Los tonos del color rojo comenzó a subir a su cara. –

- Pero que no te pena, es tu decisión si quieres o no. Disculpa por haberte preguntado eso tan repentinamente. – Naruto camino hacia la salida.

- E-espera.- titubeo Hinata. – Creo que- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices. – Si me he desmayado es por que no pensé que me lo preguntarías. Así que… - se mordió el labio inferior, y le encaro. – Si, Naruto, quiero ser tu novia. –

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Wow! Actualize en una semana! YAY! :D No tengo mucho que decir! :P **_

_**Agradezco mucho a las personas que han leído, aunque sea una vez este fic….**_

_**Elchabon**_

_**Namikaze Rock**___

_**Heero Kusanagi,**_

_***-_shinofan_-***_

_**anonimolol**_

_**Niknok19**_

_**Hukissita**_

_**Nesumy19 . Oz**_

_**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko**___

_**lucy-chan97 o luchytwinsakura**_

_**10xXx10**_

_**Xiwy**_

_**Agoz25**_

_**Gatinix**_

_**Music Of The Sun**_

_**Athena Hyuuga**_

_**nagarAboshi4739**_

_**¡n – n Ustedes son los que mas feliz me hacen! ¡Arigatou-gozaimasu! =3 ¡Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review! **_

_**Próximo capitulo a estrenarse pronto… **_

_**Hasta luego! **_


	16. Te quiero

_***Niña!**_

_**Cuando Hinata es heredera al trono todo cambia para mal. Ahora ha escapado y ha encontrado a alguien que le ensañara que el amor puede ser desde despistado hasta alocado y seguir siendo amor.***_

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

_***Eto **_

_**Naruto y muchos de sus personajes mencionados en esta historia no son míos, aunque quien no desearía poseerlos, son de Kishimoto sensei que se esmero en crearlos, solo algunos son a base de mi loca imaginación. Espero les guste la nueva entrega de niña'ttebayou! ***_

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Te quiero…

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

- Hola Hina-chan. – dijo Naruto esperándola en la cocina.

- Ho-ola. –

- Lo que crees que soñaste no fue un sueño, te lo aclaro. –

- Los tonos del color rojo comenzó a subir a su cara. –

- Pero que no te pena, es tu decisión si quieres o no. Disculpa por haberte preguntado eso tan repentinamente. – Naruto camino hacia la salida.

- E-espera.- titubeo Hinata. – Creo que- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices. – Si me he desmayado es por que no pensé que me lo preguntarías. Así que… - se mordió el labio inferior, y le encaro. – Si, Naruto, quiero ser tu novia. –

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Acaso lo había soñado, es decir desde que se encuentra en esa casa tiene sueños recurrentes pero podía ser verdad.

Rayos del sol iluminaban aquel cuarto donde dos jóvenes dormían placentermante y una divagaba en sus pensamientos, por que debían ir a clases hoy, había dormido bastante pero tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que había pasado hace algunas horas en la cocina. Debía levantarse y proseguir el día pero ella lo único que quería era quedarse en cama y pensar en si fue o no un sueño. Sus piernas le dolían, tal vez por haber casi caído de aquel barranco, si no fuera por él no estaría pensándolo puesto que estaría bastante muerta, trago saliva forzadamente por haber recordado aquel tropiezo, luego su corazón dio un vuelco, le había besado y no cualquier beso, volvió a tragar saliva sabiendo bien que el color en sus mejillas comenzaría a atacarla, se arropo y giro, para que nadie la viera sería demasiado vergonzoso explicárselo a sus "confidentes". Respiro profundo una, dos, y tres veces para poderse tranquilizar totalmente. Después de calmarse pensó que había sido un sueño pero ahora se acordaba por el dolor en el cuello del morado que alguien le había dejado, volvió a tragar saliva forzadamente como diablos iba a esconderlo. Comenzó a sudar frío ni si quiera tenia largo el cabello como para poderlo esconder.

_-Te quiero Hinata- _fue de lo que se acordó antes de continuar con el beso.

_- Yo t-también te quiero Naruto. –_dijo ella mientras se acercaba cada vez más a los brazos del rubio. Como había cedido ante tal acto, estaban en una casa particular y lo peor que no era ni en la sala ni en el comedor, era en la cocina, cualquiera hubiese entrado para tomar agua o leche según los gustos de la persona.

Ella todavía lo podía sentir…Él estaba sentado cuando la tomo por su mano derecha, ella se acerco mas. Sus labios a escasos centímetros y semi-abiertos, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, su aroma rodeando todo su cuerpo, las ansias de poder robarle un beso. El comenzó el beso, primero lento para no asustar a su ahora novia, continuando con besos en las comisuras de ella, ella por su parte tratando de seguiré en el acto, y el apoderándose de su espalda dándole un poco de escalofríos a la chica por ser bastante sensible. Continuo ella enganchándose en sus cuello. Las manos de el querían palpar todo lo que su mente, _algo pervertida_, le había imaginado hace tiempo atrás, por lo que bajo sus manos hasta la cintura, y esperando que ella no se enojase, a sus caderas. Ella paro un instante, el obviamente lo noto. Ambos cortaron el beso y se observaron, los cielos de el recorrían su cara para encontrar a una joven sonrojada y molesta por haberse tratado de sobrepasar, ella no estaba lista para la primera base… El comprendió y subió delicadamente sus manos a su espalda y una hasta su cabello, ella entonces comenzó el beso y trató de trazar el camino aunque lento comenzaba a ganar experiencia, las manos de ella subían y bajaban temblorosa y delicadamente por la espalda de él, sintiendo la oportunidad hizo recargar la cabeza de la niña en su mano mientras sus besos bajaban hasta su cuello, ella se estremeció no sabiendo si era una buena idea, pero el quito todas las dudas dándole un pequeño mordisco donde empieza el cuello y termina la clavícula. Aunque quisiese haberlo ocultado un leve suspiro salió de ella para gusto de el y continuo con sus cortos besos. Ella entre rosco sus dedos en el rubio cabello y mordía levemente su labio inferior y luego él…

- ¡Hinata! – una voz familiar le hizo salir de su ensueño. – Vamos a llegar tarde, es mejor que te apures, después de que salga del baño te toca a ti, Sakura esta abajo desayunando. -

- Eeh, si. Gracias Ino-chan.- trato de evitar verla por lo que no se giro hacia donde la rubia estaba. Trago saliva y espero la soledad de la habitación para correr hacia un espejo. Por que demonios salía esto solo por besar el cuello, por que demonios Naruto no le advirtió, por que demonios tenía que tener la piel tan blanca. Debía encontrar una solución, ya.

Se mordió el labio inferior, viendo como "eso" seguía morado.

_Maquillaje_

Exactamente, sus queridísimas no se enojarían si tomará algo de ello, no sabía quien le había inventado pero realmente era un genio. Tomo uno de los botes que siempre usaba Ino antes de salir de la casa, esperaba que ella tuviese el mismo tono, pero no era muy probable, unto un poco de ese líquido viscoso en su cuello y lo froto. No se desvanecía por completo pero por lo menos podía ocultarlo más fácil. Se enrollo en una toalla, sabía que Ino le hablaría en menos de dos minutos. Busco otra toalla y la puso sobre su hombro así podría cubrirle mientras entraba y salía del baño.

- Ya, sigues tú. – entró la de ojos cielo para encontrarse a una Hinata bastante sonrojada. Trató de prestarle atención y la de cabello azabache salió como un rayo lejos de la habitación. – Vaya, hoy queremos ir a clases. -

Pasaron algunos quince minutos y Hinata ya estaba dentro de la habitación ahora sola poniendo su uniforme. Tragaba en seco cada cinco minutos. Y se dio cuenta para su sorpresa que Naruto era bastante astuto en cuento a dejar "eso" se refiere, por que el uniforme le cubría perfectamente. Suspiro de alivio y salió de la habitación lo más rápido.

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

El día había terminado de lo más relajado posible. Felicidad para todos los estudiantes que estaban en una de las clases más horribles, química con el profesor Orochimaru. Pero en unos instantes la campana de fin de periodo sonaría y todos podrían estar totalmente libres , a excepción de Hinata y Naruto quienes debían, por que el día siguiente no habían asistido a la reunión de la banda, salieron escoltados por un enojado Sasuke y una divertida Minorin.

- Oh vamos chicos. – dijo en puchero la castaña. – no sean así cuéntenos lo que paso para que no llegaran a tiempo. -

- Hmp. – dijo molesto Sasuke.

- Eto…- jugaba Hinata con sus dedos.

- Nos perdimos. –

- Vamos Naruto, no digas mentiras que a pesar de ser tan baboso, no pierdes ni si quiera estando en un laberinto sin salida. – dijo Minorin riendo.

- Y..yo me perdí. – dijo la ex ojiperla un poco molesta por el comentario de la corista. –

- Ahora si estamos de acuerdo no Sasuke. –

- Hmp. – asintió el príncipe.

- Bueno por ahora no les seguiremos preguntando nada, no por que no tengamos curiosidad si no que ya estamos aquí. – alegremente menciono la de ojos aqua. – Ten ten, hola nuevamente.

- Vaya hasta que al fin se dignaron en aparecer. –

- Hola Ten ten. – dijo bastante asustado.

- Pero no te lo digo a ti Hinata, eres nueva en esto así que te lo disculpo. – la chica de cabello castaño oscuro en coletas se acerco a los cuatro solo para darle un fuerte golpe en el brazo derecho del rubio. Hinata comprendió en el instante el por que del miedo de Naruto.

- Ellos son – dijo Sasuke señalando a los chicos que estaban con algunos instrumentos. – Gaara. – este solo le observo un rato para darle entender quien era. – Shino – este hizo igual que el de cabello rojo.

- Bien, ya estamos listos. –

- La verdad es que necesitamos una solista por que debemos cantar por lo menos una canción con una chava. – dijo escéptico el chico de cabello negro puntiagudo llamado Shino, - Ya que Naruto es nuestro solista por los momentos.

-No te enojes con el por haberte dicho que serías nuestra cantante pero la vez pasada te escuche cantando en el aula de música y la verdad que tu voz es bastante peculiar. – continuo Gaara.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Naruto reía nerviosamente.

Ten ten, estaba sentada a la par de la batería, Shino tocaba el piano, Gaara el bajo, y los otros dos las guitarras, Minorin estaba sentada junto a Hinata.

- La verdad que esta canción es bastante linda. Yo tengo el repertorio de otras canciones, a ellos no les gustan son bastante empalagosas, pero en la presentación que se aproxima no solo se debe complacer a los chicos también a nosotras ya que nosotras atraemos más la atención. -

Una tonada comenzó a sonar y fue cuando Naruto carraspeo un poco su voz y empezó a cantar mientras Sasuke tocaba la guitarra.

**Tu sabes como te deseo**

Todos seguían la melodía, pero en ella destacaba Sasuke con una melodía.

**tu sabes como te he soñado**

**si tu supieras que me muero  
por tu amor y por tus labios**

Hinata les miraba absorta en la melodía **  
**

**si tu supieras que soy sincero  
yo soy derecho y no te fallo**.

De vez en cuando Naruto le guiñaba el ojo, ella se sonrojaba

**si tu supieras lo que te quiero  
podria darte todo hasta mis ojos  
pero tu ya tienes otro  
un tipo frio y aburrido**

Minorin le hacía cara de reproche. Por estar enamorando a Hinata.

**un tonto que es un reprimido  
eso no te pega a ti  
no te va**

**¡Oye mi amor!  
**

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Wow! Actualize en una semana! YAY! :D No tengo mucho que decir! :PAsí la canción es de maná! Oye mi amor.. me encanta bastante! :D  
**_

_**Agradezco mucho a las personas que han puesto esta historia en sus favoritos…**_

_**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko,**_

_**Selpharion, **_

_**Rola Milleer, **_

_**Noe kiba-1541, **_

_****__Nesumy19 . Oz_ , 

_**Music Of The Sun, **_

_**Misumi Hyuuga,**_

_**kataka24,**_

_**IINoirKitsuneII, **_

_**HoshitaSweet, **_

_**hiromihyuga24, **_

_** hinata. jpp,**_

_**Heero Kusanagi,**_

_**Gatz,**_

_**BlUe CoOkIe MoNsTeR, **_

_**Athena Hyuuga, **_

_**Arethahiwatari, **_

_**Alice Cross,**_

_**Agoz25  
**_

_**¡n – n Ustedes son los que mas feliz me hacen! ¡Arigatou-gozaimasu! =3 ¡Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review! **_

_**Próximo capitulo a estrenarse pronto…Eso espero!  
**_

_**Hasta luego! **_


	17. Junto a tí

_***Niña!**_

_**Cuando Hinata es heredera al trono todo cambia para mal. Ahora ha escapado y ha encontrado a alguien que le ensañara que el amor puede ser desde despistado hasta alocado y seguir siendo amor.***_

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

_***Eto **_

_**Naruto y muchos de sus personajes mencionados en esta historia no son míos, aunque quien no desearía poseerlos, son de Kishimoto sensei que se esmero en crearlos, solo algunos son a base de mi loca imaginación. Espero les guste la nueva entrega de niña'ttebayou! ***_

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Solo quiero estar junto a ti…

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

**Oye mi amor, no me digas que no  
y vamos juntando las almas  
oye mi amor, no me digas que no  
y vamos juntando los cuerpos **

Hinata no podía despegar la vista de su querido rubio. Y dicho rubio no podía dejar de enamorarle por lo bella que era. Le encantaban sus ojos, si aun eran de otro color le encantaba como le miraban expectantes.

**Oye mi amor, no me digas que no  
y vamos juntando las almas**

La melodía estaba por terminar y era más que hermosa, en opinión de la princesa, y pues le encantaba mas ya que su novio se la dedicaba a ella secretamente, pero claro que todos notaban la química que ambos "primos" poseían, por que para todos los presentes, a excepción de Sasuke claro, eran primos lejanos.

**oye mi amor, no me digas que no** **  
y vamos juntando los cuerpos**

Pero claro que nos le interesaba mucho, ya que no eran la primera pareja que hacía eso, es mas en los reinos los reyes hacían eso con su descendencia para que el trono no cállese en manos del vulgo.

- ¿Qué tal? – pregunto el rubio algo sonrojado, llevándose la mano izquierda a su nuca, la pregunta era para cierta pelinegra pero debía disimular por lo que vio a su amiga castaña.

- Desafinaste un poco en el coro. – menciono Sasuke con su típica voz fría.

- Pero, ¡Hey! – intervino Minorin, algo enojada. - Por el tiempo que no hemos practicado estuvo bien. – Hinata asintió junto a ella dándole su aprobación.

- Minorin tiene razón. – Ahora habló Ten Ten. - Pero Sasuke esta en lo correcto. Además que ayer no viniste y me imagino que no prácticas en tú casa. – Hinata miraba expectante sin poder mencionar palabra alguna, todavía no pertenecía a ese grupo como para poder dar su opinión abiertamente. –

- Espero que no se vuelva a repetir. – dijo Gaara algo enojado.

- Yo me ocupare de ello. – menciono Sasuke, mirando a su rubio amigo que sudaba frío.

- Gulp.- trago forzadamente el chico. Sasuke cumplía demasiado bien sus promesas.

- Bueno, dejémonos de parlotería – menciono el chico de gafas negras. Todos le miraban con algo de recelo, Shino podía se demasiado directo muchas veces. – Mejor sigamos con la canción que realmente nos importa. –

- Bien, - Dijo con emoción Ten ten. – Toma, esta es la canción que cantaran Naruto y tu. – No se si has leído alguna vez música, pero si no guíate por Naruto, la canción no es nada complicada. Minorin te ayudara. –

- Si,- intervino la chica, llevaba consigo una tasa de té. – Mi voz no es lo demasiado aguda para la canción. – dijo en puchero Minorin, poniendo cara triste. – Pero me imagino que tu has de cantar hermoso. – repentinamente cambio de estado de animo lo cual preocupo a la ex ojiperla.

- Tu vas primero, Naruto solo canta en los coros. – miro hacia donde estaba Naruto quien esta a afinando la guitarra para la siguiente canción junto a Sasuke y Gaara. –Ya te la sabes Naruto- pregunto esperando la respuesta.

- Cual?

- Tenías que ser dobe. – intervino Sasuke. – para que canción crees que estas afinando.-

- Ah. – dijo Naruto sonrojado. – Si, ya me la se. –

Minorin suspiro. – Comienza rápido no tienes mucho tiempo para pensar. Escucha como va….

**Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte que te quiero amar**

La voz de Minorin no era tan bonita como esperaba Hinata, pero tampoco era desagradable. La melodía era dulce y relajante.

**que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo**  
**y dejar mi vida atrás**

La voz de Minorin no era tan bonita como esperaba Hinata, pero tampoco era desagradable. Creo que habían decidido bien al dejarla como corista. La melodía era dulce y relajante

**Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida**  
**que me puedas amar**

Hinata leía la letra de la canción que estaba por cantar. Minorin le dio una señal con su cabeza indicándole que continuaba ella, nuestra protagonista en cuestión respiro profundo y prosiguió con su parte.

**con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesia**  
**renunciar a lo demás** .

La voz de Hinata atrajo la atención de todos, incluso de Shino quien estaba totalmente concentrado en el piano. Esa voz era realmente hermosa, y lo mejor de todo es que parecía que estuviera viviendo la canción lo cual emociono más a la audiencia que se encontraba de oyentes. Como si de magnetos se tratara Naruto se acerco a la hermosa niña, y comenzó a cantar junto a ella la siguiente estrofa. .

**Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas**  
**en un beso hablara**  
**ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha**

decidamos comenzar Hinata se sobresalto un poco al escuchar que estaba cantando con su querido novio, pero le encantaba como sus dos voces se compenetraban la una con la otra. Todos los presentes pudieron notar a leguas que la canción les estaba sonando a la perfección.

**Por besarte**  
**mi vida cambiaria en un segundo**** tu,**

Minorin comenzó haciendo los coros y los demás aprovecharon haciendo la melodía.

**serias mi equilibrio, mi destino**  
**besame y solo asi podre tenerte**  
**eternamente en mi mente**

Vaya que esa tarde comenzaba a hacer provechosa.

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Habían practicado toda la tarde, pero había valido toda la pena del mundo, ya que en menos de dos horas ya tenían la canción lista. Hinata y Naruto realmente la cantaban con mucha emoción. Algunos tenían ligeras sospechas, pero optaron por no decir nada. Ya habían comenzado a partir hacia sus casas y los últimos que quedaban era Gaara, Hinata y Naruto, este ultimo se encontraba realmente nervioso por el pensar de Gaara, conocía a su amigo y el era demasiado perspicaz. Hinata estaba pensando en muchas otras cosas, tener que aprenderse tres canciones más era algo difícil aun más si solo las había escuchado dos veces, pero que le iba a hacer, estar con su novio le encantaba.

- Bueno. – los encaro el chico de cabello rojo, levanto una ceja esperando una respuesta. Naruto se torno pálido. – Hasta mañana, no te vuelvas a perder. – le regaño. Ambos sabían que el regaño no solo era para el rubio.

- Si Gaara. – dijo este relajándose más. Y tomando de la mano a su querida pelinegra salió por el umbral de la puerta.

– Nos vemos mañana. -

- Hasta luego Gaara-san. – Grito Hinata al ser llevada de forma brusca por el rubio. Cuando se encontraron lo suficientemente lejos se dio cuenta que llevaba entrelazada su mano con la delicada de la ex ojiperla, la cual no objetaba para nada, es más le gustaba estar así con su "novio" el simple hecho de pensar en ello hizo sonrojarla.

- ¿Qué tal tú día? – pregunto Naruto alejando esos silencios incomodos.

- B-bien. – menciono ella sonrojada. – Y el tuyo?

- Bien. – el chico desacelero el paso y quedo a la par de ella. – Disculpa por eso. – Hinata enrojeció violentamente ante tal comentario.

- R-realmente, f-fue un inconveniente en la mañana. – seguía roja.

- Lo se, pero es que no podía dejar de…- Naruto también enrojeció.– No sientes que hace calor. Je je. – rió nervioso. La niña solo sonrió, no sin antes depositarle un beso en la mejilla de él.

- Gracias por estar conmigo. – menciono ella.

- Gracias a ti por elegirme a mí. – menciono el apretando un poco el agarre de su mano. - Pero como haremos para vernos. –

- No te preocupes, solo debemos ser cuidadosos. - respondió el caminando aun más lento. – Te quiero, sabes. – dijo el con un sonrojo asomándose por su cara. –

- Y-yo también. – dijo ella avergonzada, le había tomado por sorpresa.

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Ya era de noche y ambos chicos acordaron verse afuera de la casa, no querían que nadie los sorprendiera dentro. Ya iba a ser demasiado vergonzoso explicarles su tipo de relación y aun más difícil explicarles cuando los hubiesen visto.

- Vamos. – menciono en susurro Naruto mientras ayudaba a Hinata a bajar de un árbol.

- N-no es muy peligroso. – menciono ella, saltando hacia los brazos de su rubio.

- No – aseguro el chico. – O acaso te has lastimado. – la chica negó. – Ven, aquí cerca se encuentra el lago, la luna siempre se refleja aquí. –

Siguieron su recorrido, hasta que se encontraron con aquel fascinante lago. Era cierto la luna que ahora estaba en cuarto creciente se podía apreciar.

- Que bella. – menciono la ex ojiperla.

- Lo eres. – halago Naruto, embelesado con la bellaza de su novia, causando que ella se sonrojase.

- G-gracias. – Naruto se sentó en un tronco, pero este en el acto se rompió, provocando que se enojara y que Hinata riera melodiosamente. Naruto al escucharla la imito riendo igual que ella, con la diferencia que su voz era ronca.

- Hina-chan. – vocifero el nombre de la niña. – Ven. -

- Dime. – hablo ella acercándose a el un poco.

- Acercate. – ella hizo caso omiso.

– Más – ella así lo hizo quedando a poco centímetros de el. – Mas. – volvió a hacerle caso y ahora se encontraba más cerca de su cara. El chico en cuestión le robo un beso a la chica. Ella se sonrojo, lo que causo que Naruto se riera y la tirara al suela junto a el.

- Naruto. – se molesto Hinata.

- Ves que no es tan chistoso cuando te caes tu. –

- La verdad es que tu caída fue verdaderamente hilarante. – volvió a reírse de su novio.

- Cierto. – el de ojos cielo abrazo a la ex ojiperla como si su vida dependiese de ello. Un pequeño quejido salió de los labios de la niña. – Disculpa. – ella sonrió y se sonrojo un poco.

- Me encanta estar contigo. – dijo ella apenada.

- A mi también me encanta estar conmigo. – Naruto se hizo el gracioso con ella.

- Oye. – y a Hinata no le pareció mucho la idea por lo que se cruzo de brazo y trato de hacerse la enojada.

- Esta bien, - sonrió el, se miraba radiante bajo la luna. – A mi también me encanta estar contigo. – le sonrió como solo el lo hacía. Provocando que Hinata se le olvidara su puchero y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero Naruto lo esperaba en su boca y ella lo noto, comenzó a reírse nuevamente de el.

Eso no le causo mucha gracia al de ojos cielos por lo que tomo la mano de ella y la beso. La de cabellos azabaches dio un respingo, y enrojeció. Lo que fue fascinante para Naruto, y una sonrisa picara se asomo a los labios de el. Volvió a besar su mano, provocando un escalofrío en la chica, y una sonrisa avergonzada se asomara en su rostro.

El dejo de jugar tomando el rostro de ella para que quedara justo enfrente al suyo. Ambos sabían que una nueva sesión de besos estaba por comenzar. Las mejillas de la ex ojiperla comenzaron a tornarse cada vez mas del color carmín, ya que aunque se habían besado varias veces todavía estaba dentro de ella ese pequeño malestar de panza que siempre sentía al saber que lo iba a besar. Siempre se encontraba nerviosa, y se preguntaba mentalmente cuando pararía ese malestar.

El solo apreciaba como la luna la hacía ver más hermosa que de costumbre. Sus ojos aunque ya no aperlados, transmitían una aura fantástica que le hacía sentir relajado, sus pestañas que largas y abundantes, su nariz perfilada y recta, sus mejillas siempre con ese bello toque de carmín en ellas, y sus labios rojos y carnosos que le encantaban degustar y que siempre quedaba pidiendo mas, toda ella era una maravilla de la naturaleza o una diosa en su perfección. La quería y no dejaría que nada ni nadie la separara de ella.

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

- La luna llena esta próxima, creo que es momento de terminar esto, kabuto. – siseo una voz bastante peculiar.

- Pero señor, cree usted que ya la hayan descubierto. –

- El reino zafiro no solo es conocido por poseer el byakugan, también lo es por ser discretos y directos. Es más, ese día será la mejor opción. Mientras el Kyuubi se apodere del cuerpo del niño, El Zafiro tomará a su princesa. Y nosotros podremos evitar todo con solo hablar con ella antes. – el de piel blanquecina sonrió. – Ademas que Danzou esta de nuestra parte. Onix no pondrá resistencia por que podría conllevar a guerra. –

- Señor, usted si que sabe de estrategias. –

- Por eso soy un sanin y el Rey de Granate. -

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Wow! Actualize en una semana! YAY! :D No tengo mucho que decir! :P Creo que ahora comenzara lo bueno. Aah! La canción es de Lu, Por besarte! :D Me encanta esa canción pienso que es ideal para que canten en el dichoso festival!  
**_

_**Agradezco mucho a las personas que han puesto esta historia en sus favoritos…**_

**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko, Selpharion, Rola Milleer, Noe kiba-1541, , Music Of The Sun, Misumi Hyuuga, kataka24, IINoirKitsuneII, HoshitaSweet, hiromihyuga24, , Heero Kusanagi, Gatz, BlUe CoOkIe MoNsTeR, Athena Hyuuga, Arethahiwatari, Alice Cross, Agoz25, Gatz**

_**Contestaciones* **_

_**Heero Kusanagi: Hola! Muchas Gracias por siempre dejarme un review! Sip ya son novios! Aquí esta un nuevo cap! :DHasta luego! :)  
**_

_**Kataka24: Hola! :D Que tal? Enserio muchas GRACIAS por seguir mi fic! :p No sabía que tenías tiempo leyendolo! :D Me alegro que te haya gustado! :D Siii! Espero y esta canción también te guste! :p siii! el proximo cap habrá! De nada aquí hay uno nuevo! :D Hasta luego! ^^**_

_**Agoz24: Hola! NO te he dado las gracias como se debe así que aquí estan! GRACIAS! ;p Enserio gracias por apoyarme y dejarme un reviewcada vez que lees el cap! Siii! Es que son tan bellos como pareja! Aaaw! Yo quiero un novio igual que Naruto! Nos leemos pronto!  
**_

_** Music of the sun: Hola! Tiempos! Lo Se! XD siii! Aunque tengo todavía pendiente Una pequeña historia de amor! EStoy en ella ahorita! Siiii! ;p El lo ha sabido todo! Siii! Son tan bellos juntos! 3 Nee! No hay problema me puedes seguir diciendo así! No me molesta en lo mas mínimo! :D Hasta lueguito! :D**_

_**¡n – n Ustedes son los que mas feliz me hacen! ¡Arigatou-gozaimasu! =3 ¡Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review! **_

_**Próximo capitulo a estrenarse pronto… Naruhina en el próximo cap! :D **_

_**Hasta luego! **_ヽ(^o^ )ﾉ


	18. Distintas razones mismos resultados

_*Niña!_

_Cuando Hinata es heredera al trono todo cambia para mal. Ahora ha escapado y ha encontrado a alguien que le ensañara que el amor puede ser desde despistado hasta alocado y seguir siendo amor.*_

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

_*Eto _

_Naruto y muchos de sus personajes mencionados en esta historia no son míos, aunque quien no desearía poseerlos, son de Kishimoto sensei que se esmero en crearlos, solo algunos son a base de mi loca imaginación. Espero les guste la nueva entrega de niña'ttebayou! *_

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Siento que todo es eterno…

Aunque todo fuese mentira…

Solo me quedan las experiencias vividas…

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Tranquilidad y paz eso eran los sentimientos que una chica de cabellos extrañamente rosados había sentido hacia unas horas. Pero el chico del que estaba enamorada no pensaba de la misma manera. Le quería pero le estaba fastidiando demasiado la había citado en el parque del pueblo para poder hablar. No sabía por que demonios había aceptado.

"Sabes muy bien por que lo hiciste." Su inner hizo presencia en su cabeza.

- Calla - recrimino la chica. - No estoy de humor para lidiar contigo también. -

Seguía caminando hacia el parque, habían bastantes personas como sabía que ya iba a ser el festival Ancestral. Casi toda su vida añoraba ese bello festival. Y muchas imágenes cruzaron sus mente al encontrarse con los tulipanes que decoraban impetuosamente el lugar. Ese día fue cuando lo había conocido a él..

*Flashback*

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que sus padres habían muerto en aquel accidente. Aunque algo dentro de la chica de cabello rosa le decía que no había sido ningún accidente, pero nadie nunca creía que eso pudiese ser verdad. No entendía por que, se tenían que mudar con sus abuelos a su lugar que no era su hogar, es decir, las mejores cosas que habían vivido en su corta edad no eran en ese lugar. Quería bastante a sus abuelos pero odiaba no quería estar allí sin sus padres. No quería seguir en ese lugar por lo que decidió empacar y buscar ella sola su hogar. Había caminado por el bosque y aunque no pudiese saber exactamente por donde iba, un camino de piedras le decía que era el lugar donde ella debía ir.

Pero ese no era el lugar hacia su casa, era solo el pueblo del reino. Siguió caminando y sintiéndose frustrada se sentó en una de las bancas del parque. Quería encontrar el lugar de regreso pero sabía que iba a ser escarmentada por su abuela. Pequeños sollozos comenzaron a salir de su boca. Inhalaba lo mas que sus pulmones le daban para que así sus lagrimas no salieran de sus orbes esmeraldinas.

- Todo va a salir bien. - un niño de un poco más de edad, le hablo. Su cabello y ojos contrastaban al ser casi del mismo color, negro. Su piel era blanquecina. Sus rasgos faciales denotaban elegancia. La pequeña Sakura le miraba sin decir nada. - No llores. -

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto ingenua. - Si ellos han fallecido. -

- Y crees que ellos serían felices al verte llorar. - menciono con seguridad el niño.

- No. - respondió resignada la de cabellos rosas. - Pero ya no están conmigo. -

- Claro que si. -El niño de cabello negro se acerco su mano al pecho de ella. - Están siempre en tu corazón. -

Una sonrisa algo tenue se asomo a los labios de la niña, y se abalanzo a abrazarlo.

- Gracias. -

*Fin del Flashback*

La de ojos esmeraldas sonrío inconscientemente. Se había acordado que Sasuke siempre se preocupaba por las personas, pero con el tiempo ya no lo demostraba. Siempre parecía frío y distante pero ella sabía que él siempre era aquel niño que la hizo sonreír en medio de su caos de tristeza. Sonrió nuevamente, con ese recuerdo hasta se le había olvidado por que estaba enojada con Sasuke.

- Hola. - menciono de repente Sasuke. - Veo que te acuerdas de este parque. -

- Si. - menciono fríamente. - Fue cuando hiciste tu primera jugada de playboy como niño. -

- Cierto. -

"Y el muy descarado lo afirma." pensó mentalmente. "Vamos Sakurita, por eso fue que te enamoraste de él." mencionó inner jugando con sus sentimientos.

- Pero sabes, - se sentó junto a ella. - No pensé que me llegaras a gustar desde entonces. - "¡Shannaro! Sabía que siempre lo tenías a tus pies"

Sakura casi se desmaya del shock. Se le acababa de declarar, y ella no estaba esperando ese instante.

- Ap. - atino a decir ella. No es que pudiera decir mucho después del shock. Sakura sentía su piel arder, por la vergüenza.

- Naruto me lo ha dicho todo. -

- ¿De qué hablas? -

- Se que soy una de las mejores personas. - "Vaya, que modesto el principito". pensó ella. " - Pero hasta los reyes se equivocan y yo no soy la excepción. -

- hmp. - artículo la pelirrosa, si el podía decir solo ese monosílabo, ella también lo haría.

- Odio que las chicas de cualquier reino quieran conocerme, aun las princesas. No me da interés el conocerla por que se que su estereotipo es igual. Así que por eso me comporte contigo de esa forma en el baile. - "Además que estaba jugando mi juego preferido" pensó maliciosamente. - Se que tu eres distinta, por que desde aquel día te has convertido en mi mejor amiga. -

Golpe bajo para Sakura. "Primero que le gusto y ahora que soy su amiga. Este idiota me va a volver loca" pensó enojada. "De que te ha vuelto loca estamos seguras" Sakura se mordió la lengua para no hablar en voz alta con su inner.

- Pero no por eso quiere decir que solo te quiera como amiga, me gustas mas que una amiga. -

El corazon de Sakura no cabía, su respiración se aceleraba. Pero no, ella era demasiado orgullosa como para dejarse vencer por sus impulsos de abalanzarse a sus brazos. "Lo tenemos justo donde siempre hemos querido y tu lo arruinas así. Por kami que eres una idiota. Si se nos escapa te lo recriminare por el resto de nuestra vida. No todos los días se te declara un principe irremediablemente sexy que ademas te fascina."

- hmp. -

- Ya es bastante vergonzoso decir que me gustas y que me contestes de esa forma es humillante. -

El orgullo ante todo.

- hmp. -

- Por Kami Sakura. - el chico pelinegro la tomo bruscamente por sus hombros y unió sus labios con ella. Ella por su parte se quería soltar del agarre pero era demasiado fuerte. Y poco a poco cedió el beso. Pero así como fácil vino fácil se fue. Y se separaron para quedar a poco centímetros de su cara.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia si o no? - se desespero el chico. Ella solo pudo mover su cabeza asintiendo y en un impulso se volvio a unir con su labios exquisitos.

"Gracias por el empujoncito inner" pensó la pelirrosa. "Cuando quieras solo por besar a Sasuke-kun hago lo que sea."

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

- El Teme si que es raro. - Naruto hablaba consternado ante el comportamiento de su amigo. – Decir que ya venía, y nosotros estar esperando casi una hora. -

- La verdad que tu no tienes derecho a hablar mal de él. – el chico pelirrojo de nombre "Gaara" atacó a su amigo. Naruto solo pudo reírse nervioso.

- Pero no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo debemos de seguir ensayando. Hina-chan. – Menciono Ten ten al ver que todos seguían hablando de Sasuke.

- Si. – menciono tímidamente la de cabello negro. –

Todos volvieron a tomar sus instrumentos. Naruto y Hinata volvían a hacer dueto, pero esta vez la canción no era como todos esperaban que fuese ya que no se sentía la emoción. Algunos decían que era el ingles que lo complicaba pero los demás no concordaban ya que, ambos, la pelinegra y el rubio hablaban perfectamente el inglés. Faltaban poco tiempo para el festival para el cual se iban a presentar.

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

- Te puedo lastimar. – un chico de cabello negro corto le hablaba a una rubia de cabello largo.

- No es cierto. –refuto a chica. – No me harás daño.-

- ¿Porqué sigues pensando eso? –

- Por que si fueses capaz de hacerme daño, no estarían hablando conmigo en este instante. –

- Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen. –

- Sai. – habló sería la de ojos cielo. – Me gustas, y tu me has correspondido, por que no podemos tener algo. No me importa si tengo que ser lo más discreta posible. –

- Aunque sea lo suficientemente discreto, te haré sufrir y no quiero que eso suceda. Por el bien de los dos es mejor no involucrarnos más. – el pelinegro podía ser demasiado frío.

- Pero Sai. – menciono triste Ino, casi al borde de lagrimas.

- Soy un estudiante de intercambio. – dejo en claro. – Cuando esto se termine no podré quedarme más. –

- No importa, se me quedo con el corazón roto. Solo quiero estar contigo. – la mirada de la de ojos cielo comenzó a derretir la barrera del chico de ojos oscuros, haciéndole imposible resistirse.

- Esta bien. – en cuanto el chico soltó esa frase la chica ya lo tenía rodeado en brazos. – Pero no digas que no te lo dije. –

- No importa. –la chica rubia sonrió. – Me das un besito. – menciono coqueta como si las ganas llorar no hubieran aparecido nunca.

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

¡Hola!

¡Al fin actualizé! Disculpen es que estuve de viaje y este fin de semana vinieron unas amigas así que no había podido ponerme al corriente. Este cap tenía Naruhina, pero debido a mis inconvenientes no pude escribir tranquilamente y acabo de terminar lo que se me vino a la mente antes de que se esfumara. :P Pero en el otro sip! Comenzaré ahorita para tenerlo listo el viernes! :D

Agradezco mucho a las personas que han leído, aunque sea una vez este fic….

_¡Hasta luego! _(ﾉ｡･ω･)八(｡･ω･｡)八(･ω･｡)ﾉ


	19. Emociones

_*Niña!_

_Cuando Hinata es heredera al trono todo cambia para mal. Ahora ha escapado y ha encontrado a alguien que le ensañara que el amor puede ser desde despistado hasta alocado y seguir siendo amor.*_

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

_*Eto _

_Naruto y muchos de sus personajes mencionados en esta historia no son míos, aunque quien no desearía poseerlos, son de Kishimoto sensei que se esmero en crearlos, solo algunos son a base de mi loca imaginación. Espero les guste la nueva entrega de niña'ttebayou! *_

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Emoción

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

De tantas cosas que habían pasado Hinata no podía dejar sus sonrojos, se le hacía de lo mas tedioso no poder mirar a su rubio ojos cielo, pero era bastante complicado ya que a él le encantaba verla sonrojada se miraba tan tierna y angelical, jugar, no con sus sentimientos claro si no con sus pensamientos tan puros le encantaba de sobremanera. Las veces que decía Naruto-kun, por que sí cada vez que el la besaba ella solo podía articular su nombre así, pero era tan emocionante como su nombre sonaba tan delicioso con la voz dulce de su pelinegra. Era casi inevitable que callera en sus juegos, el solo hecho de tenerle cerca de sus orejas su voz masculina la derretía y la hacía sentir lo más especial que podía, aunque ella quisiese derretirlo como él lo hacía era demasiado difícil, sin ella saber que él se volvía loco al escuchar su nombre en los labios de ella.

Era de noche y le faltaba poco a la luna para estar creciente faltaban dos días para el dichoso festival, el estrés se sentía dentro del lugar, al igual que en el colegio que los cursos superiores estaban haciendo los preparativos del festival junto a los aldeanos. Era un beneficio para todos, ya que no habían clases a que asistir, y así los jóvenes que iban a tocar en el festival tenían mas tiempo para practicar. Pero eso había quedado atrás ya que ahora podían disfrutar de la hermosa vista que brindaba la luna reflejada en el lago.

Hinata rebosaba de alegría. Le encantaba que aunque solo hubiesen idos algunas semanas a ese lugar le brindaba varios recuerdos que le hacían suspirar y sentirse extremadamente feliz, es más, nunca se había sentido tan feliz de pertenecer a un lugar donde fuese querida y aceptada. Miro a su rubio que le miraba con cariño.

- En que piensas. – pregunto él.

- En muchas cosas. –

- Estoy entre ellas. –

Ella asintió, y el color carmín comenzó a subir nuevamente a sus mejillas.

- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas para mí. – le dijo en él oído sensible de la ex ojiperla. Hinata no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior de su boca, por que tenía que ser tan tierno. Aunque claro, así como podía ser tierno así era de rebelde cuando la besaba, le encantaba tomar posesión de su boca como si fuese suya.

Hinata se recrimino por esos pensamientos que la hacían enrojecer aun más. El chico se dio cuenta que ella seguía sumergida en su mundo así rápidamente se puso enfrente de ella para poder arrinconarla entre él y el suelo. Ella le miro sorprendida al ver que se encontraba enfrente de ella y que le incitaba a acostarse. Ella delicadamente se acostó en la manta que habían traído, una mala experiencia les había hecho entender que en el suelo no se besa cómodamente, ella volvió a sonrojarse, "Mente pervertida" se volvió a recriminar. Como si de arte se tratará Naruto se poso encima de ella no poniendo todo su peso encima de ella, la pelinegra no se molestaba en lo más mínimo pues sentir ese cuerpo bien trabajado aunque lo quisiese negar le encantaba. Él comenzó con su pequeño juego besando primero sus labios rojos y carnosos, ella por su parte ya se encontraba familiarizada con sus labios.

- Que suaves son tus labios. – dijo tímidamente la pelinegra entre besos.

- Los tuyos también lo son. – respondió él.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y él ante esa sonrisa también la imito. El seguía besándola y ella con sus manos trataba de ganar la experiencia necesaria de hacerle cosquillas en su espalda, un noche acariciando su dorso ocasiono que a el chico se le escapase una sonrisa y un movimiento involuntario, lo cual estimulo a la niña a tratar de hacer sacar nuevamente esa reacción, aunque por los momentos no había podido dar en el blanco. Las manos de él estaban inmóviles ya que sostenía con su antebrazo la cabeza de ella, para no incomodarla.

El rubio comenzó entonces a bajar hacia sus mejillas sonrosadas y quedando en su cuello lo besaba fervientemente pero sin succionarlo, ya que un "morado" les había dado la lección suficiente para no volverlo a hacer. Ella en cambio se relamía los labios al sentirlos secos y al sentir los besos húmedos se los mordía tratando de impedir que nada saliese de su boca. Pero eso molestaba al rubio ya que quería escuchar su nombre con dulzura y emoción, en acto algo tonto el chico mordió el cuello de ella provocando un estruendoso suspiro que le fascino.

- Naruto-kun, n-no. – advirtió ella, no quería otro morado en su blanquecina piel.

El tomo la advertencia, aunque se molesto, odiaba y amaba ese cuerpo níveo. Él siguió bajando con sus besos y se separo un poco para poder acariciar el cuerpo de dicha ex ojiperla. Ella se tensó, instintivamente lo hizo, no quería pero era inevitable sentirse un poco incomoda a que alguien tocase su cuerpo, él lo noto y comenzó más debajo de su cuello, acariciaba su cintura luego sus piernas y por ultimo sus brazos, aunque el quisiese acariciar más sabía que ella no estaba lo suficiente preparada para aceptar.

Luego de un instante volvió a tomar rebeldemente sus labios como si fuese una necesidad imposible de evadir, ella trataba de igualarle el ritmo aunque era difícil estaba agarrando práctica. Seguía acariciándole y poco a poco lo empujo para ella quedar encima de él, y así desquitarse de que la hiciera sentir tan bien. Ella trataba de imitar lo que él le había hecho y beso su cuello lentamente haciendo que el se impacientara cada vez más, sonrió mentalmente al saber que ella también podía hacerle sentir bien. Ella entrelazo su pierna entre la entrepierna de él, no sabía si así estaba bien pero ella continuaba besándolo. Un suspiro salió de los labios de él, ella se sonrojo pero se sintió satisfecha. Dos, tres, cuatro volvieron a salir cada vez que ella se apegaba más a su cuerpo.

- Espera. – menciono él con la respiración totalmente entrecortada.

- ¿Q-qué pasó? – menciono ella preocupada. El rubio bajo sutilmente la pierna de la pelinegra.

- Me estabas lastimando un poco. – en reacción ante tal comentario ella se sonrojo al extremo y se tensó de sobremanera. El sonrió y comenzó a aliviar el ambiente besando nuevamente su boca.

Pero aunque quisiesen quedarse así, andar como zombies no era una grata experiencia y ya habían tenido muchos casos de esos, así que poco a poco comenzaron a alejarse de los labios del otro y abriendo sus ojos se miraron por más tiempo.

- Te quiero. – menciono él sonriendo.

- Yo también. Te quiero. – respondió ella sonriendo.

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Odiaba andar como zombie pera había sido su tentada decisión quedarse junto a ella el resto de la noche, tarde o temprano tenían que hablar de su relación, siempre había sido un dormilon de primera y más teniendo que practicar con la banda, pero se imaginaba a su nívea sufriendo por lo mismo. Definitivamente tenían que hablar de su relación con su familia.

- Dobe. -

- um. – respondió Naruto al ser interrumpido por su mejor amigo. Tenía que admitir que ese descanso de trienta minutos que la banda había dejado era lo justo para poder descansar.

- Desvelarte no es bueno. –

- um. – seguía el rubio sin prestar importancia, seguía en un estado de somnolencia.

- Empezamos en un minuto. –

- ¡Qué! – grito exaltado y se levanto de la silla rápidamente.

- Mentí. – menciono sin inmutarse ante la reacción del rubio. Le encantaba hacerle sufrir.

- ¡Teme! – se enojo el de ojos cielo, dispuesto a pegarle un puñetazo al príncipe.

- Sabes que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta. – antes de que el puño impactara la piel de porcelana del de ojos oscuros, Naruto se detuvo al procesar rápidamente lo que le habían dicho.

- Tu le has dicho. – el semblante del rubio se convirtió en uno serio, y algo nostálgico.

- Para nada, pero sabes que pronto todo saldrá a la luz. –

- Pero

- Y no solo yo se la verdad, aunque hemos tratado de esconderla bien, más de alguna persona sabe. No solo eso el infiltrante esta por encontrarla. –

- Pero –

- No te arriesgues, puedes perderla solo por no decirle, la conozco y odia que no la tomen en cuanta, lo ha sufrido siempre, tu eres la persona que más le puede hacer daño. –

- No, eso nunca. –

- Parece imposible pero jamás debes de guardarle secretos, más aun por que tu te le reclamaste. Te lo advierto. -

- ¿Qué le adviertes Sasuke? – una melodiosa voz bien conocida para ambos resonó en el aula de música.

- Hinata. – exclamo Naruto. – El descanso no ha acabado. -

- Sakura e Ino tuvieron que irse más temprano así que no tenía mucha compañía. No me han contestado. -

- … - silencio de ambos.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – interrogo alzando un poco la voz. – Hablen. – se había molestado. – Si no lo averiguare yo sola. – ese tipo de silencios la habían remontado a las experiencias que había pasado con su familia.

- Sasuke, diles a los chico que en quince minutos volvemos. –

- Esta bien. –

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Los jardines del instituto podían ser bastante tranquilos en ese tiempo, todos estaban demasiado ocupados para distraerse con el bello paisaje.

- Hina-chan, lo que te voy a decir no es nada agradable. -

- ¿Por qué? Acaso estas herido. – su tono angelical volvió a sus labios.

- No, pero lo que te cuente tal vez haga que te enojes conmigo. – medito unos segundos y prosiguió. – Espero y sepas comprender. -

- Creo que escuche que Sakura te había contado la muerte de mis padres. – Hinata asintió. – Pues, nuestros padres no eran muy comunes que digamos. – ella le miraba atento. – Puesto que, ellos llevaban la corona del reino Topacio. –

Hinata tardo cinco segundos en procesar dicha información. – Eres el heredero al trono. –

- Si. Jejeje - rió nervioso, llevándose sus manos a su nuca.

- Por que nadie me lo dijo, - como si de magia se tratara agua comenzaba a acumularse en sus ojos. - ni siquiera Sakura. – se sentía herida por ellos cuatro, incluyendo a Sasuke, el tampoco le había informado, y tanto que confió en él.

- Sakura e Ino estaban más pequeña, por eso no se acuerdan. –

- Pero entonces, que haces aquí. – su voz se quebró un poco, trataba de reprimirlas pero se le estaba haciendo casi imposible.

- El reino esta al cuidado del abuelo, por eso es que no lo vemos seguido, y yo salgo con él para explicarme como son los asuntos. –

- Pero.-

- Intentaron asesinarnos a nosotros también ya no estábamos seguros. Onix y Topacio han sido aliados desde siempre, y ellos nos acogieron mientras tanto. –

Hinata miro el suelo como si fuese lo más importante en el mundo, se sentía herida. Aunque una parte de ella sentía que debía perdonarle ese secreto, otra no quería que perdonarle ya que era un tipo de mentira.

- Perdón. - se acerco a ella y la abrazo, ella no le correspondió seguía pensando en lo ocurrido.

- Hina-chan. – grito Minorin corriendo hacia donde se encontraban ellos. – Practiquemos esta ultima, ya tienes perfeccionadas las otras. –

- ¡! – grito Hinata.

- ¿Qué hacían? – pregunto incrédula, aunque bien sabía. Le encantaba verlos sonrojados. – Se nota que son bastante cercanos aun para ser primos lejanos. –

Ambos chicos sonrieron nerviosos.

- Tú también Naruto, apúrate. Todos los estamos esperando. -

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Hinata tomo aire para poder comenzar con la canción, después de lo que le había encubierto Naruto, el sentimiento que denotaba la canción iba a ser totalmente posible. Al menos eso esperaba ella.

**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts**

Todos quedaron anonadados. Ahora si sonaba como si lo hubiese vivido. Muchos se preguntaron que le había dicho Naruto para que ahora cantara la canción perfectamente. Solo Sasuke tenía la respuesta. Él conocía a Hinata, lo bueno es que no le odiaba.

**Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

Naruto seguía, trataría hasta lo imposible por que le perdonará, si entendía la mirada de Sasuke ella solo estaba molesta pronto se le pasaría.

**I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I sufficate  
And right before im about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it  
Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane  
Cause when it's going good  
It's going great  
I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed  
I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength**

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

¡Hola!

¡Al fin actualizé! Yay! Se lo vieron venir? Jejeje se enojo. O.o Espero y les guste este cap! Canción Love the way you lie, Emenem y Rihanna!

Agradezco mucho a las personas que han leído, aunque sea una vez este fic….

Agradecimiento especial a las que lo han puesto en sus favoritos! :D Infinitas gracias! :D

_¡Hasta luego! _(ﾉ｡･ω･)八(｡･ω･｡)八(･ω･｡)ﾉ


	20. Pensamientos

_*Niña!_

_Cuando Hinata es heredera al trono todo cambia para mal. Ahora ha escapado y ha encontrado a alguien que le ensañara que el amor puede ser desde despistado hasta alocado y seguir siendo amor.*_

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

_*Eto _

_Naruto y muchos de sus personajes mencionados en esta historia no son míos, aunque quien no desearía poseerlos, son de Kishimoto sensei que se esmero en crearlos, solo algunos son a base de mi loca imaginación. Espero les guste la nueva entrega de niña'ttebayou! *_

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Pensamientos

( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Luz de luna, eso se filtraba por la ventana de las tres jóvenes princesas. Cada una viviendo algo distinto; felicidad, incertidumbre y tranquilidad. La felicidad era para la joven de cabello rubio largo, puesto que el poco tiempo que había podido estar con ese chico lo había disfrutado al máximo, en especial después de haberlo presentado a su familia todo era de lo más "perfecto" por lo menos en su pensar; aunque al único que no le había agradado la idea era su hermano gemelo, ella no haría caso alguno.

Incertidumbre para la ojiperla, hasta el día siguiente tenía que comer un poco de ónix; le quería bastante pero no podía vitar sentirse mal, y muchos lo habían notado; no sabía como reaccionar ni que decir, no podía hablar con sus queridas amigas puesto que Naruto le hizo prometer que eso quedará en secreto hasta que llegará el momento oportuno; que hacer se preguntaba internamente.

Y por último la ojijade quién estaba de lo mas tranquila por haber aceptado ser la novia del chico mas tierno y lindo. Cada vez que se acordaba, sonreía y se preguntaba que si había sido solo un sueño, pero una inner bastante enojada le hacía entender que no era ningún sueño. El estar con él le daba paz y seguridad, no sabía si era la mejor respuesta pero de una cosa estaba segura le quería y no iba a dejar que ser un pebleya la hiciera ver meno que ella.

Todas dormían, soñando en sus actuales decisiones, pero una ráfaga de viento surco la habitación para llegar a la cara de la hermosa pelinegra dando como resultado un respingo y que se despertara repentinamente.

- Un príncipe. – menciono Hinata entre sus sabanas, su sueño se remontaba en las palabras que le había dicho Naruto hace no mas de 12 horas si mal no recordaba. - Un príncipe. – volvió a mencionar mientras volvía a conciliar el sueño.

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Odiaba no saber que hacer para que ella no estuviera enojada, si había dicho alguna vez que las mujeres eran complicadas ahora lo afirmaba y lo juraba. Lo peor es que cuando estaba por hablarle alguien tenía que interrumpirle, su queridísimo amigo de cabellera negra estaba demasiado colgado con su hermana para prestarle atención alguna, y para rematar ninguno de sus demás amigos podía ayudarle puesto que era secreto. Pero no se rendiría si tuviera que gritarlo lo haría no iba a dejar que nada le impidiese ese tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos. Y el momento mas indicado era este, respiro profundo y se encamino hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Hinata por su parte comentaba animadamente con Ino, como Sasuke había comenzado a ser el novio de Sakura, las reacciones que Sakura les brindaba era de lo más chistosas.

- Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas, - imito el tono que había utilizado la pelirrosa en otro momento.

- Vamos chicas, no sean así. Tu también tienes novio, Ino. -

- Si, pero a mi no me da nada de pena admitir que tengo el novio más bello. –

- Oye, pero tu estabas enamorado de Sasuke. –

- Lo se, pero Sai es mejor. Sus ojos, su piel blanca y lo más divino son sus labios. - comenzó a decir con miles de corazones alrededor de ella.

- Y tu Hinata. –

- Yo ¿Qué? – pregunto incrédula.

- A ti te gusta Naruto. – un respingo de Hinata hizo que Ino volviera a la realidad.

- No trates de darle vuelta a la tortilla, estamos contigo. Además que es un milagro que no estés con el ahora.

- Siempre me reuno con ustedes. A esta hora. –

- Cierto, pero por que Sasuke no te ha venido a traer. Ya me lo imagino. Primero dirá.- se aclaro la garganta e imitando la voz de un chico dijo - Permiso chicas. –

-Wow si que te ha salido igualito que un chico. Hasta juraría que fue Naruto el que hablo. –

- Este, Sakura. – Hinata interrumpió señalando la espalda de la pelirrosa. – Es Naruto. – sonrió nerviosa.

- Yo pensé que había sido tu voz. – menciono con desilusión la ojijade.

- Lo se, había sonado tan genial. – apoyo la de ojos cielo.

- Sigo aquí hermanitas. –

- En que te podemos ayudar. –

- Necesito un favor. –

- A Hinata no te la prestamos, ya la tienes demasiado tiempo en los ensayos y no te la vamos a prestar también en los escasos descansos. –

- Pero… - sus hermanas siempre de oportunas. Suspiro sabía que dentro de poco llegaría el dobe, y el chico nuevo.

- Señoritas. – Naruto sonrió internamente, luego sería Sasuke. – Me permiten besar a mi preciosa osita. - Naruto no pudo evitar reírse recibiendo un golpe de la pelinegra.

- ¡Sai! – grito Ino con demasiada emoción que le saco una gota estilo anime a todos los presentes. – Baby, aquí no, mejor vamos a otro lado. – sonrió pícaramente y comenzó a caminar con su querido novio. – Es toda tuya Naru-chan. –

- Oye, no que no la prestábamos. – grito enojada Sakura. – No me ignor…- pero fue callada por unos labios poseídos nada menos que por el pelinegro. – Olvídalo. – menciono atontada por el tremendo beso dedicado segundos antes.

- Hinata, ven. – Naruto tomo la mano de la pelinegra. Caminaron hacia los jardines, que nuevamente estaban vacíos.

-…- un silencio incomodo se comenzó a crear entre ambos, Naruto se poso enfrente de ella y se arrodillo para entregarle una rosa.

- Gracias. – dijo casi inaudible la niña, pero fue escuchado por la persona que tenía frente.

- No se que decir para que no estés enojada, te comprendo totalmente, pero realmente no quiero que esto siga así, soy humano y cometo errores, no te prometo ser perfecto pero si recapacitar cuando los cometa. Y a decir verdad no puedo soportar que tus bellos me miren con esa horrible frialdad. No soy nada bueno con las palabras, y tenía pensado otro discurso pero se me ha olvidado por la tensión. – el chico comenzó a revolverse el cabello incontrolablemente murmurando cosas como "soy un tonto, un idiota". Hinata sintió culpa y tomo, difícilmente, una de las manos de su novio.

- Na-Naruto. – dijo tímidamente, no sabía que decir. – Yo también me he equivocado, - suspiro. – y lo he pensado bastante y ya no estoy molesta por ese asunto, pues me lo has contado antes de que otra persona me lo haya dicho. – una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios del rubio. – Te perdono de antemano pero no me vuelves a esconder algo que sea de relevancia para ti. – El la abrazo, y esta vez el abrazo fue correspondido.

- Gracias Hina-chan. –

Ella en vez de responder con un "no hay de que" se impulso a besar los labios del rubio, quién no desaprovecho la oportunidad de tenerla así de cerca.

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Ambos caminaban hacia la sala de música y ambos estaban felices de haber conversado.

- Te alcanzo luego. – menciono con algo de preocupación.

- ¿Qué paso? –

- Se me cayo la peineta. – dijo buscando en su cabello dicha peineta.

- Yo te ayudo a encontrarla. –

- ¡No te preocupes! Las canciones que estamos practicando son tuyas, y si te retrasas no será ninguna grata noticia para todos. Te alcanzo luego. –

- Pero..-

- Anda. – ella beso tiernamente la comisura de los labios de su chico. El no pudo seguir alegando y continuo con su camino.

Ella comenzó a caminar contrariamente llegando así a los jardines donde había estado hace algunos minutos.

- Hola. - una voz grave hizo acto de presencia.

- Ho-hola – menciono la chica.

- Acaso es esto lo que estas buscando. – era un chico de cabello raramente blanco, pero para Hinata que había visto el cabello de la pelirrosa ya no se le hacía raro, vestía el mismo uniforme que su querido rubio, su piel era blanca pero no llegando a ser la de ella, sus ojos eran café oscuro bastante oscuro para los que había visto, nariz perfilada y encima tenía decorando un par de gafas redondas.

- Si. – el se acerco a dársela. – Muchas gracias, seguro se me cayo cuando estaba platicando con …- guardo silencio cuando sintió que estaba revelando demasiada información a un completo extraño.

- Un profesor quiere platicar contigo. –

- Acaso he hecho algo malo. –

- Para nada. Eres demasiado bella como para hacer algo malo. – el chico comenzó a rodearla, haciendo que la exojiperla se sonrojara. Un aroma bastante agradable inundo el sentido del olfato de la niña.

- G-gracias. –

- Me acompañas. –

- Pero tengo que ensayar y si no llego a tiempo se enojaran conmigo –

- Si un profesor requiere tu presencia se hace una excepción, no lo crees. –

- Cierto. – respondió un poco más segura.

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

¡Hola!

¡Al fin actualizé! Yay! Disculpen que no fue tan largo! Y que no hubo mucha emoción:p Se que no hubo mucho Naruhina pero por ahora paciencia. :) Que lo que se viene estará emocionante! :3 Ya casi terminara el fic! Espero que hasta ahora le haya estado gustando! También disculpen que no he contestado sus reviews!

Agradezco mucho a las personas que han leído, aunque sea una vez este fic….

Agradecimiento especial a las que lo han puesto en sus favoritos! :D Infinitas gracias! :D

_¡Hasta luego! _(ﾉ｡･ω･)八(｡･ω･｡)八(･ω･｡)ﾉ


	21. Se abre el telon

_*Niña!_

_Cuando Hinata es heredera al trono todo cambia para mal. Ahora ha escapado y ha encontrado a alguien que le ensañara que el amor puede ser desde despistado hasta alocado y seguir siendo amor.*_

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

_*Eto _

_Naruto y muchos de sus personajes mencionados en esta historia no son míos, aunque quien no desearía poseerlos, son de Kishimoto sensei que se esmero en crearlos, solo algunos son a base de mi loca imaginación. Espero les guste la nueva entrega de niña'ttebayou! *_

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Se abre el telón.

( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

- Hola. - una voz grave hizo acto de presencia.

- Ho-hola – menciono la chica.

- Acaso es esto lo que estas buscando. – era un chico de cabello raramente blanco, pero para Hinata que había visto el cabello de la pelirrosa ya no se le hacía raro, vestía el mismo uniforme que su querido rubio, su piel era blanca pero no llegando a ser la de ella, sus ojos eran café oscuro bastante oscuro para los que había visto, nariz perfilada y encima tenía decorando un par de gafas redondas.

- Si. – el se acerco a dársela. – Muchas gracias, seguro se me cayo cuando estaba platicando con …- guardo silencio cuando sintió que estaba revelando demasiada información a un completo extraño.

- Un profesor quiere platicar contigo. –

- Acaso he hecho algo malo. –

- Para nada. Eres demasiado bella como para hacer algo malo. – el chico comenzó a rodearla, haciendo que la exojiperla se sonrojara. Un aroma bastante agradable inundo el sentido del olfato de la niña.

- G-gracias. –

- Me acompañas. –

- Pero tengo que ensayar y si no llego a tiempo se enojaran conmigo –

- Si un profesor requiere tu presencia se hace una excepción, no lo crees. –

- Cierto. – respondió un poco más segura.

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Habían caminado no más de diez minutos para entrar a el aula de química; no se podía notar nada a simple vista todo estaba cubierto por el manto negro de la oscuridad hasta que…

-Bienvenida. – dijo el profesor siseando, mientras las ventanas se dejaban descubiertas dejando pasar la luz con bastante brillo y calor.

- Buenos días Orochimaru-sensei. – Saludo la chica. Aunque no le había agradado en clases era una falta de respeto no saludarle.

- Kabuto – habló con aire de grandeza. –

- Digame sensei. –

- No seas descortés e invita a la bella señorita a tomar asiento. –

- Gra-gracias. – titubeo la niña. – Pe-pero tengo ensayo y necesito regresar rápido. –

- No te preocupes, no nos tomará ni quince minutos hablar de esta situación. –

- Situación. – sus cejas se unieron con incertidumbre.

- Si. La situación es bastante complicada pero una vez que la discutamos seguro entenderás sin mayor problema. –

La chica trago en seco, este profesor no podría haberse dado cuenta de su secreto. Claro que no. Sonrió internamente, como un profesor se daría cuenta de eso.

- La situación es esta. Ya te han encontrado. -

- ¿De-de qué habla? – titubeo Hinata, comenzando a sudar en frío.

- Mil disculpas, creo que he sido demasiado directo. – el profesor comenzó a beber su taza de té. Dando pequeños sorbos y desesperando a Hinata de sobre manera. – Según lo que he escuchado en el reino Aguamarina. Ya tienen en la mira a la joven princesa de su reino. –

-…- Un silencio incontrolable comenzó a formarse en Hinata. El estaba al tanto de todo, pero ahora su pregunta más escalofriante era… Amigo o enemigo.

- Pero no te preocupes, el secreto esta bien guardado con migo. Pero el hecho es que pronto ese secreto saldrá a la luz. Y te llevarán no sin antes destruir la familia en la que te has estado hospedando. –

- Pero, como se han dado cuenta. – las lagrimas comenzabas a acumularse en los ojos de la exojiperla.

- El espía que han mandado a cumplido a cabalidad su trabajo. Pero debido a asuntos que no comprendo, ha decido realizar el plan hasta que el festival de por finalizado. –

-Pero eso es este viernes. –

- Exacto.-

- Pero usted como se ha dado cuenta,- la desesperación en el tono de voz de Hinata se hizo presente. - y por que me lo dice tan tranquilo. Como se que sus palabras son ciertas. –

- El rey Hiashi, que me imagino es tu verdadero padre no el rey Hizashi, me encomendó su vida princesa. –

- Pero el muri…

- Hace 15 años. –

- No pudimos llegar a tiempo para salvarles, éramos la caravana del rescate. –

-Tu padre, quién me imagino siempre llevaba esto consigo. –

La chica trago en seco. Una fina cadena de plata con un dije de cristal estaba en las manos del tan escalofriante profesor. Su mente comenzaba a maquinar si era o no la cadena Hyuuga que era pasada de generación en generación. Era imposible que su padre se la hubiese dado a esa persona tan escalofriante, además que cuando sus padres la habían ido a visitar no habían mencionado nada de ello.

- Usted miente. – dijo segura de sí.

- Eso es lo que crees. Para ser una princesa eres demasiado perspicaz. Pero no miento. –

- Como me lo puede probar. –

- Esto creo que desde hace mucho tiempo no lo miras. –

Hinata se llevo sus manos a la boca tapando cualquier sonido que pudiese salir de su asombro. El objeto que radicaba en las manos del profesor era lo más preciado para su madre y nadie, absolutamente nadie en el reino sabía de su existencia, a parte de Hinata y su padre, el segundo la había forjado como regalo especial. Una gargantilla con el símbolo del Ying y el Yang, había sido hecha para la princesa cuando esta ascendiera al trono pero la única persona que la tenía en su poder era su madre y dudaba mucho que alguien más supiera de la existencia.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, no cabía la menor duda, el hablaba con verdad.

- Ahora confías en mi. -

- Si, sensei. – dijo con algo de desgane la princesa.

- Pero no creas que puedo seguir protegiéndola. La heredera al trono debe usarla. –

-Pero..-

- Aunque no hayas ascendido al trono todavía no quiere decir que no lo harás pronto. No le veo ningun mal que la lleves puesta, además que nadie sabe su significado. Claro que si no quieres no veo ningun problema. –

La chica tomo la gargantilla de manos del profesor. Guardo las dos cadenas en su bolsillo izquierdo, no la usaría. Esperaría hasta el viernes los buenos deseos de sus padres estaban dentro de ella, y en su opinión el mejor momento de utilizarla sería en su presentación como cantante. Su mente divago en todas las pasadas memorias habían sido dolorosas pero siempre habían sido una farsa.

- Princesa. – el pelinegro le hablo sacándole de sus pensamientos. – Tenemos todavía que discutir la situación por la cual la he mandado a llamar. -

-…- La chica le volteo a ver con la mirada perdida, pero ya entrando en razón se dejo caer en el mueble de la sala de estar.

- Sus padres, no habían previsto esta situación pero si habían dejado un plan de rescate. Así como en este reino existe una piedra con poderes místicos. El reino del que usted viene también posee una. La pequeña piedra con el símbolo Hyuuga posee una peculiaridad, esta hecha con la piedra aguamarina. -

Hinata no menciono palabra alguna, seguía atenta. Después de haber visto los resultados de la piedra Onix, cualquier cosa era de esperarse.

-Una piedra capaz de alterar el pasado, así como el presente y el futuro. Piedra que solo puede ser usada por la sangre real de su reino. -

- Quiere decir que puedo evitar que mis padres sufran ese accidente. -

- Si. – Al escuchar esa silaba, el rostro de Hinata se ilumino. Podría enmendar su vida todo lo que alguna vez pensó que era tortuoso lo podía arreglar.

– Pero…- Tal y como la felicidad vino entro la duda. Hinata sonrió internamente, como una palabra mas podía arruinar la felicidad que la inundaba. – Hay un sacrificio a pagar. –

-Así como la piedra Onix te hizo un desafío. La piedra Aguamarina lo hará, pero con distintas consecuencias. –

- ¿Cuáles son? –

- Si llegas hasta el final. Desaparecerás. –

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

¡Hola!

Ejem… Me disculpo nuevamente. Se que dije que seguiría actualizando semanalmente pero la falta de inspiración no me ha ayudado. Pero ahora si. Los capítulos serán cortos, pero efectivos. Ya que no han sabido nada de este fic. Les daré un pequeñísimo adelanto… Hinata debe decidir entre la muerte de sus padres o la muerte de Naruto y compañía.

Agradezco mucho a las personas que han leído, aunque sea una vez este fic….

_**Elchabon**_

_Namikaze Rock___

_**Heero Kusanagi,**_

_***-_shinofan_-***_

_**anonimolol**_

_**Niknok19**_

_**Hukissita**_

_**Nesumy19 . Oz**_

_**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko**___

_**lucy-chan97 o luchytwinsakura**_

_10xXx10_

_Xiwy_

_Agoz25_

_**Gatinix**_

_Music Of The Sun_

_Athena Hyuuga_

_nagarAboshi4739_

Namiki-chan

Flo

HoshitaSweet

Agradecimiento especial a las que lo han puesto en sus favoritos! :D Infinitas gracias! :D

_¡Hasta luego! _(ﾉ｡･ω･)八(｡･ω･｡)八(･ω･｡)ﾉ


	22. Primer Acto

_*Niña!_

_Cuando Hinata es heredera al trono todo cambia para mal. Ahora ha escapado y ha encontrado a alguien que le ensañara que el amor puede ser desde despistado hasta alocado y seguir siendo amor.*_

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

_*Eto _

_Naruto y muchos de sus personajes mencionados en esta historia no son míos, aunque quien no desearía poseerlos, son de Kishimoto sensei que se esmero en crearlos, solo algunos son a base de mi loca imaginación. Espero les guste la nueva entrega de niña'ttebayou! *_

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Primer Acto.

( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Hinata no menciono palabra alguna, seguía atenta. Después de haber visto los resultados de la piedra Onix, cualquier cosa era de esperarse.

-Una piedra capaz de alterar el pasado, así como el presente y el futuro. Piedra que solo puede ser usada por la sangre real de su reino. -

- Quiere decir que puedo evitar que mis padres sufran ese accidente. -

- Si. – Al escuchar esa silaba, el rostro de Hinata se ilumino. Podría enmendar su vida todo lo que alguna vez pensó que era tortuoso lo podía arreglar.

– Pero…- Tal y como la felicidad vino entro la duda. Hinata sonrió internamente, como una palabra mas podía arruinar la felicidad que la inundaba. – Hay un sacrificio a pagar. –

-Así como la piedra Onix te hizo un desafío. La piedra Aguamarina lo hará, pero con distintas consecuencias. –

- ¿Cuáles son? –

- Si llegas hasta el final. Desaparecerás. –

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

- De-De-Desapareceré- la voz de la Hyuuga comenzó a quebrarse.

- Desaparecerás de los recuerdos de toda persona que te haya conocidos, y serás remplazada por una persona quien tendrá el deseo que tu hayas pedido. -

– Que sentido tiene realizar el deseo si desaparece. - la pelinegra respiro hondo, y miro fijamente al profesor esperando una respuesta con sentido alguno.

- Esa es la prueba no llegar al final, terminar en el punto preciso. -

- Y ¿cómo saber cuando es el punto preciso? –

- Es un misterio. Pero tienes solo una oportunidad para hacerlo. Si no lo haces cuando es debido la piedra perderá su efecto. Tiene que ser la próxima luna llena. –

- Eso es este viernes. –

- Si. Kabuto seguirá buscando información acerca de la piedra, para que así no se le haga tan complicada la prueba. –

- Gracias. – menciono con un aire de felicidad mezclado con tristeza. – Con su permiso me retiro.

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Hinata corrió lo más que sus piernas le daban, esa pequeña conversación había durado más de quince minutos. No era adivina pero sabía que una buena regañada le esperaba por la tardanza. En cuanto llego hizo una reverencia ante todos los presentes. Pero no se había fijado que un profesor estaba hablando muy animadamente con ellos.

- ¿Qué me dicen? Esa una buena proposición. Además que serán las estrellas de la noche. – un profesor de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta. Ojos color café oscuro, con una cicatriz horizontal que va de mejilla a mejilla pasando por encima de su nariz. Vestido con un par de vaqueros y una camisa estilo polo. -Los dejo para que lo piensen en detalle. -

- Perdón, no que..- al parecer nadie le estaba prestando atención a la disculpa que comenzaría a dar. Lo que le extraño fue que todos estuvieran tan animados platicando y no estresados ensayando. "Por lo menos no están enojados conmigo." Pensó la hyuuga. "A decir verdad debería estar junto a ellos enterándome de lo que el sensei les dijo." Después de estar parada tanto tiempo corrió hacia donde estaba Minorin y Shino.

- Hinata llegaste justo, hasta ahorita comenzaremos a practicar las canciones donde participas. –

- Oh. – atino a responder. – Pero ¿qué quería Iruka-sensei? –

- Eso, tenemos dos opciones tocar en todo el festival, o solo una hora. Los organizadores se dieron cuenta que iba a hacer demasiado tortuoso solo estar con los instrumentos y no poder disfrutar del festival. Pero nos dejo la elección. –

- Tomaremos la segunda opción. – menciono el chico de gafas.

- El descanso termino, continuemos.– El líder Sasuke dijo en tono autoritario. - Hinata canciones dos y tres. – no era una petición era una orden.

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

- Todo esta listo para traer a la princesa. -

- Esta bien, llegaré el viernes por la tarde. –

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

En un lugar con muy poca luz.

- Como mostraremos al Kyuubi. - un joven de gafas. Le servía una copa de vino a su maestro.

- Se mostrará cuando la princesa se coloque el collar y este dispuesta a llevar a cabo la prueba por su deseo. – el tétrico maestro de nombre Orochimaru tomo la copa y lo mezclo moviéndolo con elegancia.

- Pero el deseo que ella tome afectará nuestros planes. –

- No mi querido Kabuto. Nos beneficiara. –

- Como es eso posible. Si el deseo de ella es alterar el pasado. Todo lo que ha sucedido no lo hará. Además de que todo lo que ha hecho, no servirá de nada. Puede ser descubierto por todos. –

- Paciencia, Kabuto. En el momento exacto te contaré lo que sucederá. – siseo el pelinegro.

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

Habían pasado ya ocho horas desde que Hinata se había enterado del tremendo regalo que le habían dejado sus padres. Pero hasta que llego al hogar se dio cuenta que, si quería a sus padres vivos no podría conocer a Naruto, Sakura, Ino, ni a los abuelos. Pero tendría la vida que siempre fue de ella. Suspiro y continuo viendo la ventana. No podía decirles a sus amigas por que la harían cambiar de opinión. Su novio estaba con Sasuke, tenían que arreglar lo mejor posible las melodías.

¿Qué hacer? Se preguntaba cada cinco minutos. La única salida era que su deseo fuese estar con ambos pero eso sería una paradoja puesto que si sus padres no morían, ella no escaparía y tampoco conocería a sus nuevos amigos.

Por esa noche intento dormir aunque no le fue muy posible por que comenzó a soñar.

Dentro de su sueño se miraba un especie de flama roja que rápidamente se convertía en un zorro con muchas colas, luego miraba como su gargantilla se partía en dos mitades, el yin y yang. Luego miraba como ella y Naruto corrían hacia un acantilado sonriendo felizmente.

- Hinata. – una alegre pelirrosa despertaba a la azabache.

- Me extraña que te hayas quedado dormida. Siempre eres tan puntual. –

- Gracias. – respondió sonriente, pero se sentía algo mareada. El día siguiente sería el festival eso significaba que debía escoger.

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

En el transcurso del día solo hubo una pequeña práctica de una hora. Lo que restaba del día lo dedicaron a ayudar en el festival. Hinata pidió ayudar a sus amigas en lo que más pudiera, y eso era en los arreglos florales. Hinata no era muy diestra pero gracias a Ino ya pudo hacer uno sin ayuda, sonrió con felicidad por haberlo terminado sin ninguna complicación.

- Para que son estos. – Pregunto tanto tiempo haciéndolos y no sabía para que. – Se que hasta ahora pregunto pero es que estaba distraída. -

- Admirando las flores no creo. – menciono la ojijade. Haciendo que un leve carmín tocara los pómulos de la azabache.

- Los que tienen rosas amarillas. Son premios de consolación para los que jueguen tiro al blanco. – hablo la rubia con emoción. –Los de rosas rojas son para los que entren a la caminata de enamorados. –

- Y los de jazmin, margaritas y lirios. – habló la pelirrosa. – son para vender. –

- Con su permiso. – apareció el chico de cabello negro que tenía por nombre Sai. – Me llevaré a mi bella dama. –

- Sai-kun. – dijo Ino con emoción. – Pero no hemos terminado todavía. –

- Solo será un momento. – y tomando la mano de la rubia la obligo a caminar hacia donde él guíaba.

- ¿Que crees que le pedirá? – Bromeo Sakura.

- Que se case con ella. – continuo Hinata. – Ya verás vendrá sonriendo con un anillo en mano, y nos pedirá que seamos sus damas de Honor.

Ambas rieron y prosiguieron su labor.

Mientras tanto en la fuente del lugar una rubia estaba bastante exaltada mientras su novio le informaba que…

- Te vas. – reclamo con lagrimas la rubia de ojos cielo. – ¿Por qué?-

- Te lo había dicho. Soy un estudiante de intercambio y es hora de que regrese a mi lugar de origen. –

Ino mordió su labio inferior tratando de no seguir llorando. El chico acaricio la mejilla de la rubia mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

- Cuando será nuestro último día. -

- Mañana te prometo que estaré todo el festival contigo. –

Sai abrazo a Ino, ella siguió llorando.

— ( • · ÷ [ ( 疾 風 伝 ) ] ÷ · • ) —

¡Hola!

Regrese como lo prometí! :D Se que no estuvo tan interesante el cap, pero es debido que sea así! El siguiente capitulo es Naruhina confirmado! Pero quienes serán esas voces. :p Creo que todos lo han descubierto, al menos una de ellas. Waa! El fic ya esta por terminar. Cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida sin mas que decir me despido.

Agradezco mucho a las personas que han leído, aunque sea una vez este fic….

_**Elchabon**_

_Namikaze Rock___

_**Heero Kusanagi,**_

_***-_shinofan_-***_

_**anonimolol**_

_**Niknok19**_

_**Hukissita**_

_**Nesumy19 . Oz**_

_**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko**___

_**lucy-chan97 o luchytwinsakura**_

_10xXx10_

_Xiwy_

_Agoz25_

_**Gatinix**_

_Music Of The Sun_

_Athena Hyuuga_

_nagarAboshi4739_

Namiki-chan

Flo

HoshitaSweet

LauRaqAngel

Vaalentina Figurishi

Agradecimiento especial a las que lo han puesto en sus favoritos y en alertas! :D Infinitas gracias! :D

_¡Hasta luego! _(ﾉ｡･ω･)八(｡･ω･｡)八(･ω･｡)ﾉ


End file.
